


Stiles and Lydia

by Hulk223



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 183
Words: 167,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk223/pseuds/Hulk223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of Teen Wolf if there was no supernatural elements</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

On a bright sunny day in Beacon Hills California one Stiles Stilenski was getting up for school after having a nice dream involving his crush one Lydia Martin. The young man with Brown-Blackish hair and brown eyes got up and got into his shower before washing his body down with his favorite body wash and then washed his hair with shampoo . After cleaning his body Stiles stepped out of the shower and got dressed in a grey t shirt with a blue unbuttoned plaid shirt over it and blue jeans and converse sneakers to complete the outfit , he then made sure he looked good before heading down to the kitchen to find his father was cooking breakfast.

Stiles's mother had died when he was young and he lived with his father who was the sheriff of the town and he loved his father but occasionally missed his mother and wished she was alive again but he didn't allow himself to dwell on those matters as he accepted a plate of eggs bacon and toast which he chowed down on as he sat down at the table. The teen finished his food and checked his phone for the time and gave his father a man hug before heading out the door to his Jeep which he named Roscoe. The vehicle started up nicely and Stiles drove to his best friend's house where the teen in particular Scott McCall was waiting for him on his driveway.

Scott had brown hair and a friendly grin on his face as they fist bumped their hands together and Scott got into the passenger seat in the front before Stiles drove the two of them to their high school. Stiles parked in his usual spot and as they got out he noticed Lydia and her boyfriend Jackson Whitmore making out which made Stiles a little uncomfortable as he still had a decent amount of romantic feelings for Lydia and didn't like watching he make out with another dude who wasn't him. Lydia turned her head and noticed Stiles as he walked past her and she got a confused look on her face as if she was thinking about something that was shocking to her .

Lydia had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes which made her even more beautiful in Stiles's eyes .

Lydia separated from Jackson and they went to their lockers where she noticed Stiles again but didn't think of it too much as she went to her first class. The day went by and both stiles and Lydia found themselves in the same class they had together which was Economics taught by the coach of the lacrosse team which both Stiles and Scott played on. Lydia sat down and opened her book before turning around and noticing Stiles and Scott talking to each other and this caused Lydia to start thinking that Stiles was kind of cute . The class went by quickly and Lydia got up before taking a deep breath and walking over to Stiles and asking him " you want to sit with me at lunch?'

Stiles looked around for a minutes before accepting which made Lydia smiled for a minute. They went their separate ways and Lydia sat down at a private table before opening the salad she had bought at the lunch line. Stiles sat down across from her and she smiled gently at him before taking a deep breath and starting to say to him " I want to apologize for how i treated you over the years since third grade and i also wanted to know if you wanted to be friends with me? since you seem like a good friend and guy. I want to get to know you a little more and vice versa"

Stiles looked shocked but nodded with a grateful look for her apology and held out his hand before replying to her statement " My name is Stiles Stilenski " and Lydia smiled before shaking his hand which felt rough in her soft hand and saying " I'm Lydia Martin' and they ate their food while talking to each other and ignoring people looking in shock at the two of them. The period was over and they went to their classes while unable to stop thinking about each other but unfortunately Jackson found out and got annoyed at this so when the team was in the locker room getting changed Jackson demanded to know why Lydia was talking to Stiles and Scott tried to intervene

Stiles told him to butt out and he confronted Jackson to tell him to stop acting like a idiot and to let Lydia be friends with who she wants to or to mind his own business or they'll have to go to blows with each other. Jackson scoffed and left to go to the field and Stiles snorted before getting his stick and helmet before leading Scott to the field too. Lydia stood on the bleachers to support both boys and she smiled as Stiles waved to her and she waved back before settling in to watch the team practice. The practice went by quickly and Stiles went to say hi to Lydia who told him he was doing a great job and to ignore Jackson who needed to be told to shut up .

At the end of practice Stiles was finished getting changed and asked Scott if he needed a ride which he accepted and the two of them went to the parking lot where they found Stiles's jeep and got inside before Stiles pulled out and waved to Lydia who smiled at him and came up to his window carrying a piece of paper. She put it in his hand before telling him it was her number and email so he could get to contact her if he wanted to and it made him smile before telling her he would send her his info when he was home . they smiled before Stiles went to drop off Scott at his house and then went home. He dropped his bag in his room before meeting up with his dad and giving him the good news about him and Lydia .

This made the Sheriff smile before reminding Stiles that they were having pizza for dinner and Stiles smiled before going to do his homework . Once it was done Stiles went to eat his pieces of pizza and chat with his dad before heading to his room where he opened his email account and added Lydia to his contacts and then emailed his info to her before spending the next couple of hours texting Scott who wanted to know what they were talking about at the parking lot . They texted for a few more minutes before Stiles went to take a shower and then go to bed .


	2. Furthering Friendship and Sparks of Romance

Stiles was eating breakfast the next morning while he texted Lydia who was answering him with happy text messages that suggested that him texting her was making her happy and he felt like he had another friend aside from Scott. Lydia told him in one of her recent messages that she didn't have any real friends and so she felt like they were developing a true friendship which he responded with that he felt the same way., They agreed to meet at their lockers before heading to their classes and Lydia had a question she wanted to ask him in private which he was OK with.

Stiles put his phone in his pocket before heading for his jeep which was right outside the garage and he put his bag in the side before driving to get Scott for the trip to the school. Scott sat in the passenger seat and questioned Stiles on the friendship between him and Lydia which he supported 100% , Stiles told him that it was going good and they might be headed for a true friendship which Scott smiled at and hoped that Stiles had fun getting to know Lydia . They got out of the car after Stiles parked the car and Lydia smiled at him as she walked up to him and squeezed his hand before asking him if he could walk her to her locker .

This question made Stiles blush and Scott grin at the implications of his best friend having some alone time with the girl of his dreams. Stiles nodded and the two teens left to go to Lydia's locker where she turned to him and asked if he knew any good books she should read , he thought for a minute before responding with some books he read in his spare time that she should read and this made her smile happily at him. She then told him she was thinking of breaking up with Jackson which made him confused and she promised to tell him more at Lunch.

The teens left for their classes which went by quickly and they were soon in Economics where Lydia was sitting right next to Stiles and he was looking at anything but her and this made her giggle. Scott was talking to the new girl who Lydia had befriended the day before named Alison who seemed to like Scott and Stiles hoped that his best friend could find potential happiness with her . The class was working on the assignment for the class and they were allowed to work with a partner so Stiles looked over at Lydia and asked " would you like to be my partner my fair lady?" and she giggled before smiling warmly at him and replied " why i would love to help you my good sir" .

The two teens put their heads together to work on the assignment which Scott and Alison noticed and smirked at since they could see there were some sparks between each other. they handed it in before the bell rang and Stiles went to the rest of his classes . Once the final bell rang Stiles grabbed his lacrosse gear before stopping at Lydia;s locker and after squeezing her hand asked her " you going to watch practice in a few minutes?" Lydia smiled before squeezing his hand gently and replying " of course i'm going to support my new friends plus now that i'm going to not be with Jackson i can let myself show the real me and have real friends."

Stiles looked stunned before asking him to walk with him to the gym and as they walked he responded to her announcement that she was going to break up with Jackson " you want to break up with him , are you not happy anymore?" Lydia nodded and told him that she was tired of being with someone who didn't care about her in a true and loving manner. She also told him that she wanted to find someone who liked her for her and as she left to go to the cafeteria to get some food she kissed his cheek before telling him to kick butt .

Stiles smiled and went to get changed in the locker room where he ignored Jackson and got changed into his gear along with Scott right next to him. The two teens were soon on the field and they focused on the practice as they had a game coming up and they needed to be involved that day. The practice went by quickly with both Scott and Stiles doing great and the coach being impressed with how they grown. Jackson was annoyed by this and tried to show them up but failed big time . He growled at the two of them and looked to see Lydia smiling at Stiles which drove him angrier.

The team went off the field to the locker room to change into their clothes before Stiles met up with Lydia and offered her a ride which she accepted and complimented his skill as a lacrosse player . Stiles opened Lydia's door before helping her and Scott into the Jeep and they put their seat belts on before Stiles put the car in drive and drove to Lydia's house where he walked with her to her door before she kissed his cheek and told him she truly enjoyed getting to know him and that she hopes to continue their friendship . Stiles smiled before giving her a hug and going back to his Jeep.

Once he got home Stiles worked on his homework before seeing what his dad was making for dinner which was Spaghetti and Stiles told him to call him for dinner when it was ready before sitting in his desk chair and texting Lydia who immediately answered as he had asked her how her meeting with Jackson went . She told him Jackson was making her annoyed with his jealousy and she told him it was over as she wanted to be friends with people and have true bonds and this made him angry, Lydia then asked him if she could wear his jersey during the school day before the first game coming up which stunned Stiles but he recovered fast enough to say that she was always allowed to wear it which made her smile .

They kept texting until dinner and Stiles went down to the dinner table where h ate his food before going to work on any other homework before going back to his conversation with Lydia until he took his shower and then before going to bed he told her he'd give her his jersey before they got to school.


	3. hanging with Lydia and getting to know her and going on the "date"

Stiles got up and did his usual routine before doing something different for once and texted Lydia and asking her if she needed a ride which she happily accepted since it would give her more time to spend with him and so he picked up Scott and drove to Lydia's house where she was waiting for him by her driveway with a smile on her face and her bag on her arm. He opened her door before helping her into the seat and they drove to the school where he parked and they got out before heading for their lockers .

Lydia got her books and waited for Stiles at his locker where as she watched him get his books she also talked to him to get to know him more and she found out several things about him that no one else aside from Scott knew such as his mother's death still hurt him and that he was afraid he'd never make it in the world. Lydia comforted him and told him that she liked him for him and she wouldn't tell anyone else his secrets unless he wanted her to. The two teens split and left for their respective classes . Stiles was in his class that was before Economics and he was just finishing up a paper for the class when the bell rang and he handed it in before heading out the door and to the class that he was enjoying cause of Lydia.

He sat down and gave Scott a fist bump before taking out his notebook and wrote down the homework before jotting down the notes until he spotted a flowery scent near his nose that made him lightheaded. He knew it was Lydia cause he smelled that particular perfume before and as he looked at her from the corner of his eye he saw her smile briefly before stifling a giggle at his face before he turned to his work. The class finished their work and Stiles handed in his assignment before he turned to Lydia and asked if she wanted to sit with him at Lunch again and she replied " i'd love to."

The bell rang and the three teens left to go sit at their table in the cafeteria where Stiles sat down with his food right after Scott and Lydia sat down before him. Stiles turned to Lydia and asked " you want to hang with me soon like on the weekend or something ?" Lydia's face lit up with joy and she happily accepted before digging into her food while Scott grinned for two reasons , one was cause Allison was sitting down with them at that point and the second one was he could see that Stiles was making some improvement with the girl of his dreams. The four of them continued to eat and talk before they threw their food away and the bell rang with the four teens headed for their classes.

A couple of hours later Stiles was walking out of his final class and he was now headed for his locker where h put his books away and then grabbed his gear . Then he met up with Lydia and Scott who had his gear and they went to the gym where Stiles gave Lydia a hug which made her smile and she couldn't get it off even if she tried while the boys went to the locker room to get ready fro practice since they had a game coming up. Lydia stood on the bleachers and smiled as Allison came near her and they watched their boys practice together. At one point in the practice a ball was accidentally sent towards Stiles's head and it hit him hard and knocked him out with a possible concussion .

This caused Lydia to be afraid for his health and she went down to help him if he needed help while the coach told Scott to bring Stiles to the trainer to get him checked out . Lydia walked with Scott and helped him put Stiles on the mat while the trainer checked him out for injuries. Lydia was worried about Stiles and Scott could see that Lydia was developing a possible crush on his best friend so he wasn't worried . The trainer cleared Stiles to be OK since he was awake and told him to come back in case of additional damage from the head injury . Stiles and Lydia went back to the field to find that the team was listening to Coach who gave Stiles a nod and Scott gave him a pat on the back as the talk ended.

Coach Flintstock came up to Stiles and told him he would still have his spot on the team and that he'd see him at practice the next morning which Stiles nodded at and both boys went to get changed. Stiles was soon dressed and both friends left to find Lydia waiting by Stiles's jeep and she was smiling at him with a blush on her face. He waved at her before she returned the wave and the three friend stood there for a few minutes as Lydia looked over Stiles with a look of both worry for his injury and of happiness in her heart at seeing him cause it was driving her nuts that he would want to be her friend.

Stiles rubbed her hand and then kissed her palm for a few seconds before they drove to Scott's house where they dropped him off and Stiles promised to call him in case anything happened . The two teens were soon parked in Stiles's driveway and Stiles led Lydia into the house where he introduced her to his dad who smiled and gave her a handshake before retreating to his study to work on papers for the station. Stiles led Lydia around the house before showing her his room and they sat on his bed while discussing different topics that led into why Lydia didn't want to be with Jackson anymore.

Stiles listened to his friend's answer and told her he'd support her in what she was going to do now and she smiled fondly at him before he asked if she wanted to stay for dinner and she called her mom to see if it was OK. Once it was cleared she agreed and they worked on their homework before they knew it they were done so they went to see what was happening with dinner only to find it was stew for dinner . The two teens sat down and the food was served so they dug into the meal only for it to be gone in seconds cause they were hungry. After they were done Stiles and Lydia discussed their "date" and decided to go see a movie at the cinema near them .

They chose the movie and then discussed the time that Stiles should pick her up at before Lydia regretfully admitted she had to go home so Stiles drove her to her house and she smiled at him before kissing his cheek and going into the house. Stiles couldn't stop smiling and as he was taking his shower that night he remembered her scent and the feel of her lips on his cheeks which made him blush . The teen got out of his shower and got dressed before texting Lydia that he enjoyed being with her and she replied that she'd like to do it again on their "date" they hung up and Stiles went to bed


	4. Movie and game

Stiles was in his car at the school with his gear for lacrosse since there was practice that morning and so he got out of the car and locked it before heading for the locker room where he got his gear on and grabbed his stick before meeting up with the team who were getting ready for warm ups . The team began their warm ups and then worked on what the coach wanted them to work on for the upcoming game until they were given a break and Stiles went to the water jug to get a cup of water and drank it before noticing Lydia who smiled at him and she waved to him before he returned the wave before heading back to practice which was over in a few minutes.

Stiles listened to the coach's speech before the team went to the locker room to get changed and Stiles and Scott found Lydia and Allison who was waiting for them by the locker room door. The two girls smiled at their boys and the guys returned the smile before they agreed to meet at the cafe near the school that they started to go to for fun. Stiles and Scott got into their cars with Lydia in Stiles's car and Allison in Scott's car before they pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the Cafe where they parked their cars and got out before walking into the building where they ordered their drinks and some scones before sitting down and chatting about different things.

The boys couldn't stop talking about the fact that they might be able to play in the game soon and both girls were hoping they could see it. Both sexes took their drinks and took some sips before Stiles got a idea and took out his phone while grinning before sending a photo of him shirtless to Lydia who looked down at her phone and blushed red while secretly admiring the photo with Alison grinning at her and Scott laughing softly at this event. The drinks were finished and both groups went back to Stiles house where they watched some movies . Stiles had his hand on Lydia's the whole time since they felt like they were drawn to each other for some reason and the same thing with Scott and Alison.

The films were over and so Stiles suggested a walk to get some fresh air and the others agreed so they got their shoes on and went around the neighborhood for the next few minutes. Both Stiles and Scott felt really happy when next to Lydia and Allison and they hoped this would work out between them. They came back home and both young women left to go home but Stiles told Lydia he'd be there at her house to pick her up and she smiled before kissing his forehead as a way of saying "I can't wait" The two young men were soon playing video games for the next couple of hours before Scott went home .

Stiles then saved his game before making himself some coffee since he needed it to stay awake during the school day and sometimes when he had nightmares about his mother;s funeral. Then he brought it to his room before he got showered and changed into a red plaid shirt over a white neck and black jeans with a dash of cologne and his Converse sneakers to complete the outfit so he could look good for Lydia . Once he was done he told his dad where he was going and went to his car.

Stiles got into his car and drove to Lydia's house where she was waiting outside her house with a happy and hopeful smile on her face along with a sexy outfit of a tank top and black skirt over blue tights and high heels which looked good on her and her strawberry blonde hair was pouring down her back. He opened the door for the passenger side of the jeep and helped her get in the seat which she smiled at before they drove to the theater where they paid for their tickets before getting their snacks with Stiles getting some Sour Patch kids and Lydia buying some Skittles since she loved them and their fruity taste . They then looked at the posters for a few seconds before heading for the theater that the movie was in.

For a few minutes Stiles took out his phone and snapped three pictures of the two of them with one picture being one of him kissing her cheek which made her blush before they sat down in their seats while the previews were playing. They relaxed and let their hands come closer to each other before Stiles did something that shocked him before kissing her hand and palm for a few seconds until he let their hands fall but still staying in each other's hand. The film soon came on and they settled back to watch it.

The two teens shared several glances out of the corner of their eyes and at one point Stiles kissed her cheek secretly even though Lydia knew he was the one who did it and felt happy about it . The film was over soon and they went back to Lydia;s house to drop her off before she kissed his cheek and told him she truly enjoyed the "Date" and hoped they could do something after the game . Stiles smiled and agreed with that statement before driving home and going outside to practice for some time so he wasn't rusty for the game. Later that night he texted Scott about the movie and he was happy for Stiles and they couldn't wait for the game .

The next day Stiles was ready for the game and so after school he grabbed his gear and met up with Scott in the locker room to get ready while the coach gave them their speech about the game. The speech was over and they went to the field to get started since the other team was there . Stiles was sitting on the bench until he and Scott went in the game after being called and they did very good and managed to score some goals before halftime. Lydia waved at the two of them and they returned the wave and Stiles blew her a kiss which she flirtatiously returned before the game started and they continued to play until it was over.

Stiles and Scott got into their regular clothes and went outside to meet up with the girls and their families before heading home and Stiles held out his arm for Lydia to curl under and they agreed to meet up at the diner for a meal to celebrate their win.A couple of minutes later the four teens were in a booth eating their meals while having a happy atmosphere until they were finished and they left to go home to relax for the night. Stiles got home and texted Lydia to tell her he'd meet her at her house for picking her up the next day and went to take his shower and go to bed.


	5. feelings and making first line

Stiles was at Lydia;s house waiting for his crush to come out of the house and get into the car but he was not expecting to see her with a look of happiness on her face and kiss his cheek with a radiant smile on her face as they drove to the school where they parked and left to go to their respective locker for their books . Stiles wondered what was up with Lydia as he got his books he needed for the first set of classes before heading for those classes while trying to think why the girl of his dreams was so happy. Lydia had a huge skip in her step which Allison could smirk at as they went to their first class which they shared together .

The brunette couldn't stop from asking her about their movie date which Lydia refused to deny that it was a date and she couldn't stop describing it in great detail especially when Stiles traced over her hand and palm with his fingers which made Allison smile as she was happy for her friend and wished her potential happiness. They sat in their seats as the teacher came into the room and wrote down the homework for the class to do for that night and Lydia focused on the class but still couldn't stop thinking about Stiles and hoped they could speak at lunch as she wanted to tell him something.

The class worked on their work and the period was over so Lydia went to her next couple of classes until she was in Economics with the rest of the group . Stiles smiled at her and quickly squeezed her hand before focusing on the class as the coach came into the room and demanded them to be quiet as they were working on a project for the class . The period went by quickly and they were soon in the cafeteria sitting down with their food and Lydia smiled happily as her crush and the first best male friend since she didn't know Scott all that well and hoped to get to know him some more. Lydia looked at Stiles with a smile on her face and her palm on her chin and he raised his eyebrow before asking " you OK Lydia?" in a concerned tone.

She nodded before leaning over and asking if she could talk to him privately to which he nodded and they walked over to a not crowded table before Lydia took a deep breath and said " Stiles i know we're truly becoming friends but i want you to know i like you and i hope we could try to take this relationship slow if you want to " this caused Stiles to blush but he smiled and kissed her cheek before answering " let's see where this will go and if we want to we'll try to go slow" . They smiled softly at each other and they went back to the table to get their things so they could leave for their next set of classes.

The period ended and Stiles left to go to his locker to get his books for his next set of classes before sitting down in his seat in his current class. He got out his textbook before looking through his notes and checking them to make sure he had the correct answers for the test they had that day. Once he finished he put them away and got ready for the test as it was handed out to them and Scott gave him a fist bump before writing the first answer on the paper. The test was pretty easy for both boys and they handed it in after checking it over before the period bell rang. and they left the classroom.

Stiles headed for his next couple of classes before heading for his locker to grab his gear for lacrosse before meeting with Lydia who was waiting for him by the double doors so they could walk to the gym together like they had been doing for the last couple of days. The teenage boy kissed Lydia;s cheek before heading for the locker room but not before seeing Lydia smile and hold her cheek fondly, he changed into his lacrosse gear and headed for the field where the team began practice with warm ups.

Stiles and Scott were soon told that the coach wanted to talk to them after practice which confused them but they continued with the drills that they were supposed to be doing . The practice was over soon and Stiles and Scott were in the coach's office getting the good news he wanted to make them first line which made them grin at each other before going to get changed and go home. Lydia saw that they were smiling and she giggled before asking " why you guys so excited ?" Stiles grinned at her which made her heart start beating with a lot of warmth in it before responding with " we got made first line and we might be playing first on the next game " .

This made Lydia extremely happy for the two of them and the three of them went to Stile's vehicle before getting in. They dropped Lydia at her house and she had Stiles promise to call her later before kissing his cheek and they drove to Stile's house where they said hi to Stile's dad before hanging out with each other and doing their homework until it was time for dinner and Stiles invited Scott to saty which he agreed happily and they ate the meal before Scott went home a hour later and Stiles texted Lydia for the rest of the night before going to bed.


	6. Date and becoming a couple

The days went by quickly as Stiles and Lydia spent more time together getting to know each other and unintentionally increasing the feelings that they had for each other. They were doing different things such as seeing new and different films or going to different parts of the town of Beacon Hills and exploring them to see if there were anything fun to do when they were bored. Stiles was truthful when he said to Scott one morning at school that he was falling hard for Lydia now that he saw what a great person she was and he hoped that she hzd some kind of feelings for him now that they were being great friends.

Scott replied that he should do something special to see if she likes him as much as he likes her and Stiles agreed so he mad arrangements to take her to this fancy restaurant that they both liked to go to on special occasions so he got himself a good suit and after school one day he leaned against the locker next to Lydia's while Lydia was at hers and told her that he had something special for her and this made her very interested in what he had to offer. He finished the conversation by kissing her nose like he kept doing .

What Stiles didn't know is she was hoping to do something to show him that she truly liked him and wanted to be more than friends but they both didn't know that they would have their special moments happen during the same day, on the day of the date Stiles was waiting outside Lydia's house where he was wearing the suit he had bought and it fit him good he looked up and saw Lydia in a gorgeous silver dress that went down to her legs and her hair was pouring down her back in Strawberry Gold waves with a dash of makeup on her face and perfume on her body.

She smiled happily at him and thanked him for suggesting to get fancy for this event and he took her hand and led Lydia to the Jeep where they were soon at the restaurant. He opened his door and then helped Lydia out of her seat and they went into the lobby where the host found their reservation and they got their seats. Their waiter who was one of Lydia's good friends came over and friendly greeted them before taking their drink orders before going to put them into the kitchen. The waiter was also smiling at how cute the couple was and hoped they got together.

Lydia smiled fondly at Stiles who grinned back at her and he caressed her cheek which made her giggle and she squeezed his hand that was on her cheek before they discussed different topics of conversation like their favorite classes and movies so far before Lydia asked Stiles why he did all this for her . Stiles took a deep breath before revealing he did this to make her happy and to prove something to her that he truly liked her for her cause he seen the parts of her she tried to hide and now that he's friends with her he can see the true Lydia and not the false one that was with Jackson.

This made Lydia's eyes light up with tears of amazement and joy at having someone truly special in her life and as she was going to go to the bathroom she leaned his head back and kissed his cheek while whispering t"Thank You" . Stiles smiled at her before she walked into the restroom and rubbed his cheek even though she kissed his cheek before this felt more special cause it was one fo admiration and a possible love for him. Lydia came back a few moments later and she was still smiling at him and cupped her hands under her chin to look at him as their food came .

They gave each other little bits of their food as they chatted about what they hoped to do for their possible jobs in the future. Stiles wanted to possibly be a police officer like his dad or be a detective while Lydia wanted to be a teacher or something else if she didn't fancy that type of job . They both told each other that they would support the other person's dreams before they finished their food and ordered dessert which came quickly and it was delicious . They paid after finishing the dessert and left to go to Lydia's house where she asked if he wanted something to drink and Stiles politely accepted a coke before they sat down on the couch .

Lydia got a wicked gleam in her eyes and straddled Stiles's lap before pulling her hands to his cheeks and locking her lips to his as his eyes widened before he deepened the kiss by putting his hands on her waist. The kiss was sweet and loving as both teens melted into it and once they broke apart Stiles smiled at Lydia as they placed their foreheads together and said in a loving tone ":Hi" and she smiled back before replying " Hi to you too" They walked to Stiles car and Stiles asked if they were now a couple which Lydia smiled at him and nodded happily before kissing him again .

Stiles fist pumped before he got into the vehicle and Lydia giggled to herself as she wrapped her arms around herself and went into the house while Stiles drove home with a smile on his face that his father saw and was happy for his son. both teens went to bed and dreamed of a Strawberry Blonde haired and green eyed female and a Brown Eyed and black haired young man.


	7. new couple and day of school

Stiles woke up the next morning and smiled the entire time while he got showered and dressed in his usual plaid short and white v neck combo over blue jeans and sneakers before heading to make breakfast with his dad already at the stove cooking the eggs and bacon. The teen sat down with his plate of food and couldn't stop smiling as he ate and got ready to go to his vehicle. As he drove to Lydia's house he took out his phone and when he parked he texted Scott to tell him he had some news for him and received a positive text that said he couldn't wait to hear it before Stiles honked his horn and Lydia came out with a happy look on her face and kissed him passionately on the lips for a few seconds before she leaned her forehead against his and said " Hi"

They drove while she gave him adoring looks which made him grin at the knowledge that he was dating Lydia Martin who he loved ever since third grade and she smiled at the same knowledge as if she could tell what he was thinking before they reached Scott's house and the teen came out of the house with his bag and stopped as he saw them kissing on the lips which made him smirk . The two teens separated and Stiles helped Scott into the vehicle while Lydia giggled at Scott's grinning face as if to say "i Knew It" They got to the school and parked before heading for their lockers while the new couple held hands and Lydia couldn't stop squeezing Stile's hand which made him grip her's a little bit gentler.

Stiles got his books before kissing Lydia who eagerly responded and left for his first set of classes while she and Scott did the same. He got through the first couple fo classes with people congratulating him for finally getting with Lydia which irritated him since it sounded like they were thinking of her as a prize or something when he truly liked her for her and who she was and not as a trophy or something. This lasted until Economics where he received a loving kiss form his girl when she sat next to him in the classroom and they separated to take their notebooks and books out for the class.

The coach came into the room and they began their lesson for the day while Lydia began to rub her foot against her boyfriend's with a grin on her face and a shocked look on his. This continued until the class ended and the couple went to the cafeteria where they sat down with their friends who told them they supported them and hoped they were happy. Both male and female ate their food while looking at each other with warm looks on their faces for the rest of the period until the bell rang and Lydia walked with Stiles to his class and kissed his palm before going to her own class. She sat down and worked on the assignment they were handed for the rest of the period until the bell tang and Lydia left for her final classes of the day .

She was walking out of the last classroom when she saw Stiles by Scott and Alison with his hands all animated and a grin on his face as she walked behind him to cover his eyes and giggle in his ear before kissing his cheek and whisper "boo !" This made Stiles smile before kissing her palm and turning around to hug her close to his body and she sighed happily as she breathed in his scent of the very attractive cologne he was wearing and his natural scent which smelled like Mint before they separated and the four of them went to grab their stuff before the boys left to go to Lacrosse while the girls went to support them from the bleachers.

Scott and Stiles were changing in the locker room before they went to the field and were chatting about their girlfriends before starting the warm ups that led into the drills for the rest of practice. The boys performed greatly and managed to impress several of the people who stood at the bleachers to watch the practice until it was over and then they went to get changed and then go home. Stiles wrapped his arms around Lydia who embraced him back and so did Scott who held Alison in his arms as they walked to their vehicles. Stiles got home a few minutes later and asked Lydia if she wanted to stay for dinner which made her happy since she wanted to impress his father.

The two teens went to the kitchen and worked on their homework before they cleared the table and helped the Sheriff with dinner . They sat down and ate the Tilapa which turned out to be a meal that both teens liked and it would be their new favorite food to make when they're together . The teens got up and helped clean the dishes before going to the upstairs to study for a while until Lydia had to go home and Stiles drove to her house before kissing her softly on her lips and she cupped his cheek before returning the kiss and going inside after telling him tot ext her which he agreed to do. Natalie greeted her daughter and asked if she was dating Stiles which she got a affirmative answer and it made her smile that her daughter was happy for once.

Lydia went upstairs to go take her shower before going to get dressed until she checked her phone and saw a text from Stiles which made her heart race and answered it which started a small conversation for a few minutes before going to bed.


	8. second dates and calling him the boyfriend

Stiles was at his locker getting the books he needed for the classes that he had for the first part of the day before he felt Lydia's hand slip into his as he had picked her up and drove with her to school while Scott had driven himself since he wanted some time to himself . The teen got his books before heading for his first class while swinging his hand with Lydia's in it and once he reached her classroom he kissed her softly before asking her " you want to go out again this week ?" She smiled and kissed him on the lips before nodding and went into her classroom while Stiles went to his own class.

The classes went by quickly and Stiles was soon on his way to Economics where he sat down and waited to feel Lydia's hand in his own so he could squeeze it for a minute before the coach came into the room and told them their assignment. Stiles asked Lydia if she wanted to help him and she agreed with a smile on her lips as she loved to work with him on their homework when she was with him. The two teens put their heads together and worked through the work before the bell rang. Stiles was meeting with Scott and the girls at their table while the boys go their food before sitting down and eating their burgers and fries quickly since they were really hungry .

Stiles was feeling nervous as he looked at his girl who was drinking from her bottle of juice and she looked at him with a small smile. They looked at each other for a few minutes while lost in each other's eyes as they shared the love that each person felt for the other person as they got up to throw out their food and then got their things before the bell rang and Stiles left to go to his next class where he sat down and got out his books before their work was given to them and Stiles saw he had some good grades on his work which he put the papers away and started to work on the assignment for the class.

The period was over soon and so the next classes went by quickly before he knew it Stiles was at his locker getting his books into the bag he used for school and also grabbed his bag which had his gear in it before headed for the locker room to get changed for practice. Stiles met up with Scott on the field as they waved to their girls who were sitting on the bleachers as the team began their drills after warming up with the two boys getting some good goals into the goal as they practiced different skills. Later Stiles was coming out of the locker room and met up with Lydia to go out to dinner since he had some money saved up due to tutoring some people who needed it .

The two teens sat in a nice restaurant that was kind of a cafe type of restaurant with their waiter coming to get their orders and then left them alone to talk about their days. Lydia had a decent day but couldn't stop thinking about him and their kiss on their first date which felt so good and she hoped to do it again and make it a permanent thing with the two of them , this made Stiles grin and he hoped they would make it a thing between them too . Their orders came and they ate while discussing new topics such as politics even though it bored them and other things like if they thought the lacrosse team would win.

After their food was done Stiles asked his date would like to share some ice cream between the two of them and she smiled happily before accepting so they paid and,went back to the jeep before heading for the Ice Cream parlor. They got their ice cream and sat down while Stiles told her that he was planning to enter the talent show since he was a decent singer and thought he'd have fun while doing it which made her smile and she told him he'd do great and she along with their friends would be there in the audience. The ice cream was almost done so they finished it before taking a short walk around the small shopping area that was near the restaurant they were just at a few minutes ago.

They were just looking around before deciding to go home and relax for the night so Stiles asked Lydia where she would like to go next and she suggested his house so they drove to his house where he helped her out of her seat and they walked into the living room before greeting the Sheriff who was working on a set of papers . The two teens got bottles of soda and they spent the time they had before Lydia went home talking and cuddling . A few minutes later Stiles drove Lydia home and before she went inside she kissed him in a passionate and special kiss that made his heart beat fast and his eyes close with a content smile on his face before she said " i really enjoyed our dates so far and i''ll text you later before walking towards the door and went inside.

Stiles got home and smiled to himself before he took his shower and got ready for bed . The teen then took his phone out and saw he had a new message from Lydia that read " i truly enjoyed tonight and hope that we can go out more soon , i can't wait to have people hear me call you my boyfriend and vice versa Boyfriend!" Stiles fist pumped and went to bed after sending a text of his own.


	9. Nightmare and Hospital

Stiles woke up the next morning at 3:00 with a scream roaring form his lips and his heart beating quickly as he got out of the bed with sweat pouring down his body and he picked up his phone which was right next to the bed . He scrolled through the contacts and found his finger on Lydia's number which was number 1 on his speed dial , he quickly called her number and she answered with a tired yet confused yawn " Stiles? what's going on and why are you calling me at 3 in the morning?" Stiles rubbed his eyes before responding with a yawn of his own and his answer to that question " i had a nightmare and i need to hear your voice even though that sounded corny and cheesy" Lydia's face softened in the glow of her lamp near her bed and she softly asked " what was it about maybe i can help ?"

Stiles took a deep breath and explained the situation " it's a combo of my mom's death and this fear that Jackosn's gonna do something to me for being with you and i'm worried and stressed out so far" Lydia listened as he talked and she took a breath of her own before responding with her answer " well we can go to your mom's grave and maybe you can get some closure but with the Jackson thing I'll talk to him and see if he'll stop being a annoyance and just keep in mind i really like you and what we have now is special to me" Stiles had a tear pouring down his face as he replied " it's special to me too" and Lydia could hear his voice choking with emotion.

Lydia helped him calm down and she told him to meet her at her house when he comes to get her for school and he agrees before hitting the pillow. A few hours later Stiles is dressed and going to Lydia's house in his jeep before parking in the driveway and she comes out with a calm yet happy smile on her face as she sees him .He opens the door for her and she puts her bag in the back of the vehicle and they drive to the school while she looks at him with worry and hope that he can be OK . They get out of the car and Lydia heads for Scott's locker and tells him about the nightmare Stiles had which get him worried about his best friend and he tells her he'd keep a eye on Stiles and make sure nothing happens to him.

The two teens meet with Stiles who is getting his books for his classes while Lydia leans against the locker and watches him while she bites her lower lip in worry until he grips her shoulders and tells her it'll be alright. She smiles and leans her head onto his shoulders while he walks her to her class before kissing her forehead and headed for his own class. He sits down and tries to focus on the work but can't ignore the feelings he been getting since his dream last night . The class was soon over and Stiles went through his next couple of classes before he was now in Economics with Scott and Lydia next to him.

Lydia had talked to Jackson and asked him to lay off antagonizing Stiles but she didn't think he heard her and she left it alone for now as the class began . They worked through the period and Stiles was about to enter the cafeteria a little bit later with Scott, Allison, and Lydia when he was grabbed and thrown through the doors to the cafeteria with all three of his friends looking in horror and shock. Stiles was then grabbed and punched multiple times in the face before suffering a brutal beat down while Scott tried to get his best friend's attackers off him with some of the Lacrosse team's help but it was not helping much as Stiles was injured very badly .

His attacker who was a friend of Jackson's who wanted Stiles to pay for taking what Jackson's girl from him grabbed him and with a final punch slammed him into the wall near them which made some blood pour from Stile's mouth. Lydia tried to get her boyfriend out of the wall and together with her friends did so but they had to get Stiles to the hospital so they called 911 and the ambulance came and brought their injured friend to the hospital while Lydia had tears down her face the entire way to the hospital while holding her boyfriend's hand.

Once they got to the hospital the medics got the injured young man to a available room and began to work on him. Lydia and the others waited outside while Scott called the sheriff and his mother who both promised to be there as soon as possible and when he hung up he checked on Lydia who was trying to compose herself but couldn't stop the tears. The doctor came out of the room and told them that Stiles was in a small coma for now but maybe their voices could wake him up . Lydia chose to go after the others and she waited till it was only Scott going in and once he was finished she went in the room and sat next to his bed before taking a deep breath .

Then she started to sing the lyrics to Backstreet Boys "As Long As You Love Me' since it was one of the songs that she and Stiles loved as a song (but they enjoyed the cover by Sleeping At Last more. ) . The words seemed to have a good effect on the young man in front of her as his eyes seemed to flutter and eventually he woke up with a gasp and Lydia kissing his cheeks and lips before telling everyone he was OK. The doctor came in and told Stiles he could be ready to go home in a day or two so Lydia told him that she'd come back the next day to bring him home and she kissed him before leaving to go home.

She got home and did her homework before eating dinner and then texting Scott to see if he got Stile's stuff and when she got a affirmative response she then asked if he could get Stile's homework and schoolwork for him so he wouldn't be overwhelmed to which she got a "sure". The young woman went into the shower and then went to bed while making sure she;d visit Stiles the next afternoon after school.


	10. Bringing Stiles home and intimacy

Lydia got up the next morning and got dressed before eating some breakfast and going to school in her car with the only stop being Allison's house where she waited for her best friend to come out of her house while she planned what she would do with Stiles when he came home from the hospital. The girls drove to the school and parked before they got to their lockers and they grabbed their books while people gave their condolences to Lydia about Stiles and hoped he was OK which Lydia was grateful and told them he would be back at school soon. The girls went to their classes and eventually met up at their table in the cafeteria while the boys were on the line for food .

Alison gave Scott a kiss on his cheek while Lydia looked a little enviously but both teens looked at her since they knew she was just missing Stiles and knew she would be happy when they visited him at the hospital. Lydia ate her sandwich while the boys were eating their burgers and fries while she was checking she had Stiles's homework and once she saw she did have it she closed her bag and the period went off as she walked to her next set of classes. She was doing good in her classes since she was studying with her boyfriend and they had a great reward system.

The day went by and Lydia was soon at her locker and getting her books that she needed for her homework before she closed her bag and walked to her car and together with Alison and Scott drove to the hospital where they signed in and went over to Stile's room where he was reading a book when he looked up and saw them he smiled with a happy look on his face. The boys fist bumped and Allison kissed his cheek before Lydia kissed him on the lips as she handed over his homework and he began to check it to see what he had to do before clasping Lydia's hands in his own.

A few hours later Stiles was being led to Lydia's car after their friends had gone home and he was allowed to go home . Once they got home Stiles's was led to his room where the couple kissed and they made sure he could move somewhat before Lydia told him that they regretfully couldn't kiss or do anything more intimate . He got shy at the implication of them doing anything intimate and she smiled before running her hand down his cheek and onto his chin before telling him they don't have to be intimate yet or have their first time until they were truly ready.

He smiled and kissed her passionately for a few minutes before they split and went to grab some food . They made sandwiches to eat and they sat down and talked about their day while they chowed down on their food before the food was gone. Stiles was soon tired so Lydia helped him to the couch to rest while she watched him sleep ready to help if he needed it but he slept like a rock which made her smile and put her hand on her chin as she sat on the chair next to him . He woke up a little bit later as he was woken by his father coming home and asking him if he was OK which he nodded to .

Lydia was asked if she wanted to stay for dinner which she called her mother and asked if she could and when she was told OK she accepted. The two teens helped get the table set up well Stiles tried to but since he was supposed to be taking it easy he sat down on a stool and helped Lydia put the plates and silverware in the correct places . The food was done and so they all sat down while it was put on their plates and they all dug into the food which was made with Claudia's special recipe.

Lydia took a bite of her steak and was immediately enraptured with the food as it assaulted her taste buds while Stiles watched with a smile and the sheriff saw the look on his son's face which made him chuckle as it reminded him of his look when he watched his wife move around the house. Stiles looked at his dad and the Sheriff winked which made him blush while Lydia smiled at that little moment. The dinner was soon over and they brought out a small cake that the sheriff bought for celebrating Stiles coming home and it was cut into pieces which they dug into .

The dessert was soon gone and Lydia was sitting on Stiles lap as she was told about his mother and how great of a person she was. The young strawberry blonde looked sadly at her boyfriend as she'd never get to meet his mother and she knew that her death was affecting him as she could see tears forming in his eyes to which she pulled him into her shoulder and the sheriff left to give his son some alone time. Stiles started to cry into his girlfriend's torso and she whispered into his ear that it'd be OK and she'd be there for him when he needed it which made him feel somewhat better and he dried his tears with a paper towel that was sitting on the table next to them.

Lydia smiled adoringly at him as he kissed her cheek to thank her which made her giggle and they laid on the couch for a few minutes before getting up and Stiles drove to Lydia's house where she got out and kissed his cheek before telling him she had a great time with him which he smiled at before they locked lips for a few seconds before Lydia went into the house and Stiles drove home safely. The teen then sat on the bed and did the homework he had to do before going back to school and once he was finished he took a shower and then went to text Lydia who had sent him a picture and a text message which read" hope you feel better and i hope this makes you feel special " it was a picture of their first kiss and it made him feel good so he saved it and went to bed.


	11. stiles coming home and winter formal proposal

Stiles came back to school the next day and was up to date with his homework and schoolwork so he and Scott met up with the girls and they walked to their classes where the men dropped off the girls and received kisses on their cheeks before going to their classes. The day went by quickly and all four teens were in economics where Stiles was handing in the work for the class that he finished and then sat next to Lydia who smiled warmly at him and squeezed his hand which sent warm sparks of love up his arms into the other parts of his body and he couldn't stop smiling even when the class began .

Stiles was working on his work with Lydia next to him since they were allowed to have partners and finishing the assignment before the bell rang and the two teens left to go to the cafeteria where they sat down and put their books on the table before they went up and got their food before sitting down and eating. Stiles looked up and went to the bathroom for a while before coming back and sitting down next to his girlfriend. She smiled and kissed his palm before eating .

He took her hand and asked her in a whispered voice " Lydia Diana Martin would you like to go to the winter formal in December with me ? and she smiled with tears in her eyes before kissing him and accepting happily . The two teens then were greeted with smiles on their friend's faces before they were congratulated and asked if they wanted to double date at the formal which they accepted as it would be more fun and the four friends left the cafeteria to go to the next set of classes . The rest of the day came up fast and Stiles was at his locker getting his gear for lacrosse when Lydia came up to him and kissed his cheek before telling him that she and Allison would be in the stands .

Stiles nodded at her before heading for the gym and going into the locker room where he got changed into his gear and went to the practice field to start warming up with Scott next to him until they began their drills for the rest of practice. While the practice was occurring on the field Lydia was watching her boyfriend with a loving land giddy look on her face as she had a very happy train of thought going through her mind at he fact that she would both see her boyfriend in the talent show and be going to the winter formal with the man of her dreams and he waved to her which she happily returned.

Allison was smirking at her in a playful way as she did that while the team was getting ready to leave for the locker room. Both girls got up and left to go eat something from the vending machines while their boys were changing .The young men wee getting ready to leave when the Coach asked Stiles if he was ready for the game soon which Stiles responded with a "yes" The Coach was pleased and left them to go leave the locker room and the two boys found their ladies waiting for them at the doors to the gym and they went to their respective cars.

Stiles drove Lydia to her house and she invited him inside for a while to work on their homework together and he accepted with a smile on his face. The two teens went to her room and sat down on her bed with their work while she turned on some soft music for keeping them from being distracted and for the next couple of minutes they worked until they felt like they were done then they got up and put their books and work away before going to grab some snacks. Once they were done with their food Stiles kissed Lydia and told her that he'd send her the song he was going to sing since he was allowed to be in the show cause it was free to be in .

She smiled before he drove home and then she got her dinner since her mother was going to be late then after she ate her food Lydia then listened to her music while texting Alison who was with Scott for the next couple of hours. Lydia then checked her email and saw she had a message from Stiles which she opened and there was the song she sang to wake him up from his coma which made her smile happily and so she couldn't wait for the show on Friday .


	12. talent show and having fun

Stiles was leaning against the locker next to Lydia's who was spreading some of her favorite lipstick on her lips as she listened to her boyfriend talk about how excited he was for the talent show and this made her insides warm and she couldn't stop smiling at him cause of the warm feelings he was causing to happen to her at the moment. The two teens started to walk to the first set of classes that they both had for the day and so they split before heading to the classrooms where they both got into their seats and the day began. Stiles was able to understand the work since he had studied during his little bit of rest after his injuries were healing and he got a decent amount of points on the papers he had handed in .

The first part of the day went by and Stiles walked into the economics classroom with the homework all done for the class and with a happy expression on his face which Scott saw was directed at a certain strawberry blonde haired female talking to her best friend by their desks. the two lacrosse stars grinned at each other before going to their seats and the class began with the class getting back their work from the previous day and Stiles saw he had a B on the paper which he smiled at while Lydia beamed at him and congratulated him for his success in the class.

The rest of the class went by quickly and Lydia walked with Stiles next to her hand in hand until they sat in their seats and put their books down to get their food . Lydia sat down with her food and watched Stiles out of the corner of her eye while eating her sandwich and listening to him hum a song under his breath as she let her mind wander to different areas of it . The period went by quickly and Stiles went through his next set of classes before he was getting his gear for Lacrosse at his locker while Lydia leaned against the locker next to him . The two teens gave a kiss to each other before getting her body off the locker.

Once he was ready they walked to the gym and Stiles kissed her lips before going into the locker room and getting ready for practice while Scott got ready as well. The two men walked to the field and began the session for the day with warm ups and then doing the drills until the practice was over. Stiles then got changed and went to meet up with Lydia who was waiting by his Jeep and they both got in before Lydia was dropped off at her house . She got out and kissed him before telling him that she'd meet him at the school for the show and she'd couldn't wait for it before heading inside .

The teenager left to go home and he worked on his homework before he got showered and changed into different clothes which were a red and black plaid shirt over a white v neck and blue jeans along with sneakers and put on some cologne after getting dressed before heading for his car with his keys in his hand and his phone in his other hand before hooking up the phone to the dashboard before turning on the vehicle and driving to the school where he saw his friend's and girlfriend's cars in the parking lot. He parked and got out before locking the car and headed for the back of the auditorium where he saw his girlfriend and friends along with Mrs McCall and his dad sitting in the front row.

The sight of them made him happy and excited for this to start so he began to recite the words to the song since the people who were in charge of the event had his music so all he needed was to go to the stage and start. He waited till it was his turn and he took a deep breath before heading to the stage and the announcers said his name and what he was going to sing before he got the mic into his hands and the music began to play while he began to sing the words as they played in his head. As the song kept going Lydia felt her eyes fill with tears and her heart soar with joy as her boyfriend kept looking at her while the song kept going .

The song was over in a few minute s and Stiles took a deep breath before making the peace sign which made Lydia giggle and his friends smile before he got off the stage and went to meet up with his friends since he was the last person to do their talent. Lydia ran up to him and kissed him hard while she wrapped her arms around his waist and his friends gave him pats on the shoulders while Jackson came up to him and told him that he was good and that he was sorry for being a jerk to him . Stiles smiled at this and said the same thing back to him which Jackson nodded at and left to go home.

Stiles and Lydia went to the diner near the school and got burgers and fries with their friends who came in the restaurant after them . They got their food and they started to eat while complimenting Stiles on his performance with some of them even getting it on video which freaked Stiles a little bit cause he wasn't good enough in his opinion for putting it on the internet but they told him they wouldn't do it without his permission. Their food was finished and they paid before leaving for home with Stiles and Lydia going to his house for a while .

The two teens sat on the couch and relaxed for the next few minutes until Stiles asked Lydia if she wanted to stay the night and she nervously agreed. So he got her some of his spare pajamas and she took a shower before getting changed while he got in the shower. He came out and got dressed before the teen laid down on the bed alongside his girlfriend who snuggled into his chest and they went to sleep.


	13. Mall and Talking over text

The next day Stiles and Lydia were walking to the gym since Stiles had Lacrosse practice so Lydia was going to be in the bleachers to support both him and Scott who had been at practice since a couple of minutes earlier so the two teens split to go to their separate places with Stiles heading for the locker room to get changed while Lydia headed for the bleachers where she saw Allison sitting there with a book that she had been reading for her English class and they sat together while the team came out of the school and began to start practice.

The two girls cheered on their respective boy and both guys worked well with the team especially Jackson since they had buried the hatchet and they could work together now. The team worked well together and they ended their practice to go work inside in the workout room and the girls went inside to use the vending machines so they could grab something to eat while they waited for their boyfriends to finish up . Lydia pulled out a 5 dollar bill and put it into the machine and got a bag of pretzels while Allison got a bottle of water to wash the bad taste of gum out of her mouth before going to the Weight room where they saw Stiles and Scott using the machines by the door.

The two boys looked up to see their girlfriends waving at them and they returned the waves before going over to them , the girls told them that they'd meet them by the back doors when they were done and Stiles kissed Lydia's cheek while Scott did the same to Allison before they returned to practice which ended up a few minutes later. The guys got dressed and met up with their girls before heading for their cars where Stiles and Lydia got into his Jeep and they drove to his house before getting changed to go to the Mall for some shopping with the others.

Stiles got dressed in a clean Plaid shirt over a black v neck and blue jeans with his usual sneakers along with some cologne before putting on a pair of glasses which made him look sexy in Lydia's eyes before they headed for the mall. The four teens met up at the front entrance to the mall and they went in to see where they needed to go with Stiles and Scott going in one pair of people while the girls went in their own group but they all agreed to meet up at the food court to show the other group what they got. Scott noticed his best friend's new glasses and commented that they make him look hotter in Lydia's eyes which made Stiles smirk in a good natured way before they went into a clothing store to see what they could find.

The young men found several shirt and pants which fit them and they tried them on before seeing which ones they wanted and then bought them before leaving for the other stores they needed to go to. Stiles headed for the entertainment store where he bought some new movies and some new earbuds that he needed since he was running out of spare buds to use in case the ones he use now are broken . Scott bought a couple of movies and buds too since he could always use some too and they went up to the line to wait until it was their time to pay for their purchases.

The two boys paid and left for the food court where they texted their ladies and told them where they were and received two texts that they were on their way. The two ladies saw their men sitting down and they went over to them before kissing their cheeks and showing them what they got in their bags before they sat their purchases down and went to the food lines to grab something to eat . Stiles and Lydia chose to get sandwiches while the other couple chose to get burgers and fries which they had in their hands in a few minutes and they were now sitting down.

Stiles handed the others some napkins and straws and they dug into their food while discussing the day so far . The teens had a good day so far and so they decided to go to Scott's house to relax and enjoy the warm weather by hanging outside after they were finished with the mall. Stiles pulled into the driveway and got out to follow Scott and Allison into the house before they sat down and got bottles of water before heading for the deck where they sat down and opened their waters while talking about different events and topics.

Melissa McCall came out to see how they were doing and told them that if they needed anything they could call her but the teens told her they would be fine. Lydia made a bold move and sat on her boyfriend's lap before the other teens got over the shock and Scott grinned at Stile's red face but Alison had the same idea and plopped herself down on Scott's body with the McCall male getting red now . The hours went by and Stiles drove Lydia home where she kissed his lips and told him she'd talk to him later .

Stiles then drove home and he collapsed on his bed with his purchases before finding his father eating a meal of soup and sandwiches and the teen sat down and made his own meal before telling his father about his day which made the Sheriff happy that he could find about his day unlike other teen's and their parents. The night was soon here and Stiles was now getting ready for bed after taking his shower , The young man saw he had a new text from Lydia and once he answered it he saw it read " i want to talk about us being intimate soon OK? if your not ready i get it let's just talk so we can get it out of the way "

Stiles answered back with " yeah i agree cause i feel very strong about you and i hope you feel the same way so let's meet up at our table tomorrow at lunch ?" before shutting off his phone and putting it to charge before going to bed only waking up to see Lydia's answer which was " i will talk to you at lunch my sexy man!"


	14. Intimacy and Watching Movies

The next day Stiles was walking towards his lunch period after his Economic class so he could grab his books for his next classes after lunch but as he was shutting his locker door Lydia came up to him and kissed his cheek before linking her arm with his arm before they walked towards the lunchroom and found their seats next to Scott and Allison who had their food and was starting to eat their food . The two teens looked up at their friends as they put their books down and went to get their food while having a determined look on both their faces cause of the need for a talk to the other person .

Once they had their food Stiles and Lydia sat down at their table before going over to the table by the window with the sun coming into the room and Lydia took a deep breath before asking her boyfriend " what do you want to do with our intimacy issues so far, you want to start going slow or try to wait a little bit more ?" Stiles took a breath before thinking about it for a minute and hen responding to the question " I want to try going slow since i feel i know you enough to feel you want the same thing and we both have needs and can't keep them suppressed forever plus i know I feel very special when i'm with you and can almost say the L word to you"

Lydia smiled adoringly at her boyfriend and leaned over to kiss him before she said her piece to him " i feel the same way and i want to try starting the sessions as i call them later after practice ok? we can try to go slow and see how far we can go to and if we need to we'll stop" They kissed one last time before they ate their food and threw the remnants away before the bell rang and Stiles and Lydia went to the net set of classes . The day was over and so Stiles was at his locker grabbing his books and putting them in his bag before grabbing his gear and heading for the locker room

Stiles and Scott got changed into their gear and went onto the field where they team was getting ready for practice and they began their warm ups for the next few minutes before they were split into teams and began their drills against the other team . Lydia and Allison were on the bleachers talking about different things while Lydia kept her eyes in her boyfriend's hot body and Allison giggled at this as she wasn't able to keep her own eyes off her boyfriend's body too . The practice was over and the boys went into the locker room to change before texting their girls that they were done and would meet them by the doors to the entrance of the school.

The girls responded to them that they would be there waiting for them so the boys walked out of the room before finding their women and the four teens walked to their cars before getting in the vehicles and driving to the diner near the school which was the teen's hangout for their lives. Stiles sat down in the one side of the booth that they were shown to and Lydia came into the side next to him while Scott and Alison went to the other side and their waiter came to get their drinks . Stiles and Lydia shared a small kiss during this time which made them smile. 

Once their drinks were given to the waiter he went off to give in the orders and Stiles and Lydia told their friends about what they had been talking about in lunch but told them to keep it secret for the time being. Scott and Alison promised to keep it quiet before Stiles told them about their intimacy issues and Lydia told them what they were going to do for the solution . Scott had a happy reaction for them that they were going to work through this and Alison smiled at the two of them .As this was happening their drinks came and their waiter took their food orders which were two burgers and fries for the guys and two sandwiches for the females since they didn't like salads that much ,

The waiter took their orders before walking to the kitchen and giving in the orders. The teens began to talk about the different things around the town of Beacon Hills and Stiles began to kiss Lydia's neck which made her happy yet embarrassed a little bit since they were in the diner and people could see them which made him stop . The food came and they dug into their food before commenting on how good it was while taking sips of their drinks until it was gone. They stretched before paying for the food and heading towards Stiles's house where they kicked back and watched a couple of movies for a while.

They chose the Jason Bourne films since Stiles had seen them but the others had not so he thought he should educate them on the awesomeness of the films since they helped the Daniel Craig James Bond films become successful .The first two three films were really goo according to the other teens and Lydia loved the fact that she could sit on Stile's lap and she cuddled with him while the films played but once they stopped Lydia got off of his lap to use the bathroom before coming back to her spot .

They changed movies to the most recent set of Jason Bond films with the 21st films Casino Royale being played first and the most recent one Spectre being played last until Scott and Alison left to go home so Stiles asked Lydia if she wanted to stay for dinner and she happily accepted . Dinner came soon and they sat down to eat the delicious food while John asked Lydia about her life and how she enjoyed school which made her happy since a adult was taking a interest in her life and she answered back with good and happy answers about her life with Stiles watching her while he ate with happy look in his eyes.

The teens finished their food before helping clean the dishes and then going to Stile's room where they listened to some music before they began to make out until they go to the point where they pulled off each other and put their foreheads against each other before smiling and Lydia walked towards the jeep since Stiles was going to drive her home. The drive home was quiet with bot teens thinking to themselves before Stiles pulled into Lydia's driveway and she got out before kissing him and heading for the door. Stiles then drove home before working on his homework that he had not finished .

Once it was over Stiles then played some Halo for a while before taking his shower and headed for the bed before texting Lydia and then going to sleep.


	15. Lacrosse and Party

The next couple of days went by and it was soon October with the four teens enjoying their lives so far. Stiles had a good streak of luck with his grades in his classes along with keeping his spot on the Lacrosse team while he was also keeping his relationship with Lydia good and strong and he was currently heading for the Cafeteria since he had just left from his Economics class where he had gotten some decent grades on his paper for the class he had just handed in a couple of days ago. Lydia's life was going good too and she had Stiles to thank for it since they got together.

Stiles sat down with his books before kissing Lydia's cheek and going to grab his food which for the day was a turkey sandwich and a bag of chips before adding a bottle of Gatorade and after paying for the food he sat down and started to work on his homework and managed to get through the easier parts while eating his food until the food was over and he went up to throw out his food before grabbing his books and heading for the next set of classes. He sat down in his first class while opening his book and writing down the homework in his planner before doing the classwork and finishing the work a few minutes before the bell rang a couple of minutes later .

The rest of the classes went by and Stiles was now getting changed for practice since there was the game that night that was at home . He got changed into his gear and headed for the doors that led to the gym and he went out to the field before he got next to Scott and they began their practice that went by quickly until they were done . Stiles and Scott were now getting changed so they could go home and relax for a while before heading back to the school for their game . The game was against their rivals and they hoped to be able to win so they were practicing very hard.

The two guys finished getting changed and Stiles grabbed his bag that had his books in it before leading the two of them out of the locker room and they met up with Lydia and Alison who were coming back with some food from the vending machines before handing them a couple bags of food which they took and went out to the Jeep .The four teens jumped into the vehicle and heading for Stiles's and Scott's houses where Stile's and Lydia were making out against the wall as soon as they got into the house and dropped their bags onto the floor .

Stiles kissed her lips for a second before getting his hands off her hips and she smoothed her shirt down while Stile's shook his plaid shirt a couple of times before they went to grab a snack before working on the homework that they still had to finish. Once it was finished the two teens were watching some movies while they were cuddling on the couch and the film was over by the time Stiles had to get ready so he went to his room to get his gear on. A few minutes later he came downstairs and asked Lydia if she could wear his jersey to the game which made her heart race and she smiled before accepting happily

The two teens kissed briefly before heading for the Jeep and driving to the school where Scott was waiting for Stiles who got out of the jeep and headed for the locker room with Scott while the girls went to the bleachers and sat down with their jerseys on along with their boyfriend's lacrosse hoodies since it was somewhat chilly out. The team came running out of the locker room and the game began with the Cyclones starting off with a great lead in the points while the other team trying to keep up .

Stiles passed the ball to Scott who passed it to Jackson who threw it into the goal and got them some more points keeping them in the lead. The game was soon in halftime so Lydia went to the snack bar to get some food for both her and Alison while Stiles and Scott got two cups of water to keep them cool and not fall into dehydration before they had to get back out to the field. The game bagn again and the teams kept going back and forth with the points until the game was over with the Cyclones winning the game and Stiles shooting the ball into the goal

The teen was happy with just feeling Lydia's arms around his waist and her lips on his in a fiery and hot kiss. The couple separated before heading home so Stiles could change before heading for the celebratory party at their friend Danny's house .Stiles changed into one of his plaid shirts over a black v neck and blue jeans with his converse sneakers along with usual cologne and a new necklace on his neck before he got into the Jeep and drove him and his girlfriend to the party before they parked and got out to head inside. She stopped before they went inside and kissed his lips softly before telling him that she wanted to have fun with him but if he didn't feel good they could leave .

Stiles smiled at these word s and whispered in her ear that they'd be fine and they would have fun before they kissed again . The teens went into the house and headed for the drink table where they poured into two cups of Coke and took the cups before heading to find their friends who were standing by the beer pong table watching the game . Stiles put his arms around his girl's waist before she leaned against his frame and they let their bodies release any tension that had accumulated in them. Scott saw this and smirked to himself at the scene of his two best friends letting their feelings show for each other.

A hour later Lydia was giggling as she dragged Stiles who had a smirk on his face onto the dance floor and he relaxed his body as he put his hands on Lydia's hips while she put her hands on his shoulders before they danced to the slow song that was playing for the next few minutes. Lydia put her head on Stiles's shoulder while he put his head on her head for the rest of the song with him occasionally giving her soft kisses to her brow and head which made Alison and some of the other girls that they were friends with squeal cause of the cuteness of it.

A few minutes later the song was over and Stiles went to use the bathroom for a few minutes while Alison pulled Lydia over to her side so they could talk about girl things . The two females then discussed if Lydia was truly falling in love with Stiles and Lydia who had a blush on her face didn't deny it cause she also felt it inside her heart when she looked at her boyfriend. Lydia then made Alison promise that Lydia would be the one to tell him when she was ready which Alison agreed to since she wanted her best friend to be happy. The party was almost over so the couple danced the last set of dances before heading home so they could get some rest for school the next day.

Stiles dropped Lydia off at her house before kissing her senselessly and then he drove home before geetting into the shower and then getting dressed before texting Lydia and then going to bed.


	16. normal day of school, practice ,and dinner at Stiles's

The next day Stiles was sitting down eating breakfast clad in a red plaid shirt over a grey v neck and blue jeans with his usual Converse sneakers and a dash of cologne on to draw Lydia's attention to him even though he was dating her . The teen was eating a small plate of bacon and eggs along with some juice to keep his body energized and he finished eating before throwing the plate into the sink and then getting into his Jeep to drive to Lydia;s house where he waited outside and she came running out to kiss him and get into the jeep which backed out of the driveway and headed for the school with Lydia gripping his hand tightly for some reason and a look of happiness on her face.

The teens got out of the vehicle and went to their lockers before grabbing their books and headed for their classes which went by quickly until their Economics class was upon them . Lydia sat down in her seat and Stiles sat next to him with Scott near her as well and the class began with the three of them copying down their homework and then working on their lesson for the day. The class was over in a few minutes and Stiles was headed for his lunch period where he sat down and put his books down before going to grab his lunch which consisted of a Turkey sandwich and some chips along with a bottle of fruit juice

He sat down and opened his chips and juice before digging into the food while working on his homework for his classes while discussing different topics with his friends . Once the period was over Stiles threw out his food and got his books before heading for his next set of classes which were easy and interesting for Stiles to learn in . Stiles was soon coming out of his final class and was now headed for his Locker to grab his gear before headed for the locker room to get ready for practice which was proving to be a good source of exercise for Stiles and Scott while both of their ladies liked to watch the practices since they gave them good views of their men's bodies.

Stiles got into his gear before headed for the lacrosse field with Scott by his side and they got into their warm up spots before they began their practice . The team started their drills and Stiles and Scott showed their skills while also showing their teamwork skills with the other players until they were finished with their drills before heading into the locker room to get ready to go home. Once the two boys were done getting changed they went to meet up with the girls who were waiting for them by the cafeteria before heading to the Jeep . When they got in the vehicle Stiles turned on the jeep and they drove to Scott's house to drop him and Alison off before Stiles and Lydia went to his house .

The teens were now going to his kitchen to work on their homework for the next few minutes before they were done and they put their books away and watched some movies until Stiles made them Mac and Cheese since his dad was going to be home late and the food was being cooked on the stove while Stiles and Lydia talked to each other. When the food was done being cooked on the stove Stiles took it off and poured it into two bowls before pouring some cheese sauce on the food before serving it to both him and Lydia.

They ate while exchanging warm conversation with some witty banter between them and if they said anything that they didn't mean they told the other person what they meant to say to them. The food was finished within a couple of minutes and the two teens were now cuddling on the couch with Lydia on her boyfriend's lap while he played with her curls for a few moments until Lydia wanted to get frisky so they went up to his room and closed the door before Stiles slammed Lydia up against the door and they began to get hot and frisky. They stayed like that until they felt good enough to stop .

Lydia felt like she was 95% ready to go all the way in her intimacy with Stiles but only if he was too so they laid on the bed still clothed before they got up to get Lydia's things since she had to go home and they walked to the Jeep before Stiles drove her home before kissing her lips and then headed home to see if his dad was home . He was so he parked in the driveway before heading inside and sitting down next to his dad who was eating the Mac and Cheese . The Sheriff looked up as his son walked into the room and gave him a smile as he took some of the food and put it into a bowl for himself to eat .

The two men talked about their days before John asked Stiles how far he and Lydia had gone so far which made Stiles look worried but he answered with a shaky voice " only a little bit so far but i feel like we're almost ready to go all the way if she wants to " John nodded at this as it showed that Stiles is waiting till he and his girlfriend have each other's consent before heading forward and that was most important in their relationship so he got up and put his dishes in the sink before heading to watch some TV for the night .

At the same time Stiles decided to take his shower and then go onto his laptop to buy some new music for a few minutes before going to bed.


	17. Halloween party and special time together

The next couple of weeks went by and it was now the second to last game of the season for the year and Stiles and Scott were going to be sad to let it go for the year . but they were cheered up by the fact they could be back the next year so they were constantly practicing in the field and the back yard when they could along with keeping their grades up and their relationships were going good as well too. Stiles was driving to meet up with Lydia to drive with her to school when she smiled at him suddenly as she got into the passenger seat and asked him if he wanted to go to the Halloween Party that Danny was throwing .

Stiles was shocked by this question but immediately smiled and agreed since it might be fun. So they agreed to buy their costumes after school before the game and they were at the school so they parked before getting out of the car and locking it . The couple headed for their lockers and got their books out before heading for their classes which went by quickly till the two of them were in their Economic class and they were chatting about the party. Lydia slipped a pic from her phone to her boyfriend's phone of her possible outfit for the party which was of Princess Leia which made Stiles grin and hide his excitement at possibly seeing the costume on his girlfriend.

The class began and they worked together on their work for the class until they were told to stop and they handed it in before the bell rang and they walked to the Cafeteria where they sat their stuff down before grabbing their food from the food line and after paying for it they sat down and began to talk about different things while Stiles ate his food and read one of his books that he had rented from the library . The period was over in a few minutes so they threw out their food and Stiles left for his next classes which were just like the previous set in the sense that they went by quickly.

He was at his locker looking through a pictures of his mom when Lydia came next to him and smiled sympathetically at this and kissed his head before walking with him to the Jeep to go shop for their costumes and then get ready for the game. They parked in the parking lot before heading for the main costume store in the mall . Stiles got his costume which was a Han Solo costume which he hid in a bag before Lydia could see it and then after he paid he went to go find his girlfriend where he found her in the dressing room carrying out her own costume .

She smiled and told him it was a surprise which made him smile since he liked surprises before they left and went back to the car. Once they got home Stiles got ready for the game before he went to pick up his girl but when he got to her house he found her wearing his jersey which made him ogle her for a few minutes before she started to giggle at this and she kept this up while they were driving to the school only stopping when they got to the field. Stiles kissed her cheek before heading for where the team was kneeling and knelt down right next to Scott .

Coach Finstock finished his speech and the team got ready for the game as it started. Stiles, Scott and Jackson got onto the field since they were told to by the coach and they got the game in their favor before the game was in half time . Lydia was getting a candy bar and a bottle of Gatorade at the snack bar when Allison came up to her and asked if she could talk to her about something important which made Lydia concerned and they left to go to their seats after Lydia paid for her food and drink. Alison took a deep breath before telling Lydia that both she and Scott wanted to lose their virginity's to each other but didn't know if they were ready and Alison was hopeful that Lydia could help her with choosing .

The young strawberry blond haired girl thought it over before replying to her friend that she should lose her virginity if she was truly ready to accept the consequences which made Allison more confident and they hugged before watching the game now in it's third quarter. Scott threw the ball to Stiles who shot the ball into the goal which got them a point and they kept throwing the ball between the three of them until they won the game in the fourth quarter . The crowd came out to greet them and Lydia wrapped her arms around Stiles's waist before they kissed softly and went to the car after the coach gave them a pep talk about how good they did and that he'd see them the next day for practice.

Stiles turned on the car before helping Lydia into her seat and they drove home to celebrate the win. The day of the party came quickly and both Stiles and Lydia were getting ready for it when they got a visit from Scott who was dressed as Indiana Jones and Allison who was dressed in the female X men outfit of black leather from the movies. The two teens waited for their friends to come out of the respective room and Stiles came out to the living room clad in his Han Solo outfit while Lydia came out in her Slave outfit which made Stiles very happy .

This made Lydia amused cause she liked to see his face during different situations.and the four teens left to go to the vehicles where Stiles and Lydia got into the Jeep and the other two teens were in Alison's car . They arrived at the party a few minutes later and parked their cars before heading inside where Danny greeted them and directed them to the drink table where they got their favorite drinks and began to relax. The music turned to a fast song and Lydia looked at Stiles who saw the sensual look in her eyes and began to get nervous as she dragged him to the dance floor.

She grinned at her boyfriend before she grinded her body up on his own which made him blush and look uncomfortable before he pulled Lydia away and sat down before explaining that he was shy about dancing that type of dance which Lydia understood and told him they could go slowly and he could hold her as they swayed. The dance turned into a slow one with the couple being able to come into the area to keep their dancing up until they were tired so they decided to get some fresh air . They stayed outside until Stiles felt Lydia get tired so he told the other couple he was going to take her home which they were fine with .

Stiles drove Lydia home and she kissed him with a happy expression on her face before they went into his house where they laid on the couch for a few minutes until Lydia told Stiles she felt ready for them to take the next step and this shocked him but he was ultimately ready too. So they planned to make it special for the two of them with a special date the next couple of days .


	18. date and special time together

The next day Stiles got up and did his usual routine before heading for his Jeep and he drove out of the driveway and onto the road before he headed towards Lydia's house where he found her waiting by her steps to her house with her bag and her purse on her arm along with a happy look on her face that reminded him of the dance they shared at the party the previous day. Lydia got into the passenger seat and the teens drove to the school where they put the car in the usual spot before getting out and then locking the car while making sure they had their stuff before heading for the lockers to get what they needed for their classes,

Stiles grabbed his books before closing the door and kissing Lydia who had her own boks and was waiting for him to walk with her to her class and they did just that . Stiles watched as Lydia walked into her classroom before heading for his won class where he sits down in his seat while getting the work out from the previous day to hand it in before he then worked on the work for the current day. The classes went by quickly till Stiles and Lydia were in their lunch period and had put thehr books down before getting their food and after paying for it they sat down and discussed the dance and what they liked about it and what they didn't like .

Stiles admitted he liked the dancing when it was between the two of them cause it made it special which made Lydia smile with joy at hearing that and admitted that she enjoyed it too since it was between the man she truly liked even though she wanted to say love . The rest fo the period went by and the two teens threw out their food before the bell rang and Stiles left for his final classes while Lydia did the same thing . The rest of the day went by and Stiles was now in the locker room getting ready for practice with Scott right next to him getting his own gear on .

They finished with that before heading for the field and meeting up with the team before they started their last week of practice sine the season would be over after the next game. The team began their practice with their warm ups before doing their scrimmage against the other players for the rest of the practice while in the bleachers Lydia and Alison came to watch as always. The practice was over in a few minutes so the team went back to the locker room to get ready to go and Stiles was now exiting the locker room with Scott by hid side . Scott looked at his best friend and asked him if he could tell him something personal and Stiles nodded while giving him a raised eyebrow.

The teen took a deep breath and said " me and Allison had our first time the previous night after the dance " .this made Stiles proud of his best friend but he was also worried about the consequences for Scott's actions and Scott knew this too as he told Stiles he had used protection . The two men met their ladies and Stiles kissed Lydia's hand before they went to the vehicles and met up at the diner where Lydia pulled Stiles to a private seat and asked him if she could talk to him on their date that night and Stiles nodded while grinning at her in a warm and loving way.

They sat with their friends and ordered their drinks and food since they knew what they were getting before talking about the new topics of discussion. They talked about many things as their food and drinks came and they chowed down before they moved their conversation to the dance and what they had fun with during the night. Scott and Alison couldn't stop saying that their friends were a cute couple which made them blush yet feel happy at the same time. The four teens finished their food before paying and heading to Stile's house where they watched movies before the other couple had to leave for heading home .

Stiles and Lydia worked on their homework before Lydia went home to get ready for their date. Stiles went to his room before he put on a dash of cologne and then got a nice black dress shirt and some black dress pants along with his dress shoes before putting them on and then going to check himself out in the mirror before heading to his car and going to meet with his girl who was waiting by the steps wearing a red dress and shoes along with some perfume on before they kissed and he opened her door. The young man helped his girlfriend into the vehicle before they drove to the restaurant that they had reservations at.

Stiles helped his girlfriend out of her seat before they went into the restaurant and they were shown their seats which they sat down at and began to look at the menus before choosing their food and drinks. The waitress came to their table and took their orders before going to put their orders into the kitchen. Stiles gazed at his girl who smiled at him and they squeezed each other's hand before they started to chat about different things until their drinks came and they gave their orders to their waitress who brought the orders to the kitchen .

Stiles ordered spaghetti and meatballs while Lydia ordered a steak with mashed potatoes and gravy on the side since she had a craving for meat that night. The food came a few minutes later which they were happy for and they dug into the food .They gave a little bit to the other person while eating the food until they were finished with their food to which they then paid for the meal and left to go to Stiles's house where his dad was working at the station for the night so they had the night for themselves. They got settled in the living room before they watched a movie for a few minutes before they got hungry for each other and they went up to his room .

Stiles closed the door with his foot cause he was kissing Lydia with one hand on her waist while her hands were roaming his chest before they fell onto the bed .Stiles looked into Lydia's eyes and asked her if she was ready which she told him that she never been more ready with a loving look on her face and they began the dance of love and sharing their feelings for each other and this kept going until they fell asleep with smiles on their faces but Stiles was awake enough to kiss her softly and whisper that he loved her to her face which made Lydia smile happily and she told him that she loved him too before kissing him back.


	19. aftermath of love and second round

Stiles woke up the next morning since it was the weekend and found Lydia on his chest which amde him grin as the memories of the previous night came back to him and he couldn't stop from having a smirk on his face as he got his clothes on before heading for breakfast before he had to go to practice since it was the last week of Lacrosse coming up the next week . He got his gear on before kissing Lydia on the head as she was waking up before heading to the jeep and texted Lydia a message that said " gotta go to practice but i'll see you there and there's breakfast on the stove so help yourself".

Lydia got up and got her clothes on before making a plate of breakfast before sitting down and eating until she was done before washing the dishes before heading for the school to watch the team practice. She parked her car in the parking lot before heading for the lacrosse field and sitting in the bleachers while waving to Allison who smiled at her as Lydia approached her . The grin got bigger as she noticed several things about Lydia that were the same signs that Lydia had gotten to the next part of her relationship and she smirked before asking Lydia " did you have fun last night cause i see you did "

Lydia blushed before smiling and nodding to her best friend as they talked about the fun that Lydia had the previous night while they also kept a eye on their men. Stiles and Scott threw the ball against their teammates while they practiced the drills for their next game which was going to be their last one . The two young men got a cup of water while they were having a break before the drills were going to end and they headed to where the team was kneeling by the coach. He told them that they were doing great so far and they should enjoy the day off before practice the next day before letting them go and Stiles led Scott into the locker room and they got ready to go home.

Stiles told Scott about his special night which made Scott proud for his friend that he was now a man in the sense there was nothing holding him back. They walked to the Jeep since Scott got s ride form his girl and speaking of the ladies they were waiting by the jeep with Lydia leaping into her boyfriend's arms and kissing him happily with the other two teens smirking at this and Stiles holding his girlfriend on her waist to keep her from falling off. They sat down in the vehicle before driving home to work on their homework before doing anything else so they sat down in the living room before working on their work for the next few minutes.

Stiles asked if they wanted any food or drinks but they said they were fine so he sat back down and worked on his Math work for the rest of the next hour before they stopped and decided to watch a movie so they all agreed on a Marvel movie and they sat in the living room before the movie started and they relaxed. The film was in the middle part when Scott and Alison saw the state their friends were in with Lydia's head on Stiles's shoulder and his arm around her waist and they were both asleep so the two teens let them sleep before going to grab two cans of Coke from the fridge.

Alison dropped two cans in front of the sleeping couple and the movie was getting into the final part before Stiles woke up and squeezed his girlfriend's hand which woke her up a little bit and she gave a adorable look before getting a kiss on her lips by her boyfriend which made her smile in her grogginess. The teens then finished the movie before Scott and Allison had to go home so Stiles drove them home before Lydia tackled him to the ground before kissing him . Stiles asked why she was this happy and romantic towards him that day with Lydia simply replying with "Cause i love you and i felt like expressing it "

They kissed again before heading to the kitchen to make something to eat for dinner which turned out to be soup and sandwiches and the food was gone quickly since the two lovers wanted more time to themselves. Stiles led his girlfriend to his room where they shut the door and let their passion for each other explode out of them but not before checking for protection which they made sure to use . A few minutes later as Lydia was sleeping on her boyfriend's chest Stiles swept a piece of her hair behind her ear before kissing her forehead and then falling asleep .

They were conscious to hear his dad check on them and he smiled as he saw them before letting them sleep . John was sure that he could trust his son to be safe and show his girlfriend that he loved her. a few minutes later Stiles helped Lydia get changed before going home and then he went into bed after taking his shower.


	20. final game and hanging out

The next couple of days went by quickly till it was the last game of the season and Stiles was in his economics class trying to keep his mind off it and on the lesson that they were supposed to be learning for the day. He wrote down the notes before putting his notebook away since the bell had rung and left the classroom to go to his lunch period where he sat down and got his food before working on his homework while eating his food. The rest of his friends noticed his nervousness and Lydia kissed his lips while he was holding a sandwich to keep his mind off the bad things and to think of happy thoughts.

The period was soon over and the group went to their final classes which went by quickly and Stiles was now in the locker room getting ready for the game with Scott next to him in his own gear. They walked out of the room and onto the field to start practice which would be over soon and they would have some time to themselves before showing up at the field for the game. The practice was over quickly and the two teens were in Stile's jeep and were on the way to Stiles's house where their girls were waiting for them.

After parking in the driveway Stiles kissed Lydia who was waiting by the door and Scott did the same thing with Alison who had gotten a ride with Lydia. They went into the house before making some snacks and sitting down at the kitchen table while talking about the game and eating the food until they were done and once it was time for the game they got ready before driving to the game and parking the jeep before going up to the field and meeting with the team while the girls met up with the Sheriff and with Mrs McCall who was going on a date with the Sheriff after the game.

The game started soon and the boys took the field before giving the Cyclones their first set of points for the score. The action was fast and exciting with the teams being tied by the time Halftime was there. Stiles got some water in his body before he got ready for the last part of the game while Scott was also getting his gear before the game started again. Once the game was over Stiles along with Lydia , Scott and Alison went to the diner to celebrate their win with burgers and salads for the girls since they didn't like meat. The boys liked burgers since they were carnivores.

Stiles kissed Lydia on the lips after she had taken a sip of her milkshake which made her giggle cause of the sweetness of the kiss. The food came and they dug into the food while discussing the game and how the boys did so far this year and if they were going to play the next season. Stiles was going to play but maybe not for college if there was a college team and maybe for fun while Scott was going to play for college but they would deal with this next year . Stiles hoped to enjoy the summer that was coming up in a few months before dealing with their senior year,

The teens enjoyed their food while talking about different movies and what they wanted to do when they got to Stiles's house which they decided to work on their homework before watching a movie before the others had to go home. The food was finished and they got their check which they paid and they went to Stiles's house before settling down at the table and working on their homework for the next few minutes before they were finished. The two couples turned on the Dark Knight trilogy to see if they could watch all three films before it was time for them to go home and they got to the first two films before they had to leave for their houses .

Stiles gave Scott a man hug before kissing Alison on the cheek and he would drive them home before coming back home. Once he got back to the house after dropping his friends off he cuddled with Lydia on the couch for the next few minutes before making them some food for dinner while mating sure to leave some for his father who would be home soon with the food being some spaghetti with sauce that was easy to make in a few minutes. the food was done so Stiles and Lydia ate the spaghetti for the next few minutes before they were done.

The couple then hung out for the next couple of hours before Stiles drove Lydia home and then came back home to hang around before he took his shower and then go to bed.


	21. day before thanksgiving

After the final game of the lacrosse season Stiles and Scott spent their next couple of weeks before Thanksgiving just relaxing and working on their work for school while working out to keep their bodies fit and muscular . The routine for Stiles was to meet up with Lydia and the other two teens at school before heading for their classes before going home and spending the afternoon hanging out by his house or their houses before going home and eating dinner and then spending the next few hours doing whatever before going to bed. This made the weeks go by quickly and helped pass the time for the four teens .

On the day before Thanksgiving Stiles got up and got dressed before eating breakfast and heading for Lydia's house where she kissed his lips before getting into his car and they drove to the school where they met with his friends at his locker before heading to their classes and meeting up at their Economics class where they sat down and were given their homework before working on the assignment for the day until the bell rang and they handed it in before leaving for the cafeteria . The table that they sat at was usually not full so they put their books down and went to grab their food.

Stiles sat down with his books before putting the books down and then go to grab his food before sitting down and eating the lunch while working on his homework for this previous set of classes until it was finished . Then he put it away before chatting with Scott who was sitting next to Alison who was reading one of her books and Lydia who was gazing at Stiles with a look of happiness and adoration . The teens threw their food away before going to their next classes after the bell rang with Stiles sitting down in his history class where he got his books out before working on the test the class was given for the rest of the period before he was finished .

He checked it over before he saw he was sufficiently done then he headed for the desk in the front of the room and giving it in before working on the homework for the class until the bell rang with Stiles headed for his final three classes. The classes were soon over and he was now at his locker grabbing his stuff before heading for the gym where he was going to be working out with Scott for the first few hours of the afternoon before heading home . The two teens got into their clothes before heading to the weight room and started to work out using the machines and weights for the next few hours .

They got changed and sat down in the Jeep's seats before driving to Scott's house where Lydia and Allison were waiting for them. The guys got out of the car before kissing their respective girl's lips and they went inside to chill for a few hours before they had to go home so they made some food and turned on the TV to watch a movie before settling into the couch while the Avengers played. Stiles had Lydia's head on his lap while he stroked her hair and she was smiling as she clutched his jean covered leg for the time being .

The movie was soon over and so the four teens brought the bowl of popcorn to the sink before going for a walk until they had to go home so Stiles drove Lydia home and they kisses before he drove home and parked the car in the driveway . Stiles then worked on his homework for the next couple of minutes before eating dinner since his dad was home and then texted Lydia for the next couple of hours until he took his shower and went to bed.


	22. Thanksgiving and Intimacy

On the day of Thanksgiving Stiles was getting ready for when Lydia and her mother would be coming over to his house by helping his dad with the food and overall making sure the house was looking good for the ladies . He hoped he could make Lydia have a good thanksgiving and a happy holiday since she told him that she didn't have one since her dad divorced her mom which he found awful for her since he personally enjoyed holidays and wanted to share this one with her. The house was soon spotless and the food was being cooked to it's ripeness so Stiles got dressed in a nice shirt and tie along with nice pants and shoes while his dad was also getting ready as well before he went out to his car and drove to pick up Lydia and her mom at her house and bring them to his house for the celebration.

Stiles was also making sure to call Scott and see if he was coming to the house for the dinner too so as he pulled into the driveway of the Martins he took out his phone and texted Lydia to tell her that he was there before calling Scott and seeing that he was coming to the house and when he was given a clear yes as a answer he whooped to himself and turned his phone on sleep before going to the house and knocking on the door to let Lydia know he was at her house . She answered the door clad in a great dress and shoes along with her hair pouring down her back in waves along with a sweet look on her face as she kissed him and they waited for her mother to come outside.

Soon enough she did and gave Stiles a smile and a "hello" before they all got into the car and drove to the Stilenski household. They got there soon and Stiles helped Lydia out of the car before helping Natalie out of her side until they were now on the stairs on the house before Stiles opened the door and they all went into the kitchen where John was checking the food for the night , Stiles got them some drinks and they all chatted about different things before Scott came into the room with his mother who smiled at the two ladies who returned the smile and they allowed Melissa to come into the conversation.

Stiles and Scott went to find something to do with Lydia who followed them into the living room and they found some of Stiles's yearbooks to look at and laugh at the funny pictures for a while before they chose to watch a short film for a few minutes before it was time for dinner so Stiles turned off the film and the three teens walked into the room where they food was and sat around the table while the food was brought to the table . John took the carving knifes and began to start the dinner by saying grace and telling the table what they were individually thankful for that night.

It went around the table before they were all done and they began to take the food and put it onto their plates. Stiles took a small amount of food and they waited till everyone was served before they dug into the food while silence was in the air . They were all done soon and they let their bodies digest until they were ready for dessert which was different pies and some ice cream with brownies . The families ate the dessert before settling down and deciding to take a walk for the next few minutes to enjoy the warm air and walk off the calories and other weight increasing nutrients from the desserts.

So they all got up and took a walk starting form the house and coming back to the house after a short amount of time with the adults walking and talking to each other while the four teens talked to each other and the boys were holding their respective lady's hand which made the girls smile lovingly at the men . The group was soon back at the house drinking one more cup of coffee and hot chocolate for the night before they had to leave a little bit later so it was just the teens and Stiles's dad and Melissa who helped clear the table while the teens washed the dishes.

They soon left to go to the jeep to go drive around after asking if it was OK with the adults who said it was fine so they drove to the mall where they bought some new things for themselves and bought some purchases for the adults to show they were thinking of them before heading home . Scott and Alison left to go home for time to themselves while Stiles and Lydia went to his room to enjoy some time to themselves as well while this left the two adults downstairs feeling like they had been set up . But they were still having fun with each other so they didn't make any annoyed comments about it.

Stiles was kissing Lydia's mouth heatedly before she pushed him to the bed and they let their love for each other go since they had let the door shut and cause John trusted his son to be safe and treat Lydia right . They collapsed on the bed as they let their bodies release the tension in them before falling asleep since they could sleep in the next day cause they had the week off of school since it was thanksgiving . Stiles kissed his lover's lips which she returned before they went back to sleep


	23. Christmas eve and giving out presents

The next couple of weeks went by until it was time for getting ready for Christmas so Stiles and his dad put up the decorations around the house bit by bit until the house was pretty filled with the stuff that they had not thrown out and they were now going to grab a tree form the tree selling place near the house. Stiles drove the jeep with John in the passenger seat while they sang Christmas songs to keep the spirit alive for the two of them since the most important woman to the both of them or in Stiles's case one of the two most important women in his life wouldn't be there to celebrate .

They got out and looked around till they found the perfect tree which wasn't too big or wide before purchasing it and putting it into the jeep before heading to the house where they decorated it and put it up before Stiles called Lydia and invited her to put some left over ornaments and she happily agreed since she was done with her own ornaments on her tree that she and her mom had put up but it was a fake tree since they couldn't buy their own since they had financial problems. Lydia hot into her car and drove to the Stilenski's house where she found the two of them sitting by the tree and sipping hot chocolate which there was enough for herself.

Lydia got a cup of the hot liquid before she sat next to Stiles who held a couple of new ornaments that he found and gave her some which she put onto the tree before kissing Stiles deeply to show him that she wants to celebrate their first Christmas together. The teens then worked for a few minutes while sipping their drinks and John was watching them form the couch with a smile on his face as they sneaked kisses to each other's face as this reminded him of when Claudia was alive and she would do the same thing with him . He sipped his chocolate before going to get the mail from the mailbox.

They were soon done and Stile's asked Lydia if she wanted to come to a holiday party for their other two friends and themselves which made Lydia happy and she eagerly accepted which caused Stiles to smile and they shared a Eskimo kiss before going to get some food into their bodies. They made two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches which they took into the tv room and watched some Christmas movies while eating the food and once it was gone they brought the dishes to the sink before heading to his room to work on any homework for the Christmas break but there wasn't any so they just listened to some music until Lydia had to go home.

On Christmas eve Stiles and Lydia exchanged their present that they bought for each other during the weeks leading up to the day and they believed it was cool to give one present to their significant other . Stiles slowly opened the gift to find a really cool necklace of two light sabers and a engraved message that said " I'll always love you my handsome Jedi- Lydia" Stiles looked lovingly to his girlfriend before getting up and kissing her lips softly before handing her his gift that he bought her . He hoped she loved it and bt the look on her face as she opened it he knew she would love it .

Lydia opened the present to find a very special present of a photo set from the dance they went to on Halloween and it made Lydia cry softly cause she was so happy and felt special which made her kiss him softly but lovingly too. They then put the gifts on the bed since they were in Stile's room before they went to the living room and turned on the TV before putting in The Avengers and the making some food before sitting down and relaxing for a while before the Sheriff came home and asked Lydia if she wanted to stay for Christmas Dinner.

Lydia regretfully told them she had to go home so Stiles kissed her and drove her home before she went into the house while Stiles then drove home before he took off his coat and finished the movie before sitting down for Christmas dinner. Stiles put on his plate some of everything that was on the dinner table before sipping some of his coke and then taking some bites of the food before he dug into the rest of the food until he was done and then he washed the dishes before going to his room and taking the gifts he had bought for Scott and his mother along with Lydia's mom before heading for the den.

he then wrapped the gifts and then put them in a bag so he would hand them out tomorrow since there would be a private party between the four friends., After that Stiles then relaxed for a while before he took his shower and then went to bed.


	24. Party and Dance

The next day Stiles was getting ready for the party that afternoon as he was in his room getting dressed after he had gotten showered and put on some cologne. He was wearing a white t shirt under a red and black plaid shirt over blue jeans and his normal sneakers with a dash of hair gel to his hair to make it look better even though Lydia said it looked good the way it normally looked but Stiles wanted to try making it more normal for once. He finished doing what he was doing and put his gifts for Scott and the others in a bag for the car ride to the McCall place and told his dad where he was going before kissing his dad's cheek and leaving for his car where he plugged his phone in and turned on some of his favorite music for the ride there.

The drive was not too bad and he got there a little bit after 2 before he parked the car and got the gifts out and went up to the door where he rang the bell and Scott answered with a grin on his face as he embraced Stiles in a man hug. They went into he house where Stiles saw his girlfriend was sitting next to Alison who waved at him and he happily returned it before putting the gifts under the McCall's tree that was standing near the corner of the living room . Then Stiles grabbed a bottle of juice from the fridge and sat next to Lydia who kissed his cheek and they talked to their friends for the next couple of minutes .

it was time for food and then giving out presents so Scott started to pour soup that was on the stove into bowls before putting them on the table and then putting a basket of bread on the table as well for them to sue for dunking. They dug into the food before getting more for two more portions before they were all done and then they went into the Living room where they sat down and got their gifts to each person before letting them open each one one after the other person . The air was pleasant due to the strong feelings of friendship and everyone was happy and having a good time so far.

Scott had decided to go first to help everyone deal with their nerves so he opened his gift and saw he had gotten a cool necklace and ring from his favorite store in the mall that sold jewelry for men and Stiles had bought it for him cause he knew he would love it which got Stiles a man hug from Scott . it was then Lydia;s turn to open one so she picked up her first present and saw it was a series of books that she had wanted to get for a while now and she smiled before kissing Scott's cheek and thanking him happily .

Alison went next and opened her gift from Stiles to find a box set from the Doctor Who first two seasons since she loved the TV show and hadn't seen the first couple of seasons. The it was Stiles's turn where he opened his gift and found a new set of cds for his Laptop that he could upload to the Music Library on it which he was grateful for cause he needed new music and he gave Alison an kiss on the cheek . The party went by quickly and Stiles and Lydia got ready for the Winter Formal that night with Stiles driving them to the school for the dance.

Stiles was dressed in a nice suit without the jacket and as he answered Lydia's doorbell he looked amazed at Lydia as she stepped out into the light of the lamp on the front steps and she smiled as she kissed him and they left to go to the event. Lydia was dressed in a gorgeous white dress and had a dash of perfume on which made Stiles's heart race and he couldn't keep his eyes off her the whole night. The vehicles were soon parked into the usual spots in the lot and Stiles helped Lydia out of the car while Scott did the same with Alison before they walked into the school and gave their tickets in .

The the teens headed for the gym where the dance was. and the boys went to grab themselves and their dates some drinks before heading to the dance floor cause they felt not ready for dancing. Once the drinks were finished The teens went onto the dance floor and they started to have a good time . The dance went on of the next few hours as Stiles and Lydia shared their own personal dance which was danced to their special song which was "As Long As You Love Me" before they then went home once it was over . Stiles kissed Lydia's lips before he dropped her off at home where she told him she'd text him later which he nodded at before driving home.

Stiles got into the shower before getting dressed and texting Lydia who told him she loved their dance and would talk to him the next day.


	25. shopping and Truth or Dare

The next morning Stiles got up and got dressed before eating breakfast and then texting Lydia to come over so they can discuss what they wanted to do with their day so Lydia drove over to the Stilenski's house where the two teens decided to go do some shopping and maybe get a bite to eat at the food court or something. They got into the jeep and Stile's texted Scott to ask if he wanted to come with them to the mall and he agreed cause Alison was doing something with her family so he was alone for the day so they picked him up at his house before heading for the mall.

They parked their vehicle before going into the entrance and finding the stores they wanted to go to before splitting up with Stiles and Lydia headed for their particular stores and Scott headed for the places he needed to go to. Stiles headed for the Music shop where he picked up some new albums for his computer before buying some new posters for the den where he usually hung in while he was doing his homework or different things . After paying for the music and posters Stiles headed to where Lydia wanted to go and he watched her try on some new clothes while getting the chance to see her model them for him .

This made him very happy and eager to spend some time with her later and they paid for the clothes before going to a few more stops before meeting up with Scott who had bought some new clothes as well and they went to the food court where they got some Pizza and sat down while talking about anything else they wanted to do in the Mall with Scott suggesting anew movie to see or something which the couple was OK with so they looked through the stores one last time before putting their purchases in the jeep before going to purchase their tickets for the film which was a action film that they were all interested in .

They got their food before getting their seats and sitting down as the previews played and they were pretty funny . The film began shortly after and they settled back into their chairs to relax as the film began with the only sounds they made was them eating their popcorn and candy and sipping their drinks as the film went on until it was over. Once it was done Stiles and Lydia went to use the bathroom while Scott let his mom know where he was in case she was freaking out , The two teens came out of the bathroom and they all went back to the car before they left to go to Stiles's house to cool down from the excitement of the trip.

The first thing they did when they got to the house was relax on the couch while they let their bodies release the tension from the food they ate and they decided to play truth or dare. Stiles told Lydia not to make the dares harmful or anything and she agreed before they sat on the couch and began the game . Scott usually chose truth for his picks while Stiles chose dare but he;d occasionally choose truth cause he might find the question interesting or funny in some way. The most interesting question Stiles got was " when were you first in love with Lydia?".

Stiles smiled before replying " In the third grade but now a couple of days ago" which made Lydia smile and kiss his cheek . The game was soon over so the four friends decided to take walk around the neighborhood to get some fresh air before the other couple had to leave . The walk was fun and they got back to the house and got some of their drinks in their bodies before Scott and Alison had to leave . Once they were gone Stiles and Lydia spent the rest of the day doing whatever they wanted before Lydia had to go home.

He drove her home before he got ready for dinner and sat down next to his father who had gotten home with Fried Chicken.After dinner Stiles relaxed for most of the evening before taking his shower and going to bed.


	26. Dementia and hanging out together

The next week went by as Stiles and Lydia spent their winter break doing different things such as going to the park to get some fresh air or to Scott or Alison's house to hang with their friends for the day . The week was soon over and Stiles was getting ready for his new semester by getting dressed in a blue flannel over a pair of black jeans complete with a pair of white and black sneakers along with a new necklace that Lydia had bought him to make him a little bit more cooler even though he felt he was stylish enough as he was. The necklace was of the grim reaper and had two scythes in a x formation which made him feel more cooler and more protected .

He put it on before making his small breakfast and seeing his dad's car was gone form the driveway , he sighed amusingly to himself before finishing his food and heading to school while stopping to pick up his girlfriend from her house. Lydia ran to the car and kissed his cheek before they drove to the school where they parked and Lydia fiddled with her ring that was on her finger , it was a special treasure for her due to the fact it was Stiles who had got it for her cause it showed his love for her and she loved him more for that fact. They stepped into the school and went to their lockers where they were grabbing their books and other accessories for their classes when they were greeted by their respective best friend .

The other two teens just grinned at them which both teens a little nervous as they didn't know they were being called the Alpha Couple of the school , well Lydia knew but Stiles didn't know yet which amused Scott who wanted to tell him at lunch. The four friends left for their classes and they went through their normal class routines before meeting up at Economics where they took their seats and opened their notebooks to work on the assignment for the day when Stiles got a freaked out face which scared Lydia who didn't know of the nightmare Stiles had the previous night.

She grabbed his arm and whispered " what's wrong cause i can piratically hear your heartbeat rising right now!" which calmed him down and he responded with a worried whisper " i'll tell you at lunch OK ?" and she smiled with a look of concern on her face but they returned to their work. The period was soon over and the couple sat down in the cafeteria at their normal table where Stiles put his food down and moved his books out of the way before taking Lydia;s hands and rubbing his thumbs on her hand before looking into her eyes and saying the thoughts that were on his mind : I keep seeing stuff like my mom's death and the possibility that i could develop the same dementia that she had which scares me to no end "

This caused tears to pour down Lydia's eyes and she wiped them away before hugging Stiles anf kissed his lips softly to reassure him that it would never happen while she was alive and as long as they were together. They separated from each other before they finished their food and then threw out the food before heading to their next classes . The rest of the day went by quickly and Stiles was now heading for his car when he found Lydia waiting for him by the car, he kissed her before they put their books in the back seat and drove to Lydia;s house where they sat down at the kitchen table and worked on their homework for the next few minutes .

They finished their work before watching some TV for a while until they were bored and began to make out until they were hungry and they made themselves some food since Natalie would be home late. They made some sandwiches and some soup before sitting down with the food and talking about their days while eating their food until it was done . Then they put their dishes in the sink before taking a walk since it was still light out until they came back form the end of the neighborhood . They had talked about what to do to help Stiles with his rational fears about the dementia so they decided to talk to both his father and a doctor about it and see where to go. Once they were finished Stiles and Lydia were soon in her room making out again before they stopped and Stiles told her regretfully he had to go home

The teens kissed and Stiles drove home where he parked the car and found his dad was fast asleep on the couch which Stiles smirked at before making his dinner of left over mac and cheese for the next few minutes until he was done and when he was finished he put the bowl in the sink before going to work on any other homework that he had before going to take his shower and then text Lydia for the next few minutes before going to sleep.


	27. School and Dates

The current day saw Stiles at the breakfast table eating a new type of breakfast consisting of peanut butter on toast with some eggs on the side for protein along with a glass of milk to wash it down as this was designed to give him more energy for the day and so he put his dishes in the sink before grabbing his bag and going to his jeep to pick up Lydia and get to the school on time. He waited for a while outside Lydia's house and she came out of her house smoothing her dress and smiling at him while a gleam was in her green eyes which made her even more gorgeous than usual in his eyes .

Stiles didn't think of these thoughts as they reached the school where they parked the car and they went to their lockers where Stiles having gotten his own books was waiting by his girlfriend's to help her out if she needed help but she was good sand as Lydia was about to head into her class Stiles leaned her head up and his lips met hers in a loving and soft kiss that made butterflies explode in her stomach and a huge blush appear on her face along with a happy smile. She was seriously falling head over heels for this guy and she didn't regret it one bit as both her mind and heart said that Stile\s was the man for her.

They got out of the kiss and Stiles squeezed her hand before going to his own class while Lydia sat in her seat with the smile on her face and her mind going overboard to A. work on her assignment for the class and 2. try to see if she could make the date with Stiles that night special for the both of them. The classes went by quickly and before they knew it both Stiles and Lydia along with Scott and Alison were in their Economics class where they were working on a project for the class. They were in a group of four and reading up on the chapter for the assignment which was to be turned in that day for the grade.

They all did something for the project which wasn't that hard for the four of them so they handed it in a little bit later and got a decent grade on it . They all went to the cafeteria before siting down with their books and grabbing their food before sitting down and eating while talking about different topics while Stiles focused on his food and work. Once he was done with the easier homework Stiles then turned to his girl and asked her what she wanted to do for the night since they could be home at a decent hour cause of his jeep and she decided to go to a small restaurant and maybe a walk so they planned for that to happened for the night.

The period was over soon and so they all left for their next set of classes which seemed more easier this semester or it was just their imaginations. A few hours later Stiles and Lydia were on their way home and he dropped his girlfriend off while telling her he'd pick her up soon and kissed her before heading home. Once he got home Stiles got showered and dressed in a nice white shirt and black pants over black shoes along with a black tie and his hair slicked back along with some cologne . Then he worked on his homework before heading out to pick up Lydia for their date. The drive was fast yet steady as the teenager focused on keeping his speed at the limit that he should be driving at.

Once he was Lydia's house Stiles parked the Jeep in her driveway before heading to the door and ringing the doorbell which was opened a few minutes later with Natalie Martin smiling at the young man standing at the entrance to the house. She said to Stiles " Lydia will be right down why don't you have a seat and wait since you drove the way here?" He nodded and sat down on the couch and a few moments later Lydia came down the stairs in a red dress with some of her leg showing and the top part flashing some of her cleavage.

They smiled at each other before Stiles kissed her hand and they left to go their date . The two teens arrived at the restaurant which was small and homey and they got easy set of seats for the two of them which were by the fire next to it to keep them warm . The waiter came and they ordered their food and drinks before Stiles showed a picture of what he and Scott were doing during the summer which made her laugh cause it was a pic of them doing stupid yet funny tricks. Their food came a few minutes later and they dug into their food while the fire washed over them and the music was soothing to them which they appreciated.

They discussed what jobs they would like to do during the year and maybe in the summer with Stiles suggesting some that they could both do and Lydia agreeing with some of his choices. Their food was done and they got the check before heading for the park where they walked for a hour at most before going once again and then driving towards the Martin home where Lydia got out of the car and kissed her boyfriend's lips before whispering something in his ear .

Then she went into the house and Stiles smile softly to himself before going home and reading a book for a few minutes until he took his shower and went to bed.


	28. Movies and Dinner and Spending the Night

The next couple of days went by until the new week was upon Stiles and his friends as they were approaching the near end of the first month of the new semester. The four students were doing good in their classes while maintaining their decent grades and keeping their standings in the class. Stiles and Scott were also keeping their relationships with their girlfriends alive and healthy with them both taking their girls on double dates during different days of the week while also taking them to their usual standard one on one dates . Their lives were overall really good and they were also trying to find new jobs for the year and potentially the summer.

Stiles was in his jeep driving home form taking Lydia to the mall to buy some new things and returning some of their purchases that either broke or doesn't work as well like it should. They were now headed for Scott's house for a movie marathon that night and it was around 7:30 at night since they had left for the mall around 3:30 and had stayed for two or three hours. Stiles then parked the car before helping Lydia out of the car and they locked the vehicle before going into the house and getting Scott and Alison who were sitting on the couch while they held a case full of movies that they could potentially watch for the night,

Stiles and Lydia took a close look through the movies and picked out a couple that they thought they all could watch or that would be good for them while the other two teens watched them with amusement on their faces. They chose two or three movies with the leading film being "We're the Millers" and the next two movies being " Avengers" and Man of Steel cause Scott and Alison liked it even if the other two teens didn't . The others didn't mind the film but weren't crazy about it and it amused Scott to watch his best friend try to argue for why it was a bad movie.

They got some popcorn and left over candy from Scott's trip to the store that was near his house before putting it on the coffee table and putting the first film in the DVD player before hitting start and settling back to watch the film. Mrs McCall came into the room and watched them watching the film and would come into the room occasionally to check up on them to make sure they were OK which the teens noticed but were OK with it cause it made them happy that someone cared about them next to the Sheriff. The first film was over soon and the popcorn was almost out so they put the second film in and finished the popcorn to be able to eat some dinner which would be made soon .

Stiles got up and asked Melissa to tell them when it was dinnertime and she agreed since she didn't want to stop their fun. A couple of minutes later Melissa came into the room and paused the film before telling them that the food was ready so they got up and made sure the film was paused before sitting down and taking some of the meat on the plate and putting it on their onw plates along with some condiments and some sides such as Apple Sauce . The food was delicious and the teens enjoyed Melissa's cooking next to the Sheriff's cooking and they hoped the two of them would get together.

Once they had their food they dug into the food and talked about the films and what they liked so far with the boys liking Avengers and to a degree "We're the Miller's"while the girls liked both due to the actor's hotness which worried the boys which the girls told them they were still loved by them. The food was gone soon and so they took the desserts that were on plates on the counter before going back to the movies and watching the final parts to the "Avengers" and then turning on the next one. They had finished the popcorn and were now working on the candy to which everyone had their favorites .

The final film was in it's middle part when Stiles started to nibble on Lydia's earlobe which made her blush yet giggle at his non -subtlety The other two teens looked amused at this as they were always happy to see their best friends being happy together so they let them have their fun while the movie was still going. eventually Lydia pulled Stiles onto a chair and they snuggled together for the rest of the movie until it wad one and the food was gone. Then Stiles told Scott that they were going to go home since they wanted to be alone and Scott was perfectly fine with this since he could tell Alison wanted to be with him privately too .

Stiles drove both him and Lydia to his house where they parked to ca and went to his room where Stiles closed the door after making sure his dad was at the station. They were kissing while relieving their loving tension between the two of them . A hour later they relaxed on the couch after getting changed and grabbing some Diet Coke cans from the fridge while Lydia laid against Stiles's chest as he read some of the Maze Runner to her . John came home a few minutes later and found the two of them in that position so since it was a weekend he allowed Lydia to stay the night .

So Lydia went home to grab her clothes and anything she needed for the night before coming back home and getting showered and changed into her clothes . They then got into the bed before cuddling for a few minutes before going to bed.


	29. Interviews for Stiles and Lydia

The next two or three days went by and Stiles was now balancing school and looking for a job so he could get some money in the bank for college when he was about to go to it during the first year after he graduated from high school. He was also having a great time with Lydia next to him during their searches for potential jobs as she was looking for one herself since she wanted to make some hard earned money so she could feel like she was doing something with her life. They were currently driving down the road near their house and were looking out the windows at various shops on the way to the mall as they would check there as well.

The two teens parked the car and walked down the road near the building as they saw various ships that they hadn't checked out before then and Stiles went into the bookstore that was also a store for various forms of media from other shows and movies and stuff like that . He went into the store and found several of his friends that were working their and they told him where the manager was and so he thanked them before heading to the Manager's office where he found a young woman with blue eyes and blonde hair wearing a black skirt and white dress shirt with a tie on and a pleasant air around her .

Stiles smiled a pleasant smile before shaking her hand and introducing himself to the young woman who's name was Kendall and she greeted him with a smile of her own before they sat down and began to talk about the potential interview. They made arrangements for the interview to be later that week so Stiles got out of the bookstore and went to where Lydia was looking around and she smiled as she saw him with a grin of his own , they kissed for a while before he told her about his interview and she was happy for him that he got a chance to possibly get a job of his own.

They began to walk to other places before Lydia got a job of her own at a fashion store near the bookstore that was where Lydia loved to shop at and she was very happy to find it was a job that had her working as a sales girl and potentially moving up in the job line since she was a people person at heart. The teens left the area of stores and went to go to Lydia's house where she got some fluids in her body before telling Stiles she'd come see him later which he was OK with and he left to go to his own house . He parked his car and got out before going to take a short nap for a while.

Lydia put her bottle of water back into her fridge before going to work on any homework that she had not finished for school and after she did that Lydia began to read some of the books she had bought from the bookstore that she has bought during the multiple times she had gone to the store when she was in the mall . Lydia was just like Stiles in the sense she liked to read and be a nerd at some times in her life cause it made her feel more like herself. Once she had the books she was going to read she sat on her bed before picking up the first book and digging into it.

She had bought a copy of some of the first set of James Bond novels written by Ian Fleming and had also bought the whole set of Harry potter books since she loved reading them since she was in fourth grade and as she got older she kept reading them as they came out one after the other until she was done with all 7 of them but kept reading them out of love. Lydia was still reading when her phone went off and the message read " I'll be over soon if that's OK with you ? - Stiles" and she smiled before she responded with " i'll come over soon cause i like being at your house cause your dad makes me feel like i have a dad in my life"

At Stiles house this message made Stiles smile before he got dressed in some new clothes since he had been taking a shower before he was now laying on his bed. He was pretty tired so he passed out for a few minutes before getting up and making sure he was wearing the new clothes he had put on before falling asleep and went to make some food for him and Lydia who was pulling into the driveway , he made some sandwiches for the two of them which were two Peanut Butter and Jelly which both teens liked to have when they were out of ideas and didn't want to make anything else and this would be their dinner since the sheriff would have his own dinner.

Stiles's father came into the room followed by his girlfriend who was smiling behind her hand at the Sheriff who had smirk on his face at the sight of his son who was gazing lovingly at Lydia. The same could be said for Lydia who was gazing at him with adoration and a urge to kiss him senselessly which she forced down her body before taking one of the two set of sandwiches and sitting down on the stool next to him at the counter. They ate their sandwiches while the Sheriff went into his study to leave them in peace for the rest of the day. They finished the food quickly before putting the plates in the sink and then headed outside.

Stiles led Lydia to the backyard where in a move he should've seen coming she pushed him against the door and began to kiss him passionately and heatedly not only she had the urge in her to do it but also because there were certain moment that made her feel happy and loved when she was with him and this would hopefully be one of them. They made out for a hour or two before they separated and Stiles asked his girlfriend with a amused smirk on his face " what was that for not that i didn't enjoy it cause i did?"

She giggled before replying " because i can and cause i wanted to now if you have no more questions?" and she leaned in to kiss him some more before they broke apart and begun to take a walk for the next few minutes. The walk was soon over and Lydia went to go back home cause she wanted to be rested for school the next day. After Lydia left the house Stiles got into the shower and got dressed after before texting Lydia and going to bed.


	30. Valentine's day presents and Valentine's day Dance

The next couple of weeks came and went quickly and before the teens knew it the month of February was here with the two guys worrying about what to get their girlfriends for valentines day. Stiles and Scott were currently looking for gifts for their girls while they were in the mall since they had just seen a movie with their girls and were now looking for stuff to buy while the girls were buying their own stuff. Stiles looked into a store that sold unusual jewelry before choosing to go into the store and check it out for a while before leaving in case they didn't have anything to buy, The stores had some things they could've bought but they didn't feel good enough for them.

He walked into the area and looked around before he found a ring and necklace pair with a black and blue coloring which he thought was perfect for Lydia so he picked them up and headed for the register before paying for the purchases and headed out to find Scott who had received a text from Alison telling him they were almost ready to go home so he responded with a message telling her they were about to look at one last store for the day . They left to go check out the stores next to the one they were currently in and they found the gift that Scott wanted to buy for Alison before paying for it.

They met up with their girls who were carrying a bunch of purchases that they had also bought for their guys since they didn't want to not had bought them anything too. The guys kissed their respective girls cheek before heading for the food court to get a quick something to eat so they placed their purchases down before heading for two different areas which were the pizza area and the sandwich area. Scott and Alison got some sandwiches while Stiles and his strawberry blonde haired girlfriend got some pizza before meeting up with them and sitting down on the seat where their bags were .

They placed their food down before taking a bite of their food while the girls tried to guess what they got from their guys and the other teens refusing to tell them until it was Valentine's day . Once they food was done being eaten they threw the food away and headed for the restrooms to use them quickly before heading to Scott's car which drove to the Stilenski's house and Stiles dropped off his purchase before heading to the McCall's house where they put the other purchases in Scott's room before the teens sat down and turned on the music before playing a card game for a while .

The game was go fish and they were having fun playing it when Melissa got home form her shift and smiled at seeing the four teens sitting in the kitchen with the cards out. The game was soon over and they decided to get some fresh air before the warm air went away and was replaced with cold air , the walk was nice and they talked about different things such as how their favorite sports teams were doing during the season and if they would win some events , They also talked about some other topics like their school life and how everyone was doing with their schedules.

Everyone was doing well so there was no reason to get alarmed or anything so they kept walking for the next few minutes before going back home when they reached the end of the neighborhood . Once they got back home Scott got them some cold juice before they sat down and just relaxed for a while in the kitchen . Stile and Lydia left a few moments later so they could have some time to themselves and they were soon sitting on the couch in the Stilenski's living room watching some TV show while ignoring the show and cuddling with each other .

They then went to read the books they had for English in his room for the next few hours until Lydia had to go home so Stiles drove her home and kissed her before she went into her house and he went home to conclude his day with some dinner and doing whatever homework he had left. He went to bed after showering and texting Lydia. He had some good dreams about what he hoped to do for his potential job and they involved him doing something with the police or being a detective or something with his nerdiness.

The next couple of days went by until it was Valentines day and the two boys got their gifts ready for their ladies along with a celebration for the four of them in the form of going to the valentines day dance. The boys had gotten their tickets for the two ladies and they were going to give them to them when they were in school that day, The two teens got to their lockers and grabbed their books before heading for their classes until it was time for them to go to Lunch . They sat down in the seats they normally sit in before going to get their food and once they were back in their seats they turned to their girls and kissed them before handing them the tickets .

This made them smile happily before kissing their cheeks and they enjoyed the rest of the period before heading for their next set of classes. The teens left and headed for the classes which went quickly before Stiles was now at his locker and grabbing his books before heading to the locker room to work out for a while before the dance. They were soon in the weight room and using the machines for the next hour while keeping check on his time so he didn't use too much of it. The machines were gleaming in the light from the lights in the ceiling as they walked into the weight room.

The hour went by quickly with Stiles and Scott working on their arm and chest muscles while also working on their legs so they could have a fully even workout and not neglect any other muscles. They stopped and then took a short shower in the shower area of the locker room before heading out to the Jeep and driving home . A few hours later they were getting dressed for the dance in their suits they had gotten at the mall and after checking one last time to make sure they were looking the best they ever looked the two boys left to pick up their ladies before heading for the dance.

Lydia was wearing a white dress with same colored high heels and her hair was curled at the ends while Allison was wearing a matching dress to compliment Scott's suit and this made them all feel happy inside as they went into the gym lobby and handed in their tickets. The four teens then went to grab drinks before waiting until they were ready to hi the dance floor , well Scott and Alison were ready but the other couple wanted to wait a while before they went out there. The drinks were good and so they sat back and let their nerves go away for the night.

Stiles took Lydia's hand and led her onto the floor with a smile on her face as they danced to a slow song . The night went by quickly as the couple danced to slow songs and fast songs until they felt tired and so they left a little early so they could have some personal time to themselves. Stiles and Lydia spent the next hour cuddling on his bed until Lydia had to go home so Stiles drove her home and he got showered and dressed before going to bed. Lydia texted Stiles and told him she had the best night with him so far and she loved him .


	31. Valentine's day celebration and showing love for each other

The day after the dance was nice and sweet with Stiles and Lydia planning to go out and celebrate the holiday with a special dinner that Stiles was planning to make at his house and the gift he had gotten her at the mall. The day was currently in the morning with Stiles getting up and getting dressed before making breakfast and grabbing his bag of his school stuff before eating breakfast and then heading to his Jeep where he put his bag on the floor and turned on the car before driving to Lydia's house where she was waiting for him by her door. She was looking lovely and he kept sending her appreciative glances .

He waved at her and she smiled back at him while her arms were crossed and she put her bag on the backseat before kissing him and they drove to the school where he put his bag on his arm before heading to his locker where he got the books he needed for his classes and put the ones he didn't need for the later classes in it . Once he was done with that Stiles headed for his first class and sat in his seat as the bell rang . The first set of classes went by quickly till it was time for Economics where Stiles and Lydia sat in their seat and got their previous day's work out before handing it in and then working on the work for the day.

The bell rang a couple of minutes later and Stiles headed for the lunch room where he got hs food and then started to work on his homework for the first set of classes since it was the easier set of homework. Once he was finished Stiles was finishing up with his food before throwing the remnants out and going to the bathroom for a quick use of it before the bell rang and the teens headed for the next set of classes. The classes would be over soon and Stiles was now headed for the weight room again so Lydia told him she would be at his house by the time he got home from his workout before kissing his lips and heading for Alison's car since she offered to drive her.

The two young men went into the weight room after getting changed and started to use the machines and weights for the next hour or two before they got tired and finished up their workout . They got showered and changed into their day clothes before heading home where Stiles dropped Scott off at his house before heading to his own house where he saw Lydia's car in the driveway but there was enough space for his jeep so he pulled in and parked before getting out and locking the car. Stiles then went into the house through the front door and kissed Lydia's neck as she was working on her homework even though she knew he was home .

This made her giggle and turn around to kiss her boyfriend's lip before they separated and he went to check the stew they were having for dinner since it was their favorite dinner to have when they ate at his house. It was almost done so the two teens worked on their work for their classes before they were done and then they went to take a quick walk before they were supposed to dish out the food so they walked through the neighborhood and took in the cool breeze and marveled at the fact it was nice out even though it was February. The weather would be nice for the rest of the year.

The walk was soon over so the couple went to the kitchen to finish making the stew and dished it out into the bowls and made sure the bread was good for dunking since they liked to put the bread in the stew sometimes. Once it was dished out the two teens sat down with the food and ate their portions while talking about different things such as school and how their school lives were going along with their families. The food was done soon and Stiles then pulled out a cake he had his dad buy for them from the bakery : it was a yellow layer cake with vanilla frosting and it would taste great.

They got some forks and plates and put their portions on their plates before sitting down and eating their portions before Stiles and Lydia got their respective gifts out and Lydia started to give hers to her lover with a happy and giggly expression on her face as she held it out to him. Stiles took it and began to slowly open it until he had a set of novels in his hand which were four Star wars novels , the novelizations of the first three films and the novelization of the newest film (The Force Awakens) in paperback form which Stiles had been hoping to read for a couple of weeks now since they had seen the film and had been thrilled by the film.

Stiles smiled gratefully and kissed Lydia's lips before thanking her and putting them to the side . Lydia began to open her own gift until in her hands were a special locket and ring with a engraving on it that read " I'll always love you -Stiles ans Lydia forever" which made her start to cry in tears of love and joy which made him a little alarmed but she smiled and kissed his too before telling him she loved it . They then put the gifts to the side before Stiles turned on a song from his playlist that had songs that they both liked and it played "Can't Help Falling In Love " by the A'teens which had both teens up and Lydia put her arms around Stile's neck and his arms around her waist which made her giggle.

The song kept playing while they were swaying back and forth until it switched to Far Away by Nickleback and they kept dancing with Lydia's head on his chest and Stiles's arms around her waist and rubbing softly up and down her back which made her smile. They stopped a few minutes later and full of emotions they went to his room and shut the door after making sure they were alone before they started to show their feelings for each other. They were soon tired and Lydia was laying on Stiles's chest as they got their strength back before he asked if she wanted to stay the night but she had to go home so they got changed and Stiles's drove his girlfriend home for the night and as she was getting out of the Jeep she leaned in and kissed his lips before heading into the house.

A hour later as Stiles was going to bed he received a text which read that Lydia loved the celebration and hoped it would become their personal and special thing they did every Valentines day which made him smiled and he replied that he hoped so too before going to bed.


	32. Weekend and Hanging Out

The next day Stiles was getting his breakfast ready after he got dressed for doing whatever he wanted since it was the weekend. He was clad in a red flannel shirt over a grey t shirt and blue jeans with his converse sneakers and was cooking some eggs and bacon on the stove while also listening to some of his tunes on his IPhone's music library since it helped him concentrate on his task at the moment , as he finished cooking the food Stiles put the food onto a plate and texted Lydia to tell her if she wanted to come over he was free for the day and he waited for a while as he dug into his food.

The young man received a message from his girlfriend that told him she was going to be shopping during the next couple of hours with Allison but they would be free later in the afternoon .He told her that was fine and finished eating his food before putting the plate in the sink and then going to see if Scott wanted to hang out. He plopped his body into the Jeep and hooked his phone up to the dashboard before driving to Scott's house where he found his best friend playing some Halo on his Xbox .

He walked into the room as Scott looked up and grinned at his best friend before patting the seat next to him and invited him to play some with him. The two boys played some Xbox for a while before Stiles asked his best friend if he was doing anything that day and he said that he was supposed to work that day but he told him he was free to come with him to his job and Stiles accepted as he liked animals and would enjoy being at the vet's office so they turned off the game and went into the Jeep before Stiles drove them to the office where they got out and locked the car before Scott signed in .

Stiles stayed in the waiting room before reading some of the magazines and being licked by some of the more playful dogs and animals that were there to be checked . He was currently rubbing the head of a golden retriever named Nate before Scott came out of the room and told Stiles he was done so they left the office and went to go grab some food at the cafe near the office. Stiles got some coffee with sugar and milk along with a scone while Scott grabbed a latte and a muffin for a side and they sat down at the table that Scott sat at when he was done with his shifts .

The two teens ate and discussed what was new in their lives along with their jobs were going , Stiles was happy with how his job was going with his money being a decent amount and his coworkers were pretty cool and he enjoyed the conversations he had with his boss which made Scott happy for his friend. They finished their food and grabbed their drinks before heading to the jeep and going to Stiles's house where Stiles received a text from Lydia asking if he and Scott wanted to hang with them for the rest of the day and he smiled before asking if ti was OK with Scott who nodded and said it was ok .

The two teens left the house and headed for the mall where they found their girls in the nearest clothing store and they kissed their female's cheek before the females paid for their clothes and left to go look around . The two couples went in their separate directions with Stiles and Lydia headed for the entertainment store to buy some new Blu Rays and Scott and his girlfriend were headed for the book store to pick up some new books . Stiles bought the first two seasons of supernatural on Blu ray along with the Original Trilogy on Blu Ray as well while Lydia bought a couple new Blu Rays for herself .

The young couple paid for their purchases before meeting with Scott and Alison who had bought their books and they went to grab a quick bite to eat a the food court before heading home . They bought four pieces of pizza for themselves before sitting down and eating for the next few minutes. Once they were done the four teens went back to their vehicles and Scott went with Alison in her car while Stiles and Lydia drove in his Jeep to their respective houses . The couple got out of the Jeep and went inside to find the Sheriff wasn't home since they needed him at the station.

Stiles asked Lydia if she wanted to help him make something for dinner which she was perfectly happy to do . They got the food out and made some stew for the two of them and for John for when he came home from his shift. Once it was done being made the stew was cooling off so the two teens watched some TV for a while before it was time to get the food into plates for them to eat. The food went down their throats quickly and before they knew it they were don so they cleaned the dishes out before putting them away and going to spend some time outside for a while since it was nice out that night.

Stiles wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist as she snuggled into his front ant the air cooled them down since it had been pretty warm in the house. They stayed outside for a little bit more before heading back inside and then watching some of the films that they liked to watch for the next few hours . Once they were done with the films they cuddled for the next few minutes until Lydia had to go home so Stiles drove her home before going to take shower and then going to bed .


	33. college stuff and making food

The next couple of days went by and it was almost the end of February so Stiles and Lydia were now getting ready for working on their college applications . The teens were also working on their work for their classes as well as keeping up with their jobs during the later parts of the day as well as the weekend. The day before the weekend during the fourth week of the month Stiles was working on breakfast after he had gotten dressed in a blue flannel shirt over a black t shirt and blue jeans with his sneakers and a dash of cologne , he put the food on a plate before he saw his father come into the room and he put some fo the food onto another plate which he gave to his father who accepted it.

John took a sip of the coffee that was in front of him when he sat down. Stiles finished his food before leaving for school where he was in front of his locker grabbing his books and headed for his classes which were still easy for him since he was a genius only seconded by his girlfriend. The teen sat in his seat and got out his work before handing it in to his teacher before working on the work for the class for that day until the bell rang and Stiles headed for his other classes until ti was time for him to go to his Economics class where he sat next to Lydia and Scott who was making cute faces at Alison who was giggling at this since it made her smile.

The class began and they got their assignment before beginning to work on their work for the rest of the period before the bell rang a few minutes later and after they wrote down their homework in their notebooks the four teens left to go to their seats in the cafeteria . Stiles and Scott put their books down before going to grab their food from the hot lunch line where Stiles got a sandwich made of turkey , pickles ,and mustard along with some juice in a can before sitting down on his seat while Scott sat next to him and they ate their food while letting the warm air hit them through the open window.

Lydia leaned over and kissed his lips softly before her boyfriend asked her why she did that and she grinned before saying cause she could . The four teens threw out their food and the bell rang which told the teens to head for their next classes which went by quickly. Stiles was bored even in some of the classes he liked cause he was still not interested in the info he was told to know and he was only happy knowing it when he was looking it up on his own . The classes were soon over and Stiles was now at his locker getting his things out of his locker before heading out to his car where Lydia was waiting for him with a sway in her hips and a smirk on her face .

Lydia kissed him before they got into the car and turned on the music on Lydia's phone which was a really good Justin Timberlake song called Like I Love You which the couple liked since ti felt like it was meant to be about them. They drove to her house and saw her mother wasn't home so they sat their stuff down in her room before grabbing some bottles of juice and heading upstairs to do their homework for the next few minutes . Once they were done they shut their books and headed out the door leading to the backyard and they decided to take a walk for a few minutes to enjoy the fresh air .

The teens walked around some new routes while letting the warm air wash over them for the rest of the walk until they were finished . Once they got back to the house Stiles pulled Lydia into his arms and kissed her for a few minutes before she asked him what was that for with a smile on her face and he told her that it was because he could kiss her. They then sat in the Living room and watched some Big Bang Theory for a while until they got hungry and began to plan their dinner since Lydia's mother would be home late .

Stiles called John and told him that he'd be with Lydia for dinner which John was perfectly fine with and then Stiles hung up before helping Lydia plan the pizza they were gonna make. They got their ingredients out before making the dough and the sauce in the pan that was on the stove before putting the sauce on the dough a little bit later. Once the Pizza was in the oven they leaned against the counter and Lydia put her head on Stiles's shoulder which made him smile and kiss her forehead out of love.

The pizza was soon done and the two teens separated to get the plates out and pour the drinks for them both with Stiles drinking a coke and Lydia going for a Iced Tea which was oin a container in the side of the fridge. Once they had their food and drinks they sat in front of the tv before digging into their food while watching some of the shows that were on for the night . The food was soon gone from both the plate on the counter and their plates so they washed most of the dishes before going to the den where Lydia found it to be nice and relaxing .

They sat on the chairs next to Stiles's Xbox which had a copy of Halo 3 in it that he and Scott were playing a few days ago. Lydia asked if it was alright if she looked around and Stiles smiled before telling her it was perfectly fine so she got up and took a look around at the different posters and some of the books he had in the bookshelf on the side of the room where his Xbox and TV was. There were some posters from Game of Thrones which Stiles was currently into and the first couple of seasons of the show along with some seasons of Doctor Who and the 8 Harry Potter films ..

Lydia smiled at all this as it reminded her of the things she loved most about her boyfriend like his nerdiness and his kind and sweet heart and this caused her to grin softly before kissing his lips and sitting on his lap as he was sitting in his game chair. They stayed like that for a while before Lydia had to go home since it was almost her personal curfew so Stiles drove her home and shared a quick kiss with his girl before she went into her house and Stiles drove home before parking his car and locking it . Then he got into his shower and got dressed before heading to his bed before texting Lydia and going to sleep.


	34. new day of school and next day for party

The next morning Stiles got out of bed and got dressed in a yellow flannel shirt over grey t shirt and blue jeans with his sneakers before heading for the kitchen to make a quick breakfast and then get his gar before heading to school. Then he made some eggs and bacon with a glass of juice before sitting down and eating his food then after he was finished he grabbed his bag and went to his car to put it in the back before driving to the school since Lydia told him she was driving with Alison and he was OK with this. Stiles parked the car and grabbed his books before heading to his locker and got the books he needed for his classes when Lydia came up to him and kissed his cheek before asking him if they could talk at lunch about something.

He smiled before replying "sure" . The two teens left to go to their classes and Stiles sat down in his seat in the classroom before getting his work out and handing in the previous day's work. The periods went by quickly till it was time for Stiles and his friends to be in their Economic class where they sat down and got their previous work out and handed it in before working on the current day's assignment which would take most of the class time. But the four teens were able to get it done in a good amount of time and they were able to hand it in and leave for the lunch room . Stiles and Lydia sat down with their books and got their food before moving over to a different table and sitting down .

Lydia asked Stiles if he wanted to go to a party that Friday to have a good time and Stiles was a little nervous cause of his head pains but he told her he'd would try to be good enough to go and she accepted the possibility that he might be able to go so they went back over to their table and ate their food . The period was over then and so Stiles threw out his food before headed for his next classes which went by quickly again like the other four classes before the previous class. Stiles did his usual routine of writing down the homework and then working on the class assignment before leaving for the next class .

It was time to go to his locker and grab his gear so Stiles headed for his locker and got his stuff before he headed for his jeep and drove to his house where he worked on his homework and played some Xbox for a while before taking out his copy of Game of Thrones season 1 and watching the first set of episodes for the next couple of hours while he texted Lydia who had finished her homework and was now reading one of the books she had gotten from the library .As the final episode was finishing up Stiles put the bowl of popcorn into the sink and washed it before grabbing a bag of Twizzlers that were in the cabinet for his eating .

He was now sitting back down and finishing the season before getting a text from Lydia asking if he wanted to come over and normally he would accept but he felt tired so he regretfully declined and told her he'd talk to her later which she respectfully and understandably accepted and let him know she was there for him. Stiles went to his room and collapsed on the bed before setting his alarm for a few minutes from then to wake him up and he received a text from his dad asking if he was OK with Pizza for dinner and he texted back that he was fine with it

Stiles was now waking himself up with some water to the face and headed to the kitchen with a book to read until dinner was there. The door opened and his father came into the room with the pizzas along with some soda in a bottle that he had bought as well so Stiles got cleaned up before getting the plates out and a glass for his drink and they sat down with their slices before discussing the day so far with each other . Once he was done with the slices that he chose to eat Stiles got up and washed his plate cause he used a normal plate before deciding to go drive over to Lydia's house so he got into his jeep and drove down to her house where he found her doing her homework in her room with soft music playing .

Lydia looked over at him standing on the tree next to her which made her giggle and she kissed his lips as he came into the room and sat on the bed as she continued to do her work. They let the music warm over them and Stiles took the time to look around the room while Lydia did her work which she was thankful for as she liked the peace and even though she loved Stiles with all her heart she needed the quiet . She was soon done and she pushed him back before they started to make out but Lydia stopped them from going any further cause her mom was home and they both respected her from going any further in her house .

The two teens would only go further unless they were somewhere else or alone like in Stiles's den or his room and they weren't in either of those situations so they stopped and licked their lips before headed for the kitchen where they found Natalie watching some TV and she greeted Stiles with a smile and a wave with a additional message that he could have anything in the fridge . The two teens grabbed some baked apples and sat down while splitting the apples between the two of them while sitting down outside on the balcony near her room. The air was a little bit cold but also a little bit warm due to the weather being good for this last couple months.

Once they were done Stiles brought the bowl back to the sink and washed it before going back outside where Lydia sat on his lap as the calm air breezed through them and calmed their tense bodies down cause they were tense due to the cold . A few minutes later the two teens came into the house before Stiles decided to go home so he kissed Lydia's lips and told her he would text her before he drove home and parked his car in the driveway . After locking the car Stiles went into the house and did his homework for a while before taking his shower and getting ready for bed . Once he was sitting in his bed he texted Lydia for a few minutes before going to sleep.


	35. Party and Karaoke

The moment that Stiles woke up the current day of Friday he knew it was the day of the party and so he got up and got ready for school since he would have time to get ready for ti when he got home from school later that day , he got dressed in a blue Henley shirt over blue jeans and converse sneakers with a cool necklace on and a small dash of cologne before going to eat some breakfast and head to school. After eating some cereal and toast Stiles got into his jeep and drove to the school after picking up Lydia who couldn't wait for the party as well and she would be heading home to get ready as well before he picked her up and they would drive to the party together.

The two teens got to the school and parked in the parking lot before getting out and headed to their lockers where they got their books and headed for the classes which went by quickly like they always did during the school day. Stiles was now headed for his Economics class where he sat down in the seat he usually sat in and opened his notes before writing down some of the new notes that their teacher wanted them tow rite down since the Coach was out sick for the day and after he did that Stiles wrote down the homework before working on the work for the class until it was time to leave for the next class.

Stiles and Lydia linked arms before heading for the cafeteria where they placed their books down and got their food before sitting back down and eating their food while working on their homework for the period. After doing his homework Stiles headed for the library before he handed in the books he had rented from the Library for reading a couple of days ago before he was now headed back down to the cafeteria before the bell tang and he headed off to his next set of classes which was quickly breezing him by. Stiles was now walking towards hi locker and getting the stuff he needed for going home before kissing Lydia's forehead and they walked towards Roscoe and they got in before driving to her house

Lydia got out of the car and he kissed her again as she was about to go inside her house before driving back home and parking in the driveway. Stiles then got into his room and got out fo his clothes before showering and going to get changed into a Black Henley short sleeved shirt over black jeans and his converse sneakers with the same dash of cologne and necklace that he was wearing that morning. He got a glass of juice before heading for his jeep and drove to his girlfriend's house where she was waiting for him in a summer type dress and high heels with a dash of perfume and her hair all wavy that made her look hot. Stiles wolf whistled which made her blush yet she smiled before accepting his held out arm and they got into the jeep before drving to the party which was in full blast when they arrived.

They parked the jeep before Stiles led Lydia up to the door which was manned by a young woman who looked to be a senior and she smiled at the two of them before asking for their names , when she got them she smiled again before accepting them in and they went into the kitchen to grab some food and drinks before exploring the area. The house was full of people from junior and senior grades and they found Scott and Allison who were making out on a couch but made some room for the two of them and they sat down before talking to the two of them about the party and when they were going to be ready to leave so they could make sure to be ready by then.

The music was blaring loudly so Stiles got up and asked Lydia if she wanted to dance which she was perfectly happy doing and they moved to the space that was empty on the floor and the song changed to a slow one which got the two teens swaying back and forth together in their own little world. They switched between dancing to fast songs and slow songs but they mostly enjoyed slows songs and they showed the most happiness when they were swaying back and forth together. They only stopped to get some chips and drinks for themselves before coming back to the floor and dancing some more.

A few minutes later Stiles went to use the restroom and Lydia was asked if she wanted to dance by a arrogant jock from the Lacrosse team who was a senior and she politely denied which got him angry but Stiles stopped him which got Lydia giggling and she kissed his cheek while saying "My Hero" The party kept going on and they eventually left a few minutes later after Stiles and Scott were getting bored with the girl talk so both females took pity on their boyfriends and they left to go to the diner for some food and shakes. The booth that they usually sat at was free so they sat down and ordered their food and drinks before talking about the dance

The food came shortly and they drank their shakes while digging into their food as they discussed their favorite songs form the party and also talking about the upcoming Karaoke contest at the school which the boys said they might be joining to their girls pleasure . The silence was calming as they focused on their food before they were done and they paid the check before heading for their cars and driving to Stiles's house where he got them a bowl of popcorn as they settled in to watch Star Wars which was playing on the movie channel so they settled into the couch and sat back to watch it for the next few minutes .

Once it was over Scott and Alison said they were going to go home for some privacy so Stiles walked them to the door before fist bumping Scott and promising to text him if anything good happens . Once the door slammed shut Lydia dragged Stiles to his room and began to kiss him heatedly before they let their passion for each other show itself. A few minutes later they laid on the bed and Stiles asked if she wanted to stay the night which she agreed to since she could take care of herself before she grabbed a shirt and pants from her guy before going into the bathroom and getting changed.

Stiles got changed in his room since the bathroom door was shut before Lydia came into the room and they kissed for a few minutes before going to sleep but also setting their alarms so she could leave the next morning.


	36. next day and going clubbing

The next morning Stiles's alarm went off and he got up to get dressed before waking Lydia who was already awake due to her own alarm and getting her stuff together before he brought her a set of pancakes to bring with her to her house while he drove her home They got ready before Stiles got into the jeep and drove Lydia to her house where she got out and kissed her boyfriend's lips before going into her house to get dressed and ready for the day. Stiles drove back to his house and got dressed in his normal outfit of a plaid shirt over a t shirt and blue jeans with sneakers on . He also put on his cologne and checked to make sure he still had some for usage in later days.

He was making some Pancakes with blueberries in them from the mix that he had bought the other day and he was singing to himself while remembering the fun memories that he could still remember from the previous night of both the party and the loving that he gave his girlfriend. but while this was happening the Pancakes was done and he put them on the plate near the stove and brought them over to the counter where there was a stool for him to sit on which he did before he opened the novel version of Force Awakens and started to read while he ate his pancakes . They were great and he complimented himself on his cooking as he felt he wasn't that bad if he said so himself.

When he was done Stiles put the rest in a bag for eating later before he grabbed his keys and headed for his car before texting his dad and telling him that he saved him some pancakes before starting the car and headed for the Mall cause he needed to buy some things. The drive to the Mall was nice and calm with his music blasting through the speakers in his Jeep and he had his playlist set on shuffle so when he got to the Mall he parked the Jeep and took out his wallet and phone before putting them in his pockets and headed for the directory to see where he needed to go. It was pretty useful and he found where he needed to go pretty quickly.

The first store was Kohl's to buy some new clothes so he headed for the store and went to the teen section before looking for some new shirts and pants . He found what he wanted and put them in a bag before headed for the socks and shoes and finding not much that he needed before going to the register which took his credit card and he paid for them before leaving for the entertainment store where he bought some new cds for adding to his music collection and some new Blu Rays before paying for them and leaving after that to go to the Food court since it was almost lunchtime.

He went to grab a sandwich from the Subway part of the court before sitting down and eating the sandwich while looking at his cds and movies and before he knew it he was done so Stiles threw out any leftover stuff before headed to his jeep and drove home where he put his purchases on the desk in his den before opening the movies and Cds .then he was calling Lydia to see if she was doing anything that day and she told him she would be there that night cause she was wondering if he wanted to go out with her and the other two teens in their circle of friends for some fun at night. They wanted to enjoy some night of fun while they dealt with their school and personal lives.

They made plans to get together that night with Scott and Allison for 7;30 and they hung up before Stiles went to take a nap for a while. The alarm on his phone was set and Stiles passed out on the couch for a while before the time went by until it was time for Stiles to get ready for the night of fun so he got dressed in a black dress shirt and blue jeans with his sneakers before adding some cologne for Lydia's happiness and going to his jeep to pick up Lydia who was waiting outside her house. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap shirt over blue jeans and a skirt over high heels and her favorite perfume and she was smiling at her guy as he offered his hand and led her to the car where she got in and hooked up her IPhone .

She then looked through her music before turning on some Fall Out Boy which shocked her guy since he didn't know she liked this band . She giggled at the look of shock on his face before kissing his cheek and telling him that he didn't know some things about her which made him smile before leaving for the meeting up place with their friends. They found the place and met up with their friends who smiled at that before heading towards a club that was for teens and young adults and the bouncer took their ID's before letting them into the club .

The four teens grabbed some drinks that were none alcoholic before sitting down at a table and letting the nerves die down. They looked around the club before they decided to get up and start having some fun so Scott got up and led his girlfriend onto the dance floor followed by the other couple who looked nervous cause they had been dancing at the parties and the winter formal but nothing like this so Scott told them if they were tired or anything they could sit down . But she told him they were going onto the floor and he took her hand before they walked onto the floor and she wrapped his hands on her hips while she put her back to his chest.

This made him blush quickly cause he was tense due to their situation so she kissed his cheek and told him that they'd be fine as the music got louder and they let their bodies flow with it. the songs switched to a different one a few minutes later and Lydia turned her body to wrap her arms around his neck while he did the same with his arms around her waist before they swayed side to side for the next minutes that led to a hour before they stopped and went to grab some liquids into their bodies to keep them going .They were having fun and Stile told his girlfriend that they were going to be coming back with their friends again soon.

The air inside the club was fierce and hot while their best friends could tell that the strawberry blonde haired beauty and the raven haired young man were going to be having fun that night. The night went by until it was time for them to leave and they walked over to Stiles's jeep and turned on some more Fall Out Boy before they drove home and told their friends they would talk to them that night and their friends were OK with this before heading for Scott's house for some privacy. Lydia pushed Stiles against the wall of his room before they kissed passionately since they were still charged from their dancing the couple of hours ago.

Their clothes came off and they let their love for each other explode for the next few minutes till they laid on the bed while Lydia was on Stiles;s chest and they got dressed before Lydia was driven home and Stiles got showered and dressed before going to bed.


	37. Almost summer and Breaking Down

The next days went by till it was the final days of March and the four teens were getting ready for the next two months before they were soon to be out of school for the year. Stiles and Lydia had done their applications for college and they had chosen two good ones for themselves in Stanford for Lydia and MIT for Stiles . Stiles was headed off to learn Law Enforcement so he could be a deputy sheriff or a position like that for later in his life while Lydia was going to learn what she needed to be a teacher and they were doing well of themselves that current part of the year. Scott and Alison were also planning to go to colleges by them so they could be together or at least see their friends if they were in the same area and they were overall doing well.

The four teens were now in the park enjoying the air as the weather was still nice out even though it was almost April with them sitting on a bench while people dashed around them and Lydia had her head on Stiles's chest while Scott had his arm around Alison's waist as she was sitting next to him . a few minutes later they got up and walked back to the car after they had drove to her to get some fresh air and let their troubles go away with Stiles plopping himself into the drivers seat and the others getting into their seats before the car was started and they drove to the cafe near the vet's office that Scott worked at.

They sat down and ordered their drinks before talking about their summer and how it's going to be . Stiles and Scott couldn't wait to start training for Lacrosse that summer and hoped to spend some more time with their girls as well as keep working at their jobs for the summer and the next year too since they enjoyed their jobs . Their drinks came and they took some sips of them before letting the liquid go down their throats and Lydia was checking something on her phone with a look of disgust. She put her phone down and took some of her coffee before swallowing it and looking back at the message he had sent her .

Stiles thought for a while it was cause of him but she kissed his cheek and told him it was her dad asking if she missed him which she denied and told him through a text that he left her and her mom and to leave her alone which Stiles told her he supported as he hated when parents abandoned their children for whatever reasons which made her smile and kiss him again. The drinks were soon done and they paid for them before leaving and headed for Scott's house where they put their purchases from their time at the mall before they had been at the park down in the kitchen and sat down in the living room while they watched some movies from Scott's collection .

The couple were sitting next to each other on the couch while the females were on their men's lap and they were engrossed in the film they were watching until they were done then they went to grab some food for a while before Stiles and Lydia had to go home. They had some chips and cheese sauce before the time came for the two other teens to leave so they told their friends they would talk to them later and Stiles drove to Lydia's house where there was no car in the driveway except for Lydia's . There was a good amount of space so Stiles drove the car into the space and parked before locking the car.

So they were now going into her house and relaxing on her bed as they shared soft kisses and listened to some of Lydia's music for a while which was some of her favorite bands and artists in her playlist for when she needs to be alone a few minutes later Lydia took out her phone and showed her boyfriend some of her favorite songs for when she was tried or sad and needed some time to be OK. He thought she had some great choices and put the songs he liked onto his own phone so he could listen to them too. Stiles had to leave a little bit later so he drove home before suddenly feeling tired and depressed since he was thinking of happy times with his mother .

As he got to his room he turned on his phone and listened to some bands that he thought helped with this situation when it happened. Stiles had a playlist full of songs that he listened to some times like this with songs from artists and bands like Evanescence and some darker more gothier songs like Within Temptation or heck even his and Lydia's song "As Long As You Love Me" cause he could attribute it to his relationship with his mother in a familiar love . By the time his father was home he heard the music playing and found Stiles on his bed with his eyes closed and tear tracks on his cheeks and this was caring him as he knew his son had problems stemming from his wife's death and he hoped Lydia could help him .

He called her and asked if she could come and help Stiles with this which she was perfectly fine with doing and she drove over and went to his room before closing the door and pulling his head to her chest and kissing his forehead while comforting him with sweet words. They spent the next few minutes together while Stiles got himself composed before they got up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat and to help Stiles get his energy back after breaking down like that. Stiles then told Lydia that he was going to take a shower and he'd meet her in his room which she was fine with and he went into his shower near his room before letting the bad feelings out of his body.

Once he was done the teen got out of the shower and got dressed before sitting down next to his girlfriend and telling her why he was feeling this way : " i guess why this is happening is that i miss my mom and i know i'll never see her again and it hurts like a stake through my heart and i can't get it out cause it keeps coming back into it and i won't be free from the pain you know?" Lydia had some tears in her eyes as she heard the pain and sorrow in her lover's voice and she kissed him for a few seconds before wiping his eyes and telling him he won't be alone and she'll help him through this before they went to go talk to his dad.They walked to the kitchen where John was watching some news and drinking coffee.

The two teens sat down across form the sheriff who listened in as his son told him how he was feeling and when he was done he told his son that they'd try to get him to see a therapist which Stiles was OK with as he wanted to heal from this . Lydia told Stiles she would be there for as long as he needed her to and she went to her house to grab some clothes before telling her mother she'd be at Stiles's house as he needed her which Natalie was OK with as she could hear the pain in her daughter's voice. The strawberry blonde haired beauty walked into her boyfriend's room and put her bag down before hearing stiles come out of his shower and into the room while clad in a towel .

She kissed him again before they got ready for bed since they had eaten some food while they had talked to the sheriff. They had eaten some leftover pasta and they were fine for now with food so they laid in the bed and kissed and caressed each other softly while planning to just sleep for the night and after saying they loved each other they went to sleep.


	38. Recovery and Doctor's office

The next day Stiles and Lydia got up and Lydia began to make breakfast while her boyfriend was getting dressed a the same time with the almost redheaded girl making pancakes eggs and bacon along with some fresh coffee for them to drink. she put it on the table while he came into the room and kissed her lips softly for few minutes before she could do anything but wrap her arms along his neck while they deepened the kiss. They separated form the other person and dug into their food before Stiles cleared his throat and told her that he appreciated the help she did for him the previous night and it meant the world to him that she did that for him.

She smiled and kissed his lips again while tasting coffee on his breath before telling him she would do it for him again and that she loved him so much that she'd do anything for him which made him smile before they finished up their food and got ready for a walk since it was nice out and once they were ready the two teens let the sheriff who was about to leave know where they would be and he was OK with it along with being happy his son was OK before they left the house. The two of then walked around the area of the house and the neighborhood before going to a small park near the neighborhood that was close by so they could be home soon before sitting down and letting the cool air effect them in a positive way .

Lydia laid her head on Stiles's chest and he embraced her with one arm around her waist before he kissed her forehead and they laid like that on the bench while people that Stiles knew cooed over them and wished them the best of luck to their relationship which made them smiled and thanked them. Stiles called his father as they were leaving the area and asked if he had made a appointment with a therapist that they would go to if they had any problems and to his happiness John told his son he had made one for that afternoon so he would have a few hours before he had to go so Stiles informed Lydia about it and asked if she could come for support which she happily agreed to and told him she would always be there for him .

They spent time at his house doing whatever they wanted before the appointment so Stiles got changed into a better shirt and sprayed some cologne on him to make himself more presentable before they drove to the therapist's office which was close to the house near the school area. Stiles got out and opened his girlfriends's side door before they kissed softly and headed into the lobby where Stiles signed in and they sat down before Lydia texted Alison about this and told her that she'd be a little late for bowling but she'd see if Stiles could go with her so she asked her boyfriend if he wanted to go with them meaning her Alison and and Scott and he happily accepted .

So Lydia told her best friend that they were going to go with them before the therapist asked Stiles to come into the room and she got up with him before they walked into the room and sat down. The therapist was a black haired woman with a kind smile and a cheerful personality without being too perky and it made Stiles smile every time he came to the office to vent any problems he had in his life . She looked at the young teens and introduced herself to Lydia who was also smiling when she saw the cheerfulness of the woman before the woman got serious and asked Stiles about his life and what problems he was facing .

The black haired teen was now talking about his depression and his struggles with his mother's death and how it was affecting him with some sorrow and sadness in his voice while Lydia put her hands on his back and rubbed them up and down on it to help relieve some of the stress and sadness coming from him. Once he was done saying what he had to say the woman who's name was Dr Jensen thought for a few minutes before telling him that the feelings were natural when dealing with a parent or special person's death but as long as he remembers that Claudia would always be with him in spirit and in his heart he would be ok plus he would always have his father friends and girlfriend with him which made him perk up a lot more .

This made him happy and they scheduled another appointment for the next couple of weeks before Stiles paid for the appointment and they left to go home for some drinks and get ready for the bowling later that night, Stiles got dressed in a black v neck under a red flannel shirt and blue jeans with his converse sneakers and some cologne before meeting up with Lydia who was wearing a blue t shirt over blue jeans and sneakers which she would trade for her bowling shoes . Stiles got over his open mouthed expression before telling his girl he loved the way she looked which made her smile and they drove to the McCall house where the two other teens got into the car and they drove to the bowling alley.

The other couple found out about the appointment and were sympathetic to the raven haired plaid wearing young man who shook off the bad feelings and thanked them for their condolences before they got their shoes and went to put them on. Once the shoes were on and they were set they split into teams of two but with Lydia and Scott on one team and Stiles and Alison were on the other team to make it more fun and they began their game with them playing two or three games . The first game was fun and it helped the atmosphere settle in for the rest of the night as they enjoyed themselves while they also bought some food to keep their energy up.

Eventually they got tired and they games ended before they all paid for their experience and went to the cafe that they frequented for some drinks before heading home. They got their drinks and sat down before discussing the games and how they did with everyone having a good time and they sat in happiness while sipping their drinks with the warm from the shop coming to them before it was time for them to leave . The four teens paid for their drinks before heading towards Stiles's jeep and Scott and Alison got dropped off at his house before Stiles drove Lydia home and after kissing her lips he said he would text her later before driving home

Stiles got home and he found his dad in front of the TV asleep so he put a blanket on him to keep him warm .He went to his room and got showered and dressed for bed before texting Lydia for the next hour before going to sleep.


	39. birthday and having good life

The next days went by and it was now the first full week of April with the group of four friends doing their normal routines and having a good time with their lives. Stiles and Lydia were studying for their classes and doing the work that was given to them while they were also hanging with their friends and overall enjoying life. Stiles got up one morning to find Lydia had sent him a text message asking him if he could bring her home that day from school due to getting a ride from Alison which he was perfectly happy to do so he got up and got dressed before making a short breakfast and once he was done the raven haired teen got into his jeep and drove to the school while listening to some of his tunes .

He parked in the parking lot before getting out and taking his books with him before heading towards his locker where Scott was at his own locker and they fist bumped before they grabbed the books they needed for their classes , Stiles asked Scott if he and Alison wanted to do a movie night that week and he said he would check before they headed to their classes and when they were at their rooms they split before heading to their seat.s The classes went by quickly and it was now time for the Economics class to start so Stiles sat down in his seat and got his books out before writing down the homework and then working on the work for the class,

Lydia was working with Scott for the day so Stiles paired up with Alison who was happy to work with him and they got their work done quickly before they bell rang and they were headed to Lunch. The four teens sat down and placed their books down before heading to get their food and they sat down while discussing what movie they wanted to watch since Stiles had gotten Lydia to say yes by mostly kissing her lips. The period went by fast and the four teens threw their food out before headed to their next set of classes where the time went by until it was time for them to go to their lockers . The time for getting their books was short so they didn't dilly dally around with talking .

Stiles got his books before meeting up with Lydia and they quickly kissed before headed to his Jeep which was in it's usual parking spot and they placed their books in the back before getting in the front and plugging in Lydia's phone to charge since she had forgotten to do it the previous night, They got home and Lydia was dropped off before telling Stiles she would be over later to spend some time with him and to help with the paper they were doing together and he kissed her cheek before she went into her house . The teen drove off to his house where he parked his jeep and saw his dad wasn't home yet so he went to his room where he dropped off his bag and got the homework he needed for the day

Stiles then went to his living room where he worked on the easier stuff first and he heard the door open and knew it it was Lydia who kissed him again and sat down before they began to work on the paper on his laptop before he saved it to her flash drive that she had brought with her so she could work on it at her house before she put it into her bag and they cuddled on the couch while relaxing for a while until it got to the point for dinner so Stiles got up and they made some breakfast for dinner which included eggs and bacon which they made very well. The food was good and they managed to save some for the sheriff when he came home so he would have something to eat .

When that was done they went to take a walk since it was still lgiht out and they let their worries fly away since they had no problems so far . The walk was nice and not too long before they got back home and made some cookies from dough since they had the mix and ingredients in Stiles's cupboards so they had them in the oven soon. While they were cooking Stiles turned on the TV and they sat down while watching the Matrix which was in the Stilenski's movie collection and they enjoyed the film well Lydia did to a degree even though it wasn't one of her favorite films .

They went to wash their hands before pulling the cookies out of the oven and let them cool at the same time the Sheriff came into the kitchen and found them making the desserts which made him smile at seeing the two of them together . They were soon all talking about different topics while eating some of the cookies since they had been ready to eat at that point . Lydia then asked Stiles what he wanted to do for his birthday and he said nothing much but a small party with the two of them and their friends along with Melissa and the sheriff who told Stiles that he should give him what he wants for his birthday and Stiles told him he would do it that night since his birthday was coming up.

The next couple of minutes saw Lydia and Stiles calling the McCall's and Alison and telling them what was going to happen for Stiles's birthday which they were all fine with and told them they would be there for his birthday. The next couple of days went by and Stiles was slowly becoming happy for his birthday and the cool party that was going to happen and the present that Lydia had for him seemed to have multiple gifts along with the gifts that Scott and Alison got him which he was thankful for .

The party would be on the 8th and they would do something fun like go to the movies or go to the mall for the four of them before they would celebrate their friend and or in Lydia's case boyfriend's birth. The day came to them and they got the party set up before Stiles and Scott who had brought him to wherever he wanted to go before the party walked into the backyard of the Martins house with a big grin on Stiles face. He thanked them all for the party and then proceeded to have fun for the next few hours . Stiles opened his gifts a while later which included some new books about the Star Wars universe and some items from his favorite interests like Marvel and the other nerdy stuff he was into before putting the gifts to the side and eating the food that they had made from the grill and bought form them store before moving on to dessert.

The party was soon over and it was just the four teens having fun and overall enjoying themselves while watching one of Stiles's new films he had gotten . They finished the film before it was time for Scott and Alison to go home so Stiles thanked them for being there and proceeded to tell Scott he would call him later before they walked to the car that they had driven and he started to kiss Lydia . They moved to her room before starting the fun while being safe and it ended with them having smiles of love on their faces . Lydia moved to straddle Stiles and kiss him before he had to go home so the young man got up and got ready before kissing Lydia and promising her would call her later before leaving to go home.

He got home and got showered and dressed before calling his best friend and girlfriend and thanking them for the fun day he had and told them he would see them the next day. then he went to sleep.


	40. aftermath and party coming up

The next day was great for Stiles as he got up and saw the gifts he had been given from his friends and the people he considered to be like family to him before he got dressed and got something to eat before heading to his jeep and driving to meet with Lydia before heading towards school where he parked and locked the car before heading towards his locker whee h e grabbed the stuff he needed for his classes then he went to his first set of classes which went by quickly until it was time for his Economics class where he sat down next to Scott and got out the homework from the previous day and then began to work on the work for that day until the bell rang .

Stiles then headed towards the cafeteria after getting the books he needed for the final set of classes and then sat down at his seat before getting his food and sitting down before eating and working on the work for the previous set of classes. He finished his work before he worked on finishing the food on his tray and then threw it out before the bell rang and Stiles headed for his final set of classes which were the same routine as the other classes he was taking where he got the homework down and then worked on the current day's work before the next class bell rang. The day was soon over and Stiles couldn't wait to go home and read the new books he had in his room.

Stiles was soon headed for his locker to grab his things he needed to bring home with him before meeting up with Scott and going to the locker room to drop off their things and then head to the weight room to use the machines and weights for the next couple of hours . The two young men sat on the bench and got ready before headed for the room whee Stiles at on the bench and Scott watched him to make sure he didn't hurt himself before the young man lifted the bar and pumped it a few times until he reached twenty before dropping it and put it back down . Scott then went on it before they reversed positions and Stiles watched his best friend lift the bar before making sure Scott wouldn't get hurt .

Once they were done Scott got off the bar and they went to use the weights for a while. Stiles went over to the weights and chose two twenty pound weights before lifting them and going for twenty reps with one before doing the other one since he could hold the two weights in his hands without hurting himself and it was good practice for his muscles to develop them faster so he could get ready for lacrosse . Both boys stopped at little bit later and they went to get ready to go back home before getting into the Jeep and driving to Scott's house where they dropped off Scott who told Stiles he would talk to him later about something and then Stiles drove home to where he found his dad's cruiser in the driveway .

The teen got out of his car and went into the house where John was cooking some breakfast for dinner as he knew that was one of his son's favorite dinners . The two men sat down and ate some eggs and pancakes for the next few minutes while they talked about their days and how they went with cleaning off their plates and then putting them away for the night . Stiles headed to his room to work on his homework for the night before going onto his Xbox and playing some Halo for the next few minutes until he was bored and then called up Scott to talk about another potential party that they might be going too .

Stiles called Lydia up next and asked if she wanted to go to it with her saying that she'd love to it so he confirmed with Scott hat they were going.. They talked some more before stiles hung up with Scott and went back to talking with Lydia about their days and how they went for the two of them. Lydia was working on her homework when she got her call from her boyfriend who proceeded to make her feel better about the work she was supposed to be doing as they talked for the next few minutes until Lydia had to go so she told Stiles she would see him the next day and hung up.

The young man then stopped playing Halo before working on the left over homework and then going to grab a drink from the fridge before going back to his room and finishing up the work . He then went to grab some fresh air before reading the books he had gotten from the people that knew him best the previous day and the books were really interesting as they kept his attention and focus on their material. He finished reading the books before he put them away and went to get something to eat which was some left over food from the party and he thought that even after the party it still tasted good.

He finished eating and then went to walk outside for while before he came back home and played some more Xbox until he decided to take his shower and then go get dressed before texting Lydia then going to sleep. He couldn't wait to get to the summer part of the year and then head to his school year.


	41. going to work and heading to a party

The next couple of weeks came and it was the middle of April now and it was soon heading for May so Stiles and his friends were excited for summer to be there soon . The boys were working on their bodies and practicing their lacrosse skills form time to time each day after school or before their jobs during the weekends and this helped keep their minds clear and their bodies fit for the upcoming season the next year. Stiles got up the current morning and saw he had the weekend off like always so he got dressed and ate some breakfast before heading to his closet and putting on his shirt for work and his tag before heading to his car and getting in .

Stiles then put his phone into the charger and turning on his music which randomly played some Backstreet Boys which he wasn't afraid to say he liked them cause they made him feel good when he listened to them. The teen got to the store and parked the car before going into it and signed it before going to start working on his part of the job. The shift went by fast until it was time for Stiles's break so he signed out before he headed to the cafe near the store and ordered his food before sitting down and reading some messages on his phone . The teen made sure he knew which messages to respond to before putting the phone down.

The food came and Stiles put his phone down before digging into his sandwich and drank his drink until ti was time to go back so he put the food into a bag and went into the break room and put it away before going back to his shift . The rest of it went by quickly till Stiles was done and he signed out before he headed to his car and drove home before he parked the car and locked it while grabbing his things and then headed to the door and headed to his room where he put his things down on his bed before getting changed in a different shirt . The teen then went to grab some food before sitting down and reading a magazine while he ate since he felt hungry even though he ate during his break.

Once he was done Stiles headed to his room to grab his Laptop and headed back to the Couch in the living room whee he sat down and logged into the la[top before headed to his chrome browser and went to his email where he checked most of them before logging out of the email and he went to his journal where he wrote down the day's events so far before stopping and closing the Laptop for the time being. Stiles then went to his room where he took out his phone and texted Scott to see if he wanted to hang with him which Scott was definitely happy to do.

Scott drove over to the Stilenski's house where the two young men hugged in a bro fashion before headed up to where the Xbox was and turned it on before starting some halo for the time being.. The game went on for a few hours cause they kept playing multiplayer before they got tired so they went to grab some food when Stiles's phone rang and he received a call from Lydia asking bim if he and Scott were going to the party that night and he asked his best friend if they were planning to go and Scott said yeah so Stiles's told the strawberry blonde haired girl that they were going .

Lydia then told him that both her and Alison were going to come over to help the boys get better looking which scared them both . Stiles hung up before they finished playing the game then they decided to take a walk to enjoy the air for the next few minutes before it was time to get ready for the party. Lydia and her best friend came over to help their boys get ready for the party with Lydia watching Stiles get dressed into a combo of a dress shirt over a white v neck and blue jeans with his sneakers along with his cologne before they met up with Scott and his girlfriend who kissed Stiles's cheek before they headed to the party .

The party was in full bloom by the time they got there so Stiles parked the jeep before they went into the house where they got some drinks and they walked around talking to their friends who had showed up before more people arrived . Stiles and Lydia went to a part of the wall near the pool that had only a few people on it and they sat down before Lydia sat in her boyfriend's lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist as she kissed his cheek before they relaxed while letting their bodies flow out of the tension that was in them .

They stayed there for a few more minutes before getting up and headed to the table where the drinks were and they got some drinks before heading to where their two friends were watching some boys playing soda pong since they were unable to use beer . Stiles gave Scott a fist bump and Lydia squeezed her best friend's shoulder to let them know they were there before they stayed watching the game until they were ready to go home so they left after telling the people that invited them that they would be at the next one too and headed to the Jeep before driving to Scott's house where they dropped off the other couple.

The two teens gave them hugs and told them they would call them later before Stiles drove Lydia to her house where he kissed her and told her he loved her which she smiled at before saying it back to him then he walked her to her door before driving home and eating some food and once he was done he went to take his shower before heading to his room where he got dressed and texted his girl and his friends for a while before heading to sleep.


	42. hospital and spending intimate times together

The next day Stiles was at school getting the books he needed out of his locker while looking at some texts from his friends that they had sent him the previous night which made him interested at the idea of new books for him to check out so he put the phone away and got the materials he needed for the first set of classes before headed for his first class where he sat down and wrote down the homework before working on the work for they day until the period ended. The rest of the morning went by quickly until he was called away to the office while he was in Math , the young man walked down to the office and sat down in the principal's chair while he looked at him with sympathy

The man took a breath before telling him in a worried voice" Stiles your dad is in the hospital and i wanted to let you know you can go if you wanted to " Stiles looked shocked and worried so he nodded and went to go to the rest of his classes which were nerve wracking for him since he was worried about his dad. The behavior for the day was noticed by his friends and girlfriend who cornered him after school and asked what was up before Stiles told them what had happened . They asked if they could come with him and he gratefully nodded before they drove to the hospital where Stiles called his job and told them what happened and said that he might be somewhat late .

They were fine with that and told him that he could come in later if he wanted before he hung up. Stiles then focused on his dad as he walked into the doorway and saw him with a breathing mask on and some bandages around his arm and shoulder. He sat down next to his dad and asked the doctor what was the damage and how much did they have to pay since they didn't have that much money . The doctor who was a kind man smiled at him before telling him that the damage wasn't too much and John would be able to move his arm in a few days before following that up with the bill which made Stiles relieved as he could pay that with their insurance .

He left the room and told the others how the damage was and they were happy that the Sheriff would be OK before Lydia hugged him as he slowly sighed out of fear and worry and they sat down while Lydia pulled out a bottle of water from her bag and handed it to him as he needed something to keep his breathing down since he sometimes suffered from panic attacks and he didn't know when he would have the next one . Scott asked if they wanted to get something to eat so they went to go grab something from a drive thru and they brought it back to eat at the cafeteria before headed back to check up on the Sheriff who had woken up and wanted to see his son.

Stiles walked into the room before hugging his father gently as he still hurt form the damage to his arm and the two men began talking for a few moments before Stiles had to go to work so he drove home and got his uniform before headed to the store where he signed in and got to work so he could keep his mind off his dad and his injury for the time being. He worked hard and long until he took his break and got some food into him for the time being until he was done with his break before heading back to work where he focused on the job in front of him before he was told to go home and get some rest as his boss and coworkers were worried about him .

So he left to go to his car after buying some books for himself and his dad since he wanted his dad to have something to read to keep his mind off the injury before driving home where he got changed and heated some frozen pizza that they had made a couple of days ago before sitting down and turning on Star Wars and eating the food while watching the film until his phone went off and he saw it was Lydia asking if he wanted her to come over and he thought about it for a few moments before responding with a "yes" . So the almost red haired beauty drove over to her second home (well in her mind it was since she spent a lot of time there) before parking the car and locking her doors .

She then took a deep breath before opening the door and finding her boyfriend with a sketchbook open in his lap and his drawing materials around him along with a notebook near his legs as she saw he was drawing his friends and family before he flipped the page and was now drawing his mother as he remembered her from his memories and Lydia remembered that this was a way recommended by the therapist to keep the dark and sad feelings at bay and she smiled sadly at that before sitting down next to him and he handed her another sketchbook before motioning to her that she could draw if she wanted to.

This made her laugh before she started to draw as well and they drew some cool ideas in their books for a while before Stiles offered her some of the left over pizza and she declined politely as she had just eaten some food herself . they laid on the couch for a while before Lydia pulled herself onto his lap and they kissed for a while with their hands wandering until they looked lustfully into each other's eyes and they went into his room and shut the door before letting their intimate feelings explode out of them. They stopped a few moments later and got dressed before they got some more food and ate it while watching TV for a while with Lydia laying in Stiles lap while her head was on his chest and they stayed like that until the rest of the film was over.

The hours went by until Stiles asked Lydia to stay the night and he would drive her home the next morning which she agreed happily to , so they got changed into some night clothes after taking separate showers and then they laid in the bed for a while telling each other stories before they fell asleep .


	43. special gifts and going to the club

The next morning Stiles got up and got dressed before waking Lydia who also got dressed and they drove down to her house where she walked into it before kissing him and telling him she;d call him later to plan something which made him smile and he drove back home before getting showered and dressed in a white t shirt over blue jeans and some socks since he didn't know if he was going out somewhere later before making some breakfast and watching some Star Wars on his TV in the living room . He was finishing his toast when his dad walked into the room and asked if Lydia had gone home indicating that he knew about her staying over which he was OK with considering he knew they were safe .

Stiles replied that he had driven her home before he had gotten home and John look OK with that before grabbing his own food for his breakfast. Stiles finished the movie and food before calling Scott to see if he wanted to hang out with him which Scott was perfectly willing to do and they met up a few minutes later to go buy something special for their girls to show them they cherished their relationships with them and that they loved them deeply. The two men walked into the mall and found two pendents that looked pretty special to the two of them and they bought them before having them engraved with their special words for their ladies.

They paid for them before leaving the store and headed to the food court before buying some pizza slices and two drinks before sitting down and eating while discussing their days so far and what they should do next. Scott wanted to go see if there was any new games for the Xbox out so they threw out their food before headed to the store and found some new games for both of them which they paid for and left the store before heading to the Jeep which they turned on and left to go home. They went to Stiles room and played some of the new games that Stiles had bought which were fun for a few minutes before Scott went home to get ready for his date with his girlfriend.

Stiles played some more before saving and headed to the den where he found his laptop and went to his room with it to look up some info for a paper he had to do for one of his classes which was pretty easy for him since he was pretty smart and could handle it . He went onto his browser before looking up the info and then memorizing it before putting it to his paper and once he felt he had done enough Stiles saved it and proceeded to do some reading for another class which he had a test for . The studying was over soon so Stiles got his keys before driving to Lydia's house where he found her reading on the back porch and as he approached her she looked up and smiled at him before kissing his lips as he sat down next to her .

He looked at the book she was reading and saw it was the first Maze Runner novel which he knew she had a liking for since they saw the movie and there was a similarity to both the main character and him. She giggled as she moved to his lap and they talked about their favorite parts of the book and how it differed from the film when Natalie came out and smiled at the two of them as she asked if they wanted anything to eat like a small snack of something . Stiles politely denied and so did Lydia which Natalie was ok with and she went back inside to leave them alone for now . The two teens got up and went into the house to talk about possible date for the night later so Stiles asked his girlfriend if she wanted to go out to the club for some dancing that night .

Lydia was happy to go to the club since she enjoyed it the previous time so they planned to go at 6:30. Stiles left a hour later and got home before taking a shower and getting dressed in a black button down shirt over grey t shirt and blue jeans with converse sneaker and some cologne before eating some dinner and heading out to meet up with Lydia who was dressed in a black and red mini dress over black skirt and high heels and some perfume which smelled great along with her hair being curled at the ends. They smiled and got some pictures of each other before leaving for the club where they got their ids out before heading inside. The club had some good yet loud music playing and the two teens could feel the energy in the air as they headed for the bar to order some sodas for the two of them.

Stiles ordered a diet coke and Lydia ordered a sierra mist which was placed next to them and they paid for their drinks before sitting down in empty seats while they watched the teens and other people dance . They took some sips of their drinks for a while before going onto the floor with Stiles putting his hands on his girlfriend's hips while she put her hand on his to keep him there . The song soon changed to a slow song and they switched positions to where Stiles hands were on her hips and Lydia's hands were on his neck .They kept dancing till they were tired and they went to use the restrooms for a few minutes before going back for one last dance 

They stopped and decided to go home for some relaxation since they had been there for a few hours . Once they were at Stiles's house they sat on the couch and watched some movies for a while before Lydia went home. Stiles gave his present for her which she loved before she went home and he went to take a shower before going to get dressed and then text Lydia before going to bed.


	44. New Month of May and Game Of Thrones

The next week came around and Stiles was currently preparing himself for the summer with doing both summer training for lacrosse and working at his job for the summer which made him happy at the prospect of gaining more money so he could help support his college ambitions . He was also making sure his dad was alright cause he didn't like the idea of him eating too many fatty food or unhealthy food and was trying to get him to eat more healthy foods with some success. Overall the school year was slowly coming to a end for the teen and his friends but it was enjoyable as Currently Stiles was making breakfast for himself while having his study guide for one of his tests out since he had a test for one of his classes and he was hoping to pass it.

Stiles put his stuff away before digging into some of his food for the next few minutes before he had to go to school so he threw out the remnants of it before he headed out to his jeep and turned it on before hooking up his music and listening to it as he picked up Lydia before going to school. He parked his jeep before heading to his locker where he got his books and headed to his classes which went by quickly before he found himself in his Economic class where he sat down and got out the homework for the class before handing it in to be graded before working on his work for the class .

The class was soon over and Stiles put his homework away before headed for the Lunch room where he sat down with his food and worked on the work for the other classes he had previously. Lydia leaned her head on his shoulder and watched him write in his notebook before turning to her book and continuing to read while eating her food. The bell soon rang and Stiles threw out his food before headed to his next set of classes. The classes went by quickly and he was now headed for his locker where he grabbed his gear and headed to his car where he drove home and parked his car before locking it and headed to the kitchen where he made some frozen bagel bites before turning on the TV.

When the food was ready Stiles pulled them out of the oven and put some on a plate before bringing them over to the table and put one into his mouth while watching the movie that was playing on the TV for the next few minutes until it was time for him to go to work so he got his uniform on before hooking his phone up to the car and drove to his job . He parked the car before getting out and locking it before headed to the door and went inside . his boss smiled t him before nodding at him as he waved to him on his way to the sign out clock and after signing in Stiles then got to work for the next few minutes until it was time for his break . He made sure to tell one of his coworkers and his boss before heading out .

He signed out before heading towards the sandwich shop where he bought his usual sandwich and drink before sitting down and eating his food while he watched the weather change outside the window . Once he was done Stiles headed back to work before signing in and going back to his shift for the rest of it until he was done. Stiles then signed out once it as over and he drove to his favorite cafe to pick up some coffees for him and his girl who he had texted to let her know he was coming over . She told him via text he was fine to be there so he drove to the house and parked before making sure he had everything . Then he put a breath mint in his mouth before getting out.

Stiles then walked towards the house and saw that Natalie's car wasn't there and he felt bad for his girl but would cheer her up later so he entered the house before finding his girlfriend putting a frozen pizza in the oven for the two of them since she knew he would be over. They kissed softly before heading to the living room while the timer was going for the pizza then they watched some Game of Thrones which Lydia had started to watch and really enjoyed it . They watched the first few episodes until the timer went off and Lydia got up to put the pizza on the stove to make it cool until it was ready to be dished out.

It was soon time for the pizza so Stiles and Lydia walked to the kitchen to put the slices on two plates before heading for the chairs near the table and they sat down while discussing the show. They both enjoyed it and hoped to keep watching it for a little bit longer , the pizza was really good and they enjoyed the heck out of it but soon it was gone and they threw out the box before Lydia pulled out a box of fudge brownies that she had bought at the grocery store a few days ago and they were still fresh. Stiles took two and put them on plate while Lydia took some and they sat on the couch while talking about different things such as their lives and how school was going for them as they ate the fudge deliciousness.

Stiles pulled Lydia onto his lap and they began to make out before they decided to move their bodies to his house and as soon as they reached his room he closed the door before checking to make sure the house was peaceful . Once he did that Stiles advanced onto Lydia's giggling and happy body as she squealed with laughter and love as their lips met and they let their desire to show the love for each other drive them to let their inhibitions go. The next few minutes saw the two teens recovering for a while before Lydia was driven back home .

Stiles came back to take his shower before getting dressed and he texted Lydia to tell her he would see her the next day which she replied to with saying that she loved him so much before he went to bed.


	45. working out and relaxing

Stiles was up the next morning making breakfast while checking his stuff to see if he had what he needed for school which was his books and materials which were in his bag and after he put his plate of food on the table he put the bag by the door before he ate his food which tasted great before he headed out to the car and charged up his Jeep before picking up Lydia who was looking great and had a smile on her face cause of the fact she had a great dream about her and Stiles's future and it was amazing. They drove to the school and got out before Stiles and Lydia went to their lockers where they got their books before heading towards their classes.

The periods went by until it was time for Economics where Lydia sat in her seat and opened her notebook before writing down the notes for the day. It was when she felt her boyfriend's hand on her leg that she looked at him and raised her eyebrow before he looked at her and seemed to tell her " i'll tell you at lunch " with his eyes which made her a little nervous. The next period came soon and Stiles sat in his seat with his food before working on his work until he felt Lydia kiss his cheek and he took her hand before telling her that his dad was doing better and he had a surprise for her when they got home later which she was excited for .

They ate their food before Stiles got up and went to use the restroom for a few moments while Lydia read some of her textbook for a test she had that day and she wanted to do good on it to get a good grade in the class. Stiles sat back down and then threw out his remnants before he went to the next set of classes cause the bell rang. The periods went by quickly and it was time for Stiles to go grab his things before he went to the locker room and got changed before he headed for the weight room to work out for the next few hours. Both he and Scott were soon in the room using the weights for now until they felt ready to use the machines . They were dressed in usual tank tops shorts and sneakers and were ready to potentially injure themselves to get stronger.

Stiles picked up two 20 pound weights before lifting them for twenty reps and finally putting them down after his final rep and then he moved on to the machines that was near the door leading to the gym and he sat on the end of the bench and leaned into it before he picked up the bar and lifted it for a set of twenty reps before he placed it back and got off the bench before going to work out with the other machines with Scott helping him. They went back to the locker room before getting changed and heading to the jeep where Scott plugged in his phone to play some music from his library before the car stopped in front of Scott's house where after getting his bag out and standing next to Stiles's side he gave his best friend a fist bump before heading into the house .

Stiles then headed home before entering the house and dropping his bags in his room before getting his homework out before finishing it and then buying some new songs for a few moments before checking to see if they had enough food for dinner that night. John walked into the kitchen and found his son doing that and he asked what Stiles wanted for dinner and he asked for grilled cheese with some soup and John was OK with that so in a few hours John would make dinner. The food was soon ready and they sat down to eat while they talked about their days Stiles had a enjoyable day so far and John had a decent day at the station with many officers telling him they could see him having Lydia at his daughter in law which made him smile at that.

The food was done and they relaxed for a while before Stiles got up and went to wash the dishes before he headed off to his room to get his laptop before he went to the den and researched some stuff for a paper for one of his classes that was due that week and he was almost done with it . He memorized the info before bringing up the paper and writing it down before he finished writing the paper before he saved it to his flash drive before he put his computer on sleep and put it away for now then he played some Xbox for a few hours before he called Lydia and then they talked for a while about his workout experience with Scott which made Lydia smile and laugh from her end of the line.

The call soon hung up and Stiles kept playing some more Xbox until it was time for him to take his shower before he got dressed and was soon in his bed before texting Lydia a few minutes later before going to bed.


	46. new amounts of jealously and relaxing

Stiles was at the library the next day before school started as he had gotten up early and driven to school after eating a nice breakfast and he was looking for new books to keep his interest since he had finished the books for his paper he had handed them back to the librarian and was now looking through the stacks before he found two books that seemed to interest him which were a book on the gods of Greek lore and Shinto gods and these interested him cause he didn't know if they would help him in any way in the future. He checked them out before heading towards his locker and putting them into his locker to bring them home later before grabbing the books he needed for his classes.

Lydia came up to him and asked why he hadn't picked her up in a pouting but playful tone. he responded to her answer with the fact that he wanted to get some new books for reading which made her satisfied. They started walking towards their classes and as they sat in their seats the bell rang with the classes starting . Stiles focused on his class and was able to answer several questions right which gave him some decent points before the bell rang with him heading for his next set of classes which went by quickly until it was time for Stiles to be in Lunch. The group of friends sat down and placed their food covered trays down before Stiles began to work on his homework while he ate his food .

It was once he got up to use the bathroom when one of the hottest girls in the school Melissa Holloway who was a cheerleader like Kendall walked up to Stiles and asked him if he wanted to go see a movie with her that weekend and when he said that he was with someone she arrogantly flipped her hair and said that she would be waiting for him to come beg for her which he denied and told her to go away. Lydia had a look of pure hate and jealously on her face as the cheerleader came towards Stiles and she looked relieved that he denied her even though he would never date another girl when they're together and he kissed her forehead as he sat down and finished his food before the bell rang with Stiles headed to his next classes.

The rest of the school day went by and Melissa was not seen until Stiles was about to drive both him and Lydia home when he saw her going towards her vehicle when she saw him and waved in a smug manner which made him disgusted and he drove home while they discussed their annoyance with her that day. They got to his house and he parked before locking the car and they grabbed their bags before heading into the house where Stiles fixed them a cup of hot chocolate even though it was nice out he still liked to have a cup of hot cocoa from time to time. They held their cups as they sat on the couch before they talked about their days and if they enjoyed them which they did to some degree.

Stiles's dad was home soon and greeted the two of them tiredly as he was about to take a nap and they let him do that as they could see he was tired so the two teens did their homework before heading to grab a movie. They chose Mission Impossible and they popped it in before they settled in for the next few minutes . John came out to see what they were watching and when he saw it was one of his favorites he asked if it was OK if he joined them and Stiles said "Of course" John smiled before sitting on the end of the couch and they enjoyed the film as it played .

The film was soon over and they took it out before John got up to start making dinner which was a roast chicken which they helped prepare along with some sides such as mashed potatoes and some green beans. The food was soon ready and son they brought it to the table before sitting down and eating it with gusto due to it being delicious and they enjoyed it before feeling full and John revealed he had bought some desserts from a bake sale for the school a while ago. They all took some and put them on plates before The teens took the plates to the living room before turning on the music and listening to it in peace while John worked on some work he had to do for the station.

The music was nice and the couple took it to the den where they began to dance to it in peace and had fun while doing it cause it was the two of them and they loved each other. The music changed to a couple of fast songs and they changed their dancing positions to match the music and it helped them coordinate their dancing with each other . The dancing soon stopped and they held each other while looking into each other's eyes, Stiles's brown eyes gazing into Lydia's green eyes and trying to express his love for her and ultimately succeeding .

The two teens leaned in towards each other before they began to make out for the next few minutes before breaking apart. They kissed before heading to the kitchen to grab some drinks before going back to the den and turning on the Xbox and playing some games with each other for some time . A few hours later Lydia went home to get ready for their shopping trip the next day so Stiles decided to turn in early too so he decided to take his shower before getting dressed in night clothes and then shaving his facial hair before laying in his bed before texting Lydia about the next day and then going to sleep.


	47. new day of school and work

Stiles was at his locker the next day getting his books out of it before he was heading towards his car when he was ambushed by Melissa who had a smug look on her face and she had her arms crossed on her chest as she told him that he would soon come to date her soon which Stiles denied and told her to leave her alone before he goes to the authorities and she walked away before Stiles left to go to his classes where he sat down and worked on the work for the class until the bell rang . when it was time for Stiles to go to his next class he got up and headed out of the classroom before he headed towards his next set of classes before sitting down in his Economics class where he sat down and opened his books before he started to work on the classwork that they were given for the day .   
They were allowed to have partners so Stiles and Scott worked together before the period was over and when it was over they handed in their work before headed out to their lunch period where they sat down and put their books down before grabbing their food and then sitting down before talking about their day so far while Stiles ate his food and listened to the others talk . Stiles got up and went to use the restroom for the next few minutes before he was done and he came back before getting his books and headed off to his next set of classes . The periods changed then and Stiles was now heading towards his locker before grabbing hsi stuff before going to his car and seeing Scott sitting next to him before Stiles turned on the car before he dropped his best friend off at his house.  
He was now going home and getting changed into his clothes for work before heading towards his car and drove towards his workplace before he parked the car and locked it before going inside and signing in . The teen then started to work on his work before it was time for his break so he signed out before he went to the sandwich store and got hsi food and drink before sitting down and eating while checking the time so he would know when to go back . Once it was time for him to head back Stiles threw out the rest of the food and drink before he going into the store and signing back in. Once he did that Stiles went back to work for the rest of his shift before it was time for him to go home.   
He signed out before grabbing his paycheck and heading towards his car which he turned on before driving home and parking his car before locking it . Stile grabbed his things before heading into the house and putting his things down before getting changed into a blue v neck shirt and keeping his jeans and socks on while he headed towards the kitchen to get some food onto a plate to be heated up. The food he chose was some meatloaf and mashed potatoes along with some gravy on the top of the meat which got heated up for a while before he took it out of the microwave and put it down on the table while he took one of his books and started to read it while he ate .  
Once he was done Stiles brought his plate to the sink before washing ti and then going to watch some tv while he worked on some of his homework before he did anything else. He finished it soon before watching the rest of the tv show he had chosen for watching while he did his homework and once he was done he turned off the tv before he left the room and went to play some Xbox for the next few minutes while he waited to see if his dad would be home soon. John came home soon and they talked about their days while they watched some tv before Stiles got into his jeep and drove to the mall to buy some new cards for his music.   
He bought the cards before heading home and putting them away in case he needed them before he played some Xbox for the next hour until he decided to take a walk for a while .he came back and then took a shower before getting dressed and then texting Lydia for a while before going to sleep.


	48. movie and going to the club

Stiles was making breakfast during one Saturday in the second to last week of May while he was making some oatmeal to go with his eggs and bacon he was singing some tune under his breath as he put the eggs and bacon on the plate before bringing the plate and bowl over to the table to eat while he had a magazine with him to keep up with the latest news around the world . He started to eat his oatmeal first then his eggs and bacon in that order before he finished the food then he washed his dishes before putting them away and going to get dressed in his usual flannel shirt over a grey v neck and blue jeans with his usual sneakers before washing himself up and then grabbing his car keys before heading to his best friend's house where he found Scott eating breakfast with his mother next to him at the breakfast table,

Melissa waved to him as he sat down next to Scott who nodded at him with a mouthful of hot coffee before swallowing it and asking him if he wanted to go do some driving later just to see if there was any good movies or something around town and Stiles nodded before they left the table after Scott finished his food and they let Melissa know where they;d be which was OK with her before they left the house since Scott was dressed already before getting into the jeep and driving to the movie theater where they checked out the movies that were out . They saw some new releases that looked good before they texted their girls and asked if they wanted to see a movie with them. They didn't mind watching a movie with their girls and hoped they would say yes.

They got a reply saying that they were on their way and they turned around to see their ladies walking up to them before kissing their cheeks and they chose to see the new James bond movie that had come out . They got their tickets before getting their food and settling into the seats for the previews that were starting and they were pretty funny so far . Only one movie was scary and it was pretty decent horror film but the film was about to start and Lydia chose to steal some of Stiles's gummy bears which made her giggle at the look on his face. They shared popcorn and snacks with one another while the movie played which amused the other couple next to them.

But that didn't mean the black haired teen and his girlfriend didn't enjoy the film cause they did and they enjoyed the villein and the action scenes which made the two young men happy that there was action which amused their ladies. The film was soon over and they left the theater with pleased thoughts that it was a decent film and a decent bond film and Stiles had plans to get it when it came out on Blu ray which made Lydia smirk at her guy's geekiness which she loved about him. They made plans to go to the pizza place and they walked to the pizza place near the theater before sitting down and ordering their drinks and food before discussing the film and how good it was .

The food and drinks came before they thanked their waiter and then they dug into the pixxa which had enough for the four of them and their drinks too before they found out how good the pizza was and they loved the taste of it . They ate and talked for the next few minutes before they finished the pizza and they had to split since the girls were getting pedicures at the beauty salon and so Scott offered to take the two of them to the club for some dancing which both girls agreed happily since they wanted some alone time with their guys since they were studying hard for their exams even though they had a few weeks until they were due to happen.

The guys left to go home to do some guys things for the next few hours while the girls did their things but they agreed to call the guys when they wanted to go to the club which was fine with the guys . The two young men drove home and got into the house before playing some Xbox while they ate corn chips and drank sodas for the next few hours before Scott left to go home to get ready for the club and Stiles got dressed in his usual outfit before going to pick up Lydia since Scott was driving with Alison . The couple were soon together in the Jeep and they parked next to Scott's car which was parked next to the door to the club before getting out and heading into the club where they showed their id before going to get some drinks .

They brought their drinks over to a table before sitting down and relaxing for a few minutes until they were ready to go up and dance and soon they were up on the floor with Stiles's hands on Lydia's hips and her hands on his shoulders. The music changed from song to song with the two teens switching their positions for each song that was played but soon both pairs of teens were ready to go home a few hours later with Stiles driving Lydia home before kissing her lips and telling her he would text her when he got home before he got home and took his shower before getting dressed then texting Lydia before going to sleep.


	49. getting supplies for the party and going to the club

The next day in the morning Stiles was running down his neighborhood while listening to his music to keep his body in good shape since he liked to work out and make sure he was 100% fit for Lacrosse and for the daily rigors of life and as he finished his run he leaned on his knees and took some breaths before sipping some water and heading towards the house where he took a shower and got changed in a white muscle shirt and blue jeans with some sandals before making some Pancakes and some Sausage links for the side before also putting the coffee to be made while he cooked the food. Once the food was done Stiles brought over the food to the table before sitting down and reading a magazine while he ate his food until he was done and then he washed off the plates before putting them away.

Then he went to put on some socks and sneakers before he went to grab his keys and drove to the store to buy some food and drinks for a small party that he was planning for that night. Scott Alison and Lydia were coming over to have some fun with him so he bought some chips pretzels and sodas along with some cheese dip and salsa before paying for them and then leaving to go home and put them away before he went to take a short nap until he was ready to do other things . The nap was nice and short yet felt sweet as he was able to rest and recover from the fatigue that he was feeling due to the running that morning and it was a delayed type of fatigue.

Stiles woke up the next hour he made a list of what he planned for that night and went to make some food for himself since he was hungry . Stiles was then sitting down with the plate and texting all three of his friends to see when they were going to come over and they told him that they would be there at 7:30. He ate his food before throwing out the remnants and then going for a short walk since it was nice out and he wanted to get some fresh air . He walked through the neighborhood before coming back to the house and going to his room where he turned on the Xbox and began to play some of his games for the next few minutes before going to take a nap for a while .

The next few hours went by and Stiles got up and read some of his books and watched some of his movies on the Blu Ray player cause he liked Blu rays more than the normal dvds and he was trying to get more Blu Rays in his collection . Stiles got ready for the club as he was clad in a red button down flannel over grey v neck and black jeans with his white and black sneakers along with some cologne and his necklace while he was heading to get something so eat before heading out to meet up with Lydia and his friends at her house . He found the streets were not the crowded with cars and so he was able to get to the house without any trouble.

He parked outside Lydia's house and went inside before he found the three teens sitting by the kitchen and drinking some drinks while they were waiting for him to show up. He kissed Lydia's cheek before accepting a soda and they talked about what they thought would happen at the club before getting up and heading towards the two cars since Lydia would be driving with Stiles and Scott would be driving with Alison to the club . The drive to the club was nice and Lydia was content with watching her lover drive the jeep to the club while she checked her messages on her phone to make sure she had enough space for new messages.

They got to the club and Stiles helped his girl out of the seat and she smiled before squeezing his hand and they walked to the door where the bouncer was taking the ids and checking them and he took their id's before nodding approvingly at them and letting them in which they thanked him for and went to the bar to get drinks for the four of them. they brought the drinks to the table before sitting down and drinking their drinks while watching the other people dance on the dance floor and once they were done the four teens got up and went onto the floor where Stiles put his hands on his girlfriend's hips while she put her hands around his neck as the slow song went on.

it switched to a fast song and the couple switched to the positions where Stiles's hand was on Lydia'd hips and her hands were on his hands ad he held her and they swayed back and forth to their own beat as Stiles was uncomfortable with grinding and Lydia respected her boyfriend's opinion and how he felt. The rest of the night went by as Stiles Lydia and their friends had fun and enjoyed the night before they left the club and Stiles dropped Lydia at her house before driving home and getting showered and dressed before playing some Xbox and eating some chips for the next few minutes until he felt tired .

Once he was in his bed Stiles texted Lydia and told her he had fun before going to sleep.


	50. school and working out plus going to the mall

Stiles got up the next morning and texted Lydia to tell her he would be at her house to pick her up before getting dressed in a blue button down flannel shirt over a white t shirt and blue jeans with his usual sneakers and some cologne before eating breakfast and then grabbing his bag before heading towards his Jeep and driving over to Lydia's house where she was waiting for him along with Alison who had needed a ride and Stiles was happy to give her a ride so the three teens drove to the school where they parked the car and went to their lockers to get the books they needed for their classes . Alison smiled at Scot who kissed her forehead and the other two teens smiled at this before they split up to go to their classed which went by quickly till it was time for Economics .

Stiles and Scott sat together while their girls sat together too as the coach came into the room and told them what their assignment for the class was before giving out their textbooks and telling them to open to to the specific chapter and then telling them to start working for the rest of the period. Stiles worked on his work for the rest of the period until the bell rang and he gathered his stuff up before handing the work in and heading for the Cafeteria . Stile put his books down before heading to the food line and getting his food then heading back to his seat and putting the food down while getting his work out and starting on it while eating his food until it was all finished before putting it away .

Then he worked on finishing his food before throwing his remnants into the garbage, Then he started to talk to Scott about his life so far cause he felt they had not talked about their lives so far and he wanted to correct that which got Scott smiling before they left to go to their classes since the bell rang . Stiles headed towards his next classes more energized since he felt more better about himself even though he didn't feel any less about himself and as he sat in his seat for the first class he had a small smile on his face which didn't go off him until he left for the weight room where he put his ear buds in before going to use the weights for a while before he moved over to the Machines.

Scott watched him use it while making sure he was not getting hurt due to misuse of the machines and weights. Stiles got off the bench and allowed Scott to use it while doing the watching him make sure he didn't get hurt and Scot used the machines before they went to get dressed and go to Scott's house where they sat down in the kitchen and began to drink Mountain dew which was the favorite drink. once they had their drinks Stiles and Scott sat down on the couch before turning on Star Wars and watching it for the next few minutes until Stiles phone went off and he got a call from his dad asking where he was and if he was OK .

Stiles told him he would be home later unless he was staying over Scott's house and he would let him know if he was going to be home which satisfied his dad's need to know that he was OK before they hung up and Stiles got back to watching the movie. The film was soon over and they brought the bowl of popcorn to the sink before washing it out and grabbing some bags of candy before heading to Scott's room where they played some Xbox for the next few minutes until Scott asked Stiles if he wanted to stay over for dinner which he smiled at and he agreed before they finished their match and selected play again before switching weapons for their characters. 

The two young men saw their girls come into the room and Stiles kissed Lydia's lips before she sat down and leaned her head on his shoulder while she watched him play. The game went on for a few more minutes before they all decided to go out and walk around the town for a while to see what they could do so they got up and went to their cars where Lydia got into the driver's seat and Stiles sat in the sear next to her while Scott and Alison were in his car . The two vehicles drove to the mall where they parked and went inside to browse around before seeing if they wanted to buy anything .

The four teens walked around the area and found a few things they wanted to buy before stopping at the food court and purchasing a small pie of pizza before sitting down and eating it while talking about their days so far. The food was soon gone and they left the area to check out more places before heading to the cafe for some snacks later before heading back to Stiles's house. The four teens sat around the table while sipping their drinks form the food court before going to watch a movie for the next few minutes until Scott and Alison went home.

Stiles then pulled Lydia on to his lap and they finished the movie before Lydia had to go home too so Stiles drove her home before going home and taking his shower before getting dressed then he texted Scott to see if they could hang out again soon before going to sleep.


	51. studying for exams and dinner

Stiles was in his car driving to Lydia's house after getting ready for school and eating breakfast and he had the music blasting through his speakers while he was thinking of new movies and books to buy soon while he was also making sure his speed was good and that he wasn't going slow in front of anyone behind him. The teen parked his car in front of his girlfriend's house before she came out of the house and kissed him before they drove to the school where he parked his jeep and grabbed his bag before walking towards his locker where he grabbed the books he needed for his classes and put the ones he didn't need in it before meeting up with Lydia who had gotten her own books and the two teens left for their classes which were now focusing on reviewing for their final exams since they were coming up soon .

Stiles sat down in his first class and got out the homework before handing it in and opening his notebook and answering some new questions from the previous work that they did in the class before the bell rang and Stiles left for his next couple of classes before it was time for Economics where Stiles sat down and opened his notebook and textbook before the class began to review for the final exam until the bell rang and Stiles and Lydia along with their friends left to go sit down in their seats before putting their books down and grabbing their food before sitting back down. Stiles ate some of his burger while reading through some of his notes for a test that he had in one of his later classes .

When he was done with that Stiles put away his notes and finished eating his food before throwing out the remnants and getting his books together before heading towards his next classes. The classes went by quickly and Stiles was now headed to the car to get to his house so he could get ready for work since he had his shift that day and he turned on his jeep before heading back towards his house and parking it before going to his room and pulling on his shirt and tag before driving towards the bookstore. He parked his car before locking it and heading into the store to sign in before he started to work for the next few minutes until it was time for his break.

Stiles then signed out before heading to the cafe where he ordered a scone and coffee before eating and drinking his food and checking the time so that he made sure he would go back in due time and when it was over Stiles signed back in before going back to his job until it was time for him to go home then he signed out before he turned on his car before driving home and changing out of his shirt and putting on a new one. Stiles then made himself some food before sitting down by the TV and eating the food while watching the movie that he had picked before he was finished and he cleaned off his plate before putting it away and then grabbing his laptop before making list of new things to buy .

Once he had finished that he grabbed his keys and drove to the mall where he went to some of his favorite stores and picked out some new books such as the Novelizations of the Assassin Creed games and the novelizations of the Dark Knight Rises . He paid for them before heading to the entertainment center where he bought the Blu ray versions of Dark Knight and Dark Knight Rises along with the Blu Ray versions of Harry Potter films since he had enough money to pay for them and once he was done buying them he bought a pretzel before moving towards the eit where his car was parked near and he put his purchases in the back of the car before he turned it on and drove to his house.

He put his purchases in the bookshelf and the movie rack that held his Blu Ray collection before finishing his pretzel and then texting Lydia to see what she was doing for that moment. Stiles smiled as she was telling him she was watching Star wars as she had become addicted to the movies since she started to watch them with him and he asked what her favorite part was and she told him the battle between Obi Wan and Darth Vader . They had seen the movies for their third date and both had truly enjoyed them so they tried to watch them whenever they could.

This made him smile some more before he took a picture of the Prom tickets he had bought for them and sent it to her and asked if she wanted to go with him which made her squeal to herself when she got the pic before texting that she would love to go with him since it was coming up soon . They talked some more before Lydia asked if he wanted to come over for dinner which he agreed to and told her he would be right over before hanging up and getting dressed in a nice shirt and pants along with nice shoes and some cologne before heading towards his jeep and driving to the Martins.

He arrived there soon and was allowed into the house where the table was soon set with the food and three occupants sat down and ate while enjoying themselves as Natalie got to know more about her daughter's boyfriend and vice versa. The dinner went by fast and Stiles went back home a few hours later before he got dressed and played some Xbox for a while before going to sleep.


	52. studying for finals and watching movies

The next few weeks went by and it was almost time for Stiles and his friends to work on their studying for their final exams that were coming up soon along with getting their tuxedos and dresses for the girls which they had gotten the previous week so they were set and now they were focused on doing their studying for their tests that would be a lot of their grades and so they had to keep studying so Stiles would invite his friends to his house when he didn't have work for a study session which kept their minds sharp and their knowledge stuck in their brains . Stiles got up the morning of the current day before getting dressed in a blue v neck and blue jeans with his sneakers and a yellow plaid shirt to complete the look which looked good on him and this made him smile.

Stiles made himself breakfast before eating his food and heading out to his Jeep where he drove to the school after picking up Lydia and they parked outside the school before locking the doors and heading into the school before going to their lockers where they got their books and headed towards their classes which were now still reviewing the previous work that they did to make sure they did their best . Stiles went through the first classes before ending up in his Economics class where he sat down and got the the notebook he used for the class and also got out he study guide that they were given for the class before they reviewed the work that they had done the previous parts of the year before the bell rang .

Stiles headed towards the cafeteria where he sat down and put his books down before getting his food and eating while working on his work for the classes that gave him homework instead of giving him the study guide to finish before the exams were there . He put his work away before he threw out his food and went towards his next set of classes which went by the same way as his previous classes and they were still studying the guide and reviewing the work they had done before the bell rang and the teen was soon at his locker putting his books away before heading towards his car and driving home where he got changed and drove towards the bookstore.

Stiles was then signing in and beginning to work for the next hour or two until it was time for his break. Stiles signed out before heading towards the cafe and ordered his usual food and drink before sitting down and eating while reading some messages on his phone before cleaning up and heading back to work. He finished up his shift before he signed out and headed towards his jeep before buying some scones since they had a lot of desserts and then driving home before parking his car and locking it before going into the house and sitting down on the couch after getting dressed in a different shirt while eating his scones while reading some of his book for school .

The book was soon over and Stiles got up before grabbing his phone and texting Lydia to see how her day was going so far with her day being pretty good so far and it was better due to seeing him during the day . They talked some more before Stiles hung up to make something to eat and asked if Lydia wanted so come over which she was cool with so he told her he would see her soon before eating the bowl of pasta he had made . Once it was finished he put it away and started to read some of his books in his room before Lydia came into his house and kissed his forehead when she found him on the couch with the book on his head since he was kinda asleep.

She sat down next to him and put her legs on the table while putting her boyfriend's head on her lap which allowed him to get a good amount of sleep for the time being. Stiles woke up a little bit later before kissing Lydia's cheek and they turned on a movie before making some popcorn and sitting back in their seats until the movie was over then they brought the bowl over to the sink and washed it out in the sink before Lydia dragged Stiles to his room and shut the door before they began to make out for a hour to two before they separated and kissed one last time before putting Lydia;s head on Stiles's chest and wrapped his arms around her waist .

They laid like that while they took out their study guides and reviewed the material to make sure they had the material down in their mind before they stopped and put them away for that time . The two teens got up and drove to the mall before shopping for some new games for Stiles's Xbox and then Lydia bought some new things she needed as well before heading back home and Lydia put her stuff in his room before they went to the outside to take a walk since the air was nice and calm out. They came back and watched some movies before Stiles drove Lydia home.

He then drove home before watching the rest of the movies before going to take his shower and getting dressed before texting Lydia and then going to sleep.


	53. weekend off and hanging with friends

Stiles got up the next morning and got dressed for going to do some driving around since he had nothing to do that day cause it was the weekend so he got dressed in a blue Henley shirt over black jeans and sneakers before putting on his necklace and heading over to the kitchen to make some breakfast before getting in his car and driving to the store to buy some medicine for his dad since he was coming down with some allergies and he also bought some bathroom stuff for himself since he needed some new shampoos and body washes so he went to the cashier and paid for the stuff before leaving the store and went into his jeep before putting the bag down in the back before driving to the cafe near the bookstore for picking up some coffee to bring to the bookstore cause he needed some new books for his reading later.

He parked into the bookstore parking lot and locked the car before he headed into the store before going to the fiction section and picking out some new books before holding them and picking out a Jame Bond FAQ book before going up to the counter and having them rung up and he put them in a bag before going to take a sip of his coffee before driving around for some more minutes before finally going home and parking his car before going into the house and making some food for himself while he watched some TV and ate at the same time. The food was soon gone and Stiles got up and brought the plate to the sink before washing it and headed to the backyard to get some fresh air since he felt a little hot from the warm air outside and wanted some cool air on his face.

The teen then took out his phone before deleting some messages and photos that he didn' t need before he put it away and then he went to take a nap for a hour since it was around noon. He passed out on the couch for some time before waking up and turning on the TV and watching some of his favorite shows for the next few hours before Stiles drove over to Scott's house where his girlfriend and friends were and parked the car before getting out and going into the house where he found his friends sitting on the couch watching a movie with the three of them greeting him as he sat down next to Lydia who kissed him and he relaxed for the next few minutes .

The four of them got up and took a walk around the neighborhood to get some fresh air before going back to the house and Scott made some Hot Chocolate for the four of them which they drank while sitting by the table in the kitchen. The hot chocolate was delicious and so they finished it up before Stiles was asked if he wanted to stay over for dinner and he called up his dad to ask if it was OK and when it was OK with his dad he told Scott he would love to stay. So a few minutes later Stiles drove Lydia and Allison home before he came back to his friend's house before sitting next to him on the couch and discussing new things in their lives so far while Melissa made dinner for them which was stew .

Stiles loved her stew and he would eat a whole plate of it before he was finished so when it was ready Stiles got up and sat in the seat while his plate was given to him before Scott got his plate . The boys ate their food while talking about different things before they were done with their food and went to grab more in their plate . The portions were soon done and they relaxed by hanging in Scott's room where they played some Xbox while Scott was talking to his girl on speaker phone which made Stiles grin as he liked listening to his best friend talk to his girlfriend and he promised to call his own girl later that night.

The game went on for the next few matches before Stiles was getting tired and he decided to go home so he fist bumped Scott before going to his car and driving home before going to the den which is where he Xbox was and played some Gears of War 2 on it before calling Lydia who answered on the second ring . They talked about Prom and Lydia kept gushing to her lover about how she couldn't wait to go and they would have a great time which made Stiles smile before he kept playing Gears while he put his phone on the speaker and both him and Lydia talked for a while before she hung up and Stiles went to grab something to eat which was a small sandwich and drink.

He took with him into the TV room and watched some movies for a while as he ate his food and drink before he was done then he cleaned up before going to take a short nap since he needed to recharge his energy . Stiles laid on his bed before taking his nap before getting up and going to take his shower to get it out of the way before getting dressed and watching a small movie marathon of James Bond for the next hour before it was done and Stiles went to get a small snack before heading to bed .

He turned on his phone before calling Lydia who answered and they talked for a while since they weren't tired and they managed to stay up for a while before going to bed .


	54. prom and having fun

The week leading up to the Junior prom was happy and fun filled for Stiles and his friends as they got everything ready for themselves while they were still studying for their finals that they had the week after prom . The guys had gotten their suits while their ladies had gotten their dresses so they were all good on that end and right now in their lives they were just going along with the flow and they couldn't wait for the end of the school year and going into summer, Stiles had made sure he could keep his job for the summer too and possibly leading into the school year for his senior year so he was set with that . The teens were overall ready for the summer and they couldn't wait to start with the prom and other events .

Stiles was currently getting up to get ready for school and he got dressed in his usual clothes before heading to the kitchen to make some breakfast before heading to his jeep where he put his books in the bag and he headed to pick up Lydia who was excited for prom She kissed him happily as they drove to the school where they parked the car and went to their lockers to get their stuff together before heading for their classes which went by quickly due to their reviewing the things they knew for their exams and they didn't do much else really so the students could do what they wanted after they did their exams. The classes went by and Stiles was now at his Lunch table eating his usual food of burger and fries while drinking his Chocolate milk since he wanted something healthy with his food.

He was finishing it up before he threw it out and went to the bathroom before coming back out and grabbing his books before going to his next set of classes which were like the previous set in that they were only reviewing for the exams and it was pretty easy for someone like Stiles who was naturally smart. The classes were soon over and so Stiles went to his locker before going home where he ate some food before watching TV and then at a few hours later he got showered and changed before heading to Lydia's house to pick her up and she came out clad in a black dress over high heels and her hair was wavy yet curled which made her look sexy in his eyes which was normally every day.

She giggled to herself as she kissed him before they left and met with Scott and Alison at Scott's house for pics since they wanted to celebrate the moment. They walked up to the two teens and Natalie and Allison's mom along with Melissa instructed the guys to get behind their ladies and hug them to their chests before they took the picture before they did some more and it was soon time to go so Stiles and Lydia got into his car and they drove to the school where they parked the car and locked it. The four teens then got themselves mentally ready to have some fun before heading towards the gym .

They headed into the lobby of the gym and paid the teachers with the tickets before heading into the gym and getting a table that was empty before sitting down and Stiles had to use the bathroom for a few minutes before coming back to the table before kissing Lydia's cheek and when the music played he helped her up before they went over to the dance floor and he wrapped his arms around her waist as she had her back to his chest and put her hands on his own to keep him there since he was warm against her back . He kissed her cheek before she kissed his lips and they kept dancing .

They danced to a couple of fast songs until a slow one came on and they switched to where his hands were on her hips and her hands were around his neck before they began to dance while ignoring every one else in the room except for their friends. The songs change a couple times and they dance to some of them before they had to sit down so Stiles goes to get them some punch while Lydia looks at him and can't help but feel grateful that she met a great man and is with him so she kisses his lips several times in a soft way and looks with love at him as he looks at her confused but hand her her cup of punch .

She sits next to him and holds his hand as she explains why she kissed him and he smiles as she told him cause he realized the same thing on the way to the dance form when they left the McCall's house. They kissed one last time before going to do some dancing for the next few minutes before they sat down and let their legs relax from the dancing. The prom went on for the next few hours before Stiles and Scott drove their dates to their houses before Stiles pushed Lydia onto the bed and began to make out with her before it turned into Intimate moments .

They were soon asleep and they would have happy moments looking a the pics from that night the next day so they slept for the night with happiness in their hearts.


	55. aftermath of the prom and relaxing with friends

The next morning Stiles got up before getting dressed and making breakfast as Lydia wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist as she helped him with the food before they sat down and put the food on the table before eating it and talking about the fun they had the previous day . Lydia was smiling and giggling at the thoughts that were going through her head as she thought about the memories from the prom the last night and she leaned over to kiss her boyfriend's lips before getting up and going to get dressed before coming back over to his house before sitting on Stiles's lap and kissing him senseless cause she loved him deeply and wanted to show him that before they separated and got up to get his car keys before driving to the bookstore to buy some new books and anything else that the teens needed.

They drove to the store where they parked the car and locked it before heading into the place and went to their favorite parts of the store. Stiles bought the first couple of James Bond novels before picking out some new earbuds and paying for them before meeting up with Lydia who had bought her own things and they walked over to the cafe and buying some coffee and scones before sitting down and eating their food and drinking their coffee before going to the car and driving to the house where they dropped off Lydia's purchases at her house before going back to the Stilenski's and Lydia pushed her boyfriend on his back as she straddled him before they made out for a while .

Lydia smiled as he flipped them over where he was on top and began to kiss her neck for the next part of their make out session before they split apart and smiled at each other before getting up and going to grab some drinks since they were tired and thirsty . He grabbed two bottles of water before handing one to his girl and she smiled before accepting it and they walked to the deck where they watched the weather turn nicer and they sipped their water cause it was getting hotter out so they didn't stay for long before they went inside and turned on the tv to watch some tv for a while .

Stiles then got a call asking if he could come in to work so he got dressed and kissed his girl before heading to work where he signed in and began to do his shift for the next hour befote going on his break . He went to sign our before heading to the sandwich shop and getting his usual food and drink before sitting down and eating while checking his time to make sure he wasn't late . He went back to sign in before going back to work for the rest of his shift until he was done then he signed out before going to his car and driving home before parking the car and locking it before heading into the house and making himself some food .

Stiles was now sitting down while eating and reading some books for a while before he was done then he put his dishes in the sink before going to take another nap . He collapsed on his bed before pulling the blanket over him and set the clock to go off when it was time for him to get up . He dreamed of Lydia and how their future would go so far and he was very happy since he was having a good dream but when he got up he was flustered so he went to the bathroom before relieving himself in the toilet before going to where his Xbox and turning it on . He selected the multiplayer mode and picked the mode that let him play against the computer and started to play.

Stiles was now playing some Halo for a while since he hadn't played some in a while and he played some matches before going to the main menu and calling up Scott to see if he wanted to hang out later which he was OK with. They made plans to meet up later and Stiles hung up before calling Lydia to see if she went home and he was relieved to find out she was at home so he told her he would call her later which she was OK with before they hung up and he kept playing some Xbox . The game was soon over and Scott came over a little bit later with the two guys going to watch some movies for a while before playing some games until it was time for food .

So Stiles got them some pizza before sitting down and eating it while watching the films until it was time for Scott to go home and he helped his best friend to his car before he then took a shower and then went to bed .


	56. exams and working out

The next week came around and Stiles was studying for the exams that were coming up since he hoped to get a great set of grades on them but he was also having fun with his friends for the rest of the school days since he was currently happy that school was over soon and then summer would be there . He was practicing for Lacrosse the afternoons that he didn't have work or when he had the weekends off with Scott in his backyard and they were getting better in their skills and could do better jobs in their practice drills and hopefully do better in their games, Stiles was also planning to enjoy the summer with Lydia and hoping to have fun with new activities in the summer even though they would also be working there too but they were not mad about that .

Stiles got up the morning of his first exam and got dressed before getting food into his body and then he grabbed his books before heading towards his car and driving to Lydia';s house where she came out and kissed him before headed to the school where they got out and locked the car before heading towards their lockers . Stiles put his books away before heading to his first exam which went by quickly for him even though it was slow for the other students and when he was done he began to read some of his books before the bell rang and then stiles went to get some food since they were allowed to and sat down to eat before he was supposed to go to his next exam.

After throwing out his food Stiles then headed to his exam where he sat down and studied before working on his exam which was easy for him and he finished it quickly before handing it in and then he read some more before the bell rang and Stiles went to his locker to grab his stuff before he went down to the locker room to get ready to do some working out. Stiles and Scott were soon in the workout room using the weights for the next few minutes before moving over to the machines and switching between each guy to focus on the other person keeping them from getting hurt with Scott helping Stiles use the machines first before he switched and Scott sat on the machine before Stiles helped him with his usage then .

They stopped a t few moments later and headed back to the locker room to get changed before they went to their cars and made planes to hang out after their exams that week and Stiles drove back home where he parked his car and got out before changing his clothes before getting his keys again and driving to the care by the Bookstore and he parked before going in and ordered his food and drink. Stiles accepted his purchases before sitting down and eating his food and drinking the coffee before going home and putting his drink in the fridge before grabbing his laptop and going onto the Chrome browser to look up some info . The topics kept him informed about the stuff that interested him which was why he kept reading about it.

They interested in the topics he was now looking up and later he was currently reading about the Mayans when he found he was hungry again even though he had just ate but he got up and made some sandwiches for him and his dad for when he came home before turning on a movie and sitting down while he ate some of the sandwiches. Once he was done with the food he put them away before returning to the movie and when it was done Stiles went to take a nap for a while cause he was tired from the exams and he passed out on the bed in his room and he slept for the next hour .

Stiles was getting up and he saw his dad was home with a pizza so he got ready before sitting down and taking a slice before they began to eat while talking about their days . He finished his slice before getting another one and answered his dad about the exams he had and if he thought he did good which he clearly thought he did cause of his smarts. The pizza was soon gone and John had gone to do some paperwork so Stiles headed to his room to do some more studying for a while before he finished up and headed to the Xbox and he started play some Gears of War for the next hour while he also texted Scott and Lydia and asked how they did on their exams.

The two teens told him they did pretty well and would help him if he needed it too and he thanked them before finishing his math and playing it again. He switched weapons and the map before playing for two more times before going to get a drink and then watch some tv for a while to relax and let his body let the tension out of it since he was a little bit sore from the workout he had done that afternoon once he was done he got up and took a short walk before coming back home. he then closed the door behind him before taking off his shoes then he went to the kitchen.

Stiles was then making a bowl of applesauce from a jar before sitting down and eating it while reading a magazine for a while before he got up and took a shower before getting dressed and then played some Xbox before logging onto his laptop and researching a lot of info on the Shinto gods since the info interested him before he went to bed.


	57. new exams for the day and signing yearbooks

Stiles was at his locker getting the books he needed for his classes since he had his next two exams for the day and he wanted to be prepared for them so he was looking over his notes in his notebooks for the exams and when he was finished he closed his locker before he walked to his homeroom where he sat and had people sign his yearbook that he had bought a couple of days ago before they were told to go to their exams and he walked to the classroom for the first exam where he sat down and read his notes for a few minutes before the class started and he read over the exam questions for a few seconds before he started to answer them the best he could before the exam was over.

He looked it over while he checked the answers before handing it in and then reading some of his notes for the next exam until the bell rang. Stiles went to his lunch break where he sat down and ate his food and drink before he read his notes for the next exam before the bell rang and the teen sat in his seat for the exam which was given to him before the test was started and he looked over the questions before answering them to the best of his ability . Once he was done he checked it over before handing it in and then reading a book before the bell rang and Stiles walked to his locker where he got what he needed. Then stiles headed to the doors and walked out of the school .

He walked towards his car and drove home where he got changed for his work shift and drove to his job before parking the car and locking it before heading inside where he signed in and starting to work for his shift . The teen worked for the next few minutes until it was time for his break which he signed out for and he walked over to the sandwich shop where he ordered a turkey with mustard and pickles on it before sitting down and eating while reading the pamphlets on the table . The break was soon over and Stiles went back to his break where he worked hard for the rest of his shift before he signed out . He then got his paycheck before going out of the store to his car.

Stiles then drove to the cafe to get his usual drink and scone for the time being where he sat down and ate his food and sipped his drink for the next few minutes until he was done then he drove back home where he found Lydia Alison and Scott sitting on his couch waiting for him which made him smile as they had their yearbooks with them so they could all sign together. They sat on the couch before Scott handed his first to the others and they all took a pencil pen or marker before writing their message down which made Stiles nervous as he didn't have many other friends except for the three people in front of him .

but Lydia squeezed his hand which made him relax and she kissed his cheek before Scott took back his book and Alison gave hers in and they all signed it before Lydia did hers and it was time for Stiles to put his book in and they wrote their messages with Lydia writing two messages with one being visible and the other one being secret for him to read later and she giggled before kissing him and sitting on his lap as they chose a movie to watch for the next few minutes. The movie started and Stiles and Lydia brought over some food for them to chow down on as they watched the movie which was the Spongebob Movie which they all liked and they had no problem sitting down to watch .

A little bit later John came in and found the four teens currently ensconced in the film and he chuckled as he saw the similarities between his son and Claudia as his wife liked Spongebob too which made him chuckle so he left the teens alone before putting in some stew for them to eat when they were done and the Teens got up a while later before finding the stew in the pot on the stove and Stiles poured them each a bowl of stew along with some bread for them to dunk with and they all sat down before eating and letting the niceness of the moment hit them. The food was delicious showing that Stiles had some skill in cooking and he should try to cook some more.

The teens ate the food while relaxing since they were tired form the exams that they were doing for the week while also worrying about possibly failing their exams which could be a possibility but they would do their best . Stiles finished his stew and went up to get more before asking if the others wanted some more too and Lydia came up ti the stove and got some more too before they sat down and ate their portions as they talked about different topics that interested them before they were done. The four teens ate their last bits of stew before putting their dishes in the sink and headed towards the couch in the living room.

Then they sat in the couch and watched some movies for a while before Scott and Alison had to go home so it was just the strawberry blonde and raven haired couple sitting on the couch with Lydia sitting on her boyfriend's lap and his hand stroking her hair which made her happy . They kept kissing for a while before moving their activities to the bedroom and ending up with their clothes splattered around the floor and the two teens laying on Stiles bed . They had just finished their fun time and were now relaxing cause they were tired .

Lydia kissed her boyfriend for a while before she was driven home and Stiles came back to take his shower before getting dressed and headed to his bedroom to text Lydia and tell her he would see her at school before going to sleep.


	58. new exams and spending money

Stiles was at his locker getting the books he needed for the exams he had that day and as he was walking towards his first class he was remembering the notes he had written for the exam he had for the first part of the day and as he sat into his seat he read over his notes for the exam as his fellow students came into the class and the teacher gave out the tests for the class and Stiles looked over his exam before they were allowed to start so he read through the questions before answering them and when he was done he looked over the exam one last time before heading to the teacher and gave it in before heading back to his seat and looking over his notes for the next exam until the bell rang

.Stiles walked towards his lunch break where he got his food and sat down before he ate his food and read some of his books until the food was gone . then he threw out the remnants before the bell rang and then Stiles headed to his next exam where he sat down and read over his notes before the exam was given to him and he looked over it before they were told to start with the young man reading over the questions and then answering them to the best of his ability until he was done with it before looking it over and handing it in before reading a book before the bell rang.

The young man left to go to his locker to get his stuff before heading to the locker room to get changed before he walked into the weight room and together with Scitt began to use the machines and weights for the next few minutes as they switched the usage of both sets of machines and weights. Scott was now using the bar where he sat down and Stiles stood over him to help him if needed and when Scott was done Stiles sat down on the bench and lifted the bar before doing that for twenty reps . The reps were not that hard since both young men had gotten stronger and able to lift a lot more weight with the heavier weights,

Once they were done they did one more set on the machines and weighs before heading to the locker room to get changed before going to the jeep since Stiles had picked up Scott and they drove to Stiles house where they dropped their bags off before they got some food and headed to the Xbox to play some Halo for a while as they played some Multiplayer for a while before switching games with Gears of War . The two young men chose the characters and their weapons before playing on different maps for a while before signing off and going to watch some TV.

The two teens quickly made the fall asleep for a few minutes due to the fact that the exams and the working out made them tired so Stiles set his alarm to wake them up and they fell asleep on the couch. The alarm went off and Scott decided to go home at that point so he would be able to let his mom know where he was so he fist bumped Stiles before heading home via driven home and then Stiles took a shower before making some Mac and Cheese and sitting down to watch some movies that caught his interest for the next few minutes . They made him excited for the movies that were coming out that year and he hoped to see them,

When he was done then he went onto his Laptop and signed onto his Email before checking his email which wasn't that many before deleting the ones he had read already and then signing out before putting it on sleep . Then Stiles went to the deck to get some fresh air cause he felt a little hot and wanted to clear his head and let the warmness out of his body and as he relaxed in the chair that he was sitting in Stiles took a sip of the lemonade that he was drinking and sighed before he eventually went into the house and got his shoes on before making sure he looked good and then got his keys.

Stiles was now heading to the store and buying a few things that he felt that he and his dad needed for their food since he saw they were out of some food and drinks that were important to them like no meats and cheeses . He put them in his chart before moving on to the drinks and picked up some cans of sodas and some fruit juices before going to the snacks and picked up some chips and cookies before going to pay for them and when he was done Stiles put them in the jeep before driving to the mall where he bought some books at the books store and new clothes in his favorite store since he knew his size and measurements.

The store wasn't crowded and he was able to get good deals on his purchases. He chose a black vest and some white shirts that fit him nicely before picking out some pants and new socks before paying for them at the register and the cashier complimented him on his choices which he blushed at and thanked her for saying that before he left and went to the cafe to get a drink to bring home before heading home and putting his clothes away and then playing some Xbox for a hour. He got some new achievements in the game before turning it off and going to his room.

Stiles then went to read some of the new books he bought along with some of the new songs he was listening to before he got tired and then took his shower before getting dressed and then texting Lydia that he would see her the next day before going to sleep.


	59. school's over and working in his job

The next couple of days went by and the four friends were about to celebrate the final days of school with a personal celebration between them as they were finally done with their exams . The four teens were getting ready for summer with Stiles and Scott getting ready for the summer practices of lacrosse and also making sure they would also be able to work at their jobs as well while also making sure they could still hang with their girls when they had time to. Lydia was also getting ready for summer with her job confirmed for her that she could still work at it during the summer and she was hoping to spend more time with Stiles and her friends during it too so overall they were happy and hopeful teens about to celebrate being out of school .

Stiles was out of bed and was making breakfast after getting dressed as he was also making sure he had what he needed for school even though it was his last day and so it would be a two day celebration between the four friends as they would be out of school after that day, He threw his food into his mouth before grabbing his bag and heading to the jeep where he turned it on before heading towards Lydia's house where she got into the car and kissed him before they drove to the school where they got out and went to their lockers which were cleaned out due to their being not that much need for books and materials before going to their classes .

When the day was over Stiles headed to the car and together with Lydia drove home where they put their bags down and got some drinks before heading to the pool outside the Stilenski's house and they sat by it as they sipped their drinks for a while before Scott got called up and was asked if he wanted to come over which he agreed to and he said he would be there soon before hanging up. The two teens then relaxed by the pool as they let their bodies get tan from the sun and they heard the door to the house open with Scott coming out of the house and sat down next to Stiles and asked how they were doing with the two teens answering that they were doing good .

Alison came down to them and sat down next to Lydia as both sets of couples smiled at each other and they all relaxed for the next few minutes., Then they all went inside the house and got some food on plates for the four of them before they made plans to go see a movie that night and they all played some games of truth or dare for a while before the other three teens had to go home and Stiles kissed Lydia before telling her he would call her later and she smiled before kissing him again and she shut the door before Stiles went to go take a nap for a while as the Sheriff came home and brought home a pizza for dinner.

Stiles got up and wiped the sleepiness from his eyes as he walked to the kitchen and took a slice of pizza on a plate and sat down in the kitchen before talking to his dad about his day and asking how his dad was with his own day which John responded that he was fine. The two Stilenski men ate their pizza before Stiles went to get ready for the movie so he got dressed in his normal outfit of a plaid shirt over a white shirt and blue jeans with sneakers and some cologne before heading to his car and meeting up at Lydia's house before she came out of the house and kissed him again. They drove out of the driveway and headed to the theater .

The two of them met up with the others at the movie theater and chose to watch the newest marvel movie which they got tickets to before getting their candy and then sat down in their seats before they played the previews which Stiles liked somewhat even though a few of them were good to him . The movie played soon and Stiles liked it pretty much as he ate his candy and popcorn before sipping his drink as he saw Lydia blush as she was gazing at Chris Evans who to Stiles was not that good looking but Lydia kissed his lips and told him she loved him and only found Chris good looking.

This made Stiles smile and they walked out of the theater a few minutes later discussing the film and if they liked it. They headed back to the car and drove to the mall for some shopping cause why not? . the two couples broke apart to go their ways for the next few minutes as Stiles and Lydia left to go shop in their favorite stores and while Stiles waited for Lydia to be done with her shopping which made her smiled and kiss him as thanks for his waiting and he smiled back before they left to go to the bookstore. They got the books and media they wanted to buy before they left to get a bite to eat quickly before Stiles had to go to work later so they bought two pretzels before heading to the car .

They put their purchases in the car before they drove home and Stiles changed into his work clothes and dropped Lydia at her house before driving to work. He worked until he break and he got a sandwich before he sat down and ate it before he signed into his shift and began to work till he was done then he signed out before he went home and ate dinner before playing some Xbox until he took a shower and then got dressed before texting Lydia for a while and then going to sleep.


	60. purchases and hanging with his girlfriend

The next day Stiles got up and got dressed before going outside to jog for a while to keep his strength and speed up so he would do better at lacrosse. He ran through the neighborhood before coming back to the house and took a sip of his water before going into the house and getting a shower before getting changed and then making a omelet with cheese in it along with fruit for a side and some chocolate milk for a drink and once it was ready he brought it to his TV room where he sat down and turned on the TV to watch his favorite shows while he ate his breakfast and when he was done he threw away his food before grabbing his keys and driving to the bookstore to buy some new books he had found online and hoped to read his own copies of them.

He parked the car before heading inside and buying the new books he wanted before paying for them and heading to the coffee shop that had just popped up next to the store so he popped in and ordered a fresh coffee before sitting down and waiting for it until he received his drink and went out to the jeep before driving home where he put his purchases in his bookshelf before he sipped his drink and watched some TV for a while. The drink was almost out of liquids so he put it away in the fridge before he turned off the TV and went to take a shower since he felt hot and humid so he let the water wash down him before he signed out and dried off before he went to take a short nap since he felt tired.

The nap was pretty nice and he woke up feeling better before he got up and drank the rest of his drink from the coffee shop and he threw it away before going to play some Halo for a while and as he went trough the levels and he got the new weapons he relaxed and let his body let the tension out of it before he saved the data and turned it off . The teen then called up Lydia who answered and he asked if she wanted to do something that day and she asked if they could go look around the area. The places around the area was full of new shops and some other buildings and the two teens wanted to explore .

He agreed so they met up at the bookstore before walking around and letting the cool air hit their bodies before they went into a jewelry shop that sold to both men and females so they both bought some new jewelry for the both of them . Stiles bought a cool necklace with two swords crossing in a x formation which made him feel cool and he put it on when he got home that day while Lydia bought a cool ring that made her feel special due to the fact that Stiles bought it for her from the store. The two teens looked at the purchases and felt like they made the best decision and they felt good for it.

They then walked around some more before heading back to the cars and they drove to his house where they found John working at the kitchen table and they chatted with him for a while before heading to Stiles room where they sat on his bed and began to read some of his books since they felt tried and wanted to relax. Lydia put her head on Stiles's lap and he kissed her head before he read the book to her as she proceeded to listen to him while trying to not fall asleep . John popped in to see them doing that and smiled at this before leaving and going to make dinner which was going to be meatloaf .

Stiles soon got up and asked Lydia if she wanted to stay for dinner which she accepted and they went to find what John was making for dinner and was relieved tho find a good meal being made for dinner. They sat down and took some food and put it on their plates before taking some bites of their food as they talked to John about what they did for their day which made John happy to hear . They finished their food before cleaning the dishes and headed to his room where they began to make out on the bed and they closed the door before getting hot and heated . They often let their kisses get more hotter and more fiery due to their love for each other.

They stopped soon because they didn't like the fact that they were not alone so they planned to go to Lydia's house where they would be alone cause Natalie would not be home . Stiles started up the jeep and they drove to the Martin house and they went to the kitchen to grab some drinks before heading up to Lydia's room and sitting on the bed while sipping their drinks till they were done. Stiles pushed his girl onto her bed and kissed her passionately while she returned the fire before they started to get more hotter and eventually the door was shut and they went all the way .

They were laying on the bed and kissing while catching their breath and couldn't stop smiling after every time they were intimate together. Stiles got up and got dressed before they decided to make something for dinner since Natalie would be home late so they made a chicken pot pie and left it to cool on the stove before taking some out of the pan and eating it while watching tv . Once they were done they left the pan on the stove for Natalie to eat when she got home before they took a walk and came back after going around the block. The walk was nice and they held each other's hands while they did it.

The teens were soon watching some movies before it was time for Connor to go home so he drove home and he went to play some Xbox before he took a shower and got dressed . He then ate something before he texted Lydia and then went to bed.


	61. hanging with Scott and having dinner with his girlfriend

The next day Stiles got up and made breakfast before he got dressed in workout clothes and got some protein shake in his thermos before driving to the gym and singing in before he began to do his workout for the next few hours . He began to use the weights first and did reps of twenty at a time before he was done and moved over to the pull up bar and did twenty reps with the bar before he was done and then used the machines in a safe way for the next few minutes before he was tired and went to take a sip of his shake before using the bathroom and then he came back before finishing up and getting showered and cleaning himself up .

He then signed out before he drove to the coffee shop drive in and ordered a coffee with cream and milk in it before paying for it and driving home where he took some sips of his drink and turned on the TV before watching some TV while he drank his coffee and ate some eggs with bacon and a coffee roll from a box that was in the cabinet until he was done then he washed the plate and then threw his coffee away before turning off the TV and going to put on some new clothes . He put on a new black t shirt over blue jeans and his sneakers before watching the beginning part of his Avengers Blu ray and settled in on the couch for a while.

When the film was over he turned it off and went to get his laptop before sitting on the couch and put his laptop on the table in the den . He went onto his Chrome browser and then searched for the correct info on how people kill their family when driven insane and he kept reading cause it interested him and he bookmarked the pages for further reading before he put his computer on sleep and went to take a nap for a while. The nap was quick yet satisfying for him since he was pretty tired from his workout and he managed to get some good amounts of sleep in before waking up and then making some pancakes for food since he was in the mood for some good old fashioned pancakes with syrup on them..

He brought the plate over to the griddle and put a stack of 5 or 6 pancakes on top before he sat down and ate while watching some videos on his phone . He was watching some tribute videos to Star Wars and also adding them to a playlist on his account that he liked to add videos too cause it made him feel good and he added a few more before he stopped and closed the app before finishing his food and then cleaning out the griddle and plates . Stiles then called up Scott and wanted to see if he wanted to hang out which he was free to do so he got his keys and drove over to his house.

He saw his best friend come out of the house and he asked what was going on . Scott told him he had to go to work so Stiles asked if he could come for support or anything which made his best friend laugh before agreeing and Scott got into the passenger seat with Stiles driving him to the vet's office. They stopped outside the vets and parked before going inside and Scott signed in before going to work with Stiles telling him he would be driving around before coming back to get him and Scott nodded before fist bumping Stiles.

The raven haired young man drove to the coffee shop and ordered hs coffee and a scone before sitting down and eating while reading a book from his car since he had some in it . He ate his food and drank the coffee before he paid for the purchases and then drove around some more before went to get Scott who was done with his work so the young man signed out before he met up with Stiles and they drove to Scott's house where Melissa greeted them and offered them some backed goods which Stiles politely declined and they went to his room to play some Halo for a while.

The two young men played for a while before they started a tournament with Stiles winning some matches and Scott winning some too but a few minutes later Melissa came into the room and asked if Stiles would be staying over and Stiles called his dad and asked if it was OK and John told him he would be late so it was fine . Stiles then told her he would be staying so Melissa went to make dinner which would be soup and sandwiches with the two teens finishing their tournament. They won a good amount of matches so they were all good and they enjoyed playing against each other to practice their skills.

Lydia called her boyfriend and he answered with a smile as he heard her melodious voice in his ear asking him how his day was going and he told her what he was doing for the day which made her smile and she asked if she could come over later which he told her it was OK and she hung up but not before telling him she loved him and would see him later that night. The day went on and Stiles got ready for Lydia to come over as he made some dinner a d he heard the doorbell ring and he went to open it before letting his girlfriend in and they kissed before sitting down for dinner.

They ate the food before they moved over to the TV and watched some movies for two hours since there was a lot of movies and they watched them all before they were done . The two teens then moved to the bedroom before going tat it for a while and once they were done Lydia kissed her boyfriend before going home and then Stiles took his shower and then got dressed before texting Lydia and going to bed early.


	62. working and reading new books

The next week came around and Stiles was currently working at the bookstore a few minutes before it was time for his break and as he finished up helping a couple of people finding the books they needed or wanted he smiled before signing out and going to get his usual sandwich and drink before he sat down and ate his food while checking his phone to see what emails and messages he had on his phone before he deleted the ones he didn't need or want before he put it away and he threw the remnants of the sandwich away and swallowed the rest of his drink before going back to the bookstore and signed in to continue his shift before it was time to go home.

The young man helped some people find the books they wanted before going to see if there was any new books he needed to put away until he saw it was time to go home so he signed out and headed to his car before driving home and parked in his driveway and saw his dad was not there cause he was at work before going into the house and making some fruit smoothie with the blender and he took the cup before making a sandwich and going to sit by the table int the den before turning on the Blu ray player in the room and he put his food and drink down before he turned on a movie and settled back in the couch.

The movie was Maze Runner which made him laugh cause people say the actor looked like him and he kinda saw it but not much so he threw the thought away before turning his attention to the movie and he went to make some popcorn before coming back and putting in on the couch as he took some into his hand and put it into his mouth before the movie was soon over . He took the movie out before putting it in his Blu ray case and then put in Captain America the Winter Soldier in the player before watching that film cause it was one of the best marvel films that Stiles saw in his life and he would stick to the notion .

The film started and Stiles settled into the couch as he took some popcorn before eating it and staying in the den for the next hour till the film was done. He got up and brought his bowl to the sink before he washed it out and went to go take a nap for a while cause he felt tired since he had worked that morning and he collapsed on the bed before he rested for the next few minutes . The teen got up the next hour as his phone going off and Stiles gripped the phone before he answered it and Lydia asked if they could go see a movie that night and Stiles checked his schedule before telling her he could do that later that night .

They made plans to go see the movie that night before Stiles went to go grab some food and he made some chicken tenders in the microwave and once they were done the teen pulled them out before he checked them and poured some ketchup and devoured them . They tasted great even though Stiles was trying to eat healthy but he didn't mind having some starchy food every once in a while so he ate the food before he put the bag away and then drank some chocolate milk . He liked Chocolate milk and drank it when he could due to him wanting to be healthy .

Stiles then put the milk and chocolate sauce away before he went to take a walk for some time cause he wanted some fresh air and he walked around for a while as the air breezed through his hair and he relaxed cause he felt tense due to the fatigue he felt from working that morning. He came back home and drank some of his milk which was still on the table before putting it in the fridge to keep ti cold before he headed down to the den to plays some Xbox for a few minutes since it was almost time for dinner and he would call his dad to see what his dad wanted to do for dinner.

He found that his dad was going to bring home some takeout from a McDonald's he was currently at and Stiles told him what he wanted before hanging up and he went back to playing some Xbox until John came home and the teen went to the kitchen to eat the burgers and fries he had ordered . After he ate his food he saved hid drink before he sat in front of the TV in the den and watched some of his favorite shows before he was tired of this and he began to text Lydia who was doing some summer reading for fun. The teens liked to read for fun and to increase their knowledge to help them in the later years of school.

They texted back and forth before Lydia asked her lover to let her do her reading before she could talk some more and he agreed before he got some books and read them for a while as he listened to his music from his Iphone . He picked up the copy of Dark Knight Rises and looked through it one last time for the day before putting the book away and he went to get some cookies from the sheet that they were on and he brought them to the den where his laptop was. He turned it on before looking at info for a while then he went to take a shower then get dressed before he texted Lydia and finished his cookies before he went to bed.


	63. Working out and going to the club

The next day Stiles was at the library in the town reading some new amounts of info for fun tin the morning as he was getting ready to go home and start his workout for the day . He brought the books to the librarian's counter and he rented them before handing her the library card he had gotten from them and when they were done being scanned the teen went to his car before he went home and got changed before putting on his sneakers and started to run after going outside with his music in his ears and the feeling of running going through his body. He ran through the neighborhood before coming back to the house before he took some sips of water before he did some more laps before he finished up and headed to the shower before washing himself .

Then he cleaned himself off before getting changed in a black t shirt with a hawk symbol on the shirt and blue jeans with his sneakers and his necklace before he ate some food and then grabbed his keys before driving to the bookstore to buy some new books since he had a lot of money . The teenager went into the store and found what he was looking for and he paid for them before buying two coffees for him and Lydia who he called after coming out of the store and she asked what was up.

He responded with asking if she wanted to go out for dinner or go walk around the park and the strawberry blonde haired beauty smiled to herself at her boyfriend;s sweetness since they both liked to take walks through the park before she told him she would love that so they made plans to get together later. The teen then left to go give his drink to the girl before he was soon at her house and he walked into the living room to find her reading a book before she smiled and kissed him before he handed her her drink and she kissed his cheek again before they sat down and made plans to go walking around the park .

They would go dancing for a while and then go home to his house for fun or something like that. Stiles kissed her before they were soon making out and Lydia slid her hands up her boyfriend's shirt with his hands clutching her waist and their breathing labored due to their feelings and passion for each other going out of control . They got their emotions under control and got up to get some food from the fridge with Stiles and Lydia making themselves some sandwiches and fruit for the sides before sitting down and watching some TV for the next few minutes,

Stiles left to go visit Scott a little bit later and he left the house before parking the jeep outside of the Mccall house and he went into the house before finding his best friend playing some Xbox. As he looked up he grinned at Stiles before they fist bumped and Scott offered his best friend a controller to play with him and they played against each other for the next few minutes as they talked about what they were going to do for the night. Lydia called her boyfriend and told him what time she wanted to go out so he wrote it down in his phone before telling her he loved her . 

They hung up and Stiles won the game before going to get some cookies from a box in the kitchen that Melissa made . The cookies were really good and Melissa was a great chef with Stiles saying that's one of the reasons why his dad liked her with the sheriff blushing and the two young men laughing good naturally at them. The two teens ate the cookies before Stiles went home and got showered and dressed in a black v neck and blue jeans with his necklace and sneakers before his dad had brought a pizza home and the two stilenski men ate it in one swoop before Stiles left and picked up Lydia.

The two teens then went to the mall for some food before they decided to them go to the club after they ate so they sat in the food court and they dug into two sandwiches for a while before they were done then they got into the car and drove to the club where they were allowed in and they sat down before sipping their drinks they were given due to them ordering them from the bartender. They finished their drinks before going to dance for the next few hours before they were done and went to Stiles house and watched some movies for a while before they got intimate for the next hour.

They laid on his bed as they got their breath back before Lydia kissed her boyfriend heatedly and told him she loved him before they got their clothes back on and Lydia agreed to stay over for the night before she went to get ready for bed by borrowing some clothes form her boyfriend while he got ready too. He laid on the bed and Lydia laid next to him with her head on his chest as she cuddled with him before they fell asleep and Lydia's head was still on his chest when they woke up the next morning.


	64. doing different things before spending time with Lydia

Stiles woke Lydia up the next morning and she got up before pulling her previous day's clothes before kissing her boyfriend;s lips and they drove to her house before she got out and telling him she;d text him later that day and he nodded before heading home where he got changed and began to work out for the day since he wanted to keep working out to keep his body fit and his mind clear and so he kept his daily workouts going before he ran the whole way down the neighborhood before going back to whee his water bottle and food bars were and he drank some water before he ate some of the bars and then did one more lap before he took his shower and got dressed in his usual plaid shirt and jeans with his sneakers to complete the look before he made eggs and bacon with toast and jam to complete it.

He sat down before eating and reading some article on his Laptop which sat on the table before he closed it to keep the battery strong. he washed his dishes before taking a drink of his juice and grabbing his keys before jumping into his jeep and calling his best friend to see if he wanted to do something which Scott told him he had to work for the day and Stiles was OK with this so he drove around before he got a call asking him to work for the day from his boss which he was OK with and drove home before he got dressed in his shirt and tag and drove to work before parking the car then he walked into the store and signed in before going to work for the next few minutes.

The work day went by quickly before Stiles soon went on his break with the teen heading for the sandwich shop and he sat down before buying a sandwich and a drink and sitting down back in his seat to eat his food and then read the new articles on his phone's browser due to him having the WiFi and not having to pay for it . Stiles finished eating the sandwich before drinking the rest of the drink and then heading back to work for the rest of his shift. Stiles finished up his shift and then signed out before he went to his car and drove home to the house where he saw his dad was home so he went inside and found his dad eating some food while reading his newspaper .

As the teen greeted his father John replied back with a happy "Hi" and watched as Stiles made a sandwich of turkey and cheese with tomato on it and some mustard on the bread .The teen was sitting down and eating while he talked to his father and asked about his day so far . John told him he was good and unfortunately asked his son if he was being safe with his and Lydia's intimate sessions and Stiles coughed before replying that the sessions were 100% safe as they bought several boxes of the items and they kept checking that they had them when they were about to start which made John proud and happy that he would not be a grandfather yet.

Stiles then finished his food before going to take a nap for a while until he would do something else to entertain his mind so he put his phone on alarm before he collapsed on the bed in his room before going to sleep for the next hour. He dreamed about different things before waking up and seeing he had several calls from Lydia and he answered her newest one before asking her what was up and she asked if he wanted to hang at her house which he was happy to do so he got ready before he headed over to his car and drove to her house. The drive was nice and he listened to his music before getting there.

He parked the car and got out before locking the car and rang the doorbell which Lydia answered and she kissed him before she allowed him in and they kissed for a few minutes before she brought him up to her room where they laid on the bed and she smiled at him as he played with her hair for the next few seconds. They stayed like that for a while before he got up and pushed Lydia down on the bed before he kissed her neck and made her groan in pleasure before she flipped him over and they made out for the next hour until they were done then they went to get some food from the fridge.

They made a frozen pizza which they put some slices on the plates before sitting down and eating it while watching TV . They watched some Supernatural which was on and they relaxed for the next few minutes as they laid on the couch and watched the show . The show was soon over and the two teens got up before they went to the bedroom where they laid on the bed before they made out with each other for a while as their hands roamed their bodies until they separated and Stiles put his forehead on his girl's forehead before they kissed one last time.

The two teens got up before they got two sodas from the fridge and sat down by the kitchen table and sipped their drinks while relaxing to the silence in the house. A few hours later Stiles asked his girl if she wanted to stay at his house for the night and she happily agreed so they drove to her house to get her clothes and her essentials before they drove back to the house and got ready for bed before they cuddled in the bed and fell asleep.


	65. work then helping Nate before spending time with Lydia

Stiles was driving to his job the next morning after he had gotten up and got dressed before eating a quick something for food and he had brought some extra money in case he wanted to buy something after work so he parked the car outside the bookstore before he went inside and signed in before he began to work for the next couple of hours before it was time for his break . The teen got off the ground after he had put away some new books that had come in and he signed out before buying some food for himself and he sat down before reading a book he had brought with him while he ate his food until he was done. He threw the remnants of his food away and he was signing in a few minutes later before he started the last part of his shift with him doing different things like putting away books and helping customers which was rewarding to him cause he got to meet new people.

The teen was soon done and he signed out before he drove home but he would soon meet a new person that would help him in a big way , as he was driving past the store near his house he saw a young boy that looked like he was eight or nine years old and he looked like he was without parents so the teen stopped and asked if he needed help with the boy nodded and sniffled before being helped into Stiles car and driven to the police station where the boy was looked after by John who was proud of his son for doing the right thing so far and bringing him to the station and he told his son he would be fine .

The boy's name was Nate and he was abandoned by his mom due to her feeling he was better without her and Stiles felt horrible about this and asked if there was anything he could do to help which made John proud before he said that he could look after him and see if he could get Nate some foster parents. Stiles sat down next to Nate and comforted him the best he could which made the young boy grateful and happy for his help with him and as the boy told Stiles about himself the teen saw his girlfriend come into the room and smile lovingly at this as she had been told by John about this and she was happy that Nate would be looked after hopefully.

John came into the room and said that Nate's aunt and cousin would be there soon to bring him to a good home with them and Nate hugged Stiles before thanking him and asking if he could visit sometime which made Stiles smile and tell him he could visit anytime which made the boy grin before he was led to where his relatives were . This led to Lydia proceeding to make out with her boyfriend as it had gotten her very affectionate and loving towards him as it showed he had a warm spot for kids and he would make a good father one day to their kids which made her blush yet giggle happily.

They left the station after saying hi to Nate's aunt and cousin who thanked him for finding him and telling him he would always be happy to let him visit and they gave each other their numbers before Stiles left and the two teens drove home before Lydia pushed her boyfriend up agaisnt the door to his room and they began to make out heavily due to their emotions and affections being driven wild. He ran his hands up her body while she did the same with her hands before they stopped a few minutes later as they were coming down from their feelings of love between the two of them.

Stiles got up and brought Lydia to the kitchen before they made some sandwiches and sat down before putting on the first transformers film which made Lydia happy since she liked the movie but not the sequels since they sucked in her opinion. The film was currently in the middle part when Lyda got up and made another sandwich and poured some hot chocolate for the two of them from the coffee machine that could also make hot chocolate and she brought over the sandwich and the two hot chocolates before putting them down in front of them and they picked them up and sipped them while they watched the movie until it was over.

The film was soon over and they turned off the tv before going to take a walk for a few minutes to get some fresh air so they got their shoes on and grabbed two bottles of water to drink in case they got hot and tired and they walked down the neighborhood block until they went back the way that they came and soon went back inside the house to go to Stiles bedroom. They were soon making out on the wall with Lydia's back against it and her boyfriend's hands on her hips as she had her hands on his chest and was keeping him holding her there before they split apart and rested their foreheads on the others .

Stiles sat on the bed and pulled his girlfriend down next to him before they laid on it and relaxed for then as they laid on the bed and read some books for a while . They got up and got something to eat and as they were finishing their food John came home and asked Lydia if she wanted to stay for dinner but she had to go home so she was dropped off at home before Stiles sat down and ate dinner with his dad until he was done then he got up and washed his dishes before relaxing for the rest of the night until he went to get showered and dressed before going to text Lydia then go to bed.


	66. new enemy and going out for dinner

Stiles was feeling very angry and pissed the next morning as he got dressed for doing whatever he wanted that day and he put on a white v neck and a black vest over blue jeans and his sneakers with his ring and necklace around his finger and neck and signature cologne before putting on his shades and going to make some breakfast which consisted of eggs and bacon along with toast and jam before he was done then the teen sat down and ate his food before grabbing his keys and going out to his car where he put his phone in the car and charged it up before putting on "What Do You Mean" by Justin Bieber which he really liked but didn't like the guy due to his jerkish ways a few years ago and he drove to the bank to put his paycheck in the account for him before he took out some money for himself then the teenager drove to the mall where he parked the car and then got out.

He was now walking into the stores and started with his new Blu rays and music since it was seemingly helping him calm down from his anger which he seemed to think came from a bad dream or cause someone made him angry and he knew who but he shook hat thought away and bought two new earbud sets for his music cause he might run out before he walked out and then went to the books tore where he found some new books and bought them before going to the food court before buying a piece of pizza which he devoured in a few minutes due to his anger and hunger . He took his phone out and saw Lydia was calling him so he answered before asking what was going on with his girl . Lydia was not happy with how he had answered the phone and she asked if there was anything wrong with him or if someone had pissed him off .

Stiles responded with the angry response that the new guy in town Jason Jackson was pissing him off due to flirting with her and trying to take her from him and Lydia growled at this since she loved Stiles with her heart and she told him to be careful before he did something he would regret and he told her he would be fine before asking if she needed anything from the mall and she told him to forget it and enjoy himself being there which he smiled at that and sent her a video of him telling her he loved her before hanging up and then he got up before heading to the young adults section of the clothes store . He needed some new clothes and other objects.

He saw Jason smirking at him and he growled to himself before paying for some new socks and underwear since he might need some and he left to go to his car when he felt Jason following him . The young man turned around before telling him to back off from Lydia and the other young man smirked at him before saying " Lydia would be mine soon after all no other girl has resisted me and she has to have better taste than you " This got the raven haired teen enraged before he slammed his hand against Jason's shirt and he growled at him before replying " Stay Away From Me And Lydia!" and let go of him before giving him a hate filled glare and headed towards his house while ignoring his new hated enemy's smirking face.

Lydia answered her door and found her boyfriend enraged to the point he could scream and she calmed him down by pulling him towards her and letting him push her against the wall to make out with her for the next hour or so before they separated and Lydia put her forehead against her lover's as she asked what was wrong with Stiles telling her with anger in his voice and his head on Lydia's lap as she stroked his hair to calm him since he loved when she did that. He told her about his feelings and how they were affecting him with regards to Jason and Lydia told him to relax for now and to let the two of them handle it but if it escalates they would tell her mother and his dad to which Stiles added that they would also tell their friends which made Lydia giggle and smile at him.

They began to move to his car and drive to a fast food place before going to his house. They stopped at a sandwich place and he ordered his usual while she had the ham and Swiss sandwich which they dug into while talking about their days before they went to his house and said hi to the sheriff before going to his room where they sat on the bed and him on his chair before he handed a notebook full of both written stuff and drawings to her to check out and see what she liked and thought. Lydia looked over them and liked what she saw as most of them were about different ideas and themes that seemed to go through Stiles's head .

As she read the stories a little bit at a time before smiling at him and kissing him while her hands played with his shirt and he looked into her eyes as she showed him how much she loved him with her kisses before they broke apart and they went to grab some sodas before planning to go out that night . The two teens went to their respective houses and got dressed before meeting up at Stiles's house.

The couple went out for dinner when they were done with making out and came back home to relax before Lydia had to go home so Stiles drove her home and came back to relax by playing some Xbox for a few hours before he went to take his shower then he got dressed and texted Lydia before going to sleep.


	67. working and going to the mall for new books

The next week came around and Stiles was currently working at the bookstore during a morning shift since his schedule changed during each day with different times ranging from the morning to the afternoon going into the night. Stiles was putting away some extra books in the correct spots before he saw it was time for his break so he told his boss he was going for his break and he signed out before he went to the Sandwich shop and ordered his food before getting his drink and sitting down with his phone and drink while waiting for the order to be ready . the young man looked up as the food was ready and he got up to bring it to the table where he opened his sandwich and started to eat while he looked at his emails and deleted the ones he didn't need and he put it down.

He finished his food and threw it away before sipping his drink and heading back to the store to sign in before he did that and went back to work . Stiles finished up his shift before signing out and getting his paycheck then he drove to the coffeehouse to get his usual coffee and scone before he would drive home then he put his purchases in the back of his car before he drove home then he locked his car before going into his house and putting his coffee in the fridge before he ate his scone while reading a magazine until he was done then he threw the remnants away before going to watch some TV for a while. He sat down on the couch and put on a episode of Supernatural that was on at the time before he relaxed and watched it fo the next amount of time .

John came in at that time and saw what his son was watching and making sure he was fine he went to do some paperwork while Stiles finished watching the episode before going to do some writing in his notebook for a while as he walked to his room before grabbing his book and going to the deck outside to get some air and some inspiration which came to him soon and he started writing until he saw Lydia's strawberry blonde hair flowing behind her as she walked towards him while wearing a huge smile on her face . They kissed before Lydia sat in her boyfriend's lap and read some of his work while he looked over her shoulder for the next few minutes.

Once they were done they walked into the house before getting some sodas and sat down in the couch before watching some movies cause they felt like it and they picked the Dark Knight trilogy before putting the first one in and watching it for the next hour. They were finished with the film soon and put the next one in before John came into the room and sat down with them before watching the films with them until they were done then he asked if they wanted pizza for dinner and if Lydia was staying for dinner. John had a frozen pizza in the freezer so he would pull it out if they wanted it.

They said yeah to the Pizza and Lydia said that she could stay since her mom was out of the town for the week so John got up and made sure the pizza was in the freezer before he went to do some more paperwork until it was time for dinner. Lydia started to kiss her boyfriend and led him to the bedroom before he pushed her against the wall and they kept kissing for a while before Lydia laid on the bed before they got their breath back and just sat on the bed and softly kissed each other for a few seconds .Stiles tried to show Lydia how much she meant to him and vice versa for Lydia who loved her boyfriend so much due to helping her be a less selfish and more better and kinder person.

The pizza was soon ready so the two teens got up and sat down at the dinner table as it was served to them before John got his own slice and they dug in for the next few minutes as the only sounds in the air were that of chomping on the food and the sipping of the drinks that they each had. Once they were done the two teens sat on the deck and sipped some of their drinks before they each got a bowl of chocolate ice cream with some fudge sauce and sprinkles on it and they dug into it due to their love of chocolate ice cream and it was something they would, share for the rest of their lives.

The two teens finished their bowls of ice cream and they then walked through the neighborhood for a while before they decided to go to the mall where they bought some new things that they wanted such as some new books like the Beautiful Creatures novels for Stiles and the Journals written by people who are fans of supernatural and Lydia who loved the show wanted them so she bought them before the two teens left and went back home where they read their books while listening to music.

Lydia went home and Connor then took a shower before getting dressed and then he read the books some more before he got up and got a drink before he went to sleep.


	68. working out and spending time with his girlfriend

Stiles was currently working out at the gym for the few hours in the morning from 7;30 to around 11;30 and once he was done using the machines he put his legs down before he walked out of the room and went to use the bathroom while he washed his hands and then went to get some water into his body before finishing up his workout then he got showered and changed into cleaner clothes before he signed out and wen to his jeep before driving to the cafe near the gym where he sat down and ordered a coffee and a doughnut before reading some of his emails for a while as he got up to pay for his purchases and once he had them in his hands he sat down before drinking the liquid and then eating his food before he was finished .

Then Stiles got up to leave to go home after putting his coffee in his drink holder before driving home and then parking his car in the driveway before going out to the door and heading to his room to drop his bag into his room before he went to make some grilled cheese sandwiches for himself before asking his dad if he wanted one and John told him to leave one for him so he put the sandwich on his plate before he sat at the table and started to read the books he had bought the previous trip to the mall and as he read the first part of the first book in the series he saw his dad come into the kitchen and take his sandwiches before he sat down and ate his food .

John started talking to his son about his workout which went good and he hoped to keep it up with doing the workouts till he felt he was done. Stiles then got up and put his plate in the sink before he went to where his Xbox was and he turned it on before starting the game in it which was Gears of War and he started the multiplayer before winning some matches until he got a call from Scott who asked if he wanted to hang out in a few minutes which he was ok with and they planned to get together in a while before Stiles won the game and saved the data before turning it off .

The teen walked outside before seeing Scott's car come into the driveway and they greeted each other with fist bumps before going into the house to watch some movies for a while before they got tired and decided to drive around to go to different stores so they got into the Jeep and drove around the town before stopping in the Mall and went to the food court . They got their food before sitting down and eating the food while talking about the different topics that they were interested in before they were done and once they were finished with their food they walked out of the food court .

Stiles and Scott walked into the game store before checking out the new releases and found some titles that looked interesting before walking out of the store before they walked into the media store and found some new movies that they wanted before they bought them and paid for them before leaving and roamed around for a while before going back to the car. Stiles and Scott were soon playing Xbox again cause they felt bored and once they were starting up the game again the only noise that was soon being made was the game and the sound of Stiles's phone ringing .

Stiles got up and checked his phone before he found it was John who told him he was at the station and Stiles would be home for a while. Stiles would have to make his own dinner which he was ok with that so they hung up before Stiles continued playing Xbox with Scott before he asked him if Scott wanted to stay over for dinner which Scott called his mother and made sure it was ok before saying yes. The two teens were soon done and they got up before walking to the kitchen before they decided to make a frozen pizza which they put into the oven and made sure to put in a good amount of time .

They watched some TV for the rest of the next few minutes before it was ready then they pulled it out before letting it cool. Once it was time for the pizza to be eaten the two teens got their slices before sitting down by the couch and watched the movies that they picked out which were some of the Marvel movies such as Captain America the Winter Soldier and the original Star Wars trilogy . They finished all of the films before they saved the pizza in case the Sheriff wanted some and the two teens walked into Stiles's room where they laid on the bed and listened to his iPhone's music for the next hour while they relaxed and talked about the days so far.

Lydia looked at her phone which said it was almost 11;00 and so she told Stiles she had to be home soon so he kissed her and drove her home when it was time and as he let her out of the car she kissed him before she went to her door and walked into her house after that Stiles drove home and he took his shower before getting dressed then he ate some food and then he texted Lydia to make sure she was OK before he went to bed.


	69. working , buying things and then going to a party with Lydia and friends

Stiles was currently working at his job the next day as he had been called in by his boss to work for the day and he had nothing to do with his day so he had agreed to go in and work so Stiles had gotten ready before driving to the bookstore and had signed in before working for the last couple of hours and was now approaching his break so he got up from putting some books away and signed out before he went over to the sandwich shop and ordered his food and got himself a drink before sitting down and reading his email before his food was ready and he got up to get it and then sit down to eat while he deleted the emails that he didn't need to look at them .

He was soon done and he threw away his food and empty drink before going to sign in and finish his shift before going to sign out and drive home where he put his shirt in the hamper before he got changed into some workout clothes and drove to the gym where Scott was there as well since Stiles had asked if he wanted to work out with him and he had agreed . Stiles and Scott signed in before they started to use the workout machines and weights in the room for the next few minutes .They wanted to get a lot of exercise in their bodies so they planned to stay for the next few hours at least.

Stiles was using the weights for the first part of his workout and Scott was using the machines since he wanted to try the ones he hadn't used yet so they worked the muscles they didn't use during their days and when they were done Stiles switched over to the machines and used the ones for his legs while Scott switched to the weights and did twenty reps before he was done with those and switched to higher numbered weights . The workout continued for the next hour before they were done then they got into the shower to get washed off before changing into other clothes . They checked each other to make sure they looked cool before signing out and heading to their cars.

The two teens drove to their houses and Stiles went to his room to get his laptop before he went onto Amazon to buy some new things which he wanted to buy since he had a lot of his own money and could purchase them . He bought the Blu ray version of the Ring and the Paperback versions of some of the Stephen King novels he had read but not in the paperback versions so he wanted to get them as soon as he could and they said the orders would be at his house soon so he closed the site . Stiles liked to buy some new things form time to time but not a lot cause he hated to spend useless money .

The teen then went to YouTube before he began watching some videos based on the Stephen King movies with music in them so he could see if he wanted some new music to buy for his music app on his phone . The videos were good but they music was not that good so Stiles closed them and went to where his Xbox was and turned it on before playing some Gears for a while until he heard his phone was ringing and he answered it which turned out to bed Alison who wanted to know if he wanted to go to a party with her Scott and Lydia who would only go if he went too.

He agreed before getting the time when Scott would pick him up to meet up with her and Lydia before he hung up and went back to his game for the rest of the next hour. Once he was done he went to get ready for the party as he got clad in a blue plaid open button shirt over a white v neck and blue jeans with his usual sneakers and some cologne before he grabbed his keys and drove to pick up Lydia who was waiting for him at her driveway and she kissed his cheek before they drove to the party and met up with Scott and Alison who were still kissing and they went into the house before Stiles went to use the bathroom .

When he came back he found his girlfriend eating some chips from a bowl and sipping some soda , She turned to him she kissed him in a heated kiss before they separated and she pulled on his hand before they went into the crowd of people and started to dance with Stiles's hands on her hips and her waist against his chest as they swayed back and forth until the song switched to a fast one and they changed their positions with Stiles's hands on Lydia's hips and she was grinding her hips on his own hips which was causing him to get happy and excited .

He went to the bathroom to get it fixed and he came back out to see Lydia grinning with a smirk on her face as she knew what happened and it amused her cause she knew what she had caused. She leaned in before asking him if she could fix it for him later and they made plans to have their own little show later in his room before they began to dance again for the next few hours until they drove home. Stiles pushed Lydia onto his bed and they were soon making out before getting intimate for the rest of the night and as they fell asleep Lydia kissed her boyfriend on the lips and told him she loved him with all her heart before going to sleep.


	70. aftermath of previous night and spending time with his best friends and girl

Stiles was making breakfast the next morning clad in a black t shirt over blue jeans and his sneakers along with his usual accessories as Lydia was coming into the kitchen wiping the sleep from her eyes and had a warm yet sleepy smile on her face as she watched him make omelets and bacon for them plus toast and jam as a side and as he checked on each one of them he leaned over and kissed her softly before she returned the kiss while grinding her hips into his as she let her need for his lips to become evident by her actions which was causing him to smirk into her lips and they broke apart before putting their foreheads together while they made sure the food was good .

They sat down with their food and discussed what they wanted to do for the day with the decided result being that they wanted to go to the park for some fresh air first then go for some lunch later on before hang with Scott and Alison for some company so the two teens got done with their food before Lydia was driven home and after dropping her off Stiles got the dishes washed before he told his dad what would be happening with him and Lydia . His dad was fine with that due to not being worried about his son's actions with his girlfriend unless they were very bad. The sheriff was going to be doing his paperwork anyway so he focused on his work and let his son go to his own plans.

Stiles texted his best friend and let him know that him and Lydia would be coming over to spend time with him and Alison which Scott was fine with since they were bored and they texted some more before they hung up and Stiles got his keys before driving to the Martin house to pick up his girl. He parked the car out by the house where Lydia was waiting for him with a small smile on her face and she was also fiddling with her hands as she got into the seat before suddenly pulling her boyfriend's head toward hers and she kissed him with a lot of love and warmness in it before they separated and they started to drive to the park where they slid into a spot.

They got out before Stiles asked his girl why she kissed him like that with her answer being " cause you mean the world to me and i wanted to show it in the best way i could " this caused him to smile before taking her hand and they walked to the bench near the playground and watched the kids play while letting the cool air affect them in a good way. They sat on the bench for some more time before they got up and walked around the park while talking about different things before they were done then the two teens went back to the car before they drove to the Cafe where they ordered some drinks and a scone for Stiles since he enjoyed them before they sat in the car .

They drove to the McCall house where they saw Scott and Alison coming back from what seemed a walk and they waved to them before parking the car and getting out once they found a spot. Stiles went to give Scott a fist bump while the girls hugged before they went to go to the mall to do something since they were bored and the four teens drove to the mall where they got out of the car and went into the entrance of the mall where they found the stores they wanted to go to . They split and the two couples went to the stores they wanted to go to with Stiles and Lydia stopped by the bookstore before picking up some new books that they wanted before buying some gift cards for their friends.

The teens were now leaving the store and going to try on some clothes which went good cause Stiles was comfortable with trying clothes for Lydia to check out and give her opinion on them. He bought some new shirts and pants along with some new pairs of socks and some boxers before the two teens left the store and walked around before going to meet up with Scott and Alison who had bought the few things they wanted before they stopped at the food court for some food. They were hungry and they went to the food court before getting their food and finding their place to sit.

They got their food before sitting down with their friends and then talking about what they got from the stores there and when they were done the teens decided to check the stores last time. They soon went home and they looked around before they left and got into Stiles's car and they dropped their friends off at Scott's house before the two teens were soon at Stiles's house and sitting on the couch watching some movies for the next couple of minutes. They soon got bored and were soon kissing each other's face for the next amount of time cause they wanted to do something else.

Stiles was making out with his girlfriend soon since the movie was boring and they moved to the bedroom before they soon split due to needing some air and they talked about their favorite songs and new hobby's that they picked up during the last couple of months which made the time go by quickly . Soon Lydia went home and Stiles got showered and dressed before he then went onto his laptop and read some new articles about his favorite topics before he put it on sleep and went to bed.


	71. hanging with his girlfriend for the day

The next day Stiles was making breakfast that morning as he had just finished his workout and was now ready to relax for the next couple of hours as he finished with the eggs and bacon he put them on plates as Lydia came into the room and she smiled before kissing her boyfriend on the lips as he handed her the plate of food before they sat down and ate their food while planning to make some trips to the bookstore and the cafe for some refreshments before they went to go get the items that Stiles needed for his fridge since he was almost out of eggs and bacon so he wanted to get some more to replace them. After washing their dishes Stiles got dressed in a red plaid shirt over a grey v neck shirt and blue jeans with his sneakers and ran his hand through his hair to make it messy since Lydia liked that before the teen met up with his girlfriend who had gotten dressed before coming over

They walked to his car before putting Lydia's phone on the charger and put on some music and started to drive to the bookstore. They parked the car and got out before heading into the store where they bought some new books that were on their potential reading lists before paying for them. The two teens were now heading to the cafe after putting the books in his car and they sat down in their usual spot where the waiter came to them and took their orders before both teens shared a few kisses before their food and drinks came and they ate their food and drinks before they were done.

Then they paid for their stuff before going to the store where they got what they needed like eggs and bacon plus some meats before checking out the magazine rack which Lydia was interested in until they were done then they left and went back to Stiles's house where they put their purchases from the store into the fridge before relaxing on the couch for some time since they were now tired. Stiles put his head on his girlfriend's lap and she stroked his head as they watched some episodes of Supernatural that was being aired at the moment and it went on for the next hour before they were done then the teens got up before making some sandwiches since they were now hungry .

Stiles brought the plates to the table where they watched some movies while they ate their sandwiches and kept themselves entertained until they finished their food and washed them in the sink before putting them away. Stiles then pulled his girlfriend to his lap and they made out for the next couple of minutes due to the fact that they were feeling very affectionate and they moved to his bedroom before Stiles made sure that he had the necessary items for them to use and they let their feelings show with the result being their tired and loved filled bodies on the bed relaxing and Stiles kissed his lover on the lips and she laid on his chest for a while as they fell asleep .

John came into the room and made sure they were fine before sending his son a text asking him if he wanted to get a pizza for dinner and Stiles woke up to answer this text with a confirmed yes and that he wanted sausage on his pieces and Lydia requested some veggies on her pieces before they got up and got dressed before moving into the living room to watch some tv. John went to get the pizza while the teens watched some TV for the rest of the time until he came back home and when he was back home John put the pizza on the table before they got their slices out before sitting down with some drinks and their food .

They were soon eating their pizza and enjoying the time together until they were done then Lydia pulled Stiles and they drove to her house to spend some time on her deck as they watched the night come to them and it made them feel good due to the feelings they got from it. They two teens then went into the house before making out on her bed for the next hours before Stiles went home and then he watched some movies for the next couple of hours before he went to play some Xbox for a while cause he wanted to beat his score in the game. The game was pretty fun and easy so he did good in it.

He was done then the young man went to take his shower before he got dressed and made himself some food to eat while he read his books before he was done then he got into the bed and then texted Lydia for the rest of the night before he went to bed since he was tired.


	72. new day of fun for Stiles and spending time with Lydia and Scott

The next morning Stiles got up and got dressed in a black and blue plaid shirt over a grey t shirt and blue jeans with his usual sneakers to match before he got out of his room and made breakfast for himself and his dad who had just came into the room dressed in his sheriff's outfit and he was going to go to the station to do some paperwork and to check up on things so Stiles put his plate in the sink before he grabbed his phone and keys and hugged his dad before he drove out of the house and went to his best friends's house where he found Scott playing some Halo for a while until he looked up and grinned before inviting Stiles to play some Xbox with him for the next few minutes.

The two boys played against each other for the next amount of time while Stiles asked his friend what he wanted to do for the day as Lydia was spending time with her mom and Alison was doing her own thing for the day. Scott suggested going out for lunch and then going to the park for some practice with their lacrosse sticks to keep their skills up which Stiles was fine with so they drove to McDonald's for the mealtime where they ordered some burgers and fries along with shakes for their drinks and sat down before they dug into their food. They put their phones to the side and enjoyed the time together even if they saw each other a lot of the time.

The food was good and they sat in silence while they ate their food before they were eventually done and the two teens paid for the food before driving to the park where they parked the jeep and got out before they were soon throwing the ball back and forth while discussing different things like how their jobs were going which was good for both of them and they were earning lots of money for the time being but the park soon became crowded with people so they moved over to the benches . The benches were nice and not too hard so the two teens let their bodies relax from the tenseness.

They were almost done with their practices so they wanted to sit down for a few minutes so they sat down before they watched the kids play on the playground with Stiles saying to his friend that their lives were pretty good so far. Scott agreed with this and the two teens drove to Stiles's house for the time being so they could relax after practicing for the last few minutes. Stiles made them both a cup of hot chocolate before they sat down and also had some pretzels from a bag that Stiles had bought a couple of days ago while watching some movies that stiles had brought from his car .

The movies were the first three mission impossible films and the first four Harry Potter films on Blu Ray which they enjoyed watching since they read the books and wanted to see if they were better in the films. The films were proving them that some of the movies were somewhat better but the others were not that good not that they were against that and they liked the films anyway due to their liking of the content. The films were soon over so the two teens were planning to go out and do the things they had to do.

Once the movies were over Stiles drove Scott home before he went over to visit his lover who was waiting for him by her porch as she was wearing a red dress over high heels and the necklace that Stiles had bought her for their anniversary which she loved wearing. The two teens made out for a few minutes before putting their heads together and heading into the house where they watched some TV for a while before they found themselves taking a walk for a while before Lydia asked her lover if he wanted to stay for dinner which he was fine with and after he asked his dad if it was OK which he got a "yes" to he agreed with her .

They made dinner which was a roast chicken and stuffing for themselves and they saved some for Natalie who came home a little bit later and she warmly greeted Stiles and they sat down to eat before the two lover went into the bedroom for some fun for the next few hours before Stiles went home and took his shower and got dressed before he texted Lydia for a while and then went to bed.


	73. movies and party

Stiles was currently at his best friend's house enjoying breakfast with Melissa and Scott which he did a lot of since they were like his second family and he liked spending most of his time with them when it was split between them and Lydia along with his dad and doing his schoolwork and practice. The teens were eating a lot of food like eggs bacon and sausages along with some toast and jam and as they finished eating their food Stiles threw out the rest of his food before he and Scott left to go pick up their girls for their group outing to the movies and the mall for some shopping .

The two teens drove to the Martin house where Lydia and Alison were waiting for them with Lydia's feet tapping on the floor and Alison having a smirk on her face as she watched their boyfriend's walk up to them and kiss their cheeks which got a blush from Lydia and the four teens drove to the movies where they parked the car and they walked into the lobby where they got the tickets to the movie they were going to watch which was a later showing of the Captain America Civil War movie since they hadn't watched it the first time it was shown . They were pretty excited to see it and got their food and drinks before they sat in the theater.

The four teens sat down before they got their food and Lydia put her hands on her boyfriend's lap as she stroked his leg which got him groaning in his mouth as he focused on the film which got her smirking at her boyfriend's predictability and before they knew it the movie was over so they all threw out their food and drinks and got into the car before they drove to the mall where they parked the car and went to their separate stores. Lydia and Allison went to try on some new clothes before the boys went to their stores that they wanted to check out.

Scott and Stiles went to the game store where they bought the newest Gears game which came out the previous year and they couldn't wait to play it so they paid for their copies and left to go to the media store where they found some new Blu rays for their collections and they paid for them before heading to where the Ladies were . Lydia was holding a bag full of what she called her fun clothes which signaled to Stiles that he would be having lots of fun with his girlfriend that night due to the act there would be a party that night and they were all going to go.

As Alison came out with her own bag they drove home after going to the car and Lydia dragged Stiles into his bedroom and started to make out with him cause she wanted him to know that he was allowed to pay her back for the loving she showed him with his leg being rubbed during the film. He shrugged and kissed her for a while before she left to get ready for the party and Stiles got washed up and dressed in a black plaid shirt over a white v neck and blue jeans with sneakers and he told his dad where he was going before picking up Lydia in his jeep.

The teens drove to the party where they found many other people there drinking and having fun so Stiles led his friends through the party and he grabbed them some drinks before they relaxed and started to have fun. The raven haired young man drank some of his drink as he went to use the restroom for the next few minutes cause he felt like he was going to feel a lot of pain that night. He got his nerves together before he left the room and managed to find his friends and girlfriend on the deck outside looking at the dance contest that was being held out there.

Stiles put his hands around Lydia's waist while she leaned into his chest as they watched the contest until Stiles pulled her into the area while she looked nervous but happy to be able to be held in his arms again. The two teens then began to slow dance for the next hour while ignoring their friends smirking at them and enjoying the moment until they broke apart and kissed one another for a moment before going to get another drink . Stiles poured them each a second drink before they sat on the counter and watched the people have fun.

They stayed for the rest of the party before the couple went to Stiles's house where they made out on the couch for the next hour before Lydia went home and Stiles took his shower before getting dressed and then texting Lydia for a while before he went to sleep.


	74. spending time with Scott and hanging with their girlfriends

Stiles was currently working that day at his job for a couple of hours cause it was on his schedule and it was almost time for him to go on his break so he signed out of his shift and went to the sandwich shop where he got his food and drink before he sat down and ate his food while he looked over his emails and deleted the ones that he was done with before he finished eating his food and then left to go back and signed in before going back to work for the rest of his shift until it was over then he signed out and drove to the cafe near the store where he got his coffee and food before sitting down and eating his food and sipping his drink until they were gone .

Stiles then drove home where he put his car in the driveway then he got out and went into the house where he put his phone on his desk in his room before he went onto his Laptop and looked through his new emails for the time being until he was done then he went onto his Chrome browser and looked up different things before he got tired of this and then put his laptop on sleep before going to play some Xbox for a while as he turned it on and played some games for the next few minutes since he wanted to keep himself busy and once he was done he saved his game's data before he got up .

The teen then went to get something to eat for the next couple of minutes as he made himself some left over Bagel Bites and put them in the microwave before drinking a can of Coke which was in the fridge cause he left the can there. He finished the drink before taking the bites out of the microwave and eating them while he watched the tv for the next few minutes and the bagels tasted great as they always tasted good to him until they were done then Stiles threw out the rest of the trash before he grabbed his keys and drove to the mall to buy some new games that came out that he wanted to get since he had money now from his shifts .

He parked the car before heading into the mall and he walked into the game store before picking up the games he wanted and then buying them before heading to the car and driving home where he invited Scott to come over and play the games with him so Scott drove over and they played the games for a few minutes before Stiles asked his best friend if he wanted to stay for dinner and Scott agreed happily. They kept up at the game they were currently playing with Stiles winning some matches and Scott winning some too.

The two teens played some more games for a while before John came into the room and asked what they wanted for dinner with the two boys suggesting Chinese for dinner and so John went to order it and pick the orders up at the store. Scott and Stiles finished their game before they turned off the system and went to go walk around the block while talking about different things until the older Stilenski came back with their food and they sat down with the plates and bowls for the soup that Stiles ordered since he enjoyed the soup .

The group of people enjoyed the food before they were done and they saved the food for the next time they wanted it before Scott and Stiles put on a film while they texted their girlfriends for a while. Lydia asked Stiles what they were doing for the time being and he told her they were watching some movie while he talked to her and she was giggling to herself before telling him that she was hanging with Alison and they were reading some new books that they had bought at the mall earlier before they were going to come visit them at his house later.

The two teens then finished watching the movie before Stiles turned off the film and they went to play some Xbox for a while until they heard the doorbell ring and Stiles went to answer the door and found his girlfriend and other female friend standing in the doorway with smiles on their faces and he let them into the house before putting his arm around his girl's waist and leading the two of them to where he and Scott were playing Xbox. The females greeted Scott before Alison walked over to him and kissed him before they finished their game and the four teens made some food before eating it and going out to go look around the town to see what they could do .

They decided to go to the mall that night and see what they could find so they got ready before driving to the Mall and parking the car before going inside and going to their favorite stores where they bought a few new items that they needed. They went home and Scott and Alison went to his house before Lydia and Stiles got ready for bed and were soon making out in the bed before going to sleep for the night.


	75. spending the day doing what they wanted to do

Stiles was making breakfast the next morning as he had just gotten up and was currently keeping himself busy while Lydia was in the shower and as he put the eggs and sausages on a plate for him and his girlfriend she came down dressed in fresh clothes she had put on the previous night and would go home in her regular clothes she had worn the previous night . They ate their food while talking about what they were going to do for the day with Stiles going out to the gym for a while cause he was in the workout mood and Lydia would just hang around and read or something so as they finished their food they washed the dishes before Stiles drove Lydia home .

She walked into her house before getting dressed in a red floral dress and high heels before she got her face washed and teeth brushed and went to the kitchen. The strawberry blonde haired teen saw that her mother wasn't home so she made herself a glass of juice before sitting down and watching some videos of her phone while texting Stiles to tell her how his workout was going before she finished her juice and went to go tanning outside . She layered herself with tanning lotion before letting the sun's rays hit her and she managed to not let herself go off into sleep land which was a good thing for her .

As she got up she checked her phone to see how long her tanning was going for before she got dressed and called Stiles to see how the workout was going. Stiles was currently using the weights for the time being and as he lifted them for the final rep he saw he had a call coming so he paused his music before heading to the locker room where he answered it and saw it was Lydia who asked how his working out was going and he answered her question with the status of " it was going good and he should be done soon to come visit her at her house" they talked some more before Stiles walked back to finish up his workout .

He and Scott got showered and dressed before dropping Scott at his house and Stiles got dressed in better clothes before driving to Lydia's house where she kissed him and let him into her house where they were soon on the couch watching some TV show that was playing . Lydia soon found Stiles head was on her lap and she smiled before running her hand through it as she knew it made him relax when he was asleep and he was sleeping for a while before he woke up and kissed her. Stiles then made them both sandwiches to eat before making them hot chocolate to drink since they were somewhat hungry and thirsty.

So they sat on the seats near the table and talked about different things while they ate their food and sipped their hot chocolate before they were done and they washed their plates and cups before they then went to take a walk. The two teens walked around the block for a hour before Stiles then drove home to take a nap cause he was still tired before he got up and turned on his Xbox for the next hour with him playing some Gears of War 3 and winning many games of multiplayer with his main character being Marcus Fenix . Both Stiles and Scott loved the game and would keep playing till they couldn't anymore.

After winning his next game he signed out of his Xbox account before he turned off the system then Stiles grabbed his Laptop and signed in before he went onto his chrome browser and read some new info before checking his email for a while as he deleted the ones he didn't need or want to read . He kept reading more and more info while checking out new websites and adding them to his bookmarks before signing out and then putting it on sleep then going to see what would be for dinner.

He found out that for dinner there would be stew so Stiles got ready for dinner by washing himself up and then sitting down while his dad brought the bowls of stew over to the table and they started to talk about their days while they ate the food . The stew tasted great and Stiles went to get some more while his dad looked through his emails for a while on his phone before he put it away and got his own second bowl of stew which they both devoured before Stiles washed his dish and then went to his room where he closed the door and went to his bookshelf where his books were.

He took out his journal which he had been writing in for a year now and he started to write the entry for the day while he listened to his music from his IPhone . He stopped a few minutes later and he checked the entry out before planning to write it in his laptop for the night since he liked to keep them online as well and then he went to play some Xbox since he felt the need to play. He finished up his game and then went to take a nap before it was soon dinner time so he got up and sat down to eat his food which was steak and mashed potatoes which was delicious and he ate two plates of it before he was done.

Stiles went to wash his dishes before he grabbed his Laptop and went onto the music store before buying some new songs for a few minutes before logging onto his emails and checking them for the next few minutes . The hours passed and Stiles was soon taking his shower before getting dressed and going to bed before texting Lydia who answered back before they texted back and forth before he went to sleep.


	76. working at the job and having fun with Karaoke

Stiles was currently at work the third week of the month of June as he was supposed to work that day and so he had driven to the bookstore before signing in and going to work for the first part of his shift with his coworkers working next to him and him conversing with them in general conversation about different things while he did his work until it was time for him to go on his break so he got up and signed out before Stiles went to the sandwich shop and got his usual food and drink before sitting down and eating his food while thinking about the fun event he was going to talk to his friends about later during the day .

As he finished his food he threw the remnants away before the teen went back to the store and signed in before finishing his shift and grabbing his car keys he turned on his car and drove to his house where he got changed into a white v neck t shirt that fit him before making sure he looked good and driving over to the McCall house where his friend's cars were and he parked before heading into the house where Lydia came to him and kissed his lips softly before he sat down next to her and they asked him how work was for the day. They wanted to know about his job and if he liked it which made him happy .

He answered them that it was good before he told them about going to the new karaoke for some singing that night with the teens saying they would like to go so they made arrangements before they all got up and Stiles poured himself some coffee before they all discussed their days so far with Scott and Allison telling the other two teens about their trips to different places and what they bought so far that day which amused their friends and Lydia told her boyfriend about her studying so far and how she wanted to read some of his new stories and see the drawings he did for his free time which he was happy to let her see .

Stiles and Lydia left the house a few minutes later before heading to his house to spend some time with the sheriff who was home and to see the drawings he had just recently done so Stiles drove the whole way home before parking the car and letting his girlfriend out of the car before they were soon in his room and she was looking through his book of drawings with awe on her face as she breezed through them and Stiles was on his laptop checking his journal entries and updating them with his current one for the day until Lydia was done then they got some food from the fridge which was sandwiches for the two of them .

Stiles was making turkey and cheese one for himself and Lydia making a ham and Swiss for herself before they sat down and Lydia continued to look through his drawings as he listened to her hum a song they both enjoyed to listen to . She was finally done with looking and put it back in the room before they snuggled on the couch while listening to his Iphone and the song they picked was Backstreet Boys''s "As Long As You Love Me" which was their favorite song by them as it had been their first song that Stiles had sung to her and they had been dancing to it from time to time which made them happy .

The song was soon over and they got up before Lydia went home and she would meet him at the Karaoke place so Stiles drove her home before he took a short nap and let the time go bye until it was time for getting ready for the Karaoke . He got into the shower before he got dressed in a black Henley shirt and blue jeans with sneakers and his ring on his finger before he drove to the Karaoke place where he parked the car and went into it . The teen then met up with his friends before they sat down and chose the songs they were going to sing and the order they would be going up in .

Stiles would be going last cause he was nervous and Lydia would be going after Alison who was happy about the singing as she had a good voice and she liked to sing. Scott gave his slip with the song on it to the man with the music before he went up and the music began to play . Scott was singing " Centuries " by Fall Out Boy and he soon walked off the stage before he let the next person go up which was Alison and she gave her slip in before she began her song. The song was soon done and Lydia went to sing her choice which was " Love Me Like You Do" and the subject of the song made Stiles blush and he looked away .

Stiles smiled as he liked her voice as she would sing to him when they laid in bed together. The song was soon over and Stiles went up before singing " Fight to Stay Alive" from the Percy Jackson Sea Of Monsters movie and it was very good singing in his friend's opinion. The night was soon over so Stiles went home and put on his clothes before going to his room and texted Lydia to tell her he had fun before going to sleep.


	77. relaxing with Lydia and his friend for the day

Stiles was sitting on the couch in the living room with his Laptop on his lap while he was surfing the web looking for new info for him to read and as he searched the google search browser for results on Hitler he clicked one and began to read the info which got him intrigued about what Hitler did beyond the scenes to increase his country's power which got him reading more sites about this new topic and once he was done reading he saved the info in new bookmarks before he put his laptop on sleep before he got up and put on his workout clothes before he picked up his keys and drove to the gym where he signed in and began to work out in the weight room for the next few minutes until Scott came into the room and they began to use the machines and the weights while they switched the usage of the other objects.

Scott began to use the machines while Stiles watched him to make sure he would be OK with using them before he went over to the leg machine and put the weight that he wanted to use for the reps that he was going to do before he started to do 20 reps until he was done then he got up and moved over to where his bag and water was and he started to take some sips of water for a while before working with the weight bar as Scott watched over him and made sure he would be safe as he did 20 reps for two times before getting up and letting Scott use the bar for his reps before he was done with it. They were sipping some more water cause they felt thirsty and they went back to work.

They stopped a few minutes later before they took separate showers and left to go home where they parked their bodies on Scott's couch and watched some TV for a while as they recovered from their workout session with Stiles's legs on the table and Scott's hand on his head as he rubbed his forehead cause he seemed to be getting a small headache. Stiles went to the kitchen and made them each a bowl of snacks such as cookies and a couple of pretzels which they both devoured due to being somewhat hungry until they were not that hungry anymore . The teens put the bowls away before going back to the living room.

Scott invited his best friend to play some Xbox which he accepted and the two teens went to Scott's room where they turned on the system before playing some Halo for a while. Stiles's phone rang with Lydia's name popping on the screen and Stiles picked it up before he answered the call with her asking him how his day was going and he said it was fine and that he was hanging with Scott for the time being but he would be free to spend time with her later that night and she agreed before telling him she'd see him that night and they hung up . Stiles then put his phone away before focusing on his game against Scott .

Scott won his game against Stiles who grinned and in return won his next game until they were done then they turned off the system and got some drinks before going to the deck and watching the air become cool for a while . Stiles soon left to go to his car before driving home and he locked his car before going to his room to read some of his books while he listened to some of his music for the next hour before it was almost dinnertime so he got up and found his father putting in a frozen pizza for dinner so he helped set the table before pouring his drink and then sitting down with his slice after the food was ready .

Stiles asked his dad how the day went so far with John telling him he was having a good day so far and asking how Stiles's day was in exchange with the teen replying he and Lydia were gonna meet up later . He ate some more pizza before throwing the trash out and grabbing his leather jacket before heading to his car where he drove to the Martin's house and Lydia came out to the car and kissed his cheek before they drove to the Ice Cream Parlor where they ordered two sets of ice cream with Lydia getting vanilla ice cream and sprinkles and Stiles picking Chocolate and sprinkles as well .

They then were sitting down in the seats near the door and they watched as more people came into the shop until they were done with their ice cream and they drove to the park before they took a walk for a few minutes to work off the pounds from the ice cream. The walk was nice and they talked about their day so far before they sat down on the bench and listened to some music from his Iphone while Lydia put her head on his chest and his arm was around her waist for the next few minutes .

The night went by quickly before Lydia went home after Stiles drove her to her house and he drove home before parking his car in his spot before going to the bathroom and taking his shower then he got dried off and dressed himself before texting Lydia and then a few minutes later going to bed.


	78. working and going out to dinner with John

Stiles was at work the next day after his previous night at the park with his girlfriend and he had been called in to work on this day so he was currently putting some books away before being asked to help some customers with getting a couple of books and when he was done Stiles then took his break as it was his break time so he signed out before he went to the sandwich shop and when he sat down in the shop he got his food and then poured his drink before he sat back down and ate his food while sipping his drink and checking his phone for emails before he was done and when he was ready to go back he threw away the empty cup and the trash from his food before putting his phone into his pocket and he signed back into the store and he began to work for the next hour before he was done with work .

Once he was done the teen signed out before buying some new books which were the Novelization of the Original trilogy and the guide to Dishonored which he wanted to use to see if there was any new objects and hidden things he hadn't gotten yet in the game so he purchased the books before he drove home and parked his car in the driveway before he locked it and went into the house before putting his purchases in his room and then taking his copy of The Force Awakens and his other copy of The Force Unleashed and sat down by his laptop before he started to listen to music and read the books for a few hours due to being tired .

Once Stiles was done with his leisure time he then got dressed before going to his car and driving to the school where he found his best friend working out with the weights . As he got his own set of weights he fist bumped Scott before they started to work on their muscles for the next few minutes before they switched to the other machines to use until they were tired with them as Stiles used the arm and leg machines one after the other until his muscles were screaming in protest. They were feeling like he was about to lose them soon so he wanted to take a short break before going back to work with the objects in the room.

So he sipped some water before he went back to work with the devices until he and Scott were tired so they showered before going to their cars and drove to the Stilenski house where they parked their cars and went inside . The two teens then got some macaroni an cheese which they then heated up before they talked about their new hobbies and favorite things in their lives so far before it was ready then they took it out of the microwave and took some out of the dish before putting it in the bowls and they dug into the macaroni when it was cool enough to eat . It was delicious and so they enjoyed eating it while they watched some new TV .

They moved over to the TV and watched some for a while as they ate their food until they were done then they washed the dishes before sitting on the floor in his den and playing some Xbox for the next couple of hours . The two teens put into the system Call of Duty and started to play some multiplayer for a while as they leveled up and killed each other several times before switching the game to the favorite of their's which was Gears of War 2 and they chose co-op story mode and they went through several levels before they got tired then they saved the data before Scott had to go home .

He got into his car and drove to his house in time for John to come into the door and call for his son who came into the kitchen . Stiles asked his dad what was going on and John asked if he wanted to go out for dinner which Stiles was cool with and so they got ready before going to the diner for dinner which they got their seats and ordered their food and drinks which the waitress told them would be ready soon . The food came a few minutes later and the two men dug into the meals which were a cheeseburger for Stiles and a Bacon burger for his dad which both tasted great for that day.

Stiles then got up and went to the bathroom before he came out and finished up his meal before ordering some dessert which he then shared with his dad but John had some parts cause he was trying to stay healthy for the rest of his life . Then the two men left the diner and drove around for a while before coming home and Stiles grabbed his laptop before sitting down and writing in his journal for the next hour while John watched the game on TV for the rest of the night until he fell asleep on the couch. john would later go to sleep on the bed in his bedroom as he would be woken up by his son.

Stiles finished writing for the night and he saved the written work before he got his books and began to read them for the rest of the hour until he was tired then he went to the den and played some Xbox for the next few minutes as he texted Lydia about his day and she told him about hers before she had to go so she told him she would see him the next day as she wanted to do some activities that they would do as a couple which he was fine with before they hung up on the text messages and Stiles went to get dressed before he went to bed .


	79. new places and watching Star Wars with Lydia for the night

Lydia was at Stiles's front door holding a box of pastries and wondering if they could spend some time together that morning before maybe going out to go do some shopping to go to the park possibly and as she was about to knock the door again her boyfriend answered the door and he was holding his head with a groan emitting from his mouth and a loving yet pained expression on his face as he kissed her lips and let her into the house where they sat on the chairs near the table with the pastries on the table and some of the sugar being on their faces , Stiles looked at his girl and began to tell her that he was having abad morning that day with his head hurting and his body feeling like messy stuff so he didn't know if he could do much without getting her own body hurting too but she smiled and kissed him again .

She then was telling him she would risk being hurt or sick to be with him which got him smiling as he went to get dressed quickly before he came out dressed in a red plaid shirt over black t shirt and jean with his sneakers on along with a cool new ring on his finger which she complimented and he smiled at his girlfriend before they headed to her car and they drove to the mall where they parked outside the building and locked the car before heading to the clothing store where the raven haired teen watched his girlfriend try on clothes and he complimented her on the ones he liked and on the ones he didn't like he told her that she should look for something different.

They paid for the new clothes and Stiles then led them to the games area where he bought some new ones before heading to the movies section of the media store where he bought the original trilogy on Blu ray before they went back to the car and drove to the doctor's office where the doctor named Deaton who was a African American doctor examined Stiles and told him that he was fine and only had a headache so he should rest and drink some juice which made the teen happy and relaxed before heading back to the house where Stiles poured some juice for both him and Lydia who was staying for possibly dinner and they sat down near the tv .

They watched some TV for a while while sipping their juice until it was done then they got up and put their glasses in the sink before going back to the tv and finishing their show before heading to the deck to get some fresh air and get ready to go for a walk around the block. The two teens walked down the deck and headed through the block until they reached the end and came back before eating some more of the pastries and then Lydia looked through his journal entries and saw that her boyfriend was a good writer. He liked to keep writing several things and kept reading to get ideas in his mind so he would have new ideas.

Lydia was then telling him he should keep writing which made him blush for a few minutes before he told her he might think about it before Lydia closed the laptop and pushed her boyfriend on the couch before she kissed him hard and he got up before she wrapped her legs around his waist and they kept kissing before going to the bedroom where they let their intimate feelings go . Soon they were laying on the couch watching some Star Wars while Lydia's head was on her lover's chest and his hands were on her arm rubbing them up and down while the movie was playing.

The movie was pretty good in Lydia's opinion but not as good as her boyfriend's hands going up and down her arms and his lips on her neck and kissing her neck softly to give her hickies which made her giggle and she turned around before kissing him senselessly. They left the couch and headed to the kitchen to get some food before sitting back on the couch and finishing the film before going to the car and driving to the cafe near the bookstore where they ordered their food and drinks before sitting down on the couch that was in the cafe and they sipped their drinks when they were ready while they ate their scones.

They then were paying for the orders before they then went into the bookstore before looking around for a while and finding some books that interested them before heading to the cashier and purchasing them before heading back to the car and driving home. Stiles then pulled Lydia to the bedroom and they made out for a while before it was time for Lydia to go home so he drove her home and came back to the house before John came home and collapsed on the couch.

Stiles then ate some food before heading to the shower and getting washed before getting dressed and then texting Lydia for a hour before he went to bed.


	80. practicing lacrosse and spending time with Lydia for the night

Stiles was at the breakfast table eating his breakfast of eggs and bacon for the first day of the last week of June and he finished up his food before he got up and washed off his dishes then he went to get dressed in a red plaid shirt over a blue v neck shirt and blue jeans with sneakers on before he then brushed his teeth and drove to the bookstore where he picked up his paycheck before going to the cafe and then ordered his coffee before he sat down in his car and waited for it to cool down before sipping it while he started up the car. He sipped some more of the drink before he drove home during the time being.

The teen then drove home while listening to some of his favorite music and once he got home he grabbed his Lacrosse stick and called up Scott who agreed to meet him at the park for some practicing their skills so he drove to the park and found his best friend waiting for him by the empty field and they started to throw the ball back and forth while they talked about their summers so far and their jobs were going along with noticing the many people coming to the park which made Stiles smile as he liked looking around at the new people . They finished up the throwing the ball around before they sat down and relaxed as the cool air fell over them for the next few minutes .

They got up and drove to Scott's house where they put their sticks in the back of the Jeep and went to Scott's room where they played some Xbox for the next hour as they played some Gears since Scott had the game too along with some Call of Duty until they were hungry and then they walked down to the kitchen where they made some cookies and when they were ready they put them on plate before heading to the TV and turned on the Big Bang Theory. They watched the show for the next few minutes as it was being shown until it was over then Stiles drove himself and his best friend to his house where they sat on the couch where Scott read his best friend's journal entries .

Scott liked what he read cause he knew his best friend was a great writer and he wished Stiles would think about possibly doing it for fun or for a possible job but he knew Stiles would probably be a police officer or a future sheriff like his dad. The entries were currently paused for the moment so Stiles mentally told himself to write the next set soon before they went to play some Xbox which Stiles won some games and Scott won some too but mostly enjoyed playing for fun. They put in Gears 3 before picking their characters and chose their map before playing for two sets of matches and once they were done with their game Scott went home.

Stiles went to take a nap for a while cause he was tired. He collapsed on his bed and fell asleep for the next hour or two before he woke up and went to find his father working on some paperwork for the sheriff's department and he found no food on the table yet so he was content with dinner . He then took some books and sat down on his bed while he read them and listened to his music until he received a call from Lydia who wanted to know how things were going so he texted her back and told her it was going good and wanted to know what she was doing for the day.

She told him she was at the mall with Alison and they were currently going back to the car with their purchases so she could probably do something with him later that night. They made arrangements to hang over at her house and they hung up before he went back to his books before turning off his music and then going to see if dinner would be ready soon . He walked into the kitchen to find a roast chicken and mashed potatoes on the table and some green beans for the side .He smiled as he could smell the grease and good smells from the food on the table.

John was sitting down with a smile on his face as he told Stiles he got the chicken from the store and they would be having it for dinner so Stiles sat down and took some of the chicken pieces and some mashed potatoes along with beans before pouring some gravy on top of the chicken and mashed potatoes. He ate his food before taking some more and when he was done the teen then got up before washing his dishes and grabbing his keys since he was planning to hang with Lydia for a while before coming home . He drove to his girl's house where he kissed her lips and the two of them went to her bedroom and sat down on the floor and the chair near her laptop before they talked about their days so far .

They talked about different things before going to watch a movie for a few minutes and as Stiles watched his girl pick a movie out from the pile on the table near the couch he admired the look of her butt as she turned around with one and smirked as she knew what he was looking at before they watched the film. The night went by quickly and soon Stiles was in his bedroom texting his girlfriend to tell her goodnight and he had fun before he turned off the light and went to sleep.


	81. work and then going on a date with Lydia

Stiles was at the breakfast table eating some breakfast before he had to go to work for the morning so as he was finishing his eggs and toast he threw the remnants away before he grabbed his keys and drove to the bookstore where he signed in and began to do his shift for the next hours before it was time for his break so he signed out and went to the sandwich shop where he made himself a turkey and bacon sandwich with mustard on it before grabbing a drink and sitting down while he ate his food and read some of the emails in his mailbox before deleting he ones he didn't need which were some old ones from Scott and Lydia before he threw his trash away and headed back to work for the final part of his shift and he signed out after he was done before he went over to where there was some new books he wanted to check out .

He bought the newest copies of the newest books of the Song of Fire and Ice series by George Martin who he liked as a author and he put the books in his car before driving to the house where he got changed and then drove to the mall with his wallet in his pocket and when he parked in his usual spot he went to the department store and bought some new colognes and tried some out for possible buying before he headed to the media store where he purchased the soundtracks to the Star Wars films and he was going to put them on his Iphone for listening to .

The teen then came home before he then put the cds on his computer before he was finished with that and he then started writing in his journal for the day before he put it on sleep . He then got up and took out his phone before texting Lydia and asking her if she was doing anything at the moment but she told him she was relaxing by the pool in the back of her house so he told her he would talk to her later before he called Scott and asked if he wanted to hang with him at that time and Scott agreed cause he was bored so they got together at the coffee shop .

They got their coffee and drank them while they walked ti the car before driving home and they sat on the couch in the den and talked about different things before they then played some Xbox with different games in the system for a while . They played Gears of War and some other games for the hour that they played until they were done and once they were done the two teens went to grab some food from the fridge before going to watch some movies from Stiles's collection which was the Dark Knight and The Empire Strikes Back for the next hours .

Stiles got a call from Lydia as he was watching the movies and as he got up to answer the call he listened to Lydia speak with a offer to go out for dinner that night and he happily accepted before going back to the movies . The films were soon over and Scott decided to go home so Stiles made sure he had clothes that he wanted to wear for the dinner and he checked emails for the next few minutes before he signed out of his emails and then went to take a nap for the next amount of time before it was almost dinner time. He collapsed on his bed before falling asleep for the next couple of minutes until his phone went off.

He got up to answer it before reading the message that said that he would meet Lydia at the pizza restaurant for the night and he was OK with this before he went back to sleep. The time for dinner came and Stiles got up before getting dressed in his black dress shirt and black pants along with nice shoes before he drove to meet with Lydia and she came out of her car with a black dress down her legs and her strawberry blonde hair in waves with curls at the end. The couple kissed then drove to the pizza place and they parked the car before getting out and sitting into their booth where they looked at their menu's before ordering a plain pizza to share between the two of them .

Their waiteress wrote down and told them it would be there in a few minutes before smiling at them and leaving to help another person. Lydia then told her boyfriend about her day and the poetry she had been writing due to being both bored and wanting to show that she can write pretty well which Stiles smiled at and told her he would read it if she wanted to him to which got her blushing . The food was soon at the table which they thanked their waitress before they took a piece for the plates in front of them . The pizza was great at the place they were eating at and they made notions to go to it whenever they wanted to.

They ate the pizza while Stiles asked her if she thought he could be a writer in some way. and Lydia said that she believed in him that he could do anything he wanted and she would read whatever he wrote so he should go for it . Once they were done Stiles and Lydia paid for their food before heading to the ice cream parlor for some dessert which was Cookie dough for Stiles with Gummy Bears and Strawberry Ice cream for his girlfriend due to it almost matching her hair which made her smile and kiss his lips which also got ice cream on her lips.

They soon left the parlor and went home before making their way to the bedroom and soon were showing their feelings for each other before they were soon sleeping soundly and the sheriff came to check up on them before leaving .


	82. work then getting the party ready before it started

Stiles was driving home from work the current day as he had just finished a shift from 9 to 1: 30 and so he had the day off so he was going to enjoy the day doing some working out for a hour and then go get some refreshments since he was planning a party for the night and he had his friends and other people coming over so he was good with the people and now he had to get some refreshments so he drove to get some gas before he then drove home and got changed into a purple plaid shirt with the sleeves up to the elbow with a grey t shirt under it and blue jeans with his sneakers on before heading to the store and he parked his car in the parking spot he usually parked in before going into the store .

He was firstly headed to the snacks aisle where he bought some bags of chips and pretzels .Stiles then moved on to the drinks section where he picked up some drinks and then moved to the veggies section where he found some veggie platters and dip before finally picking up some mini sandwiches and then paying for them before heading home . Once he got home the teen then put the purchases in the fridge before he then went to eat some toast with peanut butter while watching some TV for the next few minutes before he washed his dishes and then he grabbed his laptop before going onto his email and checking what he had received that day before deleting the ones he didn't read or need .

Then he closed the site down before going to write in his journal for a while before he would go and take a short nap so he wrote for the next few minutes before saving it and hen going to his room before collapsing on the bed and resting for a hour . Once he was done the teen then made sure he had everything in the fridge before calling up Scott and Allison and asked if they wanted to hang over at his place before texting Lydia who agreed to come over to help make sure he had what he needed for the party before receiving a affirmative answer from Scott and Allison who said they would be over soon .

He was sitting by the table while writing some new chapter down in his laptop before the bell rang and he got up to find his friends waiting for him by the door so he opened it and let them in which they came into the living room and he asked them if they could help him with getting the party ready so they nodded and walked through the house and fixed it up before it was done. They made sure the house looked better and more entertaining cause they wanted to make it look like people would want to come to the house for a party.

They then got the food into the bowls before putting the veggies and dip out along with the mini sandwiches before Lydia's friend Chris that would be doing the DJ'ing came to the house and got everything ready before the people began to show up and the four teens walked around and talked to the teens while the music was getting ready . The music was a series of slow and fast songs that were songs that they would recognize and they liked the choices that Jack had on his Iphone and his cds so he was doing good so far . Lydia smiled at her boyfriend before talking to her friends that showed up a little bit after the first set of people.

Stiles put some chips and veggies into his mouth before he talked to some of his friends who said it was a good party so far and he was doing a good job as a party host . The other couple spent time by the DJ booth and talked to each other as they ate some food while they watched the strawberry blonde haired beauty and her raven haired boyfriend hold each other and share some kisses while sitting on the couch. They watched the people around the room have fun and they knew it was a fun party so far. Stiles kissed his girl's lips while she returned the kiss before they stopped and got up .

They then got up before walking to the deck and spent the next few minutes watching the people outside chat with each other and sip their drinks while Lydia stroked her boyfriend's arm and he squeezed her waist before he pulled her into his embrace for a kiss before they then walked into the house for some food and then to relax for the time being. They piled their plates with food before walking around and talking to their friends who were enjoying the music and sharing some dances from time to time. The music was nice and changed form time to time which made the party come alive with energy and feeling.

This got Stiles to put his food down before he pulled his strawberry blonde haired girlfriend to the dance floor and to swing her around which made her giggle before they started to dance to the fast music . Scott and Alison joined them on the dance floor which got the other people's attention and they cheered them on for who was the better couple before they decided they all won and they then decided to take some pics to celebrate the night. The hours went by and the people left before the four teens cleaned up and then Scott and Alison left cause they wanted to be alone .

Stiles and Lydia spent some time together before she left and he went to take his shower before getting dressed and texting his friends that he had fun that night . He then went to sleep.


	83. relaxing for the day and going to movies and for ice cream

The next morning Stiles was enjoying some time with his girl in his bed as she had her fingers tracing the moles on his face and he was kissing her face with soft kisses due to his need to show her how much he loved her which made her giggle before she leaned into his embrace and they cuddled on the bed before she got up and got dressed in a pair of shorts and his t shirt before she moved to the kitchen and they began to make breakfast which included eggs and bacon along with sausages and some fruit for some nutrition along with juice and milk for drinks. The two teens brought the plates to the table and ate their food while they talked about the party and how fun it had been before Lydia's phone went off showing it was her mom asking how she was doing and she told her she was doing fine and she would be home later that day so she turned off her phone and the two of them finished their food .

Stiles went to get changed and dropped Lydia off at her house where she went to her room and got changed into a red dress with high heels for her shoes before going to grab her phone from her dresser and sat by the backyard to listen to her music and to also get some sun onto her body. Stiles was at his house playing some music in his room while he read his novelization of the Force Awakens which was pretty good in his opinion and he enjoyed the music playing in the background as it helped keep him focused on his goal. The music was the soundtrack to the Dark Knight film so it helped set the atmosphere in a weird way for him.

When he was done he got up and grabbed his laptop before turning it on and writing for a few moments before saving it and checking his email for the next couple of moments as he wanted to see if there was anything new. He checked the ones that interested him before closing the site and then going to put some new orders into Amazon cause he wanted to buy some new items from the site and once they were in the cart he purchased them before closing the site and then doing some writing to see what came out of his head and when he was feeling like he did enough he leaned back and checked out what he had wrote

The work looked good for him so he closed the laptop after saving his writing work and then got up to go take a short walk for the next few minutes. He walked around the block and came back before going to his car to check if he had enough gas to drive to his girlfriend's house for the afternoon cause he was planning to go see her and see if she wanted to hang out . He got into his car and drove to his girlfriend's place where he found Lydia reading a magazine by the couch and Natalie watching some TV and as they looked up Lydia smiled at her lover and kissed him before he kissed Natalie's hand which made her giggle and smile at her future son in law's politeness and manners .

As she got up to go out for some errands she told the two teens to behave and there was food in the fridge for them to eat before she shut the door and Lydia smiled before leaning over and taking her boyfriend's hand and leading him to her room where they began to make out for the next few minutes . Once they were done Stiles then took out his phone before telling his dad he was at his girlfriend's house for the time being with John telling him that he'd bring home a pizza for dinner which Stiles was fine with . John then hung up and Stiles kissed his girlfriend before they sat on the couch.

The two teens then watched some movies for a while before they then took a nice walk around the neighborhood for the next few minutes due to it being nice out and they wanted to enjoy the weather. They came back and spent the next few hours relaxing before Stiles drove home and found the pizza on the table so he got himself a drink before getting himself a slice and sitting down. He ate his slice before getting up and getting another one and then chowing down before he was done with his food due to not being that hungry. The pizza would be in the fridge and he promised to have some later .

The teen then went to his room where he put in his earbuds and began to listen to his music for the next amount of time due to wanting some time to himself before his phone lit up with a text showing it was Lydia who wanted to know if he wanted to see a movie with her that night . The teen texted her back telling her he would be there before getting showered and dressed before he got his keys and drove to the Martin's house before he picked up his girlfriend and drove to the movies where they got their tickets and food before sitting down and kissing for a while due to being in the back of the theater .

They managed to keep doing this and watch the movie even thought it wasn't their favorite movie so far they enjoyed it so they left the movies before going to get some ice cream for a while before Lydia went home and Stiles drove to his house before playing some Xbox for a while before he got dressed and went to bed.


	84. work for the day and hanging out at home

As the next month came around Stiles was working that morning as he wanted to get some experience with working more days during the week along with working during the days that he would be off or that he was called in to and so as he was helping some people find what they wanted or what they needed for their interests he managed to find several books that they wanted and they thanked him before leaving and told him they would give some good comments about him which made him blush as he didn't really like the good attention that much but it was almost time for his break so he finished working before signing out and went over to the sandwich shop where he bought his sandwich and drink and sat down before eating his food and reading his emails for the break time before heading back to the workplace where he signed in and worked till his shift was over .

He went over to the clock and signed out before heading to his jeep where he drove home and got changed into some good looking clothes such as a black button down shirt over a grey t shirt and blue jeans with sneakers and he drank some juice from a bottle of fruit juice before grabbing his wallet and driving to the mall where he parked the car before he locked it and headed to the clothing store where he picked up some new clothes such as some shirts and pants along with vests and a cool looking jacket before he dropped them into the dressing room .

Stiles put them on the seat before he tried them on and found the clothes that he wanted to buy before putting the rest away in the places they were supposed to go and headed back to the mall's upper level. He then headed to the smoothie place where he bought a smoothie for the time being and as he sipped his drink the teen then contemplated what he wanted to buy next with his mind choosing to go to the media store to check it out and see what he could possibly buy . The teen then threw out the rest of his drink before heading to the store and he moved to the cds before he looked through them and didn't find some that he liked so far before he moved over to the movies.

He then found them in his bag and then buying some new blank cds before purchasing them and headed to the game store and purchased the games he wanted to get since they came out recently before he headed to his car and drove to the house where he put them in his room and grabbed his laptop . He then went onto hid search engine before he searched his usual searches and found the usual sites he went on before looking at some of the details he had never seen before . The info was from new sites he hadn't been to before so he was going in with some new amounts of hope for good info.

it kept his interest since some of the new info that he was looking at was based on the Tudor Family but mostly of Elizabeth and Mary Tudor who was known as Bloody Mary so they interested him and he wanted to know more. He saved the sites to his bookmarks before going to the living room where he watched some TV for a while as he focused on what he was going to write for the next few hours when he got his laptop after he was done with this . The TV show was almost done so Stiles focused on it and turned it off before getting up and stretching for the next few seconds.

He turned off the TV before he went to his room and grabbed his laptop and turned it on before he went to his writing document program and started to work for the next few hours until his dad called him for dinner and Stiles saved his work before going to the table and finding there was soup and sandwiches for the night which made him smile . He sat down and the food was dished out before they dug into the meal for the next few minutes and once they were done the teen got up and washed his dishes before heading to his room.

Connor was then spending the next few minutes on his Laptop doing some writing before he was asked if he wanted to get some ice cream which he was happy to do so the family drove to the ice cream shop and they go their ice cream before sitting down and eating it for the next hour before heading home. Stiles then pulled out his phone and texted Lydia while he was playing some Xbox with the message saying if she wanted to come over for a while or something but she told him she had to do something for her mother so she regretfully couldn't.

But she told him she'd talk to him that night either through texting or a call or through facetime due to their phone's having that feature and he texted back that he'd be waiting . His facetime went off a hour later and they talked for the rest of the night before Stiles went to take his shower and go to his room before he texted his girl and went to sleep.


	85. enjoying the day doing whatever he wanted

Stiles was spending the morning reading one of his books while eating breakfast since he had the day off from work so he was going to get dressed after finishing his breakfast then go to the store for some things he needed like some more food before going to the park for some fresh air and then go to the coffee shop near the bookstore for some coffee and then see what he wanted to do next . The teen put his plate in the sink before he headed to the bedroom where he got dressed in his usual clothes before he headed to where his keys were and he sat in his car before driving to the park where he sat on the bench and watched the people walk around or the kids playing on the swings or something else which made him smile due to the cuteness of the kids .

Stiles's phone rang and he answered it to find it was his dad asking him if he wanted to have sandwiches for lunch which he was perfectly fine with that so he said it was ok before hanging up ans going to sit on the swings for a few minutes as he thought about his life so far which was pretty dang good so as he got off the swings the teen walked back to his car before he drove to the coffee shop and ordered his usual scone and drink before sitting down and eating it while drinking his coffee for the next few moments until he was done then he got up and threw it out before driving to the store to see what he needed to buy which wasn't much.

He bought what he wanted before going back home and putting the stuff away before heading to where his Xbox was and turned on his system before selecting Gears of War and turning the game on while reading some of a book that was down there as the game started up and as the main menu came on Stiles picked multiplayer before selecting the character and weapons and then playing for a hour due to his attention being on the game. He finished playing before turning off the system and going to do some writing for the next hour before he planned on taking a short nap due to feeling fatigued .

So he brought up the current document before writing down the new part until he felt he had enough on the page then he saved it and went to his bed where he collapsed on the bed and fell asleep for the next few minutes. The nap was pretty short so he woke up and did some walking around the block before coming home and playing some Xbox for the next hour cause he needed something to do. He played a couple of matches before he switched to Call of Duty and played some Multiplayer for a while before stopping

Once he was done with enough levels he played through the challenge mode before switching to Gears of War 3 since he had the game for Xbox and he played for several minutes before turning the game off and going for a walk. He went to the end of the neighborhood before coming back and then grabbing a bottle of juice and heading over to Lydia's house where they moved to the couch and watched some TV for a while before they then went to the bedroom .

The two teens made out for a while before Stiles went home and got ready for dinner which turned out to be Spaghetti and some sauce on it which made Stiles smile and he sat down before twirling some on his fork before digging into it for the next few minutes until he was done then he got up and got some more before eating his second batch of spaghetti. Once he was done the teen then walked to his room before turning on his music and listened to it for a while as he read his books before he took the earbuds out and went to grab his laptop for some writing.

He logged onto it before bringing up his writing document and began to finish the part he was currently working on before he saved it and uploaded it to his friends and girlfriend who promised Stiles she would check it out for him and tell him what she thought After doing that he then went to the Man Cave with his laptop to play some Xbox before he did anything else on his laptop as he wanted to do some gaming for now so he played some Gears and then some Dishonored before turning it off after saving the data. He always saved to make sure he had the data on the system before closing it down.

Stiles was then logging back onto his laptop before heading to his Chrome browser and logging onto his email and Facebook accounts before checking his emails first. He was then deleting the ones he didn't need before sending some new ones then closing it down and checking his Facebook account to see if there was anything new on his account. Once he was done he signed out before going to take his shower and then get dressed before watching some tv for the next hour before hitting the hay since he was tired.


	86. going to the party that night and having fun with each other

Stiles was currently working during the next couple of days following the previous week as he wanted to get some more money so he was taking some extra shifts and he enjoyed working on days he didn't have to so he was finishing up his first part of the shift before he signed out and went to grab some food and check his email before he had to go back to work so he bought his sandwich and drink before sitting down and taking out his phone before deleting some new emails that annoyed him before he saw the time and he left the store to go to work and he signed in before going back to his shift which had only a few hours left so he worked hard and signed out when it was time for his shift to end so he logged out of the clock and drove to his house before changing into different clothes that he usually wore.

The teen then grabbed some carrot chips and dip that his dad had bought from the store earlier in the week before sitting down and eating some of the chips and dip while watching some tv for the next few minutes until he was done then the teen put the food away before locating his laptop and logging onto it before he checked his emails to see what he had gotten that morning and then checked his accounts before sending some new posts and unfriending some people that were annoying him before signing off and listening to some of his music from his laptop while he sat on the couch for the rest of the hour since he got home from work.

He finished listening to his music before putting the laptop on sleep and then he decided to take a walk for a while before he got up and went to the front door before he walked to the end of the block and came back home after letting the cool air come into his body . Once he was home the teen then played some Xbox for a while as he wanted to get better at some of the games he had not been able to beat yet so he played for a few minutes before getting up and getting a drink from the bottle of juice in the fridge for his throat due to it being dry. After drinking the juice Stiles then went back to playing the games on his Xbox for the next hour before he went to go take a walk for a hour .

He then came back and saw he had a few hours before he was supposed to leave for a party at Danny's house that he and his friends were going to . he then took his shower after coming back from a second short walk and he got dressed in a black button down shirt over grey v neck and blue jeans with sneakers on before putting on some cologne and then grabbing something to eat before it was time to go. He made himself a sandwich and sat down before digging into the food and ate it quickly before grabbing his car keys and drove to meet up with Lydia and the others at Scott's house.

Stiles then drove to the party and parked in a good parking space before the others did the same then they got out of the cars and headed to the door . They were allowed into the house and they greeted Danny and his friend Ethan before going to grab some drinks and hang out with their friends for the next few minutes until they decided to do anything else . Stiles wrapped his arms around his girl and they walked into the kitchen to get some food from the bowls before sipping their drinks for a few minutes before going to dance for a while in the living room which was pretty big.

Stiles twirled his girl around which made Lydia giggle and she kissed him wheel wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling lovingly while cupping his cheek and kissing his lips with love and warmth in them. They danced for a while before going to the deck for some fresh air and Stiles began to kiss his girlfriend's neck before she pushed him to the railing of the deck and they began to make out for a while before heading to a empty bedroom for some fun. They wanted to be alone so they found a empty room and Stiles pushed his girl to the wall before they started.

They were laying on the bed and were kissing while Lydia laid her head on her boyfriend's for the next hour before getting up and going to get some food for next few minutes before they would be going home due to being tired so they ate some chips and dip while sipping their drinks before grabbing the keys and driving home after telling their friends they were leaving . The other teens told them that they would be driving Scott's car so they would be fine and Stiles turned on the car before driving home.

Once they were at his house Stiles and Lydia went to watch some movies for a while before Lydia dragged him to the bedroom and for the second time that day they showed each other their love for that person and once they were done they got dressed and told each other their secrets that they didn't know about them before going to sleep due to being tired .


	87. working out with friends and spending time with Lydia for the night

Stiles was on his bed looking through his music collection on his laptop while he listened to some of his music for the first few hours of the morning since he didn't have work for the day and he was bored so he decided to check his music and see if he had anything he didn't need to listen to or need anymore and he had found some songs that bored him when he listened to them or that he didn't like so he took them off his music library and he finished this with taking some older songs off his list before he closed the program and went onto his browser before checking his Facebook account and sending some messages for his friends that wrote on his wall for the day.

Once he was done the teen then closed his account before he got up and got dressed in working out clothes before brushing his teeth and driving to the gym where he found Scott and their new friend Liam who was on the Lacrosse team like they were and he was a sophomore so he would be with them form time to time .they talked for a while before Stiles moved to the bar with the bench and he sat down before Liam helped watch him to make sure he was OK before the raven haired teen lifted the bar and began to do his twenty reps slowly before putting it down and letting Liam do his reps while he watched him.

The reps were soon done and so Stiles switched to different machines and weights before he went to use the restroom for the next few minutes before going back to use the devices for one last hour before they were all done then they showered off and Stiles drove them to the diner after they got dried off with the three of them sitting in their usual booth and ordering their favorite burgers and fries along with milkshakes for the drink. They watched the waitress bring the food over a few minutes later and they dug into the meals while they talked about different things .

They watched the other people come and go out of the diner before they were totally done with their food and drinks so they paid for their meals before heading to their respective houses to change. Stiles went to his room to change into a Henley shirt and jeans before watching some tv for a few moments due to his boredom at the time and as he was watching some Supernatural on Netflix he got a call from his dad asking if he wanted a burger from the McDonald's that he was driving past and he agreed before telling him that he wanted two cheeseburgers and fries before hanging up and going back to his TV show .

The teen then finished up with the TV before going to read some of his books from his room before his dad was soon to arrive into the house with the food. As he was reading his copy of the first Song of Fire and Ice novel he saw his dad place the burgers and fries down before sitting down himself . The teen then sat down before putting the book on the table and eating his first burger and fries while texting Lydia to see if she wanted to come over that night and she said that she'd be over a little bit later cause she had nothing to do. The nearly redheaded young woman smiled before getting up off her bed and getting dressed in a more sexier outfit so she could surprise him.

She then driving to her boyfriend's house to surprise him with a fit she knew he would love. Stiles finished his burger before throwing away the fries container and then working on his second one due to him still being hungry and as he put the food into his mouth he heard the door opened and Lydia come into the house with a loving smile on her face and a gift in her hand which she put next to Stiles who squeezed her hand as a way of saying thanks for giving it to him . He kissed her hand and she sat down next to him as he looked over at her and he growled lustfully at her which she smirked at before finishing his meal.

He then was dragging her by the arm to his bedroom where they made out on the bed before he put his forehead against hers and she smiled happily at him as he told her he loved her and there was no other girl for him except her . They kissed one more time before going to the den and Stiles was now playing some Xbox for a while as his girlfriend watched him play with a look of adoration and warmth on her face before she was invited to play which she smiled at but denied in a polite manner as it was not her thing.

He played the rest of Halo while Lydia checked her messages and emails before texting Alison for the rest of the hour . Then the two teens went to the bathroom where they showered together for the next few minutes before getting out and drying off before going to get dressed in some pajama shirt and pants before going to the bed and falling asleep together for the night.


	88. first day of lacrosse and hanging out with Scott

Stiles was getting ready for his first day of practice as he tied his sneakers before heading to the kitchen to eat some breakfast before he grabbed his keys and drove to the practice field by the school before he parked the car and met up with Scott and Liam who were waiting for him with the team who were listening to the coach tell them what they were going to do for the practice session. Stiles moved to get into position for stretches so he stood next to Liam and began to do the instructions until they were done then the team moved to the field to do their warm up drills.

They ran their run around the field before they began to do their drills for the skills they would be learning and also to help refine for the season that was coming up. The drills went by quickly before the team was now put into twp groups before a practice scrimmage was called out and Stiles along with Liam was put onto the field. Lydia , Alison and Liam's girlfriend Hayden who was also a sophomore was watching the scrimmage and Lydia was getting hot and lustful at her boyfriend getting sweaty and she couldn't wait for him to be alone with her and they could have their fun.

The team was doing good at the scrimmage until it was time for a break so Stiles walked over to the water jugs and got some water into his body before going back into the field and the two teams continued their practice game before it was soon over and they shook hands before they headed over to the coach who told them to go to the workout room. Stiles and Scott were soon on the machines for the arms and legs for the next few minutes before Liam asked Scott to help watch over him with the bar on the bench for his reps and so Scott stood over him while helping him hold the bar as Liam lifted it and did twenty reps before putting it down.

Stiles sat down and used it for the next amount of time and did his own set of twenty reps until it was time for the team to go to the locker room to get their stuff so Stiles grabbed his bag and headed to his car with his friends before dropping Liam at his house and Scott asked if he could stay at his friend's house for a while cause his mom was at work and so he didn't like being alone which Stiles was ok with that as he liked it when they could hang out before he pulled into his driveway and they went into the house for some food and drinks.

Stiles brought out some pretzels and mustard or dip for the two of them to use for dunking and the two men sat down before eating the food while watching some TV until John came home and greeted Scott with a smile and a wave before going to his room to change into better outfit. Stiles then changed into a grey button down shirt over blue jeans along with his sneakers before going to the den to play some Xbox with Scott who wanted to talk about how they felt the practice went in the morning .

Stiles admitted he felt like he did better than usual and he hoped that Liam could help them a little bit in the manpower department which made Scott grin and they kept playing some Modern Warfare 3 which was a pretty decent game for the two of them but they still liked Halo and Gears of War series as their favorite set of games. The Sheriff walked into the room and asked Scott if he wanted to stay for dinner with Stiles giving him a raised eyebrow and a grin which made him agree since he would be alone at his house cause his mom was working a shift that night for work.

John went to the kitchen and started to make some spaghetti and sauce for dinner while the two boys played their game until it was time for dinner so they got the game saved before heading to the kitchen when it was dinner time and they sat down while the food was being dished out before taking some bites of it which was pretty good in their opinions. Once they were done the two boys then drove to the mall to buy some stuff they had seen while they had been there the last time and maybe go catch a movie or something .

Once they arrived the males then went to the places they were going to go to and bought what they needed before heading to the theater in the mall where they purchased their tickets and watched the movie which was pretty good . Once it was over they drove home and Scott was given some clothes to wear since he would stay the night before he brushed his teeth and they were soon passed out in their separate beds.


	89. working at his job and then doing different things for the day

Stiles was on his laptop the next morning as he had some time before he had to go to work and so he was listening to some of his favorite songs for the last few hours since he woke up and he would check the phone to see what time it was so he would know when he had to leave . The teen then finished with his songs before putting the laptop on sleep and headed to his car with his phone and wallet that contained his money , credit and debit cards , and his license before driving to his job where he parked the car and got out before signing in and starting his shift for the next five hours since he was working till 2:00 so he had some time to spend working until he was done .

So he began to put the book from the new shipment into the shelf's and also help out customers who needed new books or wanted to return old books cause he also worked the cashier as well. He soon signed out of his shift for the time being and headed to the sandwich shop before paying for his chosen sandwich and drink and then sat down with the purchases before eating them furiously cause he was hungry and he didn't eat much that morning. The teen soon finished his food before heading back to his workplace and signed back into the shift before being asked to help some people with the register.

He nodded to his friend Zack who was one of the people who worked the register and headed to the counter where he helped pay for the people's purchases before he was thanked by Zack who told him he could go back to doing his other jobs which Stiles was fine with and he headed to help some people who needed help finding a couple of books and he was perfectly fine with doing this. Once he was done with this part of his job Stiles was soon allowed to go home so he signed out before he drove to his house after going to his car and he parked his car before going to his room.

Stiles then changed into a different outfit and then headed to the den where he turned on his Xbox and played some games for the next few minutes as he was needing some time for himself and so he proceeded to play some Gears of War and Call of Duty for the time being until he was done then he grabbed his Laptop and logged onto his accounts before checking his emails. Stiles deleted some emails he didn't want or need anymore before he then sent some emails to his friends and then closed it down .

He checked his Facebook account for the time being and once he saw it was good he signed out before doing some writing for the next hour as he had a lot of ideas in his head that he wanted to put down on paper. He opened his new document before putting down the new idea he had made up in his mind during work and once he had it all down he saved it before going to log out of his computer and keep playing some Xbox . The games he was currently playing for the day were Gears of War and Call of Duty along with some new games like the Batman Arkham games .

Stiles was also playing Injustice which he kept playing since he bought it and he was currently trying to get the unlockables for the game even though he was already doing good with that. Once he was done with his games Stiles then grabbed his car keys before driving to the store and bought some new bag of chips and some drinks for himself and after he paid for them the teen left to go home where he put them away and then logged onto his Laptop for the time being as he wanted to do some writing for the night so he started to write the next part of his current story.

As he did this he listened to some of his music until he was done then he saved the data and then uploaded it to the sites he used for his stories before logging out and then going to take a shower and then watch some TV, Once he was done watching TV the teen then went to take his shower before getting into his night clothes and going to play some more Xbox fro the night before he would go to bed and as he finished his game he sighed tiredly before heading to his bed and collapsing on the bed before sending his girlfriend a text and then going to sleep.


	90. practice and then going to the mall before hanging with Lydia for the night

Stiles was driving to his lacrosse practice that morning as he had woke up and was excited for once at the idea of practice since Lydia would be there and she made him very happy when they were together . He got into his parking spot before he parked his car and locked the car before grabbing his stuff and went to the locker room where he put his bag away and then grabbed his stick and a bottle of water before walking to the field where his friends were waiting for him and as he stopped right next to them after putting his things down he fist bumped them before the coach began to tell them their plan for the day . Stiles listened to this as he would have a better idea of what to do and so he would get better at the sport.

They were going to do their laps and then do some relays before doing their drills and then working out in the weight room for the rest of the practice .so Stiles went with the rest of the team before they ran around the field and when they were done the team then began to do their relays for the next few minutes until they were done and they took some sips of their drinks before they returned to the field and started the drills for the rest of the hour until they were finished and walked into the school to work out with the machines and other devices in the weight room for the next hour until they were done.

Stiles sat down on the bar and Scott looked over him as he used the bar for the next few minutes and did twenty good reps before putting it down and getting off it so Liam could do his set of reps while Scott used the leg and arm machines for the next amount of time. They were soon leaving the room cause they were now going to stretch and then go home so Stiles and his friends sat down and started to stretch and as they kept that up Stiles saw their girlfriends come into the gym and waved to them and they waved back before the coach told them to be good and not get in trouble or anything .

He let them go home and Stiles and his friends got changed before heading to their cars ,Lydia was sitting in the passenger seat until they arrived at his house with Lydia sitting on his bed as he changed into a red plaid shirt over a black v neck and blue jeans with sneakers on and his necklace on before they left to go to the park for some time in the sun so they parked in the usual parking spot before sitting down and Lydia laid her head on his shoulder which made several females coo at them. They stood like that for the next few minutes before they got up and walked around for the next few minutes due to they wanting to get some fresh air in their face .

They came back to the car cause they wanted to go to the mall in a few hours so they drove to the coffee shop and ordered their drinks before heading to the mall where they parked the car and locked it before heading into the mall and they went to try some new clothes on which made Stiles more happy to see more of his girl's skin and vice versa for Lydia who kissed him after they paid for their clothes and headed to the Media store where they picked out some new movies and some blank cds before paying for them and going to the food court for some food .

Stiles picked out a piece of pizza for the both of them since they enjoyed the pizza of the mall and they sat down and ate their food while talking about different things in their lives so far until they were done then they walked to the bookstore that was in the mall but it was a new store so there was a aura of excitement around it and they walked into it and found some new books to buy. Stiles picked the books he wanted to buy for the day while Lydia went over to her favorite section which was the biographies and bought some on her favorite singers and actors before the two teens went to pay and headed over to the car before putting the purchases in the car before driving to Lydia's house .

They put her purchases in her room before going downstairs to watch some movies for the time being before Stiles had to go home so they watched some of her favorite films while watching some of his own favorites before he had to leave so Stiles kissed his girlfriend before heading to his car and driving home where he parked the car and saw his dad making a frozen pizza which made him smile. He sat down and ate the pizza when it was taken out of the oven and was cool enough to eat before he went to his room and read some of his books while doing some drawing in his sketchbook .

He did this for a while before he then went to the den before he logged onto his laptop and then he did some writing for a while as he listened to his music before sending the new stuff to his friends and girlfriend before he checked his emails and then logged off before going to then take his shower before going to his room and getting dressed before he then texted his friends and girlfriend before going to bed.


	91. going to the park and hanging with friends

Stiles was currently working on some writing for the morning since he didn't have any work to do and he had just come home from practice so he was busy doing some creative writing for the time being and as he finished writing down some new parts for the current part that he was focused on he saved it when he was done and then put the computer on sleep before he grabbed his phone and headed to his room to change into a black t shirt and blue jeans with a grey vest and his sneakers on before he added the ring and necklace onto his finger and neck . The raven haired teen then checked himself out one last time before walking to the kitchen and drinking some juice .

The teen then grabbed his keys and drove to the park where he stood there for a while as he wanted to let the fresh air affect him in a good way for the next few minutes. He snapped out of it and headed to sit down in the bench near the water fountain where he pulled out of his trance and put in his earbuds before putting on Zayn's "She" which was one of his favorite songs and he listened to that as he watched different people come and go from the park to their cars and drive away or come to the park . Then he got up before going to his car and driving to the mall cause he was tired of doing that and he wanted to do something else with his day.

So he put his earbuds away before plugging in his music and continuing to listen to the song as he drove to the mall where he parked the car and went to the game store where he found not much he wanted before leaving and going to the media store where he bought some new cds and then some blank ones as well before heading to the food court for some food as he was hungry. He sat down and ate some pizza while he looked at the covers of the cds he bought before he threw away the pizza and left to go to the restroom before he got back to the table with his bag of purchases and went to look around more stores before he left and went back to the car .

He drove to his house and put his purchases in his room before he was now headed to his Laptop and he put his cds in the disk drive before uploading them to his ITunes and then synced his Phone to the computer before syncing his new music to the phone before taking it out of the laptop and then listening to the new stuff for the time being. The teen then went over to his Xbox before turning it on and playing some Halo for the next few minutes as he wanted some time to play and so he could think of other things he wanted to do for the rest of the day.

Stiles then received a call from Scott asking if he wanted to go work out in a while which he was defiently OK with before he went to get ready by putting on his workout clothes and then got some water bottles in his bag before putting in some food bars and driving to the gym where he met up with Scott who fist bumped him before they signed in and then started to use the weights first before moving to the machines . Stiles used the weights for the next few minutes as he lifted two ten pound ones for twenty reps before he put them down and began to use the higher weighted ones for the next set of twenty reps before putting them down.

Then Stiles was going over to the machines for the arms and lifting them for twenty times before moving over to the leg one and doing twenty reps with that one before finally heading over to the bar and sitting down while Scott watched over him to make sure he wouldn't be hurt. Stiles lifted the bar that had ten pound weights on them before doing his twenty reps with them and putting them down so Scott could use them for his own reps and when he was done he got up and they went to get showered and go home. Stiles and Scott went to Stiles's house for the next couple of hours and they parked in the driveway before going into the house and making some popcorn.

When it was ready they took it out and ate it while they watched a movie for the next hour with the movie they picked being the Avengers which was one of their favorites so they settled back to watch it while John came into the room to see what was going on and when he saw it was them they waved to him before he waved back and went to do some more paperwork before dinner . Stiles asked Scott if he wanted to stay for dinner with Scott agreeing so he texted his mother and told him where he would be with his response being that Melissa was OK with this.

So Scott turned off his messages before the three men went to get some dinner which would be takeout from the Chinese place. Once the food got there they dug into it before most of it was gone and put into containers while Stiles and Scott played some Xbox for a while as they also texted their ladies for the next few hours before they got ready for bed with Scott borrowing some clothes for the night and they both fist bumped before heading to their rooms for the night.


	92. work in the morning and then hanging around the house with Lydia

Stiles was working the morning after the final day of the last week and he was doing pretty well for himself with his pay being a pretty good amount of money and his coworkers telling him he was doing a great job so far. Stiles was putting away some books before he was about to go on his break so he finished up before he headed over to the clock and singed out before headed to the sandwich shop where he ordered his usual food before sitting down and checking his emails while deleting the ones he didn't want anymore while he ate his food before he was done then he threw out the remnants before heading to the store where he signed back in before going back to work for the next hour. Once it was time for Stiles to sing out he did so before he went to his car and drove home before he parked the car and went into the house.

Stiles was then getting dressed into a black t shirt over blue jeans and sneakers before going to the kitchen and making some eggs and sausages for himself .He also left some for his dad if he would be home soon and as soon as he thought that his phone lit up with a message saying his dad would be home soon since it was a fast day for him and so he would have most of the day for himself. Stiles made sure there would be some extra food for his dad before putting the rest of the food on his plate and bringing it to the living room . He put the food along with his phone down before turning on the TV.

He sat down and watched some TV while he texted Lydia to see what she was doing for the day and she told him she was spending some time with Allison and he told her to say hi for him which made her smile from her spot on her bed as Alison smiled at her as she was amused by the texting between each of the two teens. Alison went to grab some drinks for the two of them as Lydia was sending some pictures of what she was doing for that part of the day while Alison was sending some pics to Scott who was at his own job and Stiles told Lydia if it was ok to come over which she was fine with and he told her he would be at her place soon .

The teen was then putting his phone in the pocket of his jeans before driving to the Martin's place and the couple kissed before they went up to her room where he smiled and kissed Alison's cheek which made her smile and greeted him back before he sat down and Lydia laid her head on his shoulder while he read some messages that he got from his best friend and dad which he returned before taking a deep breath and letting it out . Lydia pulled her boyfriend's head onto her lap and stroked his hair while he took some pictures of her which she smiled for.

Allison went to visit Scott since she wanted to spend some time with her guy which Lydia was ok with and so the two teens were alone which they made use of with Lydia throwing her boyfriend against the wall near the door and Stiles returned her kisses with a fury until they laid on the bed with their foreheads on each other and their bodies on the top and bottom. The two teens then got up a few minutes later before going to the kitchen to make themselves something to eat before they then drove to Stiles's house where they plopped down on the couch and watched some movies.

After John did his paperwork in his study , Lydia was then asked if she wanted to stay for dinner which would be pasta and she happily agreed so John went to take care of the food while the couple watched the movies they had picked . The teens then watched the movie s before it was soon dinner time and they sat at the table before Stiles and Lydia dug into their food while John watched them before he ate his food until they were all done then they washed their dishes before the two teens grabbed Stiles's keys and they drove to the mall where they parked the car.

Then the teens were headed to the stores they usually went to and bought some new items before they went to the food court where they ordered some food while sitting down and relaxing as they ate their food. Once they were done the teens drove home where they spent the next hours making out on the couch and bed before they got ready for bed with them sharing a shower for the night.

They got out of the bathroom and got dried off and dressed before spending some time talking to each other before falling asleep.


	93. workout and then spending the day with friends and girlfriend

Stiles was getting ready to go to the gym that morning as he was getting dressed in his tank top black sweats and sneakers before he grabbed a bottle of water and some power bars before grabbing his keys and drove to the gym where he met with his friends and they signed in before dropping their bags into the locker room and taking their water bottles and putting them down on the floor before Liam sat down on the bench and Stiles watched over him as the teen lifted the bar before doing twenty reps and then switched with Stiles as the raven haired teen sat down on the bench before doing his own reps while listening to his music which was some of his new favorite songs such as Ariana Grande's "Into You" which he felt fit his love life with Lydia and other artists like Taylor Swift and Zayn Malik who's album was one of Stiles's favorites since he had gotten it a few weeks ago and had added it to his IPhone once he was home.

Scott came over to the guys and asked if they wanted to watch his back as he did his lifting of the bar with the weights and they agreed before Scott sat down and lifted the bar as they made sure he was safe before Scott was soon done and they finished their workouts before heading to the showers and drove to their houses where they changed into different clothes before meeting up with the others at the diner before sitting in their seats and looking over the menus to pick out their food. Stiles ordered his meal of pancakes and sausages before giving his menu in and checking some of his emails for the next few minutes as the others chose their meals and gave them in as well .

The waitress took the menus before Stiles asked his friends how they thought of their workout so far with the two other teens saying they thought they did pretty well and they could tell that they were getting stronger and more muscular as they felt their bodies and arm muscles were more tougher as this made Stiles chuckle and their food came a few minutes later. Stiles dug into his food while the others did as well and they thought the food was really good so they kept eating until they were done . When hey were done they put their dishes to the side before getting money out to pay.

Once they left the plates and the boys went to use the bathroom for the time being while Juliet and Kendall talked about different things which made the guys uneasy when they came back from the restroom. Once they were ready they left to go to their houses or the rest of the day wih Stiles and Scott going to the den to play some Xbox for the next few hours as a way to keep the time going and also cause they were bored . They sat on the game chairs that Stiles had bought and they turned on the system before playing their games.

They played some Gears for a while as they beat each other in every other match before taking out the game and putting in Call of Duty which they beat the Zombies mode several times before going to watch some movies for the next hour. They picked two superhero films and the first Maze Runner movie which always made Stiles smile at the resemblance between him and the main character and so they sat back while watching the films till they were done then they put them away before making some food for the two of them.

They finished up the movies before going to take a walk due to the nice weather out before they did anything else and as they walked through the block Stiles and Scott talked about different things such as their days and how the were enjoying the summer. They got home and Scott had to be home for dinner soon so Stiles drove his best friend home before he came back home and he saw that it was Soup for dinner so he washed up before sitting down at the dinner table .

His dad poured the soup into bowls before they were placed in front of him and the two men dug into their food while talking about their days for the next few minutes. Once Stiles was done he washed the bowl before he then went to grab his keys and drove to Lydia's house where they were soon making out against her wall in her room before they separated and they then talked about their days while laying on her bed for the next hour,

A few hours later Stiles drove home and was soon in his shower before getting dressed and then checked his emails and sent some of his own before going to sleep cause he was tired.


	94. practice for the morning and then going to work for the day

The next couple of weeks came and went fast yet didn't affect Stiles and his friends in any bad ways as he was currently balancing his practice and working days in a good way and he was currently driving home from his practice that morning and he would have some time before he had to work that afternoon and so he pulled into his house before he got into the shower and washed himself off before drying his body off and going to his closet before putting on his shirt and tag before he watched some TV for the next hour along with eating some food to keep his body going but when it was time to go Stiles got up and took his phone and wallet out of his room before he grabbed his keys and drove in his car to his job where he signed in before he went to work for the first couple of hours.

IT was time for his break so he signed out and went to the sandwich shop where he bought his usual sandwich and drink before he took out his phone and checked his emails before eating his food and taking some sips of his drink before it was time to leave so Stiles threw out his food and drink cup before going back to his shift and signed in before he went back to his shift. Once it was time to leave Stiles signed out before he went to his car and drove to the local coffee shop where he bought his coffee with some cream in it before he was about to leave.

Stiles then was paying for his drink with his credit card and headed to his car where he got in and drove to his house where he put his drink on the dresser in his room before getting dressed for the day in a black button down shirt and white v neck shirt over black jeans and sneakers before sitting down and listening to his music while drinking his coffee. Once he was done with his drink he put it into the fridge before going to the den and playing some Xbox for the time being with him winning many of his matches for the next few minutes until he was done.

Then he pulled out his copy of Dishonored and played it for the next hour until he was done then Stiles got up and went to take a walk for the next amount of time cause he wanted some fresh air. He came back and then made some food before sitting down and watching some tv for the next hour until he got up and went to take a nap for the next few hours before he got up and went onto his laptop and checked his emails so he could see what he needed to delete before he then logged put of his email and then checked his Facebook accounts for the time being .

Stiles sent new posts and checked out the ones he got on his own profile until he felt like he was done then Stiles logged out of his Laptop and then called Scott and talked to him for the next few minutes as he wanted to see what Scott was doing for that amount of time. It was almost time for dinner so Stiles called his dad to see what he was going to do for dinner and John told him they would be going out for dinner so Stiles got changed into a black Henley shirt over blue jeans and his sneakers before grabbing his phone which was charged up.

Stiles then went to the table to wait for his dad to come home which happened a few minutes later when John came into the house and asked Stiles if he wanted to leave soon. The teen nodded and they finished getting ready before heading to the diner where they ordered burgers and fries along with their shakes before Stiles checked his phone to see if there were any messages before texting Lydia who was eating dinner with Allison and Scott who were at her house to keep her company and Stiles smiled at seeing the picture of eating their food and he sent her one of them when they got their food which amused her .

He hung up with the messages before finishing his food and they ordered dessert before paying a few minutes later after eating their dessert . The two males drove back home and Stiles played some Xbox while John worked on his paperwork for the next few minutes until it was time for Stiles to take his shower .

so he went into the bathroom and washed his body off before drying himself off and then getting dressed. He got into the bed and texted Lydia before falling asleep.


	95. practice in the morning and going to the diner for breakfast

Stiles was getting ready for practice that morning as he was putting on his sneakers after getting dressed in his practice clothes and as he walked out to the kitchen he made himself a small breakfast of coffee and a power bar which he ate quickly before going to his car and driving to the school where he parked the car and got his stick and bag out before heading to the lockers where he put his bag in the locker before heading to the field where he met up with his friends and they began to stretch after hearing their instructions for the day's practice . Once they finished their stretching the team then began their laps for the next few minutes before coming back and then starting their drills that was soon finished in the next hour before the team was told to go to the weight room where they would do their session for the day .

Stiles and his friends went to the weight room where they worked out with the weights and machines for the time being until they were supposed to be done with the session so Stiles sat down and used the bar with some weights on it while Scott watched over him before he lifted them up and began to do his reps with the weights before he was soon done and put them down before telling Scott that he would watch over him if he was going to do the lifting of the bar .The other member of their lacrosse trio was doing his own reps with the arm bar as he lifted his body up and down to get better results for his body.

Scott nodded before sitting down and Stiles stood over him as Scott lifted the bar before he then did twenty reps before Liam did his own reps and Stiles sat down in the machine for the legs and did his twenty reps for the time being until they were now going to do their final stretches before going home. Stiles went to the shower and got washed off before changing into different clothes before going home and changing into clothes he wanted to wear for the day and he texted Lydia to tell her he was going to the diner for breakfast .

He then texted her that she wanted to she could meet him there which she took a few moments to respond to before Stiles drove to the diner and sat in a booth before Lydia sat in the opposite seat before she and Stiles ordered coffees and waited for their waiter to come over and take their orders after helping other people out. They sipped their drinks before the waiter came over and took their orders which were brought out soon and they thanked their waiter before eating their food while talking about different things like their favorite movies and music and books .

They finished their food and paid the check before going to the house where they laid on the couch in the den and watched some Blu ray for the next couple of hours as they relaxed from eating all that food for the morning. Stiles pulled Lydia's legs onto his lap and rubbed them for a few minutes as they were now watching the final movie they had picked for the time being before the movie was over and then they got up before moving out to the outside to take a walk for the next few minutes. It was nice out and they enjoyed the weather so far in the day so they decided to get some air.

The two teens were soon watching the weather go in different directions and watching other people walk around and they smiled at this as they liked seeing other people and attractions. Stiles and Lydia came back to the house for some food and then Lydia went home a few minutes later as she wanted some time for herself before they would do anything else for the day so Stiles drove her home before he came back and took a nap for the next few hours as he was tired and wanted some rest .

He slept for the next hour before getting up and finding that there was stew for dinner and so he got into his seat and his portion of stew before his dad sat down next to him and they dug into the meal for the next few minutes until it was gone then Stiles got up before going to play some Xbox.

Once he was done the teen then went to take his shower before getting dressed and then getting logged onto his laptop before checking out his music and then his emails before logging out then going to sleep.


	96. going to the mall and then hanging with friends

Stiles and Scott along with Alison were walking through the mall that morning as Lydia was at her job for the morning so Stiles and his friends were going to go to the mall and do some shopping for the day along with going to the diner for lunch after picking up Lydia and maybe going to the club that night for some fun between the four of them and so the three teens were headed to the food court with the purchases they had gotten the last few hours . Stiles sat down and took out one of the books he had bought from the bookstore before opening it and reading the first part while Scott and Alison got some breakfast for themselves since they hadn't eaten any breakfast that morning.

Stiles felt bad about that and so he told them they could buy any food for the two of them on him which they denied politely before buying some Burger King breakfast meals and sitting down while they ate their food. Stiles finished reading his book before he put it away and the teens finished their food before leaving to the final stores they wanted to go to before they would go home . Once they were done the teens went to the jeep and drove home before Scott kissed Alison and she went into Lydia's house where she hugged her best friend.

The girls then watched some movies while Stiles parked into his driveway and the two men went to the den where they sat on the couch and read the texts from their phones while they also sent new ones to their girls before going to play some Xbox for the time being. They soon got ready before picking up their girls and they all were soon sitting down at the booth in the diner where their waiter came over and took their drink orders before going to fill them up and Stiles kissed his girlfriend before telling her about what he got at the mall that morning while Scott told Alison what he and Stiles did during the time before they picked them up for the diner.

The waiter came and took their orders before going to put them in before the two ladies asked their guys if they were going to do good this year in lacrosse and the guys told them they would do their best but they would see which brought smiles to their ladies's faces when their drinks came and they told their food orders to the waiter who took the written orders to the kitchen and the group sipped their drinks for the time being. The waiter came over with their food before giving them to their correct person and told them if they needed anything just call them which they nodded at before leaving.

The teens ate their food for the next few minutes until they were done then they paid for the meal and left to go to their cars where the others were dropped off at their houses while Stiles drove with Lydia to his house and they sat on the couch while Lydia laid her head on her boyfriend's shoulder while he stroked her hand for the time being . They then started to watch some movies for the next few hours until they were done then Lydia began to give her boyfriend a private dance in the privacy of the Den where they would be alone for the time being.

Stiles was definitely happy with this as he was tempted to grip his girlfriend's hips and show her that she was his but he held on till she had a small smirk on her face and a seductive little look on her lips which made him snap and he kissed her lips as she wrapped her legs around her lover's hips and they made out for a while before they moved to the bedroom where he showed his girlfriend that no female or male would come between them . They were soon laying on the bed with smiles on their faces as they shared soft kisses before Stiles asked his girl if she wanted to stay for dinner which she smiled at and accepted .

They got up and got dressed which John saw and told them that he hoped they were safe which they told him they were 100% safe and he was happy with this as he was making sandwiches for them and they took the deli meats and cheese before making their own sandwiches for the dinner time. Lydia made a turkey and Swiss sandwich since it was her favorite kind of sandwich before handing the meats to Stiles who made his own sandwich before they dug into the food and soon they were making new ones before handing the meats and cheeses to the Sheriff.

The man watched the teens head to the TV room and start watching some Netflix which they invited him to come watch with them . He smiled and sat down with them before they watched some Marvel shows on the TV for the time being. Then the couple went to spend some time outside before the time soon came for them to get ready for bed so they took a shower together and then they got dressed before going to bed.


	97. work for the first part of the day and then having fun at the party

Stiles was working the next day as he wanted to gain some more money for himself and so he would have a bit more money for when he went off to college the next fall. He was currently putting some books away before he would go on his break and as he put the last book away he wiped some sweat off his brow before taking a quick check to see if he put all the books away and when he made sure he did have all the books put away he went over to the clock and signed out before headed over to the sandwich shop and ordered a new type of sandwich which was turkey and mustard since he didn't eat much mustard on his sandwiches and so he sat down in the table before eating his food and checking his emails so once it was time to go back to the shift he put his phone away before he went back to the store and signed back in before continuing to work for the rest of the shift .

He soon signed out before driving to the house where he got changed into a blue Henley shirt over his jeans and sneakers along with his accessories before heading to the coffee shop where he sat down and took out his book while he sipped on his drink that he had picked up a few minutes earlier when he had come in before he finished both the book and drink and paid for the drink before heading to the car and drove to the grocery store where he looked around and bought some chips and dip .The teen was now going home where he sat down and picked up some chips along with a bowl of dip which he used for the chips and watched some Game of Thrones on Blu Ray.

He was caught up with the show so far and he was still watching when his phone went off . He answered the phone and saw it was his dad telling him he would be home soon and they would decide what they could do for dinner which Stiles told him hie and his friends would be going to a party later and this was good to the Sheriff who was OK with him going to a party and the sheriff told him to be safe before they hung up and Stiles went back to watching TV. Stiles finished watching the shows he was watching for the time being before he turned it off and went to take a short walk.

The teen was soon coming back home and he went to his room so he could take a nap since he was tired so he walked around the block for the next few minutes until he came back home and fell onto his bed and went to sleep for the next hour . The raven haired man woke up and wiped the tiredness from his eyes before going to make a custom made grilled cheese sandwich and sitting down while reading his books that were on the table for the next few minutes . He had a good series of books on the table and on the counter which he would get up and take one for reading.

He was done then he put them in his room before texting Lydia and asking her when she wanted him to pick her up for the party and she told him that a few minutes before they had to be at the party would be good. He hung up and went to play some Xbox for the next amount of time until it was time for dinner and so his dad brought home a pizza which they devoured in a couple of minutes which showed they were hungry before Stiles got ready for the party . He kept the clothes he was still wearing on but added some new amounts of cologne for the night as it made him feel good.

Stiles was now going to pick up his girlfriend who was waiting for him by her door and she kissed him before getting into the jeep and they drove to the party where many cars were outside the house. The teens went into the house and were greeted by Danny who told them where everything was before the teens went to get some drinks and food before Stiles went to use the restroom before kissing his girlfriend's cheek and Lydia talked to some of her friends from her other classes. Stiles came back out from the restroom before going to sip his drink and eat some of the chips from the bowl he had made in the kitchen while sitting down with Lydia in his lap for the next few moments.

He eventually went to the dance floor with Lydia in his arms and she grinded her body on his which made him growl but she smirked before licking his ears and the young man grabbed her hips and they made out for the next few moments before going to the empty bedroom and letting their needs be satisfied for the next hour until they were soon happy and laying on the bed before getting dressed before meeting up with their friends who were watching the dance off . The dance off was cool and the two teens watched but didn't dance cause they were not the best dancers.

The time went by quickly and Stiles and Lydia were soon in the jeep driving home a few hours later and as they reached Stiles's house they kissed before going inside before making out for the next hour until they got ready for bed with them taking a shower together before getting dressed and going to the bed before texting their friends and then going to sleep.


	98. going to the gym before hanging out at the mall with friends

The next morning Lydia woke up and was taking a shower by the time that her lover was up and making breakfast for the two of them as his dad had gone to work for the day . The raven haired young man was putting the eggs and bacon on two plates before Lydia kissed him and then sat down with her food while Stiles sat down next to her with his own food before they talked about what they were going to do for their day. Stiles was going to go to the gym and work out for the first part of the day and then would go to the mall for some other items and then going to get some food before coming back home and then spending the day in any way he wanted to. He finished his breakfast before Lydia finished her own food and he drove her home before returning to his house and getting showered and dressed in his tank top and shorts along with his sneakers before heading to the gym

.He was then signing in before working out for the next few minutes as Scott and Liam came into the room and they fist bumped before going to start their workouts. Stiles began to use the machines for the arms and he used them for the next few minutes as he increased the muscles in his arms before getting up and using the weights for the next hour as he added more weight after putting the last amount of weight down on the rack for the weights before lifting the next set until he was done .

Then Stiles went to use the restroom while Liam was using the bar with some weights on it while Scott helped him out for the next few minutes . He came back and sat down on the bench before Scott watched him use the bar with some 10 pound weights on the bar as he lifted it before doing twenty reps before putting it down and getting up to drink some water. They finished their workout before showering and getting dressed and then driving to their houses where they got changed before they would get picked up and then they would go to the mall for some fun.

Stiles got changed into a red plaid open buttoned shirt over a white v neck and blue jeans with his sneakers before driving to his friend's house and when they reached the mall he called Lydia to see what she was doing. He got her voice and during the new amount of time which she told him she would also be at the mall for some new clothes she wanted to get so they were going to meet up and go shopping for stuff together which Stiles was OK with that . They talked for some more time before they would hang up and then meet in the mall .

So he hung up and got out of the car before he and his friends went to the inside of the mall and walked around before eventually going to the food court where he sat down next to his girl and the group of friends ate the food they got form the food places in there . They finished their food before heading to the other stores they wanted to go to before they went to the car where they drove home and Stiles and Lydia laid on the couch and Stiles read to his girl while she played with the hem of his shirt and listened to his voice lull her to sleep. She laid on his lap for a while before going to sleep.

Lydia woke up a few minutes later as she had to go home for dinner and so she got up and kissed her boyfriend before he drove her home and then came back to his house. Stiles sat in the den and played some Xbox for a few moments before dinner which was Chinese food . Stiles went to the kitchen and made his plate of food along with some won ton soup which he loved to eat when they ate Chinese and so the two males sat down before digging into their food and there was no speaking for the next amount of time. The food was soon eaten and Stiles grabbed his keys before going to hang with Scott for the next few hours .

As he drove to the McCall's he had his radio blasting songs that he was kinda familiar with but he ignored them and made it to his friend's house . he parked the car and was allowed in by Scott who invited him to play some Halo for the next hour which Stiles was fine with and they headed to his room where they played Xbox for the current amount of time before it was time for Stiles to go home so he gave Scott a fist bump before heading to his car and then drove home. He went to take his shower when he got home before getting dried off and then going to text Lydia for the next hour before going to sleep.


	99. the weeks going by and Stiles doing his routine during them

The next couple of weeks went by until it was almost the end of July and Stiles was spending the time doing his usual routine of working and going to practice during the days with spending time with his dad and his friends an girlfriend during the time he had off from work and when he was done with practice . He would get up and go to practice and then go to work later in the day or when he didn't have work and practice during the day he would spend it with his friends and Lydia in whatever they wanted to do during the day like go to the movies or the mall and maybe going out to dinner or spend it at their houses eating a home cooked meal . Stiles was currently going home from practice and was about to go to work after he got showered and dressed since he was done with practice so he parked into the driveway in his jeep and went to the bathroom.

He was then showered and now getting dressed for the next few minutes before he made some food for himself which was some macaroni and cheese his dad had made a couple of days ago which was still good and after making it he sat down with some of his books and read them while he ate some of the food before putting it away and then going to work after getting what he needed for the workday with his phone and wallet into his pockets. The teen drove to work before settling into his routine for the day with him signing in and going to work for the first few hours until it was time for his break.

So he signed out before he went over to the sandwich shop and ordered his favorite order before sitting down with it in a few minutes and reading his emails before eating some of his sandwich until it was time to go back. The teen signed in before going back to work for the remaining amount of time before he signed out and went to his car before driving to the cafe where he ordered his usual drink and then sat down at the table he usually sat at before drinking his coffee and reading his book that he had in his jeep for the next few minutes until he felt he was done .

Then Stiles got up and headed back to his car and drove home where he sat on the couch with his music blaring in his earbuds with his eyes closed as he was trying to find new inspiration for his writing but he eventually opened them and grabbed his laptop form the den before headed to the couch where he put the laptop on the table before logging onto it and started to write for the next hour. He read over what he had put down on the document before deciding he liked it and saved it before making plans to keep writing later in the day and in the weekdays that followed .

Stiles then called Lydia to ask her what she thought of it since he had sent her it after saving it and she told him she'd check it out at the moment since she was on her laptop too. They talked for a while before Stiles hung up to let her have time to herself since she was busy and he logged off his computer before going to get something to eat from the fridge which was left over Chinese food and as he made himself some left over won ton soup he sat down while turning on the TV and watched some Netflix while he ate his soup .

Once he was done the teen then went to take another nap for a while before getting up and texting his dad to see what they were going to do for dinner which was going to be breakfast for dinner so Stiles was excited . He went to the kitchen before sitting down as his dad brought over two plates of pancakes and eggs with Sausages on the side before they dug into the food and there was silence for the next amount of time . John went to the fridge before making some iced tea for his drink and sat back down before he started to eat his food again.

Stiles was thinking of different things like his next amount of writing and his next days of work and practice at the lacrosse field before he was done with his food Once he was done with his food the teen then washed off the plate before going to his room and grabbed his books for new inspiration and walking to the Den where he logged onto his laptop and started to write for the next couple of hours of the night. He was listening to a lot of music as he wrote and he kept switching songs as he finished each part of the chapter before he was done .

He kept listening to his music for the amount of time that he was writing in before he finished up and saved it then uploaded it to the writing sites before he started to contemplate the next chapter while Set It off was blaring in his ears at a good volume as to not hurt his ears. Once he was done the teen then went to go take his shower before getting dressed and then he played some Xbox for the next hour before going to his bed and texting his girlfriend before going to sleep.


	100. new jerk at work and dealing with new situations

Stiles was at the bookstore working for the first couple of hours in the morning cause he had nothing better to do and as he was putting some books away he was getting more and more annoyed at one of the new employees that worked there recently named Jake Carson who was egoistical and thought he was god's gift to women and so he thought he would be able to romance Lydia who came into the store sometimes to visit her lover and buy some books he asked her to get for him and some books for herself which drove Stiles's anger to insane levels but he was able to keep it in his mind so he could focus on his work for the time being until he had to go home .

Stiles was finishing up his current part of the job before going to his break and as he walked out of the store to go to the sandwich shop after signing out he made a list of what he wanted to buy after work and so he bought his usual sandwich before sitting down and reading his phone while eating his food until he was done then he cleaned his shirt and hands off before heading back to the store and signing back in before going to finish up his shift for the day which was in total 4 or 5 hours due to working part time for the time being until he could work full time . Stiles then bought the books he wanted to get from the store before he drove home and put the books he had bought in his bookshelf and then left the room .

He then made himself some food and sat down while eating the fruit with peanut butter on it as it was one of his favorite foods to eat since he was a kid. After finishing his food Stiles dropped the peanut butter into the cabinet before putting the plate away and went to put some tv shows into the tv and selected the Dark Knight on Netflix before sitting back and watched the film while his mind relaxed from the annoying thoughts surrounding Jake who was pissing him off a lot during his shifts at work . He fell asleep while watching the movie cause he was somewhat tired.

Lydia then called him a few moments later and asked if she could come over and he told her she was free to come over so she drove to the house and he allowed her into the house and the two teens kissed before sitting on the couch. . They talked about the workday and she told him she would talk to Jake and the people at the bookstore and see if she could help stop this before it blows into overdrive. The two teens then relaxed as they settled back into the couch and let their bodies come out of their frustrated state.

He nodded and kissed her before they watched the rest of the movie and then Stiles showed his girl what he had been writing during the last amount of days and weeks which made her proud that he was following his dreams and his interests were making him happy. Once they were done the two teens then went to his car and drove to the mall where they bought a few things that they wanted to buy for the next few minutes before going back home and they were soon Stiles's room making out for the next amount of time . He had Lydia up against the wall with his hands on her hips and her hands wandering through his hair and they let their tongues explore the other person's mouth .

Once they were done they laid on the bed and Stiles read some of his books to his girlfriend who listened to him read for the next few minutes until Lydia went home for dinner and Stiles went to the kitchen and found two bowls of chicken soup on the table which he smiled at and sat down to dig into the food. After he finished up his food the teen then went to his room to put the new books he bought away before going to the den and playing some Halo for the time being until he was done with the game before switching it to Gears of War 2 and putting on the multiplayer horde mode .

Stiles then began to blast through several waves of the Locust for the next hour before signing out of his Xbox and then he logged onto his laptop and checked his emails before he then deleted the old ones and then sent some new ones before Stiles then did some writing for the night and as he wrote his new part down he listened to his music while doing the writing till he was done then he saved the writing before logging out.

He then went to his bathroom and took his shower before going to his room and getting dressed for bed before texting Lydia and then going to have a short snack for the next few minutes before he went to bed.


	101. work in the morning and then spending time with Lydia

Stiles was coming home from practice the next morning as he didn't have to go to work till the day after the next one and he had just finished practice that morning so he had the entire day to do whatever he wanted to do and as he pulled into the driveway he made plan to first eat some food then play some Xbox before going to log onto his laptop and do some writing before checking his emails and then doing whatever he wanted after he finished that so he went to the kitchen after getting changed and then made a sandwich before he sat down and read some articles on his Ipad and then when he was finished the teen then put the plate in the sink before going to his room and reading some of his books before going to the den where he turned on his Xbox and played some Gears for a while and as he was beating the horde mode in the game he then won his match before going to the next game he wanted to play for the next amount of time which was Halo.

He was soon done and he got up to go to his Laptop and logged onto it before doing some writing for the next few minutes while listening to music as he did the writing. Once he was done Stiles then went onto his favorite sites and checked out his favorite artists on youtube to see if there was new videos and saw that there were some new ones so he watched them for the next few minutes before he walked to the kitchen where he made some peanut butter on crackers and sat down while watching some Netflix until his dad came home .The Sheriff asked him what he wanted to do for dinner that night and Stiles asked if they could do hot dogs or hamburgers for dinner.

John was good with this and the Sheriff told him he could invite Lydia if she was cool with it so he texted her and asked her if she wanted to come over for dinner . The teen then waited for his girlfriend to answer and she told him she was OK with it as her mom was at her conference for the week so she was on her own for dinner so Lydia would be there in a few minutes so Stiles told her she could find him in the den which she was cool with and he hung up before going for a walk and then coming back to go to the den where he was playing some music while doing some writing for the next couple of minutes until he was finished so he saved the stuff he wrote before sending it to his friends and his sites that he uploaded to .

The teen was then getting up and heading to the kitchen where he saw his dad eating some food while doing his paperwork for the current amount of time . With a smile he saw his girlfriend come out of her car and she smiled lovingly before they kissed and Stiles led her to the den where he closed the door and then pushed her against the wall and they began to make out with a ferocious and passionate fervor till they separated and Lydia was sporting a pretty red hickey which she felt and blushed before Stiles chuckled and they sat down before talking about their days so far. Once the conversation was over the two teens then got up to take a walk for a while before they then came back and they went to the den to watch some new movies since the TV downstairs had Netflix as well .

So they chose some movies for some viewing for the next few minutes until they were done and they went back to the bedroom where they laid on the bed and Stiles read some of the books again to his girl who laid her head on his lap and listened to his voice talk for the time being until they were soon asleep on the bed and once John called for them to get up Lydia woke up and shook her boyfriend's shoulder to wake him up and they walked to the dinner table where they saw a bunch of meats and cheeses along with bowls of soup for consumption. It looked great and so they sat down to eat.

They dug into the food while talking to John about their days and asking him how his day was so far. Stiles told his dad about Jake who was still being annoying and John told his son to tell him if the annoying kept happening before the teens got up and washed out their dishes before going to Stiles's car and driving to the coffee shop for some snacks and drinks. They sat down with their food and drinks before Stiles pulled his phone out and took a few pics of Lydia laying her head on her boyfriend's chest while she smiled shyly at the camera on the phone which went off before they got up a few moments later .

They had just finished their food and now headed to the car to put their drinks in the car before they were now heading to the bookstore to pick up a couple of books that Stiles wanted to buy such as the four books of the Beautiful Creatures series which he had been turned onto by Lydia and he really liked them so far so he hoped to get them and keep reading them to see if he missed the more subtle information in the writing . He put the four book set into his hands before paying for them and the teens headed back to his house where they were soon watching movies on Netflix for the next two hours until Lydia decided to go home .

So Stiles walked his lady to her car before she drove home and Stiles then logged onto his computer before doing some new writing and then uploading it to the sites he used .Then he checked his emails before deleting the old ones and then taking some cookies out of the case they were in from the cabinet containing the snacks and sitting down by the TV before he ate his food and watched some of his favorite movies before taking his shower and then getting dressed before going to bed .


	102. going to practice and then hanging around at home

Stiles was currently getting ready for practice that morning as he was tying his sneakers while making sure he had the bag containing his gear for the practice such as his food and drinks in there along with his stick sitting next to the bed and as he got up the teen grabbed his stick and bag before heading to his car and driving to the school where he put his bag away before going to the meeting spot where the team was listening to their coach telling them about their practice for the day so the team began to do their laps a few minutes later with Scott and Stiles talking about the plans to go to the movies that afternoon before doing anything else as they did their laps before going to where the team was doing their stretches and they got into the postion to do their exercises before they were done and began to do their relay laps for the next few minutes until they were done.

Then the team went to use the weight room for the next few hours until they would be doing their exercises before going home . Stiles and Scott used the weights first before they did anything else and as they lifted the weights Stiles was thinking of different things to keep his mind going due to his sudden tiredness but he was able to keep his body going during the practice. He finished using the weights and moved to the machines for the time being as he lifted the bar before doing twenty reps and Scott was there to keep a eye on him so he wouldn't get hurt while doing it before they were done.

Scott did his own exercises before the team were soon stretching and relaxing for the next few seconds before going to the locker room where they got changed and Stiles was driving home a few minutes later before parking the jeep and heading to the bedroom whee he got changed and did some reading for a while before he made some food and went to watch some TV for a while. The teen sat down and turned on Netflix for the next few minutes as he relaxed on the couch till he got bored and got off to go log onto his laptop before doing some more writing for the time being done then he signed off before going to take a nap.

Stiles headed to his bedroom before crashing onto his bed and fell asleep for the next few minutes as he dreamed of better things to happen in his mind before he woke up and got up from the bed before going to check on things in the house while he also checked for messages and calls from his family and friends which were a few from Scott and Lydia . He answered them and told them he was OK and he had just fallen asleep before going to make something to eat . He made some peanut butter and crackers before sitting down and watching some TV for a while as he ate his food until he was done.

Then he threw the remnants away before grabbing his Laptop and logged onto his account before checking his email and then deleting the old ones before sending a few new ones and then checking his Facebook account for a while. Once he was done with that the teen then began to do some writing for the next hour until he was done then he saved his work and then made notes to work on it later before he logged out and then went to take a walk for the next amount of time while doing some thinking for the time he went to the end of the block and coming back home before walking back inside the house .

Stiles found that his dad was about to start making some Pancakes and sausages for their dinner and Stiles sat down while his dad brought the food over before the two teens dug into the food and overall had a good time. The teen ate some big portions of the food and after having two or three of the pancakes and sausages Stiles walked to his room and let the food be digested before getting up and going to play some Xbox for the next hour as he walked to the den and turned on the system . The system booted up before Stiles texted Scott and Lydia and told them about his day .

Stiles was then playing Gears for the next amount of time with him winning some new matches and then playing some Horde mode for the same amount of time till he was done then he signed off before going onto his laptop for some new amount of writing for the night . Once he was done with the writing he went onto Amazon and bought some new items that he wanted to buy like a new bunch of cds like Justin Timberlake's Justified and Nickleback's Dark Horse and No Fixed Address which were really good albums in his opinion and so after he ordered them he closed the browser before going to make a couple of sandwiches which were hand made grilled cheese and with a bowl of soup for the side .

The moments after he sat down with the food he took out his laptop and did some more writing after eating his food as he had some new inspiration for the new chapter and he put the bowl and plate in the sink before sitting down and finished the writing soon before going to take his shower and then going to get dressed before he then went back to the TV and watched some TV on Netflix which was mostly Arrow and Daredevil before he went to bed.


	103. working in the morning before spending time with Lydia

Stiles was currently working in the morning that day as he was scheduled to work that day and so he was putting some books away before he was supposed to go on his break so he put the final book away before he signed out and went on his break before heading to the store where he sat down with his food before he read his emails and ate his food before he was finished with the meal so he put his phone away before he went back to work for the next few hours and as he signed in he saw his friends paying for their books and he waved to them before he went back to work and soon the hours were soon over so Stiles signed out before he saw Lydia waiting for him by the door and she smiled before kissing him softly and they drove to the coffee shop where they got their coffees and sat down for a while as they sipped their drinks and chatted about their days so far.

Once their drinks were done the two teens walked back to the car before driving home where Lydia was dropped off at her house before Connor got changed in his bedroom before receiving some texts from his girlfriend asking if he wanted to go out for lunch and he accepted before asking where she wanted to go and she said that the diner would be nice so the two teens met up at Lydia's house where she saw her guy wearing his red plaid shirt over black shirt over blue jeans and sneakers along with his necklace and they drove to the diner where they sat in their seats before looking over at menus for the next few minutes.

Stiles chose some stir fry that was just added to the menu recently and the waiter who had just came over wrote it down on the pad before taking Lydia's order and left to the kitchen to put it in while Stiles and Lydia talked about different things until the food was soon there on the table and they dug into the food while enjoying the healthy and happy environment in the air for the next few minutes, They finished up their food before paying for it and headed to his house where the two teens laid on the couch and listened to some music for the next few minutes as they let their annoyances and feelings get exposed to the other person .

A few minutes later they were done and then they got up to get some snacks and then go turn on a movie for the next hour as they sat down and watched some of the movies that Stiles had in his collection . He had his head on her lap and she was stroking it while they watched the movie for the time being while they also ate the snacks they brought with them to the den . Once the movies were over Lydia found her boyfriend was sleeping on the pillow near her head and she smiled before putting her head near his and fell asleep as well since she was tired as well.

They were soon found by John who had just come home and he smiled before letting them sleep and he then sent a text to Stiles phone asking what he wanted to have for dinner before going to do some paperwork. They woke up a few minutes later and Stiles answered his text that he had gotten from his dad before they decided to take a walk for the next few minutes so they could get some fresh air . They walked around for the time before coming home and they made out in the bedroom before it was time for them to need some air .

So they split apart and Lydia sat on Stiles's lap as he read to her from one of his books but soon she needed to go home so he drove her home and his dad asked if he wanted some pizza for dinner which he was cool with and so Stiles played some Xbox while his dad ordered the pizza before the Pizza was there and they sat down before digging into the food. The two males ate the pizza before Stiles left the kitchen and went to go onto his laptop for the next hour as he wrote in his new chapter and checked his emails and sent some new ones as well before he put the laptop on sleep for the time being .

Once he was done with the writing the teen then went onto his Xbox before playing some Gears of War 2 for the next hour as he played through the story mode and won new dog tags before playing some multiplayer for the next couple of minutes until he was done then he signed out of his account and then opened his bags of chips and poured his drink into a cup before going to turn on the TV and selected Man Of Steel on the screen and settled back before the movie turned on and soon the movies was over.

Stiles was then pouring himself some more diet coke before he then watched some more TV and then when he was done the teen went to take his shower before going to get dressed and then he went to text Lydia for the night before going to sleep.


	104. going to practice and then hanging around at scott's

Stiles was getting ready for practice that morning and as he got his sneakers on he grabbed his stick and bag before he drove to the school and put his bag into his locker before meeting up with his friends who were waiting for him by the meeting spot for the team who was listening to the coach talk about different things before they moved out to the field and began to do their laps and then came back to do their stretches before doing their last lap and then starting their drills for the next hour before they were done and then began to do more laps for the next couple of minutes before heading to the workout room and Liam was using the bar while Scott watched him to make sure he didn't hurt himself since he was younger than him .

Stiles used the arm and leg machines for the next amount of time before switching to the bar and Scott watched him again to make sure he didn't hurt himself. To his relief Stiles got off the bar with no injuries and then the team soon left to go stretch before they headed to the locker room where Stiles and his friends got changed before they drove to the diner where they ordered breakfast with the waitress promising their food would be there soon before Stiles checked his phone and deleted some of his emails while his friends did the same .

He got his food in front of him which he smiled at and began to eat for the next amount of time due to being hungry while his friend ate their food as well until they were done then they paid for the food and left to go to Stiles's home where Stiles got changed and went to watch some TV for the next hour . He watched some movies and some episodes of TV for the next amount of time before he got up and went onto his Laptop before checking his emails and then deleting the old ones before he got a call from Scott inviting him to play some Xbox with him so he drove over to his house .

He came into the bedroom before he found his friend sitting on the bedroom floor with his controller in his hands and a grin on his face as they started to play some Halo for the next amount of minutes before they then got some snacks from Melissa who greeted Stiles with a smile and they sat around the table while talking about different things before Scott asked Stiles if he wanted to stay for dinner and he accepted since John would be out for dinner so he was on his own. They played some more Xbox for the next couple of minutes until Stiles needed to get something from his house .

Stiles then drove home before picking up some books and drove to his friend's house where he handed one of the books to his best friend who asked what was the book he was given Stiles told him it was one of his notebooks containing his ideas to be written down on his Laptop and he wanted Scott to read them and see what he thought. The young man agreed to read it later before they sat down for the dinner in a few minutes which was stew and bread which smelled great and the two boys dug into the meal. The meal was good and they enjoyed it before eating some more,

Melissa smiled at her son and the boy she saw as her second son due to his mother's death before eating her own meal before Stiles called his dad and told him where he was which John was OK with and told him he would get his own dinner and to be careful before Stiles hung up and headed to Scott's room where they played some more Xbox . The two teens won several games between the two of them before Stiles decided to go home so he drove home and said hi to his dad who was reading the paper on the couch before he then went to play some Xbox in the den for a while

Stiles wanted some time for himself so he turned on the Xbox and played some Call of Duty he checked his phone for new emails and deleted the old ones before he finished his matches and then went to log onto his laptop before sending some new emails for the next few minutes and then listening to some of his music . He had bought some new songs and so he kept playing them for the next hour before he got up and went to the bathroom.

He was soon done and then he went to take his shower before he got dressed and then went to play some more Xbox for the next few minutes before he then texted his girlfriend and went to bed .


	105. at the park in the morning and then haning out at home

Stiles was spending the next month getting ready for school by getting his supplies and then going to his job and to his practices during the weeks leading to the first week of school so he was prepared for the coming up weeks and so he was currently writing on his laptop since he was off from work and practice so he saved his current chapter/part before he signed into the browser he used and uploaded it to the sites he used for the next couple of minutes before he then closed the laptop and put it on sleep . The teen then headed to the kitchen before making his breakfast and putting his phone on the table while he kept his eyes on the breakfast in the dishes that were being used for the cooking before he knew it the food was done and then Stiles took the food out of the dishes before putting it on the plates and then sitting down before chowing down on his food while he read some emails on his phone for the next amount of time . 

He was done then Stiles got up and washed out his dishes before putting them away and then getting dressed in his normal clothes before he then grabbed his wallet and then drove to the park where he sat on the bench and let the cool air affect his body in a good way for the next few minutes until he got up and took a short walk around the park before coming back and then the teen drove to the mall where he parked the car and headed to different stores where he purchased certain things like some new books and some new tennis balls for himself so he and Scott could use them for their practices when they were practicing for the season .

Since it was coming up that season Stiles and Scott kept practicing to keep getting better . Stiles had paid for his purchases before going to his car and driving to the coffee shop where he bought his drink and then headed home where he sat in the living room and watched some Netflix on TV for the next few minutes as he selected some Supernatural and some old Cartoon Network since he liked them due to watching them in the past. Once he was done with the tv he stopped and turned it off before going to read some of his new books while listening to his music while laying on his bed for the next hour until his parents came home and greeted him before doing their own things.

The teen was listening to his music before his phone went of and he answered it to see it was his friends asking him if he wanted to do a guys night out that night and he accepted before telling Lydia what was happening and she told him she would get with Alison for their own girl's night out . So once he stopped texting Stiles then got up before pulling on his workout clothes and went to the gym where he signed in and began to do his workout for the next couple of hours . He kept using the machines and the weights for the next amount of time before he moved to the bathroom for the next few seconds.

He worked hard for that time before he changed and signed out of the gym before he drove home and washed himself off before changing into his own clothes and then finding some fruit for him to eat since it was almost dinner time so he didn't eat that much. The raven haired young man ate his apple before he logged onto his Laptop and played some music while he did his writing for the next bit of time before he felt he was done then he saved the work and then uploaded it to his writing sites before he then put the computer on sleep and then went to go take a nap for a while due to being somewhat tired so he collapsed on the bed and fell asleep for the next hour .

Once he was awake Stiles got up before grabbing his Xbox controller and playing some Halo for the next couple of minutes as he also texted Scott and asked him if he could check out his stories and see what he thought which the other black haired teen agreed and said he would love to before they hung up through their texts and he went back to his game which he won and Stiles then went to the kitchen to see what was for dinner. He saw that there was soup and grilled cheese for dinner and so he smiled before sitting down and eating the food as it tasted very good and he enjoyed it a lot as he got two more portions of the food.

Stiles was soon done and he left to go to the den where he played some Xbox for the next few minutes as he also texted Scott and asked what he was doing so far that night with the teen saying he was doing some reading for the night . They talked some more before Stiles hung up and finished his game and then he saved the data before logging onto his laptop and checking his new emails for the night before doing some writing until he felt that he was done and he saved it before uploading it .

Then he went to grab some snacks before watching some Netflix for the next hour until he decided to go take his shower and then go get dressed before going back to his shows and when he was done he then went to his bed and texted his friends and girlfriend before going to bed.


	106. workout day and then going to the mall

As the lyrics to Set It Off's "Want" were playing in the jeep Stiles was thinking of different things while he was also driving from the morning shift at the bookstore since he wanted to spend some time at his house before he went to the gym for his workout and then to go to the mall and purchase a few things he wanted for his room from a couple of stores he liked to go to so he pulled into the driveway and stopped in his usual spot before getting out and locking the car then headed into the house before he got changed into his workout clothes and ate some cereal and milk before heading over to the gym where he signed in before starting his workout with the machines for the first time then he would move on to the weights for a while before doing the machines again till he was done.

Once he was done with the machines Stiles then headed to the weights before using them for the time being as he lifted them and did twenty reps for each one before putting them down and doing his reps with the machines for the second time until he was finished then he got showered and drove home where he got changed and made himself some food for consumption before watching some Netflix for the next few minutes and he was in the middle of a good part when he saw his dad and mom about to go out for the rest of the day so he told them he would see them later before they left and Stiles finished the TV shows before going to the den .

Stiles was now playing some Xbox for the next few moments before he was then logging onto his computer and checking his emails . They were not that many and so he checked them out before deleting the ones he didn't need or want anymore before doing some writing for the next few minutes before closing the laptop and then going to make some food for himself which was some pasta and sauce from a container and he sat down and watched some TV on Netflix for the next amount of time before he was eventually done and he put the food away . After doing that Stiles walked outside before walking around .

He then went to take a walk for the current amount of time as the weather was nice out so Stiles walked through the neighborhood before coming back home and then playing some more Xbox for the next few minutes before going to his room to take a nap before it would be tome for dinner. Stiles got out of the bed after taking his nap and then grabbed his keys before driving to Scott's house where he found his friend playing some Call of Duty and he was asked if he wanted to play so the young men started to play against each other for the next few minutes until they both won a couple of matches .

They were soon walking to the living room and watching some Netflix as they were bored and wanted to do something different for the time being. Stiles found most of the shows interesting but didn't like the more boring shows so he tuned them out from his vision before he decided to go back home and he fist bumped Scott who told him he would text him later before Stiles then drove back home and found his dad with a box of fried chicken on the table along with different sides . He looked hungry and walked to his bedroom before putting his phone on the bedroom table and fell onto the bed.

Stiles smiled before going to take another nap for the next hour before he got up and washed his hands and face before going to sit down and the food was dished out which Stiles got a big piece of the chicken and some of the sides like the mashed potatoes and corn before the two men dug into the food for the next minutes, Stiles was soon done and he left the table after washing his hands and plate before going to the TV downstairs and watched some TV for the time being. He was on the couch with some candy from the bag in his room which still tasted good to him.

Once he was sitting on the couch the teen then let his attention to go straight to the tv as Supernatural was playing and the episode which was the mid season finale of the ninth season was one of his favorites so he didn't get up but only to use the bathroom . Once he was done with his shows Stiles then played some Xbox for the time being until he was done then he went to log onto his laptop and checked his emails before sending some new ones.

Then he did some writing before going to shower and then go get dressed before coming to the den and watching some more Blu Rays for the next hour before going to bed.


	107. going to practice before going to the diner for lunch

Stiles was at the school the next day getting ready for practice and as he put his bag into the locker he got up and walked to where his friends were and fist bumped them before he listened to what the coach had to say before the team did their weekly runs before going into their stretches and then finished with their final set of running before the team then did their laps for the first couple of minutes before they moved on to their drills where the team split into two groups and did their different drills of testing their skills for the next hour before they did their relays for the next few minutes and then they finally went to the weight room and started their session for the next couple of minutes before they were supposed to leave.

Stiles started off with the machines for the legs and arms before he saw Scott helping liam with the weight on the bar before he smiled and did his reps for the next amount of time with the legs machine before he moved to the pull up bar and did his twenty reps before dropping down and sipping some water before moving on to the next machine . Once they were done with the workout Stiles and his friends did their stretches before going to wash his body off and then he got changed before driving to the coffee shop for some drinks and the three teens who had met up from leaving the school cause Liam had gotten a ride from Scott went into the shop and ordered their drinks .

They were then talking about different things before they got their drinks and sat down for the next few minutes. Stiles showed them some of his new music he gotten from the ITunes store on his phone and the other two teens wanted to get some of the songs too so he showed them where to get them and they bought them before they got up and left the shop before driving home. Stiles then drove to his friend's house where he let them out of the car and told them he would talk to them soon .

Stiles dropped off his friends at Scott's house before going into his house and got changed into his normal clothes and got some food for himself as he read some reviews on his stories which told him he was getting better as a writer. He turned off the reviews before finishing his food and then he went to watch some movies on his Blu ray player for the next amount of time till he was personally done with watching his movies before he headed over to the Laptop which he had brought with him and did some writing for the next few minutes .

He then did some email checking and then sent some new ones before deleting the old ones and then went to take a walk . He came back before he sat down and read some articles on his tablet ,then he got up and went to his car before going to the diner where he sat down and ordered the shrimp stir fry which was soon brought over to him and he thanked the waitress before digging into the food which was delicious. Once he was done with the food the teen then left to go to the bathroom before he then left to go home where he sat down in the living room where he watched some Arrow on Netflix for a while before he then made some popcorn and settled back in for the rest of the show.

Then Stiles was going to take a nap for a while before it was time for dinner so Stiles got up out of the bed and went to the kitchen before he saw his dad wouldn't be home for dinner so he made the rest of the stir fry he brought home before finishing it and then washing the dishes before the teen then logged onto his laptop and did some writing for the next amount of time while he listened to some music until he was done then he saw it was time for taking his shower then he showered and dressed himself before logging back onto his laptop for the rest of the night before going to sleep in his bed.


	108. going to school and going to practice

The first day of school came soon and Stiles was ready to enjoy the first day of school so he got up and got dressed before going to eat breakfast and then walked over to his jeep which he drove to his girlfriend's house where she came out of it and they drove to the school where they parked the car and got out before walking to their lockers where they put some of their books in it and then went to their classes for the next part of the day . Stiles sat down in his seat and the teacher gave out the papers and rules for the class which the students put them away in their bags before working on the papers that she had given out to them which wanted them to give some info to the teacher about them before the class ended and so Stiles went to his next three classes which went by quickly and were interesting.

It was now time for lunch so Stiles sat down with his food before opening a book and began to read before eating some of his food until he was done then he got up before using the restroom and grabbing his stuff when the bell rang . Stiles then went to his final classes which went by quickly till it was over and so Stiles walked to the locker room and began to dress into his gear before going to the field and the team began to do their stretches and laps before doing their drills for the next amount of time until they were done .

Stiles went to the locker room where he grabbed his water bottle and then along with his friends walked into the weight room and began to use the weights for the next few minutes before then moving to the pull up bar before doing twenty reps and then moving over to the bar where Liam watched him to keep him from injuring himself till he was done . Scott and Liam moved over to the bar and sat down once Stiles was done with it and Stiles sat on the machine that helped the legs get better before he switched songs on his phone's playlist .

Stiles was then using the machine for the next few minutes before the team were soon done and they got up before moving to the gym to do some stretches before they stopped and went to get changed before Stiles drove to the coffee shop after getting changed when he was at his house before buying a cup of coffee and then sitting down while texting Lydia about her day and how his went . She told him what happened during her day which made him happy and they talked for a while before he got up and left the shop before driving home and putting his bags down in his room.

Stiles was then sipping the rest of his coffee and he also made some food ranging from some nachos which were actually chips and cheese dip along with some left over Bagel Bites and when they were done the teen brought the plates they were on to the living room before turning on the tv and watching some Netflix while eating the food till he was done for the time being. He then went to play some Xbox for the next couple of minutes and as he played some Call of Duty for that time Stiles texted Scott to see how his day went as well and the teen answered back that he had a good day and he would talk to him later as he was going out to dinner with his mom .

Stiles was cool about this fact so they hung up before Stiles finished his game and then went to log onto his laptop before checking his emails and then deleting the old ones while he was also sending some new ones as well . Stiles then did some writing for a while before going to take a short nap before it was time for dinner so he went to his bedroom and passed out for a while cause he was tired. He woke up a little bit later before getting up and walking to where he found his dad was sitting down and checking his emails on his phone before John looked up and told his son they would be going out .

So they got ready before going to the diner where they sat down and ordered their food while came quickly before they dug into it and it was really good but soon they were leaving after paying the check and Stiles was soon reading some new articles on his computer for the next hour before he got off that site and listened to some of his music while he did some writing for the next amount of time. He did a lot of writing before he saved it and uploaded it before going to eat some snacks for the next few minutes before he saw it was time to take his shower .

So he got into the shower and got washed before dressed himself and then got into his bed while texting his friends and girlfriend before he told them he would see them at school before going to sleep.


	109. going to second day of school and other events

The next day Stiles was getting ready for school when he thought of a new date plan for him and Lydia which would be dinner and some dancing which stood out in his mind as he made breakfast before going to his car and driving to school where he parked his car in his usual parking spot before going to his locker and putting the stuff he needed for the later classes away and then grabbing his things for his first few classes before the bell rang and he headed to his first class which went by quickly due to it being the same thing he had the last day but he did managed to hand in his papers before the class ended and he went to his nex set of classes before going to lunch where he sat down and put his books down before grabbing some food and reading to himself while he ate for the time being.

He finished his food before throwing it away and then headed to his classes before the day was over and when the final class ended Stiles headed to his locker to grab his work that he needed for the later part of the day before going to the locker room and getting changed for practice before he headed to the meeting place where the rest of the team was and once they were all together they began their exercises for the next amount of time before they then went to do their laps around the school for the next few minutes before they stopped and drained their bottles of water of the liquid before they went on to do their drills .

The team then were now going in and doing their workout session in the weight room for the final part of practice . Stiles was soon in the locker room and showering before getting dressed and meeting up with Lydia who asked how his day was cause they didn't have many classes together and that annoyed her but she would deal with it as she had a couple classes with him and he told her about his day as they drove home where he dropped her off and he walked into his house to get changed for work . He got changed before picking up some chocolate bars and putting them in his car before driving to the bookstore and signing in.

Stiles then started his shift for the next couple of hours until it was time for his break so he signed out before heading to his car and eating his chocolate for the time being before he signed back in and continued working for the next few hours until it was time for him to sing out so Stiles signed out of the shift and went to the coffee shop and ordered his sandwich and drink before sitting down and eating while looking around . Once he was done he went to his car and drove home where he put his stuff away and then grabbed some food before watching some tv for a while as he ate the meat which was in a bag in the fridge .

Once he was done Stiles then went to the Den before playing some Xbox for the next few minutes and as he played some Call of Duty he was also texting his friends on his messages and told them how his day went and they told him the same thing . Stiles won his game before signing out of his account and then logging onto his laptop for some email checking and then doing some writing. He brought up the newest emails before looking them over and then deleting the old ones and then doing his writing for the next amount of time while his music played through his earbuds.

Stiles then checked his emails since he liked doing that cause his mind focused better with them on and soon he was done so he logged out before he then went to get some more food casue he was hungry and he picked out two slices of pizza before sitting down and reading some of a book from his room while sitting in the kitchen. Once he was done the teen then left to go take a nap for the next few minutes as he was tired from both work and school so he slept for the next few minutes before getting up and finding there was a pizza on the kitchen table so he sat down and ate some slices while his dad told him about his day so far.

Once Stiles was done he got up before thanking his dad for the pizza and going to wash his hands before playing some Xbox for the next hour , Stiles played a lot of his games before going to his laptop and doing some more writing for the later part of the night before going to take his shower and then get dressed before going to sleep.


	110. School and then practice for the day

The next day Stiles was getting ready to eat his breakfast before he had to leave for school when his phone went off with Lydia telling him she would be waiting for him by her front steps and he told her in response he would be right there before eating his food and then grabbing his bag before driving to his girlfriend's house where they drove to the school and parked outside it before going in where Stiles and Lydia went to their lockers before they grabbed their stuff and headed to their classes for the morning. Connor sat down in his seat and the class began to read the first part of their first book for the current part of the semester for the next couple of hours before the bell rang and Connor walked to his next set of classes for the next few hours before it was time for Lunch.

Stiles sat down with his books and went to grab his food before some of his friends sat down with him and they talked about different things while they ate their food for the period before the bell rang and they threw their food away before heading out to their next set of classes . Stiles went through his final set of classes before going to grab his books that he needed for the homework he had for the day and then walked down to the locker room and got dressed before going to meet up with his teammates and they began to do their stretches for the next few minutes before they stopped and moved on to their laps and their relays /drills for the next few hours .

Once they were done the team then moved to the Weight room for their session and Stiles and his team mates did their workouts for the remainder of the practice session. Connor was using the machines and the weights to switch them up so he didn't get repetitive for the session and so was his team mates. Once they were done the team then did their stretches before Stiles got changed and went to his car before dropping Lydia who was doing some studying for the time that Stiles was at practice before going to his kitchen and doing his homework which was not that much.

Stiles was then putting it away before he was then going to his Den and playing some Xbox for the next amount of time while he thought of new ideas for his writing before he saved his data and then logged onto his laptop before he signed into his email and checked out the new ones before throwing away the old ones. He was then doing some new writing for the next couple of minutes till he saved it and got off his account . Stiles then took a short walk cause he has room many thoughts and wanted to get some fresh air so he could think straight and once he was done he came back and did some more writing since he had some new things to add to his current part of the writing .

He kept listening to his music while he did his writing cause it kept him from getting bored and it also gave him some new ideas from the lyrics he heard from the albums and songs he listened to and once he was done then teen then saved the writing before going to grab something to eat . He made two sandwiches before sitting down and watching some new TV from the Netflix selection on the TV such as the new seasons of Arrow that he missed out on since he started to watch it before he was soon done and then he washed his dishes before going to take a nap for a while.

Once Stiles was done the teen got up before going to see if his dad was home and he saw that his dad had sent a text telling him he was on his own for dinner so Stiles sighed before planning to make canned soup and grilled cheese for dinner . He got the ingredients out before putting them together and making the soup and the grilled cheese before making sure they were not that hot and then sitting down to eat them while watching some TV in the kitchen due to there being a TV in the kitchen .

He finished up the TV watching before he got up and washed his dishes before going to the den and playing some Xbox for the next few hours before getting up and logging onto his laptop and listening to his music while he wrote for the next few minutes. He then felt he was done then he got up and logged out before going to his car and driving to the mall where he bought some new books before driving home .

Then Stiles was sitting down with his IPhone playing and one of his new books in his hands as he read it till he was done with the part he was reading and he got up to take his shower before going to get dressed . Stiles then got into his bed and texted his friends and girlfriend before going to sleep.


	111. going to school and going to practice

Stiles was at school the next day as he was getting his books for his classes for the first part of the morning and while he was doing that he was also planning for what he would be doing after work for the day as he had a shift that afternoon after he got home from practice that went to at least 8 in the night so he shut his locker before heading to his classes which were soon over and Stiles was now sitting down on his seat at the table with his food and his friends sitting around him and as he ate his food and worked on the new homework he had for the current part of the day he also had some books next to him in case he wanted to read them so once he was done with the work he put it away before Stiles then read some of the book that was next to him until the bell rang .

Once it rang the teen then got his stuff together before going to his next few classes and soon the day was over so Stiles grabbed his practice gear before heading to the locker room and changing before he went to where the team was and they began their practice for the next few hours . Once they were done the team then moved to the locker room to get dressed before they then left to go home so Stiles got changed before driving home where he did the homework he got in the later classes for the next few minutes before getting changed for work . Stiles was then putting on his work shirt and making sure he had his wallet and other items of importance for the time he was there since they were important to him.

He was then eating something to keep his energy up before Stiles then grabbed his keys and drove to the job site where he signed in before working for the first couple of hours before going on his break . He signed out before going to the coffee place and ordering his drink and food before sitting down and eating and drinking while he checked his emails for the time he was on break before he then got out of the shop and signed out before going to work for the rest of the hours before he was done with his shift .

Once it was time to sign out Stiles then went to sign out before going to his car and he drove home where the teen then got into a different shirt and then played some Xbox for the next few minutes until it was time for him to get something to eat so he logged out of his account for the system before Stiles led himself to the fridge and made himself some sandwiches for dinner before sitting down and eating them while watching some TV for the next few minutes . He was also texting his friends and girlfriend to see if they wanted to hang that weekend and Lydia said she was fine with it so they made plans to get together that weekend along with their friends to celebrate the new year of school .

Stiles put his plate away before going to do some writing for the next few minutes until he felt he was done so he logged onto his computer before checking his writing to see what he had stopped at before continuing it for the next amount of time till he told himself to stop. He then logged out before going to sip some of his drink from the coffee shop that he went to before he had came home before putting it away and then going to take a walk for a while before coming back into the house .

Stiles was then playing some more Xbox and once he was finished Stiles then texted Lydia and asked if she wanted to come over and so she drove over to the house where they were soon cuddled on the couch for the next few minutes as they watched some TV . Once they were done the two teens then went to the car before driving to the mall where they went to the food court and bought two slices of cheese pizza before sitting down and talking about different things like their days at school.

They also talked about other things before they finished their food and got up before going to some different stores and bought some things before going home where Lydia kissed Stiles before they went to watch some movies for a while before she left to go home and Stiles then went to put some brownies on a plate before he walked to the Den and went to play some Xbox for the next amount of time before he finished his time on the Xbox and then got up to log into his account on his laptop before signing into his email and checking for new ones before reading them and then deleting the old ones before then doing some writing for the next couple of minutes.

Once he was done the teen then got up before getting showered and dressed in new clothes before he logged back onto his laptop and uploaded the new parts of the chapter to his sites before he was then going to bed cause he was tired.


	112. going to school and going to practice

The next couple of days went by and it was the next week of school with Stiles and his friends enjoying their lives at that point and Connor was currently balancing his school , practice, and work lives with success and only a couple of hiccups but overall he was doing a good job and so on the second day of the week Stiles got up and got ready for school before eating some breakfast and then driving to the school where he parked his car before going to his locker and grabbing the books he needed for the classes he had at the next few hours before heading to his first class where he sat down in his seat and took out the books he needed for the class before the bell rang to start it . The classes went by quickly and soon Stiles was in his lunch period where he sat down with his food before reading some of the book he had for his English class for that semester .

While this happened his friends were talking about different things to each other with Stiles putting in some good bits of info while he listened to the conversation until the bell rang and he got up before heading to his classes which went by quickly and soon Stiles was in the locker room getting changed for practice . He got dressed before going to meet with the team before they started to do their stretches and then work on their laps for the next few minutes before doing their relays and then going into the school to use the weight room for the next hour . Stiles was using the weights first before moving to the machines and then kept working with them for the time being.

They were almost done with Stiles using the weights for the first part and the other members using the machines while he kept a eye on his friends as they did their own reps before the time was up and they got to do their stretches before going to get changed and then Stiles drove home where he got changed into different clothes and then made some food for himself to eat. Once he had food on a plate Stiles sat down and watched some TV for a while as he relaxed while he checked his messages on his phone.

There was some messages from his friends and he also had a call from his boss asking if he could come in that weekend cause they needed someone for that morning and he agreed before writing it down on his calendar and then finishing his food before washing the dishes and then going to play some Xbox for the next few minutes before he would go spend some time with Lydia so he turned on his Xbox and played some Gears of War for the next amount of time before finishing up and then going over to Lydia's house where he was allowed into the house .

As they kissed Lydia smiled against her boyfriend's lips as she led him to the bedroom and they laid on the bed while she asked him if he thought about the future . He agreed and told her that he did think about it for the most part before telling her that he would first go to college while they still dated before going to their future plans for the first part of their future and they would see what happened which got Lydia to smile before they kept kissing for the next part of the time.

Once they were done the two teens then watched some TV before Lydia went home and Stile found his dad taking out some Chinese food for them from the store so he sat down before taking some of the food and they ate the food before Stiles was soon done and he got up before he then went to his car and drove to the mall where he bought some new things before going to get a coffee from the coffee shop before driving home and then going to play some Xbox for the next couple of minutes before going to log onto his laptop .

Then he did some writing for the next amount of time before uploading it and then saving before going to take his shower before getting dressed and then texting his girlfriend before going to sleep.


	113. going to school and going to practice and work

Stiles was getting ready for school the next morning by getting dressed and then heading to the kitchen to make his breakfast before sitting down and eating his food for the next few minutes before heading to school where he went to his locker and grabbed the books he needed before he then headed to his class which was pretty interesting for the first part of the semester so far and as he was walking out of his final class for the first part of the day he was thinking about what he had to do after practice and so he sat down with his books before he got his food and sat down before digging into it and enjoying it while he read his books for the next few minutes until it was time to leave the room so he walked to his next set of classes before he was soon at his locker and then grabbed his bag before going to the locker room and getting changed before heading to where the team was .

The team began to do their exercises and their laps before they then worked on their laps around the school for the next few minutes until they were done then they did their relays on the track for the next amount of time before going into the weight room and beginning their session for the day . Stiles used the weights first before switching to the machines for the next few minutes while his friends used the machines too to increase their muscles and get better bodies for the season.

He got onto the bench and lifted the bar with some weights on it before doing twenty reps and then putting it down again before lifting it and doing thirty more before finishing up with it and then using the restroom before going to do one more set of crunches before the team did their stretches and then went to use the locker room to get changed. They showered and got changed before Stiles drove home and got changed into his work outfit before eating a quick something and heading to the job for the next couple of hours where he signed in and began to do his shift for the first couple of hours till it was time for his break .

He signed out before grabbing some food from the sandwich shop and checked out his emails before he then deleted some and finished up his food before signing back in and going back to work for the final part of the shift . Once he was done the teen then left to go home after grabbing his pay and then sat on the couch and watched some movies for the time being. Once he was done the teen then went to go on his Laptop before doing some more writing for the time being before listening to his music while he checked out new bands and artists on Youtube for the next few minutes before he got up and then went to see what was for dinner .

He walked into the kitchen to get some liquids in him before driving to the mall for some things he wanted to buy in the next hour before he would come home so he parked the car in his usual spot before going into the mall and buying a few things before then going to the food court where he ordered two slices of pizza before sitting down and reading one of the new books he bought from the bookstore in the mall while he ate the pizza until he was done then he put the trash in the garbage before heading to the restroom before going to his car and driving around for a while .

He then decided on meeting up with Lydia at her house for the time being as she kissed him before allowing him into the house and they were soon watching some TV for the next amount of time . They went to get some popcorn for the movie that they were watching before they then sat down and finished the movie while chomping down on the popcorn before it was time for Stiles to go home so he kissed his girlfriend before driving home where he went to the den and played some Xbox .

He finished up with that before turning on his Laptop and playing his music while he did the next part of his story and was even thinking of the next part of the story while writing the current part until he was done then he saved it and closed the laptop on sleep before going to take his shower and then get dressed before texting his girlfriend and then going to sleep.


	114. going to work out and then go to dinner

Stiles was at the gym that weekend as he had just finished practice and was now working out for the next couple of hours before going home and then getting ready for work that afternoon so he finished with his pull ups before going over to wipe off the sweat from his face and then go get changed into better clothes before driving home and then putting on his shirt before making some mac and cheese for himself to eat for the next few minutes until he was done then Stiles went to watch some TV before brushing his teeth and then going to grab his keys before driving to the job where he parked the car and locked it before signing in and then working for the first couple of minutes as he got into the swing of things before it was time for him to go on his break a few hours later .

So Stiles got signed out before heading to the sandwich shop and ordered his usual before sitting down and checking his phone while he ate his food for the current amount of time until he had to go back so he signed back in after reaching the store and then going back to work for the rest of the shift. Stiles signed out when he was done and then he drove home before getting changed into a normal red muscle shirt and then made some toast with jam on it while he watched some movies for a while as he relaxed cause he was feeling tired due to the amount of hours he spent working at the bookstore and once he was done the teen washed his dishes before going to play some Xbox for a while.

Stiles turned on the system before playing some Gears for a while then he switched to Call of Duty for the next amount of time before going to take a nap due to being tired so he collapsed on the bed and fell asleep for the next few minutes as he dreamed of different things until his phone woke him up with a message from Lydia asking if he wanted to go out for dinner that night so he thought it over before accepting and he texted his parents asking if it was OK . They told him it was OK before Stiles got up and then told Lydia he would come get her later .

Stiles was then going to log onto his Laptop and then did some writing for the next amount of time until he felt he was done then he saved it and then did some research on different things like new movies and music before logging out and then went to get some more food since he was hungry. He made some sandwiches before sitting down and reading while he ate his food cause he wanted to get some new amount of knowledge into his brain and then he washed the dishes before going to change into something better looking cause he would be going to get Lydia soon for dinner .

The raven haired teen got into some nice clothes before driving to the Martin house and his strawberry blonde haired girlfriend came out of the house and kissed him before they were driving to the restaurant they would be eating at and as they parked Lydia kissed her boyfriend's lips for a few seconds before they sat down at their booth and ordered their food before discussing different things like new music and movies. They soon ate their food before driving to the mall and buying some new things like new movies and posters for Stiles's room before going home.

Lydia was soon straddling her boyfriend with her hands in his hair for the next few minutes as they were soon making out ferociously before moving to the bedroom for some intimacy before they knew it they were laying on the bed and Lydia kissed her boyfriend before getting dressed and Stiles drove her home before coming home and playing some Xbox .

He then went to take his shower and then go get dressed before going to log onto his laptop and then do some writing before sending it to his sites before going to bed,


	115. school and practice for Stiles

The next day at school Stiles was going to his Lunch period having just finished up his final class of the morning and as he picked up his books he smiled at some of his friends and walked to the seats he usually sat at before sitting down and putting his books down before getting up and picking up some food and a bottle of juice before sitting down and eating while he did his homework for the next few minutes till he was done then he put his books away before finishing his meal and then reading some of his book that he had in front of him until the bell rang and so Stiles got up to leave the room before heading to the next classroom he had on his schedule and before he knew it it was soon the end of school classes so Stiles headed to the locker room after grabbing his books and putting them in his bag .

Stiles was now sitting down on the bench and putting on his clothes before meeting up with his friends and working on his stretches for the next few minutes until they were done . Then Stiles and his friends worked on their laps for the next few minutes till they were done with their quota then the team worked on their relays for the time being and then doing their drills before getting up and then moving into the locker room to grab their water bottles and then the team went to the weight room before working on their sessions for the rest of the time.

They had a few more minutes for the practice session so Stiles used the weights for the first part of the session before moving on to the machines for the second part while he did twenty reps before going to the gym and finishing up his practice session before getting changed and then driving to the house where he got changed into better clothes and then went to watch a movie for the next hour. He sat down with his bowl of popcorn that he had just made before he turned on the movie and watched it for the next few minutes until Stiles felt his eyes get tired .

He got up and went to take a nap for a short amount of time cause of the long hours in school so he collapsed in the bedroom before falling asleep for some time and while he slept he dreamed of some things he didn't recognize before getting up and wiping the tiredness out of his eyes before going to eat some leftover food from the fridge. He made a plate of sandwiches before sitting down and reading a book while he ate before wiping off the plate into the trash and then going to play some Xbox for the next few minutes.

He stopped soon and turned off the game before going to see what his dad was doing for dinner and he saw there was a pizza on the oven and he sat down before reading a magazine for the time that it took the pizza to cook and when it was done John took it out before putting two slices on the plates before bringing them over and they dug into the food . He finished his pieces a few moments later before washing the plate and then going to get dressed in better clothes before going to his Jeep and driving to the coffee shop where he bought a coffee and sat down while checking his phone for new emails .

Then he waited for his girlfriend to come to the shop after sending her a text and as soon as she read it Lydia was driving to the coffee shop before Stiles knew about it and she parked her car before getting out and going inside.

he then saw Lydia come into the shop and ordered her own coffee before kissing him and they laid on the couch for the next few minutes until they felt like they could get up and they walked to the bookstore that it was near before going in and checking out the books before driving to Lydia's house and she kissed him before going home and then Stiles went to take his shower and then go to bed.


	116. first game of the season

The next week came around and the time for the first game came for Stiles and his friends who were ready for them with the team training for the game every time after school and on the weekends and as Stiles was finished eating his breakfast he drove to the school where he kissed Lydia who was at her locker before heading to his classes for the first couple of hours of the day before it was time for Lunch so Stiles got his food and sat down while reading some books and eating before the bell rang and Stiles went to his classes before heading to his locker when the bell rang and got his stuff before heading to the locker room to get changed into his gear before meeting up with his friends .

The team began their practice drills after working on their laps and their stretches before working on the drills till the team was ready for the game and the other team was there so the team went to the locker room and Stiles listened to the coach give his speech before the team went to the field and they began the game with Stiles being on the field with Scott next to him . The two teens got lots of goal before it was half time and so they went to the locker room to get some water and use the restroom. Stiles went to sit next to Scott and Liam who were listening to the coach's speech and talking about their tactics for the rest of the game.

The team was soon going back to the field and they began the game again for the next few hours before the game was won in their favor and Stiles got changed into his normal clothes before driving home with Lydia who accepted the offer to have dinner with the Stilenskis . They arrived home before they sat down in the den and watched some movies while discussing the game and how they felt about Stiles playing which was better than last year with Stiles thinking he did pretty well and Lydia telling him the same thing .

They finished the first couple of movies and then moved to their favorite act of making out on the couch but also making sure John wouldn't come to the den and make sure they were OK so they kept the door open but also made sure they wouldn't go beyond their making out stage for the time being. Once they were done making out Stiles helped his girlfriend to her legs and Lydia watched her boyfriend play some Xbox for the time being before it was time for dinner . They made sure they would be able to go for dinner and John soon called them for dinner.

Stiles saved his data before going to the car and he and Lydia drove to the mall before they parked the car and went in to buy a few things like some books and some movies before they went to the food court before buying two slices of pizza and then they sat down before devouring the food and once they were done the two teens drove to the Coffee Shop where they bought two coffees before driving home and going to the den where they sat down and listened to Lydia's music for the next amount of time till it was time for dinner.

Stiles walked into the kitchen with Lydia behind him and they sat down at the table with the table set for the three of them and there was a roast turkey and side foods for their consumption which made Stiles hungry at the look of the food . They sat down before devouring the meal and the two teens got up to go to the den and watch some TV for the next few hours till Lydia wanted to go home cause she was tired so Stiles drove his girlfriend home .

They were on the way to her house they talked about the game and how Stiles did until they reached her house and Lydia went into her house before Stiles drove home and then went to shower before he got into his pajamas and then went to log onto his laptop before writing for the next few minutes before going to bed,


	117. school practice and work day

Stiles was driving to the school the next morning after grabbing a bit toe eat in the form of a quick bit of eggs and bacon and as he was pulling into the parking lot he looked at Lydia who looked pensive before kissing her and they went to their lockers before Lydia told her boyfriend that she was worried about some family problems in the form of her cousin who was a pain in the butt to her and who was a horrible annoyance was coming over for a family barbecue that weekend due to family birthday and so she asked Stiles if he could come over for that day and see if he could help her feel better which he said he would check and see if he wasn't doing anything and that he would if he was able to before they walked to their classes and the bell rang soon after they sat in their respective seats .

Once it was Lunch time Stiles sat down and went to get his food before sitting back down and eating his food while reading his book for his English class before the period was over and he had to go to his next set of classes and once it was over Stiles went to his locker and grabbed his bag before leaving to head down to the locker room to get changed before meeting with the team and then starting practice for the afternoon . The team went through the usual exercises and then doing the laps and relays before going in for their session in the weight room.

Stiles was soon doing his workout in the weight room after the team had done their exercises and the laps and stuff so Stiles lifted the bar with their weights on them and had his music playing through his earbuds he did twenty reps before putting the bar down and getting up to go take some sips of water before returning to his workout for the day with his muscles bulging he lifted the bar for the pull ups and did twenty more before using the restroom .

He came back and finished his workout before heading to the gym to do his stretches before then going to change before having to go home and get ready for a four hour shift and so he drove home before getting ready in his work shirt and then driving to work before signing in and then beginning hi shift for the day . He worked for the next few hours before going to his break so after signing out Stiles walked to the sandwich shop before he bought his food and sat down before eating his food and reading his emails.

He got up and went back to the bookstore before signing back in and then worked for the next hours of his shift before going to the clock and signing out for the final time before driving home and parking the car in the driveway before going into the house and playing some Xbox for the next few minutes before he saved his data and then he made some food for himself before he picked up the plate of Pizza Rolls on the plate.

Stiles was now headed to the tv room before turning on Supernatural and watching the first season while eating his food before going to get a few more pieces of Pizza Rolls before sitting back down and watching more of the show before he was eventually done and then put the plate onto the sink before going to the bedroom to take a short nap before dinner. He got up a few moments later before he went to find a set of cheeseburgers on the kitchen table with the usual condiments and buns on the table .

So Stiles sat down and made his burgers before putting one in his mouth while John made his own burger before eating it and the two men ate their food for the next few moments before Stiles got up and washed off his dishes before driving to the coffee shop and ordering his usual coffee and a coffee roll to eat and he sat down before reading his emails and ate his roll before driving back home and logging onto his laptop for some writing for the night.

He finished up before loading it to his sites before going to take his shower and then get dressed before texting his girlfriend for the next few minutes before he got into his bed and went to sleep since he needed sleep for work the next day.


	118. day of the barbecue

On the day of the barbecue Stiles got up before texting his girlfriend to ask her when she wanted him to be there at her house and she told him around 10:30 or 11:00 so he got into his red plaid shirt and white v neck with blue jeans and sneakers along with his rings and necklace before heading to the kitchen to make some food for himself before he then sat down and watched some tv before he threw the rest of the food in the trash before he grabbed his keys and locked the car before driving over to his favorite girl's house where as he walked through the house till he reached the back yard and he saw her relatives who he had met when they were growing up.

Several of them waved to him which he returned and he found his girlfriend who came over to him and kissed him before the cousin that she didn't like much came over to her and smugly offered herself to him with a attempt at flirting with Stiles who rejected her politely and gently which made her scoff before walking around to her sister who comforted her . Lydia smiled and kissed her boyfriend's cheek before they walked to the food table and got a plate of food for each one of them. The food looked good and they sat by the pool and relaxed while people looked over at them.

The plates consisted of some veggies and dip and some cheese and meats on crackers before sitting down and making fun of people they didn't like in their jobs and lives . They finished up their food before walking to the car and driving to the food store for some more bottles of soda and water since Lydia' s parents were running out of them so they picked them up before heading home and giving them to her dad who put them in the coolers and the two teens sat back down till the food was done.

The teens got up before heading over to the food area and made plates of the food like burgers and potato salad before moving back over to their seats they dug into the food and talked about different things like their favorite new movies and music before talking about their jobs and what they liked and disliked before they finished their food and threw out the remnants of the trash before Lydia put her head on Stiles's chest and they laid back on the bench to relax for the time being. . The teens laid like that for a while before going to get more food and then they sat back down in their seats.

Connor and Juliet were soon eating the food for the next few minutes till they felt that they were full and then threw out the trash on their plates. They then told the adults that they were going to take a walk before it would be time for dessert and so Stiles's held Lydia's hand before they walked down the way to the forest in the back of the house and went to the forest for a while as they enjoyed the air and nature for the time being. It was nice to them and they sat down for a while as they enjoyed letting the cool air affect them in good ways before going back .

They decided to go back and walked back to the house before seeing that it was dessert time . The two teens sat down and waited ill everyone else had their food and went up to grab some dessert before sitting back down and eating while reading their phones messages . They then finished the food before then decided to go to his house for a while so they told Lydia's mom and then walked there before siting down on the couch in the Man Cave and watched some movies for the time being as they wanted to relax and then Stiles got up to make some popcorn before sitting down and sharing the bowl with Lydia

The time came for Juliet to go home since it was almost time for dinner for Stiles and she kissed him before walking home while Stiles got washed up for dinner and sat down at the table to find some steak and mashed potatoes along with dipping sauce for the steak and for pouring onto the mashed potatoes and Stiles took a big part of each food before digging into it , Once he was done the teen got up before washing the plate and then going to play some Xbox for the next few minutes of the night before he saved the data and then logged onto his computer for the time being .

He then did some writing for the time being before he felt like he did enough and then saved it before sending it to the sites he went on before going to take his shower and then get dressed . Stiles then logged onto his Facebook and wrote some new posts before checking his emails and then going to bed .


	119. movies and the mall for the day

After the barbecue Stiles was working on his homework and keeping up with both the team and work which he did very well and he managed to keep his grades up to a respectable degree while managing his life well . Anyway Stiles was heading out to his car to go to the movies with his group of friends before going to the mall for some fun time and as he sat in the driver' seat clad in a black Henley shirt over blue jeans and sneakers with his usual accessories on he called Lydia and told her he would meet her at the movie theater since she was spending time with her friends and the guys would be waiting for him there too before driving to the theater and parking the car before locking it and meeting up with his friends .

He then pulled out his phone and texted his parents to tell them where he and his friends were going before he kissed Lydia's forehead and the group of friends walked into the movie theater lobby which was nice and big to order their tickets to see the newest movie that caught their eye and as they put their tickets in their pockets Stiles thanked the girl at the register before moving on to the concession stand to order their snacks and drinks before they then headed to the theater where they sat down and Lydia sat down next to her lover who put his arm around the back of her chair and they settled in to watch the movie.

Soon Stiles was soon asleep due to being unable to fight off sleep since he had some worrying dreams which were not that bad before he was soon woken by a worried looking Juliet who held his hand and helped him up before they walked out and headed to the mall after getting in Stiles and Lydia's cars. The teen then drove to the mall with Lydia coming behind him till they reached the parking lot and then parked the cars before they made sure they had everyone before they walked to the entrance of the mall and told the other group of people that they would meet up in a few hours.

So they split and went their own ways with Stiles and Lydia going to the media store and buying some new earbuds and some cds before leaving the store and going to the bookstore where they picked up some new books they wanted before meeting up with some of the other teens who had bought the things they wanted and they went to the food court for some food. They sat down after getting their food from the different places and began to eat their food for the next few minutes while talking to the other people in their groups about different things until they felt that they were done.

Then Stiles got up and threw out his food while the others did the same before leaving the food court and began to walk to the cars before getting in and putting their purchases in the back as well before driving home . Stiles parked his car in the driveway of his house and helped Lydia put her things in her house before going back home and putting his own purchases in his room before putting them where they go in there then going to get some more food on a plate. He took the food out of the fridge before putting it on the plate before heating it up and then reading some emails while it cooked .

The food he chose was some left over burgers and fries from the diner that he went to a couple of days ago before sitting down on the couch in the den then watching some TV for a while before he finished his food and then washed the plate before going to play some Xbox for the time being. He unlocked some new achievements before he logged out and made a bowl of pretzels and chips from a bag that he had put away for when he needed them and then went back to the den.

When he was back in the den he saved his data from his game before he then went to where his laptop was and logged onto his account before he then did some writing for the next hour then he saved it before logging onto the sites he used for writing before putting the new chapters up and then he logged off before listening to his music for the next few minutes before he felt he was done then he logged off his laptop before going to put the bowl of food in the sink.

Stiles was then going to the bathroom to take his shower so he got out of his clothes and then took his shower before getting dressed and then he watched some tv for a while before going to sleep.


	120. going to school and going to practice

Stiles was driving to the school after getting dressed and eating breakfast and as he pulled into the school parking lot he locked the car before he got his stuff out of the car and headed to the lockers where he got his books out before headed to the classes he had for the first hours of the school day . Once he was done with them Stiles had to go to lunch so he walked into the lunchroom before heading to the lunch line and got his food before sitting down and eating his food while working on his schoolwork for the rest of the period before he was done then he put his stuff away and headed to the next set of the classes he had for the last part of the day .

Stiles headed to his locker before getting the books he needed and then walked to the locker room to get changed into his gear .and then went to get some food for himself before eating the food and then headed to where the team was and they began to do their stretches before working on their laps and then did their drills for the next couple of minutes before Stiles sipped some water and then he headed to the weight room before the team was working on their muscles for the final part of the workout for the day. He put his bag down before putting his water next to it before using the weights for the next couple of minutes of the workout .

Stiles began to use the weights for the first part of the session till he was done then he used the machines for the next part of the session till he was done with the workout and then went to do the stretches before headed to the locker room to get changed and then go home . He walked to his room before getting changed and then worked on his work for the rest of the classes for the next few minutes before he then went to drive to the store for some food he needs so he pulled into the parking lot and then locked the car doors before going in.

Stiles was then using the list he made before finding the stuff he needs like some new drinks and new amounts of food like meats and cheeses along with some new chips and coffee container and so he paid for the items before driving home and putting them away for the next few minutes before going to take a nap . Stiles was then doing his homework while listening to music for the next few minutes after getting up from the nap until he was done then he put it away before going to play some Xbox for the time being .

The first game he played being Gears of War 2 and then switching the game ot Dishonored for the next few minutes till he was done and then he turned it off after he saved the game and went to log onto his laptop for a while as he did some writing before saving it and then listening to his music for a couple of minutes . . He then got up before going to take a nap for a while before dinner so Stiles moved to the bedroom before falling asleep and then dreaming about different things for the time being .

Then he got up and went to see what was being made for dinner and he saw that there was soup and sandwiches so he got washed up before sitting down in his seat and then taking some sips of his soup . He dug into the food for the next few minutes before he got up and made some more sandwiches for himself and his dad and when they were done Stiles washed the dishes before calling Lydia and asking if she wanted to hang that night . She accepted and he got into his car before driving to the house and she kissed him for a while before moving to the bedroom .

The two teens then worked on the homework for the classes they had together for the next few minutes till they were done then they got up to stretch their legs before making out on the bed . Once they were done Stiles then turned on a movie for the next hour before Stiles had to go home so he kissed his girlfriend before heading home and then playing some Xbox for the next few minutes before he got up to go into the shower.

Stiles was then getting dressed before going back to the den to log onto his laptop and then do some writing for the night before logging onto his sites and then uploaded the story chapter up before going to get into his bed before texting his friends and girlfriend before going to sleep.


	121. day of school and work along with practice

Stiles got up the next morning to make his breakfast after getting dressed in a purple plaid shirt over a blue v neck and jeans with his usual converse sneakers and his easygoing attitude affecting him in a good way that morning as he was cooking breakfast for himself before he headed to the school . He put the eggs and bacon on the table before devouring it in a couple of minutes before then grabbing his sports and school bag and then driving to school before parking the car and then locking it before going to his locker and putting his sports bag in it and then going to his classes for the first few hours of the day .

He mentally told himself that he had to work that night so he shouldn't have himself go all out in the workout that afternoon at practice so he forced himself to focus on his classes till it was soon lunch time and he sat down with his food before eating it while working on any homework for the earlier classes till the bell rang . Stiles headed to his next set of classes which went by quickly and soon he was out in the lacrosse field for the first few hours of the practice session before he was soon working out in the weight room.

He was using both the machines and weights for the time he was spending in there before finishing the practice session with the stretches before getting changed and then going home to get rested for the time being before he had to go to work . So Stiles got changed into his work shirt and then drove to the bookstore before parking the car and then locking it before going in and signing in before starting the first few hours of the shift before it was soon time for him to go to break .

So he signed out before going to the sandwich shop and ordered his sandwich before sitting down and got up to get it before sitting back down and reading his emails while he ate his food before throwing out the trash and then going back to the shift before signing in and then working for the last couple of hours before it was time for his shift to end and Stiles then signed out before heading to the car . He then put his phone in the car before driving to the coffee shop for his usual drink after work for the day .

As he was driving to the coffee shop to order his usual drink before going home and then sitting on the seat on the couch in the TV room while he sipped his drink and watched some TV for the time being. He got up before going to get dressed as he was taking Lydia out for dinner that night and as he got dressed in a black button down shirt and pants over his sneakers he put on his usual amount of cologne and accessories before he got to Lydia's house . He pulled up in the driveway before Lydia came out of the house and he hugged her before they got into the jeep.

The two teens kissed before heading to the diner where they sat in their seats before ordering their meals . The food was soon placed in front of them and they smiled at each other before digging into it for the next few minutes and before they knew it they were soon done with their food . Once they were done they ordered some cookies for dessert before paying the check and going home where they spent the next few hours watching some movies with some popcorn in a bowl to accompany the movies.

Once they were finished with the movies Stiles and Lydia were soon making out for the next few minutes before Lydia went home and Stiles went to play some Xbox for the next hour . He saved his data before turning off the system and then logging onto his Laptop before listening to music as he did some writing before saving it and then uploading it to the site he used for his stuff.

Once he was done he then logged off before going to take his shower and then go to the bedroom before getting dressed and then eating some snacks before going to bed .


	122. buying tickets to the dance

As Stiles walked through the school hallway to his next class of the day he was holding his books in his hands while thinking about different things like what homework he had to do for the first set of classes along with things like possible date spots for when he and Juliet go out for dinner and other ideas and as he went to his classroom he dropped off his books in the bottom of the chair before pulling out the books he needed for the class and then the teacher began to write new notes for them on the new topic they would be studying for the current part of the semester. Stiles wrote down the notes before he was given some of his assignments back and he looked over them and saw he had some decent grades but some constructive criticism as well .

So he resolved to use those tips and criticism to help improve his skill in the subject before putting them away and then the bell rang so Stiles put his things away before he worked his way over to the lunchroom before sitting down and putting his books down before going to get his lunch and then work on his work for the first set of classes while he worked on his food as well until he was done with one of them and then throwing the trash of his lunch out before putting away his books.

Then he was then seeing that there was a table for the Halloween dance that was coming up before he then bought two tickets for him and his lady and then he was then putting them away before headed to his classes . Stiles put the work he had for the classes away and wrote down his homework for them before headed to his locker to get his practice gear and then headed to the locker room to get changed. .

Stiles headed out to the lacrosse field and got next to his friends before they began to do their stretches and then began their drills for the next few minutes before they did some new laps and then headed to the weight room to do their session for the day . Stiles and his friends did their reps with the weights and then Stiles moved over to the bar to do his pull ups for the next few moments before dropping down and then going over to the bags that were on the floor.

Stiles was then going to sip some water before meeting up with his friends and then talking about different things for the rest of the session in the weight room. . They finished their session before heading to the gym to finish the day's workout before Stiles got dressed and headed to his car to drive home where he sat down with his work and finished his homework for the last set of classes and then put it way before going to play some Xbox for the next few minutes .

Stiles went to the kitchen to make himself some hot chocolate and then brought the cup to the table near the game area and continued to play his games .He was also sipping on some of his drink before he was done for the time being and then he saved the data and then did some writing for the next hour before he felt it was time to see what he would have for dinner. He found that there was hot dogs on the table along with the condiments for them which made him hungry so he sat down and made his food .

His parents were sitting down next to him before they made their own hot dogs with the stuff they wanted on them and dug into them for the next few minutes before Stiles got up and washed the dishes off before he then went to his car and drove to the mall for some things he needed so he pulled into the mall parking lot and went to the bookstore to look around before purchasing the things he needed. He found the books he wanted before putting them in his arms and then going to pay for them .

He bought some new books on Star Wars and how the series was created before buying some new gift cards for his parents and friends cause they liked to go to the store too before walking around the stores for some time before buying some other items before driving back home and putting them away . He then spent the rest of the night doing whatever he wanted before going to bed .


	123. going to the dance that night for fun

Stiles was spending the afternoon part of the day before the dance planning things with Lydia who was in her room with her best friends watching videos on her laptop while her costume which was the Black Widow catsuit from Marvel cinematic Universe was on her bed while the raven haired teen was playing some Xbox with Scott and Liam who were also going to the dance since it was for all grades and had gotten their Halloween costumes already. Stiles had gotten his costume which was the costume that Hawkeye wore in the Avengers movie and so he had it placed away in his closet so it would be there for when the dance came up and as he finished making the winning shot in the match between his team and the locust in Gears of War 3 he turned the game off after saving the data.

Then he and his buddies went to the coffee shop to get some drinks before sitting down and talking about their lives so far and how they enjoyed them along with how the team was doing so far in the season. They finished their drinks before heading to the car and driving to Kyle's house where they spent the next few hours watching some movies while eating some popcorn for a while before it was soon time for Stiles to go home so he hugged his friends before driving back home and then parked the car before going to see that there was some pasta and sauce in a bowl along with salad and some bread .

He sat down and took some of each food before he then dug into the food and then got some more cause he was even hungrier than he thought before it was time for him to stop eating . Stiles got up before telling his parents where he was going and then walked over to Lydia's house where her mother let him in and the lady of his dreams smiled happily before she grabbed him and slammed him against the wall before the two of them kissed ferociously for the next few minutes before getting up and laying on the bed .

They were soon discussing the plan for the dance which was first going to their houses to get changed before Stiles would pick her up and they would drive to the school before dancing the night away before hanging with their friends at his house for the rest of the night and they kissed for a while before getting up and watching some movies for a while before Stiles went home and got logged onto his laptop before playing some music while he checked his emails for the next few minutes.

Once he was done Stiles then went to take his shower before going to get dressed and then he played some more Xbox for the next hour before going to sleep . He dreamed of good things like dancing with his girlfriend while his friends were having fun as well with the only time he got up was to get a drink. Once he was done with his drink he put it on his dresser before going back to bed and slept for the rest of the night into the morning.

Stiles got up the next morning and got dressed for school before getting food into his body then he grabbed his bags before driving to the school where he parked the car before heading to his locker and putting his things away before heading to his classes which went by quickly like usual in the school year so far . Stiles was sitting down and eating his lunch a few minutes after walking out of his final class for the morning while he read his book and ate his burger that he bought from the lunch line until the bell rang.

So Stiles got up and threw his trash away before he headed to his next set of classes which went by fast as well and then Stiles grabbed his bags before walking to the locker room and got changed before beginning the warm ups for the practice day. He and his friends then worked on their laps before going into the relays and then heading into the weight room before starting their sessions for the day. Stiles used the weights for the first couple of minutes before moving onto the machines and then the pull up bar before the team then moved over to the gym to do their stretches.

Stiles and his friends were then changing in the locker room before heading to the parking lot. The three young men then were soon in the raven haired young man's car before they drove to the coffee shop for some drinks before going home for changing into their suits for the dance. He pulled out his wallet to pay for the drinks before they then drove home and Scott and Liam told their best friend that they would see him at the dance before Stiles drove home after letting them out at Scott's house.

Once Stiles parked the car he got out before spending the next couple of hours getting his work done before getting showered and dressed . Then Stiles drove to Lydia's house to pick her up before they drove to Scott's house and met up with their friends before they took pictures and then were soon at the school. The three couple grabbed some drinks and then sipped them for the next few minutes before Stiles and his friend grabbed their ladies and began to dance for the next few hours.

it was soon time for them to go home with Stiles driving his girlfriend to his house before they were soon letting their fiery love and lust for their bodies to be together be released before they were soon asleep and Stiles would drive his girlfriend home the next morning as they would be off from school the next day.


	124. talking about his sides of his personality

Stiles was eating breakfast the next morning after driving his lover home and as he put the plate that had toast on it into the sink and then finished his eggs and bacon before getting dressed in his work uniform before he grabbed his keys and making sure he had his wallet before going to his job for the first few hours of the morning and as he drove to the bookstore he was planning to show his girlfriend some of the more darker parts of him so she could truly see the entire part of him which she wanted to know why he seemed to be quiet and brooding at times when they had a certain song or some of his works were turning out to be somewhat darker than what he usually wrote.

Stiles pulled his car into the parking lot and then he signed into his shift before going to work for the first few hours until it was time for his break so he signed out before heading over to the sandwich shop and getting his food before sitting down and eating his food before throwing out the rest of the trash and heading back to the store to continue his shift for the next few hours. Once he was done after signing out he then drove to the coffee shop and bought his drinks for both him and Juliet and then headed back to the car .

He was then heading home and then went to the house before sitting down in the Mn Cave and then calling up Lydia who told him she would be right over before hanging up and getting dressed in a white tank top and blue jeans with her favorite high heels and then grabbed her keys before heading over to the house by driving there and kissing her lover on the lips . He smiled softly before kissing her back and then he gave her some of his more darker stuff like his writing and his darker music selections before opening his mouth and he began to speak .

" The reason why i haven't told you about this so far is cause i feel like i should try to be more lighter and less dark if you know what i mean , i try to hide this cause i don't like being brooding and having these dark moments like when i see the people who have made fun of me and who have mocked me due to my more less cool hobbies or habits in the mirror and i wanted to punch or beat them . I wish i could stop feeling this way and i hope you'll see this and i hope you can let it not affect you too much "

This caused his girlfriend to sit there with a unknown look on her face before kissing him softly before they went to go take a walk for the next few minutes . She told him that "he was still the man she loved and that even though he had some dark tendencies and habits it still didn't make him dark but in her mind a grey shaded person who isn't afraid to go into his darker parts of his mind" This made him smile before they finished their walk and then went back to continue sipping their drinks before going to the car .

They were then driving to the mall before they parked the car in the parking lot before heading to their favorite stores before buying some new things like new posters and new movies with the gift cards they had for the media and bookstore since it also had movies . They paid for their purchases before heading to get some food before going home and then spending the next few hours till it was time for dinner watching some movies before Lydia went home and Stiles got ready for dinner .

He sat down and put some food onto his plate before eating most of it and then washed his dishes before going to play some of his games then he saved his data before going to log onto hid computer before doing some writing and then uploading it to his sites before going to take his shower and then get changed in new clothes before going to sleep.


	125. going to the club that night for some fun with their friends

Lydia was on the couch of the upper part of the club that she and her friends went to from time to time and she was currently reading her boyfriend's notebooks full of his story ideas and the websites that had his more recent and darker ideas while she sipped on her drink that the bartender who was a good friend of her and her friends gave her and as she put it on the table in front of her she put the laptop on sleep before going to use the restroom and then go home for some relaxation and some sleep since she was pretty tired . She drove home before parking the car and then collapsing onto the bed before falling asleep for the next hour or so since it was pretty early in the morning since they had no school that day and also cause it was the weekend .

She got up and made some pancakes and bacon for herself and made sure to bring some over to her boyfriend's house in case he wanted some since she was going over there to see if he wanted to go see a movie or something so she put some of the food in the bag she had taken out of the cabinet before she drove to Stile's front door and rang the doorbell before his dad answered the door and with a smile on his face he let her in and told him that Stiles was in the new workout room he had designed which was technically one of the two guest rooms but no one used it .

So John let him use it which made her smile before she found him working out on the bench with some weights on it and he was shirtless which showed his six pack and muscles off which made her drool and she got herself together before she walked over to him and kissed him while dragging her hand down his chest and feeling the hard muscles before giving him the bag of food . He took it from her before putting on some cologne and then put his shirt on that was laying on the bench next to them before the two teens then went to the kitchen and had the food get heated up before Stiles pulled his girlfriend to his lap .

She smiled before rubbing his nose in her hair which made her giggle and they sat like that while the food was being heated up till the food was done . Juliet got up and brought the food to him before he offered some to her but she was OK with him eating it and he shrugged before he dug into the food while she checked her phone for any new emails or messages and heard one from Liam asking if she and Stiles wanted to go to the club that night .

After showing it to Stiles she asked her boyfriend if they wanted to go which he nodded and said that it sounded good to him and she sent a text back saying they would meet them there . They then got off the table seats before going to take a walk for the next few minutes before it was time for Lydia to go home and she went to her house after kissing her lover on the lips and she drove home before going to take a shower and then get dressed for the club since they would be going to dinner as well as a group .

So she then put on a white spaghetti strap tank top and blue jeans with her high heels that she loved to wear at times before making her hair look wavy at the end and with some sweet and sexy perfume on her body before she then ate some food before heading over to Scott's house. They drove to the diner before sitting down and eating their food once it was brought to them before paying for it and heading to the club . They stood in line before showing their ids and were allowed in .

They walked into the area before they got drinks with their friends next to them and they sat down on the stools while drinking them before Stiles and the other guys got up and led their girls to the dance floor and for the rest of the next couple of hours danced for their hearts content before they got tired and drove home . Stiles got home before taking his shower and then getting dressed into his night clothes then he went to the den to hang out.

He was then playing some Xbox for the next few minutes before he saved his data and then went to do some more writing for the next couple of hours before he decided to go to bed due to having school the next day .


	126. stile going to school and practice along with work for the day

The day after the night at the club Stiles was driving to the school after he did his morning routine and as he drove he was listening to some of his favorite songs on his phone's playlist that he had made for the times that he was driving and as he pulled into the parking lot he then locked the car before getting out and heading to where Lydia was with their best friends and kissed her forehead before he then linked his hands around her waist and they chatted with their friends before they split apart and headed to their classes which went by quickly and Stiles was soon eating his lunch in the lunch room while he read one of his books and did his homework for the easier classes.

As he put the work away he then finished his food before the bell rang with Stiles getting up and putting his books into his hands and went to his next set of classes which just like the first set went by very quickly and before he knew it Stiles was directing himself to the locker room to get changed for practice and he was soon chatting about some movie that he was hoping to see with his girlfriend that weekend while the team was stretching and then beginning to work on their drills for the upcoming game .

He was soon sipping some water before the team was then in one of the classrooms and watching some footage from one of the games that the opposing team they would be facing was playing and Stiles and Scott were being focused so they would gain some insight into how to beat them before they were soon done and they went to work out for the rest of the practice day. The team did their workouts for the rest of the practice session before they then went to the locker room to change and then go home so Stiles got changed before driving to his house .

Once he was home Stiles then got changed into his usual outfit before going to watch some TV for a while before he did anything else as he wanted to calm down and relax before he did anything more important . Once he was done with the tv shows he was watching Stiles got up before going to check to see if his dad was home and once he saw he was sleeping Stiles then went to play some Xbox for the next few minutes . Once he was done the teen then logged onto his laptop before doing some writing for the next few minutes before he saved it and then made plans to write some more later that night.

He then logged onto his emails and then checked them out before going to his Facebook and checked it out as well . Once he was done Stiles went to his room and got changed before driving to work and then he signed in before going to start his shift for the next few hours before it was time for break so he signed out before going to the sandwich shop and ordered his usual sandwich and drink before sitting down and eating the order before it was time for going back to work so he signed back in and then went to finish his shift for the next few hours.

He signed out and drove home where he changed into normal clothes before he went to see what was being made for dinner and saw some soup and sandwiches being made so he sat down and made the sandwiches for himself before devouring his food cause he was hungry. He finished his food before going to get some more food and then ate some more of the sandwiches and soup from the pan that had the soup in it before he was done and then he then washed his dishes before going to the den and watching some tv on the laptop before he logged onto the laptop before he then did some new writing.

He then saved it and then went onto his sites for writing before he then uploaded the chapter he then had finished writing before he then did some checking of the work before h then finished with the uploading before he saved the work and then logged off before he then did some more playing of Gears of War 2 for the next few hours before going to take his shower and then get dressed before going to watch some more movies . Once he was done Stiles went to go to the bedroom before he went to sleep.


	127. school lacrosse and party for the night

The next few weeks went by and it was soon the middle of the month and so Stiles was getting ready to ask his girlfriend what she wanted to do for thanksgiving as if she wanted to come over to his house or if she was going to do anything else for the holiday and he was pretty happy as the holiday was a fun one for him as he was able to eat a lot of good food and spend time with his girlfriend doing whatever they wanted for the day without any work or school related events during it . He was currently at his lunch table eating his lunch while he did his homework for the first set of classes before the bell was going to ring so he finished it pretty quickly before he got up .

Stiles then put the work away before he walked to the next class after the bell rang and as the day went on Stiles went about his day before he was in the locker room getting ready for the first of the last two weeks of the season for Lacrosse and as he put his earbuds in his ears he grabbed his bag before heading to the bus which had several of his teammates on it before they were all on the bus and they were soon on the way to the game so they got off the bus when they got there before bring the equipment off the bus and then they began to do their stretches and warm ups before doing their drills.

Then they got ready for the game as Lydia, Allison, Hayden who was dating Liam came to the bleachers and sat down before the game began . The team was given their speech by Coach Finstock who told them to do their best before they went out there and they got into their positions while the other team sent their first line of players out too . Stiles and Scott were sent out to the field first and they kept the ball from getting in their goal until they could get it to score and Scott threw it to Stiles before he chucked it into the goal.

The crowd went wild as Scott and Stiles fist bumped before getting back into the game before it was soon time for their half time break and they were holding the winning score so they went off the field before heading to the locker room to get some water and recover from the game so far. Scott went to use the restroom before coming back to sit next to Stiles as the coach was giving the game plan to them for the final part of the game and Scott and Stiles was told to keep doing what they were doing which they nodded to .

The team were now going back out there and the team did their drills again before getting into the game . The game soon started back up with a mix of new and old players going out there to see if they could keep the winning streak going and to their happiness they found that they could with Stiles winning several goals for them and before they knew it the game was over with Beacon Hills winning and they were mobbed by the crowd and the ladies went to check on their boyfriends and congratulate them.

Stiles smiled as he kissed his girlfriend's forehead and the strawberry blonde haired beauty giggled as they walked back to the jeep once they were back home and they drove to the Stilinski house to get ready for having some fun before heading to the party at Danny's house. The two teens were soon in Stiles's room as he got changed into a black button down shirt over a dark blue v neck shirt and blue jeans with his usual sneakers and his ring and necklace before they got out of the house.

The two teens then drove to the party where it was in full effect . Stiles led his girlfriend to where their friends were and got them drinks which they sipped for the next few minutes as they adjusted themselves to the loud music and the energy of the room . Stiles was soon uncomfortable with several girls flirting with him until a enraged and very hot Lydia was dragging him to the dance floor where she showed them why he was hers and vice versa and the other girls were soon with other guys. Lydia grinned to herself and returned to dancing with her guy on the floor.

Lydia got a lustful look in her eye before she started to grind on her boyfriend's pelvis which made him growl with lust. He then started to do the same thing for the next hour before he then dragged her to the empty bedroom and threw her against the wall before they made out and then Stiles laid Lydia onto the bed and she smiled at him before he got undressed and did the same to her before they spent the next hour showing their love for the other person . Once the party was over the two teens drove home where they relaxed with several movies along with food and candy while Scott Alison along with Liam and Hayden were sitting with them due to this being a group movie night.

It was also a weekly thing for them and they enjoyed it very much. The others soon went home a few hours later and soon the Sheriff found his son and Lydia on the bed in his son's bedroom sleeping and he let them rest .


	128. the day before thanksgiving for Stiles

Stiles was spending the next week that led up to Thanksgiving enjoying his life and working on the things that he was doing that time in his life. He was working on his school work and going to practice and his games while also focusing on his hobbies as well so life was going decently . On the final day before Thanksgiving which he and Lydia would be spending with his family and Scott's family Stiles was driving to school and listening to some really good music in his opinion before he pulled into the school parking lot and then locked his car before he went to the locker and then grabbed the books he needed before headed to his class and the day went on till it was time for Stiles to go to lunch.

So he sat down and got his books out before he then sat down with the food and then worked on his homework before taking out his notebook and doing some writing for new ideas in a separate page for the next few minutes before he put it away and then Stiles finished his food before he then went to sit next to Scott who was sitting near him and he then asked him what he was doing for his thanksgiving and he told him that he was planning to go to his aunt's house for dinner and so Stiles wanted to know if he wanted to get with Liam to go see a movie during one of those day's or something .

Scott agreed with this and told him he would call and see if he would be up for it before Stiles got up and walked to his bag before the bell rang and Stiles and Scott walked to their classes before the day ended for them with the three boys going to their practice for the afternoon since the season would be over soon. Stiles was changing in the locker room before he sat down near his friends and the coach was telling them what they would be doing for the rest of the day.

This meant the team would be only a few people going to the championship.This meant Stiles would not be going which made him relax as he felt he was not that good before the team was now doing their laps and then stretches before they headed to do their drills for the next amount of time before they headed to the weight room to start their session for the day. Stiles used the lower weights before moving up to the higher lifting and then once he moved to the weights for the bar near the bench he lifted it using lower ones first before he moved onto the higher ones.

It was then the session ended so Stiles and his friends moved onto doing his stretches before going to get changed and then he drove home before getting dressed and then eating some food to replenish his energy sources before going to his car and driving to the bookstore before signing in and starting his shift for the next couple of hours . The teen then did his usual shift for the current amount of time before he signed out and went on his break which he went to the coffee shop and ordered his usual drink.

Stiles was then sitting down and sipping it while reading his emails on his phone for the fifteen minutes before he got up and went to the bookstore where he signed in before going back to work until it was time for him to stop. Stiles signed out before he went to his car and drove home where he sat down and got changed into better clothes before making something to eat while he watched some movies for the next hour until it was time for dinner. He got up and went to the fridge before pulling out the bag of chicken wings and bag of fries before putting them onto a pan for cooking.

So Stiles made some chicken wings and fries for the side and he sat down in the den with the food while he watched his copy of the Maze Runner for the next amount of time . The movie was still great like always even though he looked like the main actor/ character and when he was done he got up and turned off the Blu Ray player before going to play some Xbox for the next few minutes as he was in the mood for some games until he felt that he was done.

Then he logged out of his account before logging into his online account and then doing some research for potential stories before doing some writing for the next amount of time. He was soon done and he logged into the sites he used to put the written work he wrote on before he uploaded the newly written work before he then saved and then logged off before going to take his shower before going to get dressed and then he had a snack while watching some tv before going to sleep.


	129. Thanksgiving for Stiles

The next day Stiles was getting dressed in his bedroom before he was going to go out and spend the first part of the day with Lydia and their friends and as he put on his button down shirt over his white v neck he then got his shoes on before he then put on his ring and necklace before going to his car and drove to the mall in the part of the town next to the bookstore and he pulled into the parking lot near the mall before getting out of the car and then met up with his friends before giving his two best friends fist bump before kissing his girlfriend and they then went into the mall before picking their tickets up for the movie they were going to see and then got their food and drinks before sitting down in their chairs in the theater.

Stiles had his left leg around the other one and Lydia was sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder while they watched the film with their friends sitting far from them as the two of them wanted them space to themselves while they watched the film before it was soon over and Stiles helped his girlfriend up before they drove home and Lydia kissed her boyfriend before telling him she would be over at his house with her family in couple of hours later and Stiles drove to his spot in the driveway before getting out and locking it before going inside.

He was then helping his mother put away the new bags of groceries that she had went to get that morning before going to watch some TV for a while in the Den before he texted his friends and asked how the movie was for them with their reply being that they liked it for the most part. Stiles soon fell asleep due to being excited about the day and he was soon woken up by Lydia smiling at him as she laid on his chest for the next few minutes as he woke up from the nap. They went to the kitchen before seeing if they needed any help with the food or anything before they took a walk.

They were walking to make some time go bye faster and as they walked they talked about different things like the movie and other things before coming back home and laying on the couch watching some old episodes of shows they liked. Once it was over they got up and went to help with anything they could before Lydia's family came over and they greeted them cheerfully before the adults got drinks and sat down in the living room to chat and drink . The adults were soon engrossed int their conversations while the two teens wanted to go somewhere else.

The two teens went to grab their own drinks before going to the den and listen to their music on Stile's laptop while talk about their favorite interests for the next few minutes. Scott and his mother along with Alison and her family came over soon and the four teens were soon having a fun time as they loved being together and having a good time . Once they were done with their drinks the two teens then did whatever they wanted until it was dinner time so they went to get washed up before they went to the dinner table and sat down while the food was getting set up . 

Then they placed on the table then they all sat down before saying their prayers and then they dug into the food before the two teens got more. They then had several more portions before Stiles got up and then went yo drive to the coffee shop and then ordered the coffees that he and his girlfriend liked before driving home and giving one to her before they sat down and drank them while watching some TV for a while.

Stiles had his head on his girlfriend's shoulder before she moved his head to her lap before they settled back and kept watching the movies for the next few minutes, Once they were done the teens then went to go drive around for some time before Lydia and her family went back home before Stiles then played some Xbox and kept winning his games for the next few minutes before he then logged onto his laptop .

He was then doing some writing for the next amount of time before he then uploaded it and then went to go take his shower and then get dressed before he watched some more movies before he got up and then went to go to bed .


	130. Black Friday shopping with Lydia

The next day Stiles was driving to the mall with Lydia as they wanted to spend some more of their hard earned money from their jobs on some new things they wanted to buy and so the two teens pulled into the parking lot and locked the car before heading to the lobby where they shared a quick kiss before going their separate ways for the next few minutes as Stiles headed to the bookstore and Lydia headed to the clothes store to pick up some new clothes as she was kinda running out of them . Lydia walked to the section of the store she usually went to when she wanted to buy new clothes before finding some new shirt and a jacket along with some new socks before trying on the shirts .

The jacket she was now finding out looked great on her and so did the socks and shirts so she went to the registers before buying them and sending some pics of her in them to her best friends before texting Stiles where she would be next which was the coffee stand and then the movie store cause she wanted to get new Blu Rays. Stiles texted her back before going to pay for the new books he had picked for him to buy which were the new Harry Potter book he had checked out for a few minutes to see if it was good to get and the two Supernatural tie in guides that interested him .

Once he had paid Stiles then went to sit down after getting a drink of his own which made him smile as he loved having money of his own before reading one of his new books and sipping his drink before he was supposed to meet up with Juliet who was at the media store that they usually went to. He went in to find his girlfriend paying for her own movies and so he went to get his purchases before paying for them and the two teens left to go get some food from the food court

When they got there the teens then sat down and put their purchases down before getting their meals and sitting back down before eating their food for a good amount of time until they were done. Stiles and Lydia threw out their trash before headed to the bathroom and then they went to the car before dropping their purchases off at their houses and then going to the park for a walk to get some fresh air before going back home. They wanted to enjoy the day before it got dark out.

As they walked down the park they talked about different things like how they felt about the previous holiday and if they wanted to do something personal for Christmas . They left the park and went home a few minutes late as they drove to Stiles's house before he dropped her off at her house and went into his . He put some sandwiches together before sitting down and watching TV for the next few minutes as he relaxed before getting up and heading to the Den.

He turned on his Xbox and played some Call of Duty for the next amount of time till he felt he was done and as he shot multiple enemies he kept his eyes on his phone as well to see if there was going to be any new calls or messages. . Once he was done with the game Stiles switched to Dishonored before playing the story mode and then the challenge modes for the next few minutes before saving the data and then logging out before checking his emails on the Laptop for a while.

He then kept sending new ones to the people in his contacts before he turned on his music while he checked his reviews and then did some more writing for the next hour before he saved the work. He then looked it over before opening up the sites he used before he was going to upload the work he just did.

He then uploaded it before going to take his shower and then get dressed before coming back to the den .


	131. new month of December for Stiles

The next month of December came around and the young man known as Stiles Stilinski was planning how to enjoy the whole month and what came in the upcoming weeks with Lydia and their friends . He was keeping up with both his work life as in his school and work life and his personal life as he made time to go to work and to school before coming home from both of them some days and then hang with his friends or with Lydia when they had time to do so before he did his work for his classes and kept up with his writing which was getting better and better. On that current day Stiles was making breakfast while he chatted with Lydia on the phone as they discussed their plans for the upcoming weeks and he then flipped the pancakes before he put two on his plate since he had gotten up pretty early to eat them he had time to enjoy them.

So he sat down and dug into the pancakes before grabbing his bag and drove to school before parking the car and then locking it before heading to his locker and grabbing the books and materials he needed for his day before chatting with his friends for the time they had before classes started . Once he was done talking to them Stiles walked to his first class and sat down while getting the books out that the class required and the rest of the morning went by quickly with Stiles soon eating lunch a few hours later . He put his tray of food down before he sat down and ate his food while working on any work he had from the first couple of classes for the next few minutes.

He was soon done and then he put the work away before going to throw out the trash and then use the restroom . The bell rang after he sat back down and Stiles grabbed his bag before heading to his next set of classes before he was soon at his car after grabbing his gear from his locker and put his stuff in the back before Lydia sat in the passenger seat and the two teens drove to the Martin house where they saw Natalie's car was not there yet and they dropped their bags in her bedroom before they drove to get coffees from the cafe.

They sat in their favorite seats and sipped their coffee for the time being before they soon got up to go home and once they got theirselves in their seats in the bedroom with their coffees they began to work on the rest of their homework . They eventually finished and then put it away before Lydia tackled her lover onto the bed and began to make out with him for the next hour before Stiles got up and began to tickle her for a few more minutes before he had to go home. So he kissed her before going home and then playing some Xbox for the time being before it was time for dinner.

Stiles paused his game before going to the kitchen and seeing his dad making pasta with sauce on it for the dinner which made Stiles relieved that it wouldn't be takeout again since he wanted to keep eating a mix of some unhealthy food and a lot of healthy food . He sat down and kept playing the game he had been playing before he saved the data and then watched some tv for the next couple of minutes till it was time for dinner. He smelled the pasta and it made him hungry so he couldn't wait for dinner.

So he got up and walked to the kitchen before helping his dad set the table and once it was done he sat down and took some bites of the bread that the sheriff bought for dinner before adding butter to it and then the pasta was placed in front of him . The young man smiled to himself before digging into the pasta while eating the bread and taking some more slices before finishing the first dish of pasta and Stiles got up to get some more before he was eventually done and so Stiles left to go get changed into new clothes before going to his car .

Stiles then drove to the store to buy some new food for himself and he bought some new Blu Rays from the Media store at the mall before he drove home and put in Batman V Superman which he thought was decent but not great before eating some popcorn and then opening his bag of chips while settling back for the movie. Once it was over Stiles got up before heading to his laptop and turning it on before checking his emails and then sending some back .

Stiles then logged out of it before doing some writing and then saving it before he uploaded it to the sites he used before he then went to take his shower and then get dressed before he then went to watch some new movies for the time being before he then went to sleep in his bed.


	132. new day of school in december

Stiles was walking from his final class for the morning to his next class period which was lunch and while he was talking to Scott who was headed there as well about the new movies that he wanted to see over the month before they sat down and put their books down on the table before going to get their food and then sit down before Stiles dug into his food while reading the book for his English class while Scott was talking to their friends who sat down on the seats next to them and kept looking at Stiles who was finishing his work and then putting it away before he got up to use the restroom before he bumped into Lydia who smiled at him and kissed his cheek before telling him she had to work later that night so she couldn't have much time to spend with him.

This was OK with him since he wanted her to enjoy her time at her job before she put a box in his hand before kissing his cheek again and headed to the restroom . at that time Stiles was confused about what Lydia gave him before he walked out of the bathroom and went to grab his bag and then headed to his next set of classes which went by before he knew it Stiles was at his locker grabbing his books he needed before heading to his car and driving to his house since there was no work that day before placing his stuff down and working on his homework for the next few minutes before making a plate of Pizza Rolls.

Stiles was then eating them while watching some TV after finishing up his homework until he was done then Stiles put the plate in the sink before he turned off the TV and went onto his Xbox before logging onto it and putting on new music for the next couple of seconds before playing some Gears for the next amount of time . He kept the paused before going to get some chips and cheese sauce in a cup before he sat back down and kept the game going till he felt tired and logged out .

Stiles was then going to where his bottle of water was before he sipped some water that he had brought down with him before going onto his laptop and logging onto his email. He checked out the new ones before he deleted the old ones and then read the new emails that interested him before he logged out of his email and then did some writing for the next few minutes before he then saved the data and then went to take a short nap before dinner. Stiles collapsed on the bed before he let his mind dream for the next few minutes before he woke up.

Stiles then got to his feet before he went to the kitchen and saw his dad making burgers for dinner with the usual condiments before he sat down and John brought the food out before he then made his own burger while Stiles made his burger and they dug into the meal while they talked about different things like their days . Once he was done with his food Stiles made his second and third burgers before getting up and then went to his car before driving to the mall where he purchased some new books and then some gift cards .

He then went to his favorite part of the food court before sitting down and eating his sandwich that he ordered before getting up and headed to his car before he then drove home and then parked his car before getting out and then going to play some Xbox . He put in some time for Gears of War 2 before saving his data and then took it out of the system before playing some Call of Duty and then one of the new games he had bought from the game store earlier in the week when he had gone to the mall.

The new game was Dishonored and he played through the story mode before playing the dlc he had found on the disc as well as the game and once he was done he saved the data before he saved it and then logged onto his computer. He checked his emails before sending some new ones and then he did some writing for a while before saving it and then uploaded it to the sites he put the stories up on . He then closed the sites after checking that he put all he wanted to put on there before logging off and heading to the kitchen for some food.

Then he then went to eat some new food like some leftover pizza from the times that his friends had come over for a movie night before heating up the pizza and then pouring himself some soda before turning on a movie and sitting down to watch it . He was soon done with the film and the food so he went to take his shower before getting dressed and then he ate some apple sauce before going to sleep.


	133. Interviewing stiles

The next day came around and Stiles was making his breakfast that morning before he was to go to school when his phone went off with a call from his boss asking him if he could work that night even though he had off from the workday that night and he happily agreed since he liked working for most of the time so his boss with thankfulness in her voice told him she would see him that afternoon before Stiles hung up and he ate his breakfast before heading to school where he did his usual routine before he was soon in lunch where he was working on homework for the first few classes he had that morning when he saw Lydia and Alison come into the lunchroom and ask if he could come with them for a while.

So he nodded and they all walked to the classroom they were currently using for a project and they told him the project was that they would be interviewing him for the class and they wanted to ask him some questions . Stiles fixed the collar of his button down shirt with the guitar on the left side before sitting down and Juliet sat down before asking him the required questions with the raven haired young man telling what they wanted to know and before they knew it it was time to go to their next classes.

The teacher was then giving Stiles a pass as it was kinda her fault for him being there which he thanked her for before heading to his next class . The day went by and soon Stiles was driving home after getting his stuff in his bag before he was soon relaxing before he had to leave for his job and once he shut the door before locking it he drove to his job and parked the car before he signed in and started to work . He did his job for the next couple of hours before he signed out and went on his break before going to grab his food and drink before noticing it was soon dark out .

He relaxed after remembering his knowledge of driving at night and digging into his sandwich and drinking his coffee before going back and signing in for his shift . Stiles finished up his job and then signed out before picking up his paycheck and driving home where he put his phone and paycheck in the bedroom before he sat down and relaxed on the couch with some music from his phone and earbuds along with one of his good books. He was reading the first Harry Potter book while he was clad in a black sweatshirt and sweats.

As he was listening to the main theme of the Maze Runner soundtrack he was soon relaxed and enjoying himself before he was soon done then he got up before heading to the den and turned on the Blu Ray player before watching some movies for the next few minutes before he was soon playing some Xbox while he checked his phone for new messages and to also check his emails so he could send some new ones before he saved his data and the logged onto his laptop before he then deleted the old emails.

Stiles did some writing for the next hour before he saw his parents drive into the driveway and he paused the music he was listening to in his music library before helping his dad with the bags before he then brought in a frozen chicken and some side foods for them to eat. Stiles helped put the foods on the table before the chicken was cut and put onto the plates and the plates were put on the table as well before Stiles then sat down and put some side foods on the plate in front of him while his dad did the same thing before they then dug into the food for the next few minute.

Stiles put more food on his plate before he went back to eating it before he then washed off his dishes and then went to drive to the mall for some stuff he wanted to buy . He parked into the parking lot before he locked the car and went into the mall before he bought some new movies and then some new music before looking at new games for a while before buying some new ones before leaving the store and heading into the food court before sitting down and then ordering some pizza for himself before sitting down and eating it while looking at one of his new cds .

He then finished his food before going to his car and driving home where he saw his dad was asleep on the couch before going to put his new cds in his laptop and then uploaded them to his music library before going to play some Xbox. Once he was done the teen then went to log onto his laptop before listening to his new music while he did some writing and then uploaded it before he took his shower and then got dressed before going to bed.


	134. New week before Christmas for Stiles

The next weeks went by and soon Stiles was in the week leading up to Christmas with him planning what to get his friends and family members and also planning to go shopping with his friends that week . He spent the days going to school and then going to work most days but having some days off cause the store gave them to him which he liked a lot . Stiles got up that morning and got dressed in his work shirt before driving to the job since his manager called him in for the day as they needed someone there for the morning and he was happy to do it so he drove to the bookstore before he parked his car and went inside before he signed in and began to work for the next few hours .

He eventually went on his break and then signed out before heading to the coffee shop where he ordered his usual drink and sat down before he read his emails and then finished his drink before throwing it out and headed to the store where he signed back in and helped out a few people before it was time to go home so he signed out and his manager wanted to tell him he was doing a great job there and she was willing to have him work there if he ever came back in his life which he thanked her for before going home.

He then parked his car outside the house before going into the house and then he got changed before driving to the deli near the store he usually goes to before he bought a couple of sandwiches and then added some pickles and cookies form the bakery before bringing them home and he put them away for later before watching some TV. He sat on the couch and watched his shows for that amount of time before getting up and going to the Xbox and playing some of the new games he had gotten the previous couple of weeks ago .

He then moved over to the Laptop and signed on to it before checking his emails. He deleted the old ones before he then went to turn on some music before he did some writing for the next two hours as he had a lot of ideas for the next part of the chapter until he was done then he saved the work before he logged out of his Laptop's account and then he went to put on his shoes before going for a walk . The raven haired teen walked round the block for a while before going back to the house before he then made some soup and sandwiches.

Stiles then sat down while watching the Avengers for the next few minutes as he enjoyed his meal and his movie until he was done then he washed his dishes and then switched his movie to Casino Royale for the selected showing . He got some popcorn before he turned on the movie and was getting into it when his phone went off so he got up to answer it before Scott and Liam asked him if it was cool that they hung out that night which he agreed with and he was then agreeing to meet with them at the mall so he finished the movie before getting ready.

Then he drove to the mall before parking the car and then got out before going to meet with his friends and they walked through the mall before stopping for dinner at the food court where they sat down and ate their food which was burgers and fries from the burger place in the food court and they were pretty good. The three young men then threw their trash away before heading to the lobby near the front doors.

Once they were done the three teens walked to the car and drove home where they were soon dropped off at their houses before Stiles got home and watched some more TV before playing some Xbox and then logging onto his laptop before he then checked his emails and sent some new ones before going to delete old ones and then do some writing for the night .

Once he was done he logged of before eating some real dinner and then go take his shower before getting dressed and then watching some final set of movies before going to sleep .


	135. Buying Christmas gifts for family and friends

That morning Stiles got up and texted Scott to ask if he wanted to go buy gifts for their friends and family before he got dressed in a purple plaid shirt and white v neck over blue jeans with his sneakers on and his necklace around his neck before grabbing his keys and then driving to the mall before receiving a text from his best friend saying that he had to spend some time with his girlfriend and mom as he wanted to give some of his time to them which Stiles was perfectly fine with so he told his best friend to have a good time before he parked his car and locked it before he then went into the mall and immediately made plans for what gifts to get for his lady and then his friends and family .

So he then went to the media store before purchasing a box set of the original Star Wars movies for his dad and he then bought the Romeo and Juliet movie with Leo Dicaprio and Claire Danes for Lydia as it was a movie they both liked a lot and thought of it as one of "their" movies . The teen then left the store before buying some new Jewelry for Melissa and for Allison and Hayden who had become a great friend to the group of five some since Liam had joined the group so he wanted to get her something for Christmas to say that he enjoyed her personality and the fact she was in the group .

As he paid for the boxes of Jewelry he then went to grab a smoothie and then sat down before sipping his drink and then threw out the empty drink before he then finished his shopping and then went to his car before texting his dad and telling him that he was going to stop for breakfast before driving home with his dad texting that he was cool with that before Stiles pulled out of the parking lot and then stopped at the diner before sitting down and ordering his drink and food. He then ate his food before he paid the check and then drove home

Stiles was then ordering his drink from his favorite coffee shop before he was soon home and then he parked the car before he locked it . Then Stiles went into the house where he made his coffee hotter before sitting down and reading some texts from his phone before he then sent some back cause he wanted to answer them before he then went to the Den to play some Xbox for a while. He played some Call of Duty and some Castlevania Lords of Shadows 2 before switching to Dishonored for a while.

He then logged out of his system and then logged onto his Laptop before checking his emails and then deleting some before closing the tab and then going to listen to his music library for the next hour . He kept listening to his new songs and then went over to his old tunes that he had bought and put on his library from old cds and from using his gift cards that he had gotten from his friends and parents. He put the cards in his desk so that he knew where they were and so he kept buying some new songs before closing the tab and then read some new topics.

Once he was done Stiles then closed it before he did some writing for the next hour before he saved it and then got up before walking to the kitchen to find his dad with a whole bunch of bags .The bags had a big amount of food so Stiles got some bags in his hands and put the food in the right places where they belong before he then took a apple and some water before he went for a walk and then sipped some water while eating his apple before coming back and then sitting down on his bed and texting his friends. He sent some new messages to his friends and then asked Lydia if she wanted to come over which she accepted .

So he waited for her to be there and he heard the doorbell ring which meant she was here already so he opened the door to let her in and she kissed him before they headed to the kitchen where they made dinner for both them and the sheriff since Stiles asked Lydia if she wanted to stay over and she had agreed since she would be alone for dinner . They made some pasta and sauce before they knew it was ready so they put the sauce on the pasta that was put into bowls and the dishes were put on the table before John came into the room and they all sat down for the food .

The teens ate their food before going to get more before they stopped and got up to wash the dishes before heading to the car and they drove to watch a movie at the theater . Stiles picked up their tickets before they then went to get their food and then sat down before the movie started and then for the next few hours the two teens relaxed and watched the movie before it was done . Once they got out of the theater the two teens drove home where they were soon making out and they got ready for bed before going to sleep.


	136. Stiles and Lydia at the Christmas dance

The next weeks went by and it was soon Christmas and so Stiles who had gotten the most gifts for his friends and family had also bought two tickets to the Christmas dance at the school for himself and for Lydia who he had immediately asked to go with him after buying them. she had been ecstatic and had asked her friends to go shopping with her when they told her they had gotten their tickets as well so they made plans to go get their dresses during the same time that Stiles and his friends were getting their suits for the dance as well. The teens drove to the store that sold suits and tuxedos before parking the car and then getting out before heading to inside the store and the attendants helped out Scott and Liam first since they knew what they wanted . 

It was time for Stiles to go into the dressing room. Scott and Liam got two suits with black material and also bought two ties for themselves and they waited for the third member of their group to get his own clothes and so Stiles went to the area where he could be measured for his suit and once he got the one he wanted which was a black suit with red tie and he took two pics of his friend's suits to send to Lydia who liked what she saw and asked if she could get one of him but he denied her and told her to wait for the dance which she sent him a pic of her pout.

He smiled at this before getting dressed in the dressing room and then paying for their suits and then heading to the sandwich store for lunch. They sat down and ordered their sandwiches before getting their drinks out of the cooler and then they piked up their food when they were ready before sitting back down and eating the food while talking about the dance . Stiles finished his sandwich before going outside for some air and he pulled out his phone to take a quick video.

As he turned the video app on he looked at himself in the window to see if he liked what he looked like , he was wearing a black vest over a grey v neck shirt and black jeans with his Vann sneakers and his usual ring and necklace on to complete the "Stiles " look . He smirked to himself before recording the video with these opening words " Hey babe it's me and i just wanted to say in case you had any doubts about us i'm in this for the long haul so and i know this sounds cheesy don' worry !" Stiles then finished the video with some encouraging words before the video app was closed after the video was saved and sent to his girlfriend's phone and the teens went to his car before they then drove to the house to spend some more time together.

They parked outside the house and went into it before grabbing some sodas and a bag of chips before dropping their bodies on the couch and watching some TV for the next two hours before they went home and Stiles went to the den before logging onto his laptop and then checked his emails before selecting the old emails and then deleting them before he read the new ones for the next few minutes and then he did some new writing for the new amount of time. He was writing about teen life stuff like relationships and other aspects of teen life which he knew about and could relate to.

The adults came home and Stiles told them where he would be that night and they were ok with this before Stiles went to drive towards Lydia's house . The teen was kissed by his girlfriend for a few seconds and then they were sitting on the front steps talking about the video that he had sent her and she was giggling about the little text conversation they had about him not showing her his suit and in her eyes it was funny . The raven haired young man went home to get ready for dinner and to get ready for the dance so he sat down and ate his dinner which was soup and sandwiches .

He was soon done and got up to wash his dishes before getting ready for the dance and clad in his suit he heard the doorbell ring a few minutes later and he smiled before kissing his lady's lips and they posed for pictures with his parents taking them before leaving and going to the fun night. Lydia was wearing a white dress that went down to her ankles with high heels and her hair was curled at the end which made her look more sexier and they shared a quick kiss before stopping at the school .

Their friends were waiting for them to go in with them at the entrance to the gym. He smiled at them before grabbing Lydia's hand he walked through the doors and looked around . They walked around and talked to their friends before they moved out to the dance floor and began to dance for the next few hours. The night went by with Stiles and Lydia dancing to their hearts content before the night was over so they drove home .

Lydia was dropped off before Stiles went home and took his shower before getting dressed and then went to make some food before having a snack and watching some TV before going to sleep.


	137. Stiles at school and at work for the day

The next couple of days came around after the dance and Stiles was busy wrapping his gifts and enjoying his life so far. He was spending each day going to school and then going to work after going home or going to work out at the gym after he came home from school as he would have some days off from work and on that day Stiles got up and went to get dressed before grabbing his bag and then eating a quick breakfast before driving to school and putting his books in his bag before he then headed to his classes which were fast but entertaining and soon Stiles was sitting down with his food and working on the homework he was given for his classes .

As he was finishing a paper for his math class he put it away before finishing up his food and then headed to his classes as the bell had rung a few minutes earlier so he walked to his classes before going to his locker and picking up what he needed before driving home and then getting changed into his work uniform . Stiles then ate some food before relaxing for the time being until he got up and got his keys before driving to work where he parked his car and then headed into the store to sign in before working for the first couple of hours of his shift.

Until it was soon time to take his break . He signed out before heading to get his usual cup of coffee but this time he went to the sandwich shop and combined the order with his sandwich before sitting down and eating while sipping his drink and reading his emails for the time being. Stiles then finished up eating his food before sipping the rest of his drink before signing back into his shift and then finished up his shift before signing out and then driving home where he sat down in the kitchen.

Stiles then made some food for himself in the form of pasta with sauce from the other night and as he sat down he took out a book and began to read it for the time being before he put the food back in the fridge and then he went to watch some tv for the next couple of minutes as he stretched out his legs and then put his feet up on the couch before switching on Netflix and watching whatever he wanted to watch. He eventually got up and headed to his bed where he fell onto it and fell asleep for the next hour as he was pretty tired .

He dreamed about different things before he got up and washed the tiredness out of his eyes and then going to the den to play some Xbox for the time being as he played some Gears for the next few minutes to wake himself up he checked his phone for some new messages and answered the ones he didn't check. He put his phone to the side before saving his data and then checked his emails on his laptop before sending some new ones to the people he mostly wrote to before deleting the old ones .

Then the teen did some writing for the time being before he decided to see if his single parent were home and what they would be doing for dinner . So he got to his feet and found his dad making dinner which was burgers and veggie chips which Stiles really liked so they sat down while the food was prepared before it was time.He took a bit of his food and decided he wanted more so after he was done he went to where the food was and made two more burgers before sitting back down.

Stiles was then eating them both in one sitting cause of his hunger before he got up and washed the dishes off . Stiles then went to his room and started to work on any homework he had not finished before going to work and once it was done he moved to the den where he worked on watching the newest episodes of Supernatural he had not watched yet . He settled back on the couch and turned on the latest episode before making some snacks and then watching the episodes till he felt he was done for the night before turning off the TV .

Stiles then headed to the Laptop and did some more writing for the night before saving it and uploading it to the usual sites before he then put the laptop on sleep and then went to get washed and dressed before he went to bed.


	138. Stiles enjoying Christmas eve with his loved ones

Christmas was soon there and so Connor was spending time with his friends and family doing different things like going to movies and the mall or spending time at work earning money and so when the day of Christmas Eve came around Stiles was getting dressed when his friends came into the house and sat down next to him as he was putting his shoes on. They asked what he was doing that day and he said he was going to have a special day with his girl to celebrate their first or second Christmas together and they asked if they could do something the next couple of days as they had those days off and he said he would think of something.

So they smiled and he offered them some food which they politely denied and told him that they would call him when they had some free time before leaving the house so Connor washed his dishes and then went to grab his car keys as he was already dressed and drove to the diner to meet up with Lydia who was waiting for him since they would have breakfast together. He sat across from his lady and smiled at her before kissing her hand and then ordering his food and drink before using the restroom for the next couple of seconds . 

he drinks were brought to their booth. Stiles sipped his coffee before the teens then ordered their meals and then Stiles took out his phone and sent a text to his parents telling them where he was at the moment. He saw his eggs sausages and toast come towards him and he smiled before thanking the waiter who replied "You're welcome" before going back to work while the two teens dug into their meals for the next few minutes until they were done and then they paid for their meal before driving to the mall .

Once they were at the mall watched the children go to Santa and give their requests for Christmas which made Stiles smile softly at this as he really liked children and hope to have some in his future which Lydia noticed and leaned her head on his arm as it made her warm and comfortable to see this side of him when they were alone or out somewhere. He watched two twin boys go with their parents to the other store near their part of the little park area . It was sweet and cute at the same time and he hoped that he didn't look too far away with his thoughts.

Anyway this touched in in a way that made him from not stopping to look at his girl and telling her " I want that to be us one day" and she smiled heartily before kissing him softly and they left to go walk around some more before going home. One they were home the two teens then made some hot chocolate before watching some old Christmas movies while settling back in the couch for the next few minutes till they were done and then they turned off the TV before Lydia went home and Stiles went to take a nap. He dreamed of a few things before he woke up and went to help his dad with Christmas dinner.

Since Scott and Lydia and their parents would be coming over for it he wanted it to be great and soon the food was cooking and Stiles had a bottle of champagne open and was drinking some before the doorbell rang and he opened it to find his friends standing there with smiles on their faces. They were allowed into the house and he kissed his girlfriend before they all sat down at drank some sodas for the next few hours while the adults talked for the time being .

It was soon dinner time and they sat down while the food was dished out before they dug into it and there was no talking for the next few minutes before the food was all gone and they complimented the cooks who were blushing before the teens helped bring the food to the counter and then they retreated to the den to relax. They were soon watching tv and being usual teens for the next few hours while Lydia was sitting on Stiles lap and Scott was texting his girlfriend to see what she was doing that night before the night got away form them

. Scott and his mom went home a couple of hours later and Lydia decided to stay so she could give her gifts to her boyfriend who was delighted to do this and they retreated to the living room before putting their gift next to the other person. Stiles opened his first gift to find a new ring with a red stone on it and a cool inscription on it which made him smile and he kissed his lover's lips before she opened her gift which was a gift card to some of her favorite stores in the mall which she giggled at before returning the kiss .

They opened their gifts from the other person while kissing the other person before they were soon done and they retreated to the den to cuddle and listen to their music before the night was done and they went to bed eager for the next morning.


	139. Stiles and Lydia at Christmas Morning

The next morning Stiles woke up and got dressed in a red Henley shirt and blue pants and socks before going to make breakfast which was pancakes and sausages with some coffee in the pot along with other bread products in the toaster being made as well and as Lydia was stirring she smelled the food being made and her stomach churned in pleasure as she got up and went to see what was making her feel that way. She saw her lover making the delicious food and she smiled before sitting down and was soon handed a plate of delicious food before digging into it and also had a cup of coffee in front of her as well .

Soon Stiles was sitting down next to her as they ate breakfast before the other member of the house got up and made his own breakfast before sitting down in the living room near the tree which had many gifts near it . Stiles sat down next to his girlfriend and handed out the presents and they began to open them for the next few moments. Stiles got a bunch of new books from his friends and also got some new jewelry from his dad while receiving a bunch of new Blu Rays and music from his mom and from his male friends who had bought his gifts when they had all gone to the mall.

Once they were done the teen and his girlfriend and parents put the gifts to the side and they decided to go out and then go to Scott's house for the day to celebrate it with their friends so the two teens drove to the house with their gifts in their hands they were welcomed into it before sitting down next to their friends and gave out the gifts, Stiles was given a good bunch of money which he did appreciate and was also given a new set of books which he did like a lot and put them to the side.

Then gave his gifts to the ladies sitting next to their men who appreciated the gifts and hugged Stiles before they then went to go out for Lunch and they sat down at the diner .Stiles and his girlfriend ordered their meals first before their friends ordered their meals and then the two teens pulled out their phones and sent new posts to their Facebook and twitter profiles before they told their friends what they got for their presents as Juliet would be opening her gifts later when she went home which she was cool with cause she got to spend some time with her friends and lover .

Their meals came and they dug into the food before they were soon discussing some new topics like new music and movies and stuff before they were soon done . They paid for their food before driving to the movies and the paid for their film tickets before getting their food and then sat down in their seats before the previews came on and they relaxed in the seats. The movie was soon playing and they enjoyed it a lot while they ate their food and overall had a good time before they left the theater .

Stiles drove his girlfriend home before he was soon sitting down in front of his Laptop and adding the new albums and using his first gift card for buying new songs before he did some new amount of writing for the next amount of time before he saved the work and then he went to see what was happening for dinner. He saw his dad and Melissa along with Scott sitting down while they had a roast chicken and other food on the table which made him smile before sitting next to his best friend and they dished out the food before they enjoyed having their loved ones with them while they ate their meal.,

Stiles got up and washed his dishes before he went back to his Laptop and did some checking of his emails for the next few minutes as he read through them and then deleted the old ones before he opened his music and listened to his new music on his Phone as he wanted to hear the songs and see what he thought about them.

Stiles was reading his new books while listening to music for the next minutes before he then spent the rest of the night spending time on his writing before he went to take his shower and then go to bed.


	140. Second to last day of winter break

The next couple of days went by as Stiles and his friends and family celebrated the winter break before they would return for school and so they did the usual things they enjoyed like going to the diner and the mall while also enjoying the fact that they didn't have to go to work for the break either since they were given the week off and so Stiles was happy for the most part which was evident on his face that Saturday morning as he was driving to the diner to meet up with his friends as they were coming back from working out at the gym for the morning and as he pulled into the diner parking lot he checked his phone to make sure he had the correct time and everything before going into the entrance .

The host walked him over to where his lover and friends were and so he thanked her before sitting down with his friends and girlfriend before they ordered their meals since they ordered their drinks already . Stiles ordered the pancakes with butter and some sausage before he then chatted with his friends while Lydia laid on his chest and he traced patterns on her hand while she looked at her messages for the next few minutes till their food got there and a few moments later they ate their food which was really good like always till they were full.

They paid for the food before driving home with their purchases which were a good decent amount for each person , Stiles had gotten a new phone case in case his broke or something and some new sketchbooks since he liked to draw from time to time so as he got home he put his purchases in the bedroom before going to his balcony and taking his art stuff and one of his new sketchbooks he started to do some drawing for the next few minutes. He finished his drawings and then went into the house before going to the den and watching some TV for the next few minutes before going to make something to eat.

He was then going back to the den before turning on a new movie and then sitting down on the couch before relaxing and watching the films till he was done . Connor got up and then headed over to the Xbox before turning it on and putting in Call of Duty and then playing it for the next amount of time till he felt tired and got up before headed to the bedroom where he fell asleep on the bed . Stiles dreamed of a lot of things before he woke up and then found his dad making dinner in the kitchen .

So he grabbed his keys and drove to the bookstore before heading to the fiction section and bought a few new books from the part of the store before moving to find any new books on the show Supernatural and he found a couple before purchasing them and headed home before putting the books in the den and then logging onto his laptop. He signed into his email before checking the new emails and then deleting the old ones before sending some new ones to his friends.

Then he closed it down before doing some more writing for the next hour before he got up and was sitting down at the dinner table since the food was ready . He took a bite of the meatloaf and some mashed potatoes and was enjoying it as he liked his parents cooking before he dug into the meal and then went to get more. He put some more meat and potatoes on his plate before he sat back down and ate the rest of the portion he put on the plate until he was personally done .

Then he washed his plate before going to the den and turned on his Xbox before playing some Gears of War 2 for the next few minutes as he recovered from eating his dinner until he felt he was done with the game . He then saved his data before going to his Laptop and logged in before he then did some writing for the next few hours and then he looked over what he had written before he uploaded it to his sites and then did the new chapter's first part before he saved it .

Stiles then watched some new music videos on his Youtube channel before he got tired and then went to go take his shower before getting dressed and then coming back down to keep playing his Xbox for the remainder of the night before he got up and went to go to bed.


	141. new semester for Stiles

The week was soon over and Stiles was returning to school during the first day of the new week that had come up as he was spending his time working at the bookstore and going to school while he also spent his time getting ready for the track season that was coming up a few months later since he had the papers that would be filled out before the season started and so Stiles had his life good so far and as he pulled his car into the school parking lot he locked the doors before he got his bag out and then walked into the school before he headed to the lockers where he got his books out and then went to his classes .It was soon time for his Lunch class and so he sat down before he got his books and homework out.

He was soon eating his food and working on the work for the periods that he had it for before the work was done . Then he put it away before he then finished his food and then the bell rang with Stiles headed to his next set of classes for the afternoon. He sat in his car at the end of the day and made sure he had what he needed for the rest of the day before waiting for his girlfriend to come into the passenger seat and once they were together Connor kissed his girlfriend's cheek before pulling out of the parking space and they were soon home in a few minutes .

Stiles and Lydia got their stuff from the backseat of the black corolla and they were soon doing the rest of their homework before Stiles got dressed and headed out to his shift for the afternoon and the first part of the night. He pulled into the parking space he usually used before he locked his car doors and headed in to sign into his shift before starting his duties for the afternoon . The shift started out nice enough with the customers thanking him for his help with finding the books they needed or wanted and they told him they would give in good words for him but he didn't mind the whole thing as it was in his nature to be a good guy .

But he did like the praise most of the time and so he signed out before going on his break for the next fifteen minutes . Stiles headed to the sandwich shop and ordered his usual sandwich before sitting down and reading a cool new article on his phone's browser while chowing down on his turkey and mustard sandwich before the fifteen minutes were up so he headed back to the bookstore and signed back in before finishing his shift . Stiles signed out before driving to the coffee shop and parking the car before heading in.

He then ordered his usual drink and then he sat by the fireplace in his living room reading a book and drinking his coffee for the next hour when he got home. He was reading his printed out copy of his first story and he wanted to look it over and see if there were any other mistakes or errors and so far there was not that many which was a good thing for him so he finished putting the final look over it and then put it back in his desk in the Man Cave before he came to the kitchen.

Stiles made some baked apples before sitting down and reading a article on his Ipad and eating his food at the same time before he was finally finished with it and he closed the tab before going to the den and turned on the Xbox to play some games for the next few minutes . Stiles turned on his copy of Dishonored and started to play some of the old missions that he had bought like the mission where he had to kill or at best take out High Overseer Campbell . He loved the game and it's subject matter and he liked to keep playing the game until he got tired of it .

In the game the method he usually did was the one where he branded him a Heretic and felt more satisfying to him due to his beliefs on justice which influenced his methods to take out the other targets like Daud in the game. He finished up a few moments later and then headed to the Laptop and signed in before working on his written work for the next couple of minutes till he saved it and put the computer on sleep then headed to see what was for dinner which turned out to be two frozen pizzas.

They were a margarita and a pepperoni and cheese pizza which Stiles loved so he sat down and his dad took two slices before sitting down next to him and handed one to his son who took two bites and moaned at the taste of how good it was despite being a fake type of pizza. He finished his slices before getting some more and then washed his dishes before going to log onto his laptop and then finish up the current part he was working on. He looked it over before saving the writing and then going to the new document.

Stiles was then starting the next part due to having some new ideas for the part in his head and as he thought about them he put them onto the document and then saved it before he uploaded it to the sites and then focused on other things like his music . He then went to take his shower and then get dressed before going to sleep.


	142. school, the mall, and then dinner that night

Stiles was eating breakfast the next day as he was planning what he was going to do for the afternoon since he didn't have work that day and so he put his plate of eggs and sausages on the table before taking out his phone and texting Lydia to see if she wanted to go out that night and as he was finishing up his meal she responded back with a obvious "Yeah!" which made him smile before he got his stuff together and headed to his car and rove to the school where he parked his car and went to the lockers where he put his books in the locker for later and grabbed the books he wanted for his first classes before headed to his first class and the rest of the day went by quickly .

Stiles was soon sitting down in the cafeteria working on his work for the first couple of classes he had in the morning before taking bites of his lunch and eventually putting the work away and then throwing out his food before grabbing his books and then headed to his next set of classes for the afternoon which were quickly soon over and Stiles was soon headed to the workout room where he put his bag of his water bottle and his power bars and then began to work out with the machines and weights for the next couple of hours before it was soon time for him to go home and so he got showered and dressed before driving home .

The raven haired teen put his bags in the bedroom before working on his homework and then got dressed in a black button down shirt over a white v neck and black jeans with sneakers and his accessories before driving to pick up Juliet and they soon discussed the plan for the night: they were first going to the diner for dinner and then headed to the movies for the next hour or so before driving home and relaxing the rest of the night much to their happiness .Stiles then parked the car in the parking lot of the mall before the two teens then walked into the mall and headed to their usual spots for the next hour or at least the next few minutes.

Stiles was checking out new rings and manly necklaces int the Hot Topic store in the lower part of the mall before taking two items which were a cool ring with a raven on it and a pendant with a dark skull on it with red eyes and he purchased them before putting them in his pocket and then was headed to the bookstore while he texted his lover to tell her where he would be for the next few minutes, Lydia got the text and sent one back before she finished gathering what she wanted to purchase and the cashier rang the items up before Juliet walked out the store.

She was then headed to the bookstore and then the media store as well as she wanted some new books and some new media items. Once she entered the store the beautiful young woman headed over to the new books and asked a employee what he thought she should check out like what he would recommend and he suggested some of the teen fiction or at least the cool type of fiction like Game of Thrones which she watched from time to time and so she thanked him before going to check out the first few books .

At that moment Lydia saw from the books that she liked what she was reading so she went over to the cashiers and bought them before heading to the media store where she found some new music that she wanted for the time being and some new movies before purchasing them and meeting up with Stiles before going to the diner. They sat down and ordered their drinks before Stiles asked his lover what she got from the mall and if she would like to go spend the night with him for the first few hours .

Lydia smiled adoringly at her boyfriend and told him what she had purchased and that she would definitely like to spend time with him before she had to go home before their drinks were given to them and they ordered their food which was written down and the waitress told them it would be ready shortly .The meals were brought over to them and they thanked the waitress before digging into their meals for the next few minutes until they were done and they ordered boxes to put the food in so they could eat it later .

Once they used the restroom they left the diner and headed to the theater before watching the movie they chosen to see for the next hour before going home and Lydia soon pinned her lover on the wall before he flipped the two of them around and they began to strip their clothes off . They were soon making their love shown to each other before they then watched some TV for the next few minutes before Lydia went home . Stiles then took his shower and then went to bed after getting dressed.


	143. Going to work and then dinner at Lydia's

The next day Stiles was standing at his locker and putting his books in it before he had to go to his next class and was listening to Scott talk about what he thought of the book they were reading for English when Lydia came up to him and asked if he wanted to come over to dinner that night as her mom was going away and told her she could have the house for the night and he was allowed to stay the night which he was happy to do so they made plans to meet up after Stiles was done with work that night before going to their classes for the morning , The two teens were soon sitting in the lunchroom since Scott had been in the period cause it was in his schedule for the last two semesters and so both teens were eating their meals while helping the other guy out with their work for their classes.

The period was almost over and they had finished their lunches so they could put their attention on their work until they were done and put their work away before Scott went to use the restroom and Stiles was reading his book for English class before the bell rang with both teens headed to their classes for the afternoon. The day was soon over and the three teens were sitting in the jeep as Stiles dropped off his best friend before letting Lydia get out at her house and telling her he would call her when he was on his way to her house.

She then kissed him and told him she would be waiting before going into her house and then Stiles got changed after going to his room and then drove to his job before starting his shift and then going on his break when the time was then and as he walked to the sandwich shop he ordered his usual sandwich before sitting down and drinking his soda while checking his emails till it was ready. He got up and brought his sandwich to his seat and dug into it while he looked over his emails before he was soon done and then threw out his trash before he went back to the bookstore and signed back in.

He was then working till he was done with his shift and then signed out before driving home and got changed into new shirt and then ate some frozen pizza that was in the fridge before watching some TV and then deciding to go then so he got into his car and drove to his girlfriend's house before texting her he was there and she told him he could go right in. He walked into the bedroom that she was in and found her laying on it an reading a book before she got up and kissed him.

The two teens then laid on the bed before Lydia told her lover about her fay so far and what she did during her day and then he told her how his work shift was and what he got to eat for his break which she asked if they ever go to the store that she could get one with him and he smiled before telling her he could take her when they go shopping some time that next week.

Then she led him to the kitchen to show him what she made for dinner which was some homemade mac and cheese before she poured some into bowls and then they sat down a few moments later after they went outside for some air before digging into their food and liking how Lydia made it so far. They then got some more mac and cheese before sitting on the couch and watching some TV for the next hour before they were soon in the car and driving to the bookstore to buy some new books.

They parked the car before going into it and then they looked around for a while before finding what they wanted with Stiles buying some new Star Wars books and Lydia buying the new fiction novels she had been looking for before they headed home . Lydia pushed Stiles onto his bed and then they made out for a while before they removed the other's clothes and the were making their love known to the other person before they fell asleep for a while .

Lydia soon got up and got dressed before driving home and Stiles worked on whatever homework he had for the day before he went to get showered and then go to bed.


	144. Going to the gym and hanging out with friends

The next day Stiles got up and walked to the shower before he got dressed since it was the weekend so he could do whatever he wanted since he had no work for the day and so he got dressed in a red plaid shirt over a black v neck and blue jeans with sneakers and he put on his usual accessories before eating breakfast consisting of a set of toast with peanut butter on it before he got up and went to his bedroom and got a workout bag ready since he was going to the gym for some working out and so he put in his clothes and some water bottles and food before driving down there and he parked in the parking lot before he got out and went inside to sign in before he started to get changed and then start his workout for the next few minutes.

As he was using the machines he kept his eyes on what machines he would be using next and so he got his legs off the leg machine before moving onto the arms machines and switched music before he began to use it for the next few minutes before he took a break and drank water for a little while before heading to the bathroom to use it before he finished up with the machines before moving on to the weights for a while . He lifted the two twenty pound ones in his hands before doing twenty reps for the next few minutes before he put them down and decided he was done for the day.

So he washed himself up and headed to the locker to get his clothes out and get changed before he drove home to get his wallet before driving to the diner and he was shown his seat before he ordered his meal and as he was reading his book that he brought to the diner he looked up and saw his best friends sitting down with him and they began to talk about their days so far. They told him their days were good so far but they were hungry so they ordered their meals and they got them soon before they dug into the food for the next few minutes.

Stiles had ordered the eggs and sausages with a cinnamon roll along with some coffee while his friends ordered their favorite meals and soon the air was full of silence as they dug into their meals. They were soon done and the waiter took their plates away before Stiles offered for them to come over and they could do a guy's afternoon for a while which they were glad to do and they got the check paid for before driving to Stiles's house where he parked the cars and they went into the house and went to the Man Cave.

The three teens were soon playing Xbox and having a good time while they didn't know their girls were having a girls day as they needed the time to themselves and so Hayden, Alison , and Lydia were sitting on the couch in Lydia's house watching girly movies and having a good time as well . Lydia soon pulled out her phone and texted Stiles asking what he was doing for the day with his response being that he was with the guys and she smiled before telling him she was with the girls .

This made him tell her that they were with their respective friends for the day which made them both smile before he told her he would see her later. He then got off the phone and finished the movies with his friends before they went home and he then put the movies away before making some food for himself when Lydia came to his side and kissed him which he eagerly responded to before offering some pasta which he was making for his dinner since his parents were out for the night .

She accepted some before she was given a bowl of pasta and some melted cheese on it which she smiled at before they sat down and dug into the meal before they then washed the dishes and then watched some tv for the next few minutes. They were soon watching Supernatural by the time Stiles's dad came home and he greeted Lydia before she dragged Stiles to the den before they were soon making out and once they stopped Stiles put on some music before offering his hand to his girl

Lydia knew what he was asking her to do and so she took his hand before they were soon slow dancing to the songs that were playing which were on his playlist of their special songs that meant a lot to them as they symbolized their relationship in musical form. Once they were done they got ready for bed as Lydia would be driven home the next morning so they got dressed before heading to the bedroom where they fell asleep.


	145. Working in the morning and the mall later on

Stiles was up the next day at his job working for the first couple of hours since he was scheduled and he had just driven his girlfriend to her house before heading to the bookstore so he had some idea of what he wanted to do later that night so he finished up his current activity before heading to the coffee shop after he signed out for his break and bought his usual drink before sitting down and reading his emails while sipping his drink before it was time for him to go back to the bookstore so he headed back and signed back in before working for the final couple of hours .

He finished up his shift before signing out and then driving home where he changed into his normal clothes before making some food for himself and watching some TV while he texted Lydia and asked if she wanted to work on whatever homework they had for the weekend together later and she agreed so they made plans for her to come over later that day before he finished up his food and then he threw out the trash before heading to his car and driving to the coffee shop before ordering his two coffees and then paying for them before heading to the house where he put them in the fridge .

He then let Lydia come into the house before they kissed and headed to the Man Cave before working on their homework for the next few minutes . He had put down his pen before drinking some of his coffee before Lydia asked him what a answer to her problems was and he gave it to her before she wrote it down and they finished up their work before heading to the bedroom for some peace and quiet even though they were alone in the house . His single parent was out for breakfast and for going shopping so they would be back later .

He pulled his girlfriend on top of him before they were soon making out and eventually laid on the bed while he read some of his books to her . She played with his hair while her hand was in his hair for the next few minutes until they got bored and just let the cool air come in through the window before Stiles fell asleep for that time and Lydia got up before sipping some of her drink and watched him while she sat on the bed . He got up after being woken up and they made some food before watching some movies for the next hour.

Stiles and Lydia drove to the mall before parking in the usual spot and then headed to the entrance before planning their day there, Stiles walked to the clothes store before buying some new socks and boots since he needed some for when in the summer he would go for walks with Lydia when they went to his family's rented beach house with his parents and they would go out for fun before he paid for them.

Then he was headed to see if there was any new games in the game store which there wasn't so he went to the bookstore and bought some new books before meeting up with Lydia . She had bought some new jewelry for her jewelry box and then bought some small books for her to check out and then they sat down before eating two pretzels and walked back to the car before driving home . On the ride home Lydia was texting her parents about the fact that she would be home soon and so they told her she could come home when she wanted to .

Once they were home Stiles and Lydia were finishing their pretzels before throwing away the trash and then reading some of their new books while listening to their favorite music . They had their music on their IPhones and they laid on the couch while reading for the next few minutes until they were done and they got up to go take a walk and to get some fresh air since they hated not being outside cause they wanted to keep being healthy.

Once they were done with the walk they came back into the house and Lydia went home after they ate some food so Stiles went to play some Xbox before he got tired and then logged onto his laptop. Once he was logged on Stiles was then doing some writing for some time and then he made some more coffee before watching some TV and then going to take his shower and go to bed after getting dressed.


	146. Stiles new week of work and school

The next week came and Stiles was working in both his school and work life along with his personal life as he managed to keep them separated so he wouldn 't get in trouble in any of them and so he was having a good life so far. Stiles was currently making some breakfast and working on some homework on his laptop before he printed it out in his printer in the den and when he got it into his folder he then finished his breakfast before driving to school and he parked his jeep before going to his locker and then heading to his next couple of classes before he was soon at lunch . He sat down with his food before he ate his food and worked on his homework for the next few minutes till he was done.

Then he put it away before he then got up to use the restroom. Then Stiles started to talk to Scott when he came back to the table for the next few minutes before he went to his next couple of classes before the day was over . Stile got his gear together before he drove home and then got dressed for work before eating some food and gathering the essentials like his phone and wallet together before he drove to his job and then signed in . He then got to work for the first couple of hours before he then decided to go on his break when the time felt good for him.

Then he signed out before walking to the sandwich shop where he ordered a sandwich before sitting down and checking his emails and reading some cool new articles while he ate some of his food before throwing the trash away and then he signed back into the clock before he worked in the last few hours of his shift before he signed back out and drove to the coffee shop near the bookstore where he bought his usual drink. The usual for him was a french vanilla coffee and he managed to not have a addiction yet as he managed his intake very carefully.

He then drove back home where he put his drink on the living room table and watched some TV for the next hour as he was tired and wanted some time to himself. He sipped some of his drink before he sat and watched some of his movies before getting up and going to play some Xbox for the next few minutes and as he turned on Dishonored which he kept playing for the last few times he went to the challenge mode before selecting the brawl mode and then started to fight the challengers with his sword skills and his skills that was given to him in the mode .

He won several rounds before he saved the data and then went to his laptop and logged in before he worked on some new emails and then deleted the old ones before starting some writing for the next hour . He worked on it for the time being before getting it saved and planning to do more that night before he headed to the kitchen to make some food for himself as in the form of a small snack when he smelled something good and so he walked to the kitchen to see his dad with food around him.

He then saw his dad making some pasta with sauce and some cooked vegetables for the side and he looked like it smelled good .Then he washed up before he sat down and took some pasta in a bowl and some vegetables before digging into it for the next few minutes as both him and his dad ate the good meal . Once the food was done Stiles got up to wash his dishes before he grabbed his keys and drove to Lydia's house before they were soon making out on the bed in her room since her mom was out for the night with one of her boyfriends.

So they had the house for the night and so they went to the kitchen to make some popcorn and sitting down while a movie played and Lydia had her hand on his leg and her head on his chest while they watched it for the next few minutes . Once they were done Stiles and Lydia went to the bedroom where Lydia showed Stiles some of her favorite images from her past and she told him that the ones from the last few recent months are now her new favorites.

For saying this he kissed her for a few moments before he went home and then he went to play some Xbox for the next few minutes. He saved his data once he was done before he then logged onto his laptop and did some writing for the time being before he went to take his shower and then get dressed before having a snack and then went to bed cause he was tired.


	147. Stiles and Lydia eating dinner at her house

Stiles was at his locker getting the books he needed for his classes when his phone went off with a text from Lydia asking if he wanted to go get some dinner that night since her parents would be away for the week and she had the house to herself. He smiled before responding with a affirmative text and then he went to his first set of classes for the morning which went by quickly before it was soon time for lunch so Stiles sat down with his books before he got up and got some food and then sat back down before working on the homework they had been given for the classes until he was done and so he threw out his trash before putting his work away then he got up to use the restroom before the bell rang .

Then he went to his next set of classes for the afternoon. Once the day was over Stiles grabbed the books and items he needed before driving home and then getting his work shirt on before texting Lydia he had to work for the next few hours but he would try and make it to her house for dinner which she told him via text that she would be OK with this as she knew it was important for him to work whenever he could . So Stiles drove to the bookstore and parked before signing in and beginning his shift for the next few hours until it was time for his break .

So he signed out before heading over to the coffee shop and ordering his french vanilla coffee and then sitting down before drinking most of it and reading his emails for the next 15 minutes till he got up and threw his coffee cup away before heading to the bookstore and signing back in . Stiles then worked on his shift for the last few hours before signing back out and then driving home where he got changed into normal clothes and then walked to Lydia' house where she kissed him and let him into the house where she was making a dish that they both enjoyed which was Shrimp Scampi but in a smaller batch of it.

They sat down and sipped some champagne while talking about their days before they then got up and went to the den before watching some TV for the next few minutes and as Lydia had her head on her boyfriend's chest while they watched the shows that they had chosen to watch for the next few minutes before they were done then they got up so Juliet could check the food before she told Stiles it would be another hour before it was ready so they went to take a short walk and they walked around the block before coming back home

They sat on the couch in the den and Stiles fell asleep while Juliet watched over him before it was time for dinner so she woke him up and then they watched some movies before they were going to get their food so they kept watching TV for the next few minutes until they were done so they got up and walked over to the table before Lydia made sure to put the basic amount of food into the bowls and then put the food on the table before they then sat down and waited to see who would eat it first.

They then dug into the meal for the next few minutes and as they ate the food they were not talking but they shared some looks of pleasure to it being good. They then washed their dishes before Stiles asked her if she wanted to go to the movies or something and she smiled before agreeing so they checked how much money they had before going out to his car . He sat in his seat before they then drove to the movie theater in the mall and then went inside.

Then Stiles drove the two of them to the movies before they then ordered tickets to the movie they chose to see before they then ordered their food and sat down in their seats before the previews showed and Stiles relaxed with Lydia placing her head on his shoulder before they then settled back and enjoyed the film. The movie was good and so they enjoyed it before going home.

Once they were done they drove home before they laid on the bed and made out for a while before Lydia went home and Stiles got changed after getting into the shower and then went to log onto his laptop before he then did some writing before going to sleep


	148. Stiles and Lydia getting ready for the new month

The final week of January came around and Stiles was busy doing his normal routines for it to really affect him as he was going to school and to work while hanging out with his friends and having a good life so far. Stiles got up the morning of the first day of the final week before going to take his shower and then get dressed in a purple plaid shirt over a black v neck and blue jeans with sneakers before making a quick breakfast of eggs and pieces of toast before moving to his car and driving to his girlfriend's house where he picked her up and they drove to the school before parking and then they walked to their lockers before they then grabbed their books and headed to their classes.

Stiles was soon eating lunch before he got up to use the restroom before finishing up the rest of his work for his classes before the bell rang and so Stiles got up to head to those classes before it was soon time for him to go home so he got the things he needed for the homework he had to do later and headed to his jeep before driving home and then putting his bag in the bedroom before working on the work he had to do before he then put it away and then made some cheese and crackers before watching some tv for the next few minutes .

Stiles then received a call from Scott asking him if he wanted to go hang out at the park that afternoon so he accepted and they made plans to meet up at the park in a few minutes so Stiles got what he needed before driving to the park and meeting up with Scott who had brought his lacrosse stick so they could keep practicing even though they would not be on the team that next year due to graduation happening that year. They threw the ball that Scott had brought with him for the next few moments before they then sat down on he bench.

They then talked about their lives so far and how everything was going . Stiles was going to go home soon so he told Scott he would meet up with him later before driving home where Scott sent him a text telling him he would try to get the group of both him and Stiles along with their ladies so they could do something before Stiles went to take a nap for a while. He slept for the next amount of time as he dreamed of new things like possible marriage to Lydia and some future kids.

He then woke up and then found his dad was sleeping on the couch so he smiled and went to the den before logging onto his Xbox and then played some games for the following few moments before he saved his data and then logged onto his laptop . Stiles checked his emails before logging onto his youtube channel and watched some funny videos for the next few minutes until he felt hungry and smelled his dad making dinner so he went to the kitchen and found his dad making soup and sandwiches .

So he washed up before sitting down as the food was dished out before they dug into the meal. The food was good and so they enjoyed it as they talked about their days and got up to get more portions before they eventually stopped and Stiles washed his dishes before reading some of his books in the den while listening to some of his music for the next few moments. He finished up with that before logging into his laptop and then doing some writing before saving it and then uploaded it to his sites before stopping .

He then logged off and headed to the Xbox before signing in and then playing some game for the next amount of time before he then signed off and then headed over to Lydia's house where she kissed him before they went to watch some movies in the den for the next hour before Stiles got up and used the restroom before it was soon time for Stiles to go home .

So he kissed his girlfriend before driving home and then taking his shower before getting dressed . Then Stiles went to make some snacks before he ate them and headed to his bedroom before falling asleep.


	149. Stiles and friends at the gym for the morning

The next day Stiles was making breakfast before he was going to school and as he finished his egg and sausage sandwich he made sure he had all of the essentials for school before he walked to the car and drove to the school where he sat down and got his bag before he headed to his locker before grabbing the things he needed before walking to his classes which went by quickly . He was soon eating his food in lunch while he worked on his work for the previous classes before he threw his food away and then put his work away as well before using the rest room and then headed to his next classes before the day was over . Connor was then driving to the gym after getting changed where he signed in before he used the weights and then the machines for the first part of his workout.

He then saw his friends come into the room and he smiled before helping them get adjusted to the weight that they were using for the machines . Stiles sat down on the bench before using the weighted bar for the next few minutes before he got up and then let Kyle sit down before he watched him use the bar and then Stiles did some lifting with the weights before moving to the arm machine and then the leg machines before he took a break . Connor sipped some water before he then used the restroom and finished up his workout before driving home after getting washed up and changed .

Then as he was home he got some heated up food before he sat down and watched some tv for the next hour before he was done and headed to the den to play some Xbox . He turned on the Xbox and then played some Gears for the time being before switching to Dishonored where he played some of the story mode before switching to the brawl mode where he won some of his rounds before he saved his data and then went to go take a nap before he had to go work for the next couple of hours.

So he got dressed and then drove to the bookstore before he signed in and started his shift for the next couple of hours till he signed out and went on his break for the time being. The teen then ordered his drink and sat down before reading new emails for the next few minutes till he was done with his drink and then went back to sign in before finishing his shift . He drove back home before getting changed into new clothes and then making some new amount of food before sitting down and reading a book while he ate his food till he was done.

Then he went to his car before driving to the mall for some stuff he wanted to get with his money . Stiles parked the car before heading into the all where he went to the jewelry shop and purchased a new ring and pendant for Lydia who was at her house doing the homework they got for their classes and paid for it before going to see if there was any new games out in the respective store . He found there was not that any good new games so Stiles left the store and sat down with some pizza before he read some of his new emails.

Soon he was done with his food and then threw away the trash before buying a few new books and then he was headed home for the time being. He sat down in his room and read some of his new books before it was time for dinner so he sat down in his seat and poured some gravy on the roast turkey that his dad had bought for dinner and he enjoyed the meal as it was one they didn't have much due to not wanting to spend more money .

Once he was done Stiles went to the den before logging into his laptop and did some new writing before he was done and then he saved his work before going to play some music on his laptop while he read some new stories for the time being before he logged out and then played some Xbox. He turned on Dishonored before selecting the challenge mode and then playing for a good couple of minutes before he felt that he was done so he saved his data before logging off. 

Then he headed to his Laptop to finish up his writing for the next hour and as he finished writing the final part he saved it before he then uploaded it to the sites he went on and then closed his laptop so it could go on sleep before he then took his shower and went to bed.


	150. new day of school and work

Stiles was driving to school the next morning as it was the final day of the month and would soon be February so as he pulled into the school parking lot he paused his phone's music to gather his gear before he put his earbuds in his ears and walked into the hallways before stopping himself at his locker to get the thing he needed for his classes before switching songs and then heading to his first set of classes for the next couple of hours till it was time for lunch . He sat down before devouring his food and reading his notes for a test he had soon before the bell rang and Stiles went to his next couple of classes before the day was over and he was soon driving home before putting his things away.

He was then getting dressed for work and then he was parking his car in the usual parking space before he went to the clock in the store and signed in before going to work for the next couple of hours till it was time for his break. He signed out before headed to the sandwich shop and ordered his usual sandwich before sitting down and eating it while he worked on deleting some emails before it was soon time to go back to work so he signed back in and finished up his shift before going to get his paycheck and driving home where he got changed into new clothes before sitting down and watching TV for a while .

He made some food for himself and then went to play some Xbox for the next few minutes . Stiles turned on the system before playing some Call of Duty for the most part as he leveled up and got new classes and guns before he saved his data after winning some new missions before selecting Gears if War and playing that game for a while before logging onto his laptop and listening to some new music while he checked his writing . He saw he had gotten some good reviews before he then logged out of them and worked on the new parts of his written work before saving it .

He was then headed to the kitchen for some snacks before seeing that he was kinda out so he grabbed his keys and drove to the store before purchasing new drinks and snacks before going back home and as he pulled into the driveway he saw Lydia waiting for him by his door . They kissed before he let them both into the house and they soon sat on the couch before watching the Avengers for a short amount of time with Lydia's head on his shoulder and he saw she was falling asleep so he laid her on the couch.

Stiles was then making two glasses of hot chocolate and brought one cup of it over to her before she kissed him and they sat and drank it before they moved to the den for some alone time . Stiles pushed his girlfriend to the couch before they made out for a long yet satisfying time before they separated and went to sit by the TV where Stiles's games were and Lydia watched her lover play some of them while she texted Allison about her day and what they were doing for the time .

Eventually they went to get ready for dinner before driving to the diner where they sat down and ordered their meals before drinking their drinks and talking about their days so far. Stiles ordered his usual cheeseburger and fries while Lydia ordered the turkey wrap with some sauce on it which came to them a few minutes later before they thanked their waiter and dug into the meal. Once they were done with their meals they ordered dessert before devouring it and then paid for their food before driving home.

When they were at his house Stiles then pushed Lydia up against the wall and they made out for a few hours before they separated and then watched some TV for a while . Lydia went home a few minutes later so Stiles got into the Xbox mood and played some Call of Duty for the next hour before he got into the shower and washed himself before he got dressed .

Then Stiles went to the kitchen and then made some popcorn before watching the Maze Runner for the next few minutes . Once he was done he got up and went to call his friends for a few seconds before going to sleep.


	151. Stiles entering month of February

The next month came around and so Stiles was adjusting to the new month with his life being good so far such as him getting some good raises in his job and keeping his grades up while he helped his friends out with their own grades and so everything was good. Stiles drove to the school and parked his car before he got his stuff and headed to his locker before putting the books he needed in his bag and the rest of his books in the locker before going to his classes for the morning. He sat down in his seat and the day went on before it was time for Stiles to go to lunch so he sat down and ate his food while working on his work for the classes .

He then put it away before he saw a table with tickets being sold for the Valentine's day dance which he wanted to attend so he bought two tickets for him and Lydia and he put them away before heading to his next classes for the day . Once the day was over Stiles was home and working on his school work for the next few minutes before he got his keys and drove to the mall before looking around and buying a few thing before driving home and then making some sandwiches for himself before sitting down and watching some TV for the next few minutes .

Stiles then shut the tv off before going to take a nap cause of his tiredness for the next hour so he fell onto his bed and slept for the time being until he awoke and then found his parents were home so he went to the den and turned on his Xbox before playing some games for the next few minutes, He kept winning new matches before saving his data and then he logged onto his laptop before doing some new amounts of writing before saving it and then he went to take some cookies out of a box .

Then he turned on his music before reading some new articles on topics that interested him like health conditions and other topics before he closed it and then he went to go see how Lydia was doing . He walked over to her house before he kissed her and he was soon laying on her bed while they talked about their days so far before he gave her his tickets and asked if she wanted to go which she smiled at before kissing him and then accepted . Once they did that they got up before they made some food and then watched some TV for the next few hours .

Stiles went home and as he walked into the kitchen he saw his mom ordering some Chinese before he went to take another nap for a while . He got up and saw his dad with the food before he sat down in the Man Cave and payed some Xbox for the next few minutes before it was dinner time. He walked into the kitchen and found his parents putting food on plates before they would be sitting down and eating .

So he went to the kitchen and washed up before he picked up some food and put it on a plate before he sat down and ate his food for the next few minutes, The food was good and so he was done with his first part of the food before he got some more before getting up and washing the dishes before he went to the den and played some movies for the next part. He watched them for a good amount of time and then turned them off .

Then he grabbed his keys and drove to the mall to see if there was any new movies before he picked up the ones he wanted before going home and logging onto his laptop for the next few moments. He wrote the last parts of his chapters before he then uploaded them to his sites and then he went to make some food for himself as he made a sandwich and then he sat down before he watched some movies for the next hour.

After he turned the movies off he then checked the reviews on his written work before he got up and took his shower before getting dressed . Stiles then took some left over cookies and ate them along with milk before going to bed .


	152. new day of work and eating ice cream at night

Stiles was spending the current day of the month working at the bookstore since he had nothing better to do so as he drove to the coffee shop a few minutes before he had to check into the clock for starting his shift he ordered his usual drink before putting it in the cup holder and then waited a few moments before going in and signing into the clock and then beginning his shift for the next few hours . He worked for the time being before he signed out and headed to the sandwich shop before ordering his sandwich and sitting down while checking his emails before eating his food and reading new topics until he was done and so he signed back into the shift before working on the final hours .

Once he was done Stiles picked up his pay before driving home and finished up his coffee while he watched some videos on his IPhone for the next couple of minutes until he threw out his drink before headed to the den where he turned on his laptop and logged onto his sites before checking his reviews and seeing he got some good ones and a couple of pretty cool criticism that old him he could do somewhat better before he replied to them and then logged onto his youtube account before making new playlist for the next amount of time before signing out and then playing some Xbox .

Stiles turned on his copy of Gears of War 2 before he played some Horde mode until he felt that he was done so he saved his data before playing some of his story mode before logging off and headed to take a nap . He sat down and clasped on his bed before falling asleep and then waking up a few moments later to see his phone telling him that he had some new texts so he answered them which told him that Scott wanted to know if he wanted to hang out so he drove to Scott's house before he gave his best friend a man hug before they went to play some games for the next few moments.

While this was going on Melissa was making dinner for the two of them but she was willing to make more for Stiles if he was going to stay over He told her he was going to call his dad and see if he could be able to stay over so he called him and was given permission to stay which he told the woman next to him he could stay. He smiled before going back to play with Scott on the Xbox for the next few minutes as they talked about their lives so far and how they would spend the next couple of months doing whatever they wanted before it was dinner time.

Stiles and Scott came downstairs before sitting down at the table and they took some plates and brought them to the table. Then Melissa brought over to the table the pot of stew before puring some into bowls for the two teens and then the divorced mother was given her own bowl before they sat down and as they waited for the bowls to be cool they talked about their days so far and how things were going .

The food was good and so they sat around the table and relaxed as they talked about things and enjoyed the meal. The three people was almost done with their meal and the day was going by smoothly before they were all done. Stiles washed his bowl before he and Scott went to Scott's bedroom and kept playing the game before Stiles drove home where he sat down and took another nap cause he was tired . He then got up before he then called up Lydia before they then drove to the ice cream parlor where they were then ordering two cups and then sitting down.

The two teens were digging into their ice cream for the next few minutes and liking how the night air affected them . Stiles smiled as his lover had some ice cream on her face and he kissed her before they left the parlor and headed to the bookstore before looking around . He found some new books before purchasing them and then Lydia bought her own books before they drove home and then they collapsed on the bed before they were soon making out for the next few moments .

Lydia soon went home and so Stiles got showered and dressed before playing some music on his Laptop and then writing for some time before he uploaded the written work to his profiles before going to sleep.


	153. Getting their suits at the store before the dance

Stiles was headed to his first class that day since the previous couple of days had gone by already and so he wanted to enjoy his day so far and as he sat down in hie class he pulled out the stuff he needed for the class before the classes was soon over and so Stiles was now sitting down in his seat in the cafeteria while he ate his food and reading his notes for a quiz he had in English the next day and once it was soon time to go he then put his food away before going to his next set of classes until the day was over. Stiles was then driving to his house before he then put his stuff down and then got dressed before calling up his friends and seeing if they wanted to drive to the mall to get their suits for the dance that was coming up .

So they agreed before they all drove to the mall before they were soon in the store that sold suits . Stiles was waiting for his friends that were getting their suits and once they were done they came out and then Stiles headed to the dressing room to try on the suit which fitted him good so he paid for the suit before they then headed to the food court for some food and they sat down at the table before eating the sandwiches they chose to get for their meal .

So once they were done they headed to the car before they then drove home and then Stiles put his new clothes in the closet before going to watch some movies for the next amount of moments. He sat down after putting some of his new movies in the living room before he turned on the movie he put in the player before he was soon asleep due to being tired before he got up and then got dressed before he drove to work. He would sometimes go to work due to wanting new money .

He was going to his job since he wanted to get some cash in his bank so he pulled into the parking lot and signed in before starting to work for the next few minutes. He worked for the time being before his break time was in front of him on his phone so he signed out before he went over to the coffee shop and ordered his drink before sitting down and drinking it while he read his email for the time until he went back and signed back in. He then worked for the rest of his break .

The work time was soon over and Stiles drove home before sitting down and playing some Xbox for the time before dinner time . He turned on the system before he put in Dishonored before selecting his story mode and then choosing a level before playing for the next amount of time before he selected the brawl mode and won several rounds before he signed out of his system before logging onto his Laptop .

Then at that time he was doing some new amount of writing for a while before saving it and then going to see what was going to be there for dinner. He went upstairs and saw thee was soup and sandwiches before sitting down and sipping some of the soup and finding it to be really good for the night. He finished eating his sandwich and soup before washing his dishes and then going to see what Lydia was doing for the next hour . He walked to her house before he saw her sitting by the porch and he kissed her before they went to the den.

Then they sat down and watched some movies while they talked about their days in hushed voices for a while before Stiles asked if she wanted to go out for ice cream . Lydia happily agreed before they drove to the ice cream parlor before sitting down with two cups of ice cream and they enjoyed their dessert while they talked about different things before they were eventually done . They threw out their cups before they left the parlor and went back to the car .

Stiles held his girlfriend's hand and led her to the car before they drove around for a while before coming back home .Stiles dropped his girl back at her house before going into his own house for the night . He did his usual routine for the night before washing up and getting dressed then he went to bed due to being tired.


	154. Stiles and Lydia at the dance

Stiles was getting himself ready for the school day on the morning of the dance and as he got out of the shower he put on the jeans and grey shirt before he slipped on the plaid shirt he chosen for the day before going to make himself some breakfast and then go meet up with Lydia before heading to school. He put a piece of cinnamon roll on his plate and sat down before digging into the meal before driving to his girlfriend's house and then the strawberry blonde haired beauty came out of the house with a smile of big proportions on her face before sitting in her seat and kissed him before they drove to the school.

Once they were at their lockers they got the stuff they needed before they split apart after kissing the other person to go to their classes . After the bell rang Stiles was soon in his lunch class and was now sitting down while eating his food and writing down new stuff for his homework before he put it in his bag before throwing out his food and then going to the restroom and once he came back Stiles went to his next classes before the day was over . Then he got his stuff out of his locker and then went home.

Stiles drove to his house and then put his bag down in his room before working on his homework and then grabbing his shirt for his job and then drove to his job before he signed in and started to work for the next few hours. He then went on his break before he then got a drink and food and then sat down before reading his messages and sipping his drink before he then left to go sign in before going back to work .

Once the shift was over he then signed back out before buying new books for a good price before driving home where he took a shower and then got dressed before playing some Xbox which was Gears of War and then some Prototype as he liked to destroy all the things in the game for the next hour . He kept using the whip fist and the blade at the point of the game he was at and he also kept playing Destroy all Humans in the PlayStation network since the game was there.

So he kept playing before he got to his feet and then went to the kitchen before made a sandwich and watched some movies for a while before going to take a nap before dinner. Stiles fell asleep on the bed before he slept for the next few moments before getting up when he was done sleeping and washed his face with some water before finding his dad making dinner and that Scott and his mom was coming over so they could get ready for the dance as well .

Stiles smiled before he then sat down and waited for the stew to be brought over in the bowls that it was placed in and when the two teens and the two adults were sat down they dug into the meal for the next amount of time. Once the dinner was over the two teens got ready before meeting up with their dates and Stiles drove Lydia to the McCall's house where they took their pictures with the other group members before driving to the gym for the dance.

They parked into their parking spots and headed to the gym before taking some deep breaths before they then walked to give their tickets to the teachers that were taking them before going into the gym and looking amazed. They went to a empty table before sitting down and drinking some punch from the glasses that Stiles and the other guys brought over to their dates for the next few minutes .

Stiles and Lydia led their friends out to the dance floor and they had fun dancing to many of their favorite songs and Stiles enjoyed slow dancing with his girlfriend even dipping her which made her giggle and she placed her forehead against his when they were alone . Once they were at his house they were soon making love for the next hour before they got dressed in their nightclothes or at the clothes that Stiles gave to Lydia for the nights she spent with him and Stiles told his girlfriend he would bring her home the next morning before they went to sleep.


	155. Stiles at the gym for the day

Stiles woke up with his lover next to him with her head on his chest and her strawberry blonde hair flowed around her head which made him smile softly before he got up and made some breakfast for the two of them while she slept for a while since the two of them had the day off so Stiles made breakfast consisting of eggs , sausage and toast which he put onto two plates and brought to his room where Lydia was awake and she smiled softly before taking bites of the food while Stiles watched her from the doorway as he put his food plate on the dresser .He had then sat down next to his girlfriend before they dug into the food .

They finished their food before they washed the dishes and Juliet was driven home where she was dressed in a red tank top and blue jeans with her favorite pair of sneakers and some of her favorite perfume before adding her jacket on her body before going to spend some money at the store . Stiles got dressed in his black leather jacket and white v neck shirt over his black jeans and sneakers before taking off his shirt and adding some cologne before driving to the club to spend some time with his friends.

The guys had texted him during the morning when he was making breakfast and asked if he wanted to have a guy's day out so he had accepted before he knew it he was standing by the bar and had ordered a coke before he saw his friends standing by the door . They hugged in a manly way before they sat down on the couch before they chatted about their favorite moments of the dance while they sipped their drinks and soon they left the club before they drove to the house where they sat down in the living room and watched some movies for the time.

Then they sipped their drinks that Stiles had made for them in the kitchen using the coffee machine . Lydia called him and asked if he wanted her to bring him somethings from the store when she came to visit him and he told her just a bag of chips and some sodas before he hung up and then he switched movies . The door opened and Lydia stepped in before seeing the three boys laying on the couch and relaxing which made her giggle as she liked seeing her boyfriend look all relaxed .

She stepped over Scott who was laying on the floor before she handed Stiles her bag containing the chips she had gotten for him and he kissed her cheek before thanking her and they went to talk about their days so far in the kitchen as he poured some of the chips into a bowl . They brought the bowl over to the TV room and they settled in to watch the movies till the two teens were alone after Scott and Liam had left the house.

Stiles pulled his girlfriend to the bedroom before they were soon making out and then they laid on the bed till it was dinner time and Lydia went home after they listened to their music while reading some books for a while. He walked into the kitchen and found hot dogs and fries on his plate so he sat down before pulling the ketchup bottle to him and piling his fries with ketchup for the next few seconds before he dug into his fries and hot dogs.

Once he was done Stiles then walked to the bedroom and got changed before he drove to the gym and signed in before starting a new session for the next couple of hours . He used the weights for the first few moments before switching his focus over to the bar and he lifted it before he did twenty reps and then he put it down before doing different amounts of reps and then he went to the restroom for a while before he sipped some water.

Once he was done Stiles then did one more set of reps before driving to the mall and went to the food court before buying some pizza and a coke before sitting down and called Lydia . they talked for a while before Stiles hung up and bought some movies and books for his girlfriend that she wanted along with his own items before he drove home and walked to his girlfriend's house .

He handed her the items and she kissed him before she told him she would call him later before went back into her house and Stiles went back to his house before washing himself and then going to sleep.


	156. Stiles using his usual routine for the day

Stiles got up the next morning and knowing he had to work later in the afternoon he got dressed before grabbing his keys and driving to the library before looking up new topics for his writing for a while before jotting down important ideas in his notebook and then driving to the diner for some breakfast . He sat down in a booth and ordered his usual order of eggs and sausages with toast on the side along with a cup of coffee before he looked over his notes and heard his phone ring with Lydia calling him and he answered before hearing his strawberry blonde haired lover ask if he wanted to go out for the night.

He regretfully had to deny this as he had to work but he told her he might be able to do it if he got out of work on time which made her happy and they talked for a while before the food came so he told his girl he would see her later in the day before he hung up and ate his food for the next few minutes before he paid for the food and drove home where he sat down in the den and churned out several paragraphs of writing before he looked it over and saved it before he then made some coffee.

Then Stiles pulled out a cinnamon roll before he then watched some TV while sipping his coffee and eating his roll. He finished eating his food and so he washed the plate before he went to the bedroom and fell asleep for the next few moments and once he woke up he went to play some music while he read for a while before playing some Xbox and killed some enemies for the next amount of time before he saved his data and then checked his emails on his phone .

Stiles then walked around the block before coming back and turning on the acoustic version of "The Haunting" by Set It Off he then settled into the couch in the living room before falling asleep for the next amount of time . Once he was done with his music listening he woke up and then went to play some Xbox for a while before he wanted to do anything else . He went to the section of the den where his Xbox was and sat down before doing anything else.

So he turned on the Xbox and then put in Dishonored for the next amount of time as he killed some enemies while choking out the rest of the guards and using non lethal methods on the targets in the game for the next couple of missions before he saved the data and then logged off his system . He then took out his Blu ray version of the Force Awakens and put it into the Ps3 that he also had and settled back to watch it for the next hour .

It would be dinner time once he was done and so he heard his parents come to the kitchen before he sat back and watched the film for the current amount of time . He then went to get dressed before going to work and he signed in before working the first few hours before he then signed out before going on his break to the sandwich shop and eating his normal sandwich and drinking his soda before he was soon working for the rest of his shift .

Then he signed out of his shift before driving home and then he took a nap for a while . He smelled some food and then went to see what was for dinner and found some healthy burgers and cooked veggies and so he washed up before digging into the food cause he was still hungry. Once he was done Stiles then went to play some Xbox for the next few minutes since he was in the mood and as he played Gears of War 2 he kept his mind focused on the game and not on any problems he had .

Once he was done he saved his data before going to the Laptop and logging in before he finished up with his writing before uploading it to the profiles on the sites he used and then he saved the writing before he then went to take his shower and then go have a snack . Once he was done Stiles then went to sleep due to being tired.


	157. Stiles and his girlfriend dancing the night away

Stiles was in the computer room writing the final part of a paper for one of the classes that needed a great grade for the job that Stiles wanted to do for the next part of his life and as he finished writing down the last part of his paper he printed them out after he saved the writing to his flash drive and then put the paper together before he then put it away and then went to his locker as the bell rang since it was time for lunch and so he put this books away that he had took out for his last couple of classes before grabbing the ones he needed for the next set of classes and then walked to the lunchroom before sitting down and eating his food for the next few minutes till the period was over .

So then Stiles walked to his next couple of classes till they day was over . He had handed in his paper before doing the work they had been given for the class and so he was driving home that afternoon and listening to some of his favorite music before parking the car and going into the house where he got changed into his work outfit and drove to the bookstore where he signed in and got to work. He was then working his shift for the next few hours and once it was time for his self assigned break he signed out before he went to the coffee shop.

He bought a usual drink and sat down while reading his emails before he got up and wet to use the restroom for a few seconds. He then came back and finished up shift after signing back in before he then went over to the coffee shop and ordered his usual drink again before purchasing two cookies for him and Lydia who he was going to see if she wanted to go out for dinner that night . Stiles called Lydia and asked if she wanted to go to dinner and dancing that night since he had nothing else to do for the night.

Lydia looked at her schedule before replying in a positive sounding voice that she could go out that night so they both made plans for dinner and to the club that night. Stiles hung up and drove to the library before working on his papers for any of his other classes for the next hour before he saved his work on his flash drive and then driving to the house where he parked outside and then went to the den.

Then he played some games on his Xbox and ate some chips with dip in the side before he was done and then he saved his data before he watched some TV for a while. before doing some new amount of writing for the next few minutes till it was time for getting ready for going out to dinner. He went to his bedroom in his house before he checked himself in the bedroom mirror before adding some cologne to his body and then choosing his clothes.

He put on a dress shirt and good pants before putting on his shoes and then his ring and necklace before picking up Lydia before they drove to the diner and ordered their meals before discussing their days so far. Once the food came they smiled before digging into their food and they gave the other person some of their food for the next few moments before they paid for their meals and drove to the club.

They were let in before they ordered their drinks and then sat down before Lydia laid on her lover as they let the music and atmosphere wash over them and they smiled at each other before relaxing for the next few moments. Once they were done with their drinks Stiles pulled his girlfriend to the dance floor and they dance the night away for the next hours before they went home and Lydia was dropped off at home.

Then Stiles went to get dressed since he got showered before he left the house and then did his usual routine of gaming and logging onto his laptop before going to sleep.


	158. New day of school and the movies for Stiles and Lydia

The next day Stiles was driving to school in his car as his Iphone was blaring his playlist for when he was driving places and as he pulled into the school parking lot he parked the car before grabbing his stuff and then went to his locker before grabbing his materials and then walked to the classes for the first couple of hours before he got up when it was time for his fifth class of the day and sat down in his seat in the lunchroom before he put his books down and got his food tray before sitting back down and working on some homework for a while as he ate his food before putting the books and work away and then finishing up his food before throwing it away .

Then he headed to the bathroom before going to the next couple of classes before the school day was over . The teen was soon grabbing his books and then drove to his house before he then put his books on the table before he then worked on his homework and when he was done Stiles then put his work away before grabbing a bottle of iced tea along with some cookies that were homemade before he sat down and put in Revenge of the Sith before relaxing for the next few moments.

He felt his phone ring and he smiled before seeing his friends texting him and he answered the question that they sent him if they could go to the mall later that day and he agreed as he had off of work that day so he made plans to go with them before he put the phone away and then turned off the phone before he then went to play some Xbox . Stiles walked over to a bag containing new items he had bought from his trip to the mall the other week and so he wanted to play some new games he got.

So he put in his copy of Force Unleashed and kept playing for the next few minutes as he went to the middle of the game where Starkiller is impaled by Darth Vader before thrown into space and so he then saved before he closed the game and took a walk for a while. He took a banana with him and ate it as he walked around for the time he was using for his walk before he came back and then threw it away before Stiles then logged onto his laptop and logged onto his email and then his profiles on his writing sites.

Then he looked over his emails and deleting the old ones he read a while ago before he then read over his profiles and then checked his reviews before giving hope and reassurances to the fans of his stories that he would keep writing before he logged off and then went to make some food for himself but a small amount of food. He made some sandwiches and some fruit before sitting down and reading one of his notebooks full of story ideas.

He liked doing this while he ate cause he wanted to see what he personally thought of his work so far and he thought he did a decent and pretty cool job so far so he got up and threw out his food before going to take a nap for a while. He laid on the bed and listened to his music to keep himself from awakening before he chose to get up as he wanted to sleep for a good amount of time so he slept and then got up before seeing what was for dinner.

Stiles smiled as he sat down and was given a plate of lasagna and some sides like apple sauce before he dug into the meal and then washed up before going to his car, Stiles drove to Lydia's before they kissed and were going to the movies where they got their tickets and then sat down with their food before the previews started .

Once the movie was done they drove home where they were soon making out on Stile's bed for a good two hours before Lydia went home and Stoles then got dressed after taking his shower before he then played some Xbox for a while before going to sleep.


	159. Stiles going through March days

The next month came around as the final week went by quickly and so Stiles was spending his time getting ready for graduation and also spending his time doing the usual routines he did for his schooldays and his work times as well. He was currently driving to the bookstore as he had a shift that day and so wanted to get it out of the way while he also gained some money as he was going to get his paycheck that day and so he parked into the parking lot before he signed in and began to start his shift for the next few hours until it was time for his break so he signed out before he then walked to the sandwich shop and ordered his second type of sandwich which was a chicken and mustard with bacon sandwich.

He ate his food before he then threw the trash away and then went to sign back into his shift before the time was over and so Stiles signed out before he then bought a few new books using the money from his own paycheck and so once they were paid for Stiles drove home where he put the books in his bedroom before he then made some coffee and then sat down before watching some TV for a while as he sipped his coffee and ate some cookies until he was done and then put his coffee in the fridge before Stiles then went to play some Xbox for the time .

Once he was done saving the data the raven haired teen took off his shirt and put on his black v neck before adding his blue denim vest and some cologne on before grabbing some food and then driving to the coffee shop before going to the mall for some items he wanted to get and so he parked into the usual parking spot before going into his first favorite store. He looked around before picking up some new shirts and pants and then Stiles paid for the clothes before walking to the bookstore that was in the mall.

Then he found some new One Direction biographies which he had been looking for and so he put one copy of each book into his arms and then purchased them along with a cool Supernatural calendar before going back to his car and driving home. He was soon standing in his bedroom putting up his calendar before he sat down in the game chair in the den and was listening to his music while he was reading some of his new books from the mall and got to the middle of it before he saw his dad texting him.

He was told they were going over to Melissa's for dinner and so Stiles got ready before they drove over to the McCall's and brought some wine and a dish before they knew it they were there so Stiles rang the doorbell and Scott let his best friend and his dad into the house before both teens went to the bedroom and met up with Alison and Lydia who had came over to see if Stiles would be there. Stiles sat next to Lydia and the other couple sat next to them as they enjoyed the time next to the other person.

They watched some TV until it was time for dinner and so both set of teens walked into the kitchen and sat down to enjoy some soup and sandwiches for the next few minutes, Then the four teen walked around the block for a while before Stiles and his dad went home and Stiles was soon playing some Xbox for the time being. He kept playing his games that he liked before he then turned off the game and put a new one in the system.

He turned on Gears of War 2 and played it for a while before logging onto his laptop and checking his writing before listening to his music . He was currently listening to some soundtrack music like the score to Dishonored 2 and some other music like the score to the Force Awakens which was one of his favorite movies since it was a star wars film and he enjoyed those films a lot so he enjoyed listening to the music from the universe.

Once he was done Stiles then uploaded the writing he had just done to his profiles before going to take his shower and then go to get dressed before watching some tv for the next few minutes before he got up and went to bed .


	160. Hanging with Scott and Liam for the day

Stiles was driving to the school that morning as the weekend had passed and so he was focusing on his classes and his work for those classes which he was doing a decent job of keeping his grades up in those classes so he had a good time in school so far . He parked in the parking lot before he then went into the school and grabbed the books and materials he needed for the rest of his first classes before he closed his locker and put in a earbud before listening to a playlist as he walked to the first class in his schedule before he sat down in the classroom seat he usually sat in and the class began .

The classes went by and Stiles was soon headed to the lunchroom before seeing his girlfriend sitting down next to him as he sat down and she kissed his cheek before he asked what she was doing there for and Lydia told him she needed to do a interview with him for a class and so he smiled before they walked to the classroom that was being used for the interviews for the class. He sat down and Lydia pulled out the clipboard with the questions on it and she began by asking him his age and other usual questions .

Then she was moving on to the other more important questions and once they were done Stiles went to his next class which went by quickly till it was time for Stiles to go home and so he drove home where he sat down and did his homework for the next few minutes until the work was done then Stiles went to get his keys before driving to Scott's house where he and Liam were playing some PS3 . Kyle smiled before opening his door and allowing Stiles into the house.

Stiles was allowed into the house and Scott fist bumped him before they sat back down and Stiles watched his friends play some fighting game before it was his turn to play so he was playing against Liam so he picked out his character and they began to fight for the next hour before they got tired. Once they were done Stiles asked if they wanted to drive around the town and see if there's anything to do so they agreed and they piled into Stiles's car before they pulled out of the driveway.

Stiles was then driving to the coffee shop and ordered their drinks before sitting down and sipping the drinks for a while before getting up and then driving to the mall before looking around and seeing if there was anything that they wanted to get. They bought some new movies for the two other guys before they sat down and ate three slices of pizza that they had bought from the pizza part of the food court for a while before they threw out the trash and headed to the last store which was the game store.

They were then looking around for a while and when they didn't find anything they wanted they then walked to the car before driving home where Scott asked Stiles and Liam if they wanted to stay for dinner and both guys agreed before Stiles was then texting his dad telling him where he would be before they ordered Chinese food and watched some Star Wars for the time it took to get the food. The food was then there in the house and Scott paid for the food before they opened the food and put it in bowl since there was Wonton soup .

Then since the soup was there along with the stuff they ordered before they then sat down and dug into the meal while they watched the movie for the next amount of time before they washed the dishes and then Stiles went home . He sat down in his desk chair and logged onto his laptop before checking his emails and then opening up his newest chapter . After he finished deleting the old emails he then read his newest ones before closing the email site.

He then worked on his writing for the next amount of time before he was done and then uploaded it to his profiles before then going to take his shower and then get dressed . After that Stiles got into his bed and went to sleep due to needing to get up early


	161. Stiles and Lydia going to the hospital

The third week of March came around and Stiles was currently working on keeping up with both school/work and his personal life going at a good rate and so that morning he was outside at 5:30 in the morning using a tree to do some pull ups for the second and final time before he went into the house and got showered before putting on his plaid shirt and black v neck while he then put on his jeans and sneakers then he headed to the kitchen before adding some eggs and bacon to the pan before adding toast to the mix and as he cooked his food he turned on his phone and started his playlist for when he was going to school .

The playlist started with some pop songs and for the time being ended with rock which made him feel good as he liked to listen to his music while he was making breakfast and so he sat down with his food before digging into the meal and he took his books before driving to school where he saw Lydia waiting for him with a smile on her face and she kissed him before whispering " Hello Handsome" and she giggled as he kissed her lips and gently nipped her earlobe which made her squeal in a low voice before they went to their lockers .

They then got their books before the bell rang a few moments later and so Stiles kissed his girlfriend before walking to his first class for the morning . He sat down and took out his books before the class started with the teacher giving out a test for the period. Stiles was soon sitting down and eating his lunch when Lydia came into the lunchroom with tears down her face and her arms wrapping around him as she was beginning to cry .

Stiles walked with her to the hallway and she told him that her mom was in the hospital due to a injury that happened to her due to a car crash and she asked if he could come with her to the hospital . They stopped at the parking lot and headed to the front desk where they were told to go to room 17 on the third floor and they nodded before thanking the receptionist and headed there. The two teens stopped and Lydia was allowed in to see her mom who was doing decently in her healing and she smiled at her daughter and future son in law .

Stiles asked if she was alright to which she replied " i'm fine the truck only caused me to break my arm so i should be fine in a couple of days or weeks. They talked to Natalie before they went back so school and it was the second final class of the day so Stiles walked to his classes before driving home and then worked on his work for the next few minutes before going to the kitchen and making some bagel bites .

Stiles then sat down in the den before watching some Star Wars after the bagel bites were made and he had a good time before he texted Scott and told him where he had been during the last few hours which Scott was relieved by and told him he would see him in a while. Stiles then hung up and finished his bagel bites before his dad came home and began to sleep for a while . Stiles then put his plate in the sink before going to log onto his laptop for the next few minutes. Then John got up and made a frozen pizza for dinner which made Stiles happy and it was soon ready.

They sat down and Stiles took some pizza before telling John " if you were ready Me and Lydia were at the hospital so don't get worried OK?" . John smiled before replying "That's OK as Natalie let me know through a call from the hospital so i'm fine with this and any other visits you and Lydia make to go see her" Scott came over a few minutes later and both teens were playing Xbox and eating chips and candy and overall having fun before Scott decided to go home .

So Stiles walked him go to his car before he then logged onto his Laptop and did some writing before saving it and then uploading it and then going to take his shower and then go to get dressed . He then played some Xbox before going to bed.


	162. Going to the diner and the mall before hanging with Scott

Stiles was currently spending the morning playing Xbox with Scott and Alison at his house well Alison was reading her book that she had brought with her for the time being so it was the guys playing the Xbox and it was OK with them but at that moment when Stiles killed Scott's character in whatever Halo game Stiles had in his system Lydia came into the room and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek before sitting down and watching her lover play with her other best male friend and all was good with the world for the time being. Stiles won his match with Scott and went to sit with Lydia as they turned on the TV and watched some Cartoons for the next few minutes.

This was cause they were going to find something else to watch for then before they were going to get some breakfast and then go to the mall for a while and as they finished up the show they were watching Stiles grabbed his keys before they pulled themselves into the male members of the group's cars with Scott and Lydia driving to the diner and Stiles and Alison following them and so they parked out of the diner before they went into the lobby and were led to their table before sitting down and looking through the menu for a brief amount of time before choosing their meals for the morning.

Stiles ordered pancakes and sausage patties while Scott ordered his usual order of Eggs Bacon and toast which were all in one deal and the girls ordered their orders of Pancakes and toast and so the waitress took the orders before Stiles texted his dad and told him where they would be for the first few parts of the day and he told his son to just be careful and that he would be home when Stiles got home before the food came .

Scott dug into the eggs and other foods on his plate while watching his friends eat their meals and they all talked about how the food was so far until the teens were all done and so they paid for their meals before three of the four teens took their food in boxes and they then drove to the mall for some shopping . They parked in their parking spaces before heading inside and starting with their clothes shopping and Stiles and Scott headed to the men's department while their ladies headed to the ladies part of the store before they chose their clothes for the shopping trip .

Stiles held up a couple of shirts before putting them in his basket that was on his arm before choosing two pairs of pants and then heading to the dressing room before closing the door and then putting on the shirt and pants that was chosen first which was a button down short sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans which looked like they fit him well and to his amazement they did fit him well . So he bought them and chose a pair of a black and a red polo shirts which also fit him well before he then paid for them.

Stiles then met up with Scott who had his own purchases before they then met up with his lady friends who bought their things and headed to the other stores they wanted to go to. Stiles looked around before ultimately buying a few more things like some posters and a few cds before going home where he told Scott he would see him later before he put his posters up and then listened to his music that he purchased before going to take a nap for a while.

Then he got up before finding soup and sandwiches on the table and so he sat down before eating his food since he was hungry and once he was done Stiles went to wash his dishes before going to the den and play some Xbox for the next few minutes. The teen played some Gears and then some Halo before getting up and headed to the desk where his laptop was and logged onto it before he then checked his emails and then deleted the old ones before sending some new ones and then checking his reviews.

He then went to upload the new writing he did before he took his shower and then go to bed after getting dressed . He slept good cause he was dreaming about Lydia and knew she was doing the same.


	163. going to the gym and then the club

Stiles was in the library the next morning working on some papers for his classes since he got to the library early as his class was using the library for the paper they were doing for the next couple of days. He was sitting in the seats by the table that was near the door next to the computers and was finishing putting his paper together before going to the computer he was using before saved it and then worked on final paper before he put that one together before he got his books together and walked to his locker before the school doors opened and he was struck by a hand on his shoulder and he saw it was Scott who asked him if they were still going out for the club that night with the others in their group.

He agreed to this before they split and went to the first couple of classes in their schedules before the morning was over . Stiles was soon heading to the lunch line and gathered a tray full of a burger and fries along with some fruit in a cup before putting a can of fruit juice on it and paying for it before sitting down and reading his notes for a test he had in his Drawing class and so he was immersed in them before he would take bites of his burger and fries before sipping his drink while then reading his notes before doing it over until he felt he had read the notes enough to get a good grade on it .

Then he put them away so he could finish his food for the rest of the period. He threw out the food once he was done and then Stiles headed to the final set of classes that he had for the late part of the school day before the day was soon over and he was at his locker putting his books in it while grabbing what he needed for the rest of the day before Scott and Liam came up to him and they made plans to work out since he didn't have work for the day and once they had their stuff they headed to the gym before signing in and then setting their bodies to get stronger and more built .

Stiles was using the weights for the first part of the workout session while his friends used the machines for their first part of the workout before Stiles got up and used the restroom for a few minutes before sipping some of his iced tea and then finishing with the weights before he sat down and used the bar before Liam watched over him to make sure he would be safe before Stiles lifted the bar and did his twenty reps before putting it down and then got up before they were soon done .

The three guys then went to the locker room before getting changed and drove to the coffee shop before ordered their coffees and sat down while the drinks were being ready before they were called up and got their drinks before driving to Stiles 's house. Stiles took out a bag of Pizza Rolls before they made a plate of them and put them into the oven before they sat down and drank their coffee's while they watched the two Maze Runner films and ate some other snacks for a while.

Then Stiles 's parents were in the house and the guys were greeting them for a few seconds before the adults walked to their room and laid on the bed before reading their books . The guys went to the den and played some Xbox for a while before the guys went home and Stiles stayed in the den for a while before it was time for dinner. He sat down before he took some veggie soup and poured some into his bowl before sitting down and devouring it while dipping some bread into it for some dunking.

He did this cause he liked to dunk from time to time when he ate soup and stew and this was no exception , once he was done Stiles walked to get dressed in a grey vest and black v neck with his regular jeans and sneakers before grabbing his keys and driving to the club to meet up with his friends and his girlfriend for the night. He stopped the car and went into the club before wrapping his arm around Lydia's waist and they began to dance for the next few hours before they got their drinks and sipped them while watching the others have their fun.

Lydia's sat on her boyfriend's lap and he was sitting on the couch near the stairs leading to the upper level of the club so they got up and went up there before sipping their drinks and then after a while going back down to dance some more before it was time for Stiles to go home due to him being tired so he drove his girlfriend home and he sat in his desk chair in the den before he turned on his Xbox and played Gears 2 for a while. Once he was done he got showered and dressed before going to bed.


	164. Work and then relaxing at home

Stiles was working on presenting his project for his fourth period class in the least few minutes of the period and was feeling good about it as he had presented his points and had made a good presentation which would get him decent points for a good grade and so as he wrapped all that up he gathered his stuff before driving himself towards his desk and the bell rang with their teacher telling them they would hear the final ones the next day and the students walked out of the classroom before heading to their next classes with Stiles and Scott siting down in their seats for the lunch period that they were currently in .

Stiles got up and gathered his tray of food before sitting down and sipping on some iced tea and eating his food while working on any homework he had for the classes he was previously in until the five minute bell rang so he and Scott put their stuff away before the bell rang and they got up before heading to their classes for the final part of the school day . The day was soon over and Stiles was driving home where he got changed for work after making some left over pancakes for his meal.

Then he made sure he got what he needed for work which was his phone and wallet containing his money and license before driving to the bookstore where he signed in and began to work his first few hours before it was time for his break . He helped some people get the books they needed or wanted and he also showed them where to get any books they couldn't find at any time during the work day. He had a good shift so far and hoped to keep it up during the day.

Then once he was done Stiles signed out before going to the sandwich shop and ordered his meal of coffee and a sandwich before sitting down with his food and reading his emails while chowing down on his sandwich and sipping his coffee before the time was up and so Stiles got up before signing in and working for the remaining hours of his shift. He signed out when it was time for his shift to end and then got his paycheck before he then bought some new books .

Then he drove home where he took a short nap before he got up and went to the den before playing some Xbox for the next amount of time. Then he got into his desk chair and listened to some of his music. Then Stiles was starting some new amount of writing for a time before he saved it and then went to see if his dad was home. He was sleeping in the bedroom so Stiles went to his laptop and wrote some more writing for the next few minutes before he got up and went to the bedroom before he fell asleep for a while .

This was due to being tired from working that last few hours and so he liked to sleep after work. He dreamed of new stuff that he has seen or ate or was now thinking of before he woke up and smelled what was being made for dinner and so he went to the kitchen and saw Spaghetti for dinner with sauce to match it. Stiles smiled to himself with the matching thought that he enjoyed his dad's cooking before washing up and saw a bowl of pasta was put into front of him before they dug into their meals.

The meal was good and so Stiles got up before getting another bowl of pasta and added some sauce to it before he sat back down and ate his meal again before washing it and then went to play some Xbox for the next hour before he was going to do some writing. He sat in his chair and played some Call of Duty before he got up after saving the game and then opened his new written work before doing some new writing for a while before he saved it and then made bowl of ice cream before watching TV and eating it.

He was then washing it out before he turned on his Xbox and then played some Gears and Dishonored before he was saving the data and then he opened his writing before finishing it up and then uploaded it before he would check the reviews the next day and that point he went to go to sleep .


	165. Trip to the mall and talk with Melissa

Stiles and his friends including his girlfriend and her best friend were driving to the mall for a day of shopping and so as he pulled into the parking lot he pulled out his phone and texted his dad to tell him where he would be with his dad responding that he was going on a date with Melissa which got Stiles and Scott smirking as the two of them have no problem with their parents getting together as it would make them brothers in all but blood and so the raven haired teen told his dad to have fun and to be careful before he hung up and then they walked into the mall before they went to the stores they wanted to go to but they split into separate groups so that they could cover more ground.

So Scott and Stiles went their way and Lydia and Alison went their own way and they made plans to meet up at the food court for some food before they left . Scott and his best friend left to go to the sports store to look for new gear for lacrosse and new equipment for when they worked out at the gym which they were planning to go to later that day .So they purchased some gloves for lacrosse and new balls for using to throw and use for practice before picking up some new shirts and shorts for working out plus some new sports shoes before paying for them .

Then once they were paid for they left the store before heading to the movies section of the media store and bought some new movies before leaving the store and then walked around while Scott called his mother who was at a restaurant with John and she had a smile on her face as she took a picture of the two of them and sent it to the two teens who smiled and fist bumped at the idea of being brothers . Stiles was remembering a talk he had with Melissa a couple of days ago where she asked him if he was OK with the idea of possibly calling her his new mother.

A few minutes later he had told her " I know you would never want to replace my mother but i'll be happy knowing you genuinely love me and my dad plus your love for Scott and so i'll be perfectly OK with you being my new mom and i know my mom would be happy knowing you're there for me and my dad" before she smiled and hugged him before kissing his forehead and leaving the house . This was noticed by Scott who was smiling and he nudged his best friend before Stiles shook his head and they headed to the bookstore for some new books.

The two black haired teens walked into the store and Stiles picked up the new books he wanted before Scott who had gotten the books he wanted met up with him before they paid for them and headed to the food court before meeting up with their friends for some food . They sat down across from their girls and put their bags down before buying two slices of pizza for their lunch and they sat down before Scott texted his mom telling her they would be home soon and asked if she was having fun.

He got a response back saying that it was OK with her when he got home and that she was having a good time so he should give her a text if he stayed with Stiles for the rest of the day. But if he went home he would let her know which he acknowledged and closed the message app before eating the rest of his pizza . Stiles saw this and chuckled while Lydia was confused before the raven haired teen texted her and told her what was going on between his dad and Scott's mom which made her giggle and she showed Alison which she giggled at as well.

They got up before they threw out their food and headed to the cars before Stiles drove the strawberry blonde beauty home. Scott also drove his girlfriend home as well and once they were parked outside Stiles's house he fist bumped his best friend before kissing Alison's cheek and the couple left his driveway before Stiles was dragged into the house by Lydia who wanted some loving from home and if he was honest he wanted some loving from her as well. They were laying on the couch and making out with the strawberry blonde haired beauty on top of him and his hands on her waist until John got home.

The sheriff smirked at the sight in front of him as it often reminded him of times with Claudia and he hoped his son would have happy and loving times with the almost redheaded young woman laying on top of him in the future. He walked to the couch and sat down while the teens got up and began to ask John about his date which he told them it was fine and he was going out with Melissa again which made Stiles smile . John went to the bedroom to take off his jacket while the teens got up and left the living room.

The two teens went to the den and sat down while they watched some of the new movies Stiles had bought for the next hour before Lydia went home . Stiles and his dad made dinner which was pasta for the night before they sat down and enjoyed the meal as it was just like how Claudia would make it when she was alive.


	166. working out in the gym and going to dinner

The next month came around and Stiles was currently driving to the school with Lydia who was texting her best friend on her phone for the current amount of time until they pulled into the parking lot and the two teens got out of the car before grabbing their books and headed to their lockers before going to their classes for the first part of the day . The classes came and gone before Stiles was in his lunch period and was sitting down and eating his burger and fries before he sipped some of his drink and then worked on his few bits of homework before he put it away and then finished his food before going to use the restroom and then came back before grabbing his bag and then headed to his next set of classes for the rest of the day .

Stiles was soon getting ready to work out at the gym for the next few hours as he had gotten home and had put his books in his room before getting ready and as he finished with putting on his shoes before he ate a bag of grapes and drove to the gym before he signed in and saw Scott was there as well as they were both intending to start their workouts for getting ready for Lacrosse and for otherwise getting more healthier. So both boys started using the weights and machines for the next few minutes before Stiles stopped using the weights and moved to use the pull up bar where he switched his current song on his playlist to a new one.

Then he lifted his arms on the bar before he did his pull ups for the next amount of time as he did twenty reps before coming back down and the two guys worked out for the rest of the hour before coming back to the locker room and got showered and dressed before grabbing cups of coffee at the coffee shop . They sat down and drank their coffee while talking about the coming summer and what they were intending to do before college with Stiles telling his best friend he was going to take Lydia on a vacation with his dad for a while before they got ready for college.

Then Scott grinned before telling the raven haired dude next to him what his own plans. They brought their drinks to the car's before they drove to their houses and Stiles waved bye to Scott before heading home where he parked himself in front of the fridge and made a sandwich before sitting down and reading a book for a while He was finished with it soon and so he got up before putting it back in his room before going to his den where he turned on the Xbox and put in Halo before playing some multiplayer for a while and as he won some matches but also lost some he was enjoying himself.

he then saved his data before getting up and taking a short walk before coming back and turning on his Laptop before checking his emails and then deleting the old ones before reading the new ones and once he was done he then read some of his favorite stories before checking his reviews . He then sent some responses before going to play some music before going to do a little bit more writing for the next few minutes until he heard his dad come home from work. He went to the kitchen to see his dad sipping some iced tea and he smiled before telling Stiles they would be going out for dinner soon.

So Stiles got dressed before they drove to a Italian restaurant where they were seated and given their menus. Stiles was going to order some Shrimp Scampi with a creamy sauce and he also ordered a coke for a drink while John ordered a pasta dish with some sauce on it and a glass of sprite for his drink. Their food was written down and their drinks given to them before they talked about different things like how school was going and other things till the food was given to them .

Stiles enjoyed his meal as he always liked Shrimp Scampi and so did his drink feel good to him and so he finished his meal but in a slow way so he could enjoy it before sipping his drink .Then when the two men were done they ordered tow cookies with ice cream on them before enjoying the cookies when they were brought over to them . John told Stiles about his new date with Melissa that next day and asked if he would be OK with it .

Stiles smiled after eating some more of his cookie he nodded before replying that it was perfectly fine as he and his mom wanted his dad to be happy . They drove home and Stiles was soon writing new stuff on his writing program before saving it and then uploading it to his profiles before going to his shower and taking his shower before getting dressed and then since he had taken home most of his cookie he ate the rest of it before going to bed.


	167. Stiles in his life so far

Stiles was spending the next couple of days working through his school work while working on his work part of his life and overall having a good time so far . He was currently spending the day reading some books while he sat in the library working on his new paper for his current class and as he finished writing the final part of his paper he then printed the work out before going to his flash drive and saving it there. Then he got the paper and put it in his folder before gathering his books and then walking to the cafeteria for the next period where he sat down and put his books down before going to the lunch line and gave his money for his food.

Then he was going back to the seat and sitting back down before digging into his food while he read his books and worked on any homework he had for the previous classes. Stiles finished his work before putting it in his bag and then throwing his food away before the bell rang with Stiles headed to his next set of classes as the day went on and as he was soon driving to his house he was softly singing to himself before he got into his house and sat down before working on his homework for the next few minutes . He put his books down before going to make some hot coffee before sitting back down and reading some of his books for the homework given for his Chemistry class.

When he was done he got ready for work where he got to his room and pulled on his shirt and tag before going to his car and drove to his shift at the bookstore. He signed in before going to work for the next few hours before he started on his break and headed to the sandwich shop and ordered his food before sitting down and eating it while sipping his drink before he was done and then threw his trash away before Stiles then got up.

Stiles then headed to the store before signing back in and working for the next few minutes before his shift was over. As soon as Stiles was done he drove home where he sat down and watched some TV for a while and once the show was done Stiles got up before playing some Xbox for a while . He was playing some Gears of War for a while before he switched games and then played some Dishonored for the next amount of time before he went to his bedroom and went to sleep for a while,

As Stiles dreamed of different things he had his phone on his bed next to him before it was soon going off with Lydia calling him and asking how his day went and if he wanted her to come over . Stiles got up and answered his call before letting his girlfriend know that he would like it if she came over and they made plans to hang out later before Stiles went to the car and drove to the store before buying some chips and drinks and when he was home he put them in the cabinet before he went to the den .

He then played some Xbox for the next few minutes until his parents got home from their jobs. The door was soon open and so Stiles went to the kitchen to see his dad making dinner which was spaghetti and so he sat down before the food was given out to them . He dug into his food and then went to get more before sitting back down and eating that amount of food before getting up and heading to the den for a while.

He turned on the Xbox before playing some Gears of War for a while and as he killed more enemies he kept his phone on for any calls or messages that he would receive and he then called Lydia to see if she was going to come over for the night. The beautiful woman came over to his house before they kissed and armed with a bowl of chips and sodas they sat down before watching some movies for the next hour .

Once the movies were done the two teens were making out in the bedroom for a while before Lydia went home and so Stiles was logged onto his laptop before he finished up his writing and then he uploaded it to his profiles before he closed the tabs and then went to take his shower before getting dressed and then made some frozen pizza rolls before sitting down and eating them while watching TV before going to bed.


	168. Workout in the gym and spending time with Lydia

Stiles was in his room getting ready for his workout and as he was lacing his sneakers he then grabbed his phone before eating a quick banana and then driven to the gym where his friends were waiting for the raven haired teen and it seemed all of his friends were there as it turned out Lydia and Alison wanted to work out at well so the two males and two females were signed in before putting their stuff in the lockers they used before going to the workout room . Stiles was using the pull up bar while Lydia was using the arm machine for a while and the other couple was helping themselves out with the bar and the bench with Alison helping Scott used the bar while he did twenty reps before he put it down and got up before allowing his girlfriend use the bar .

This went on for a while before Stiles sat down and used the bar while Lydia watched him lift it and do twenty reps for a while before putting it down and getting up to sip some water, Then the four teen continued their workout before they stopped for the day and got showered before driving to their houses and got dressed in better clothes before they met back at the diner for breakfast . Stiles slid into the seat that they had chosen before Lydia slid next to him and their friends were in their seat across from them so they began to look over their menus before their waiter came over and took their orders .

Stiles had chosen M&M pancakes with sausage patties on the side while Scott ordered normal plate of eggs and bacon before the girls ordered their meals of a. pancakes with bacon for the side and b. Oreo pancakes with sausage . The waiter took their orders before going to the kitchen and the teens began talking to each other about their lives so fa. The food came and the teens dug into their meals while they chatted about different topics till they were done then they paid for their meals before going to the car and then driving to the Martin house .

Then the ladies got out and kissed their guys on the cheek before the two dudes drove to the Stilinski house and were soon in front of the tv in the den playing some Xbox . Stiles chuckled as he killed one of Scott's men on his team before the raven haired man grinned and did the same which made them both grin at the fun of the game before John came home and they went to greet him. They chatted with him before Stiles called Lydia and asked if she wanted to go to the park . She agreed and so they were soon going to the park for some outside time .

Once they sat down on the bench Stiles wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and they relaxed while talking about the incident at the mall. It was one of Lydia ' favorite parts of the town and so they relaxed for the while before they had to go back home and so Lydia put her head on Stiles' s shoulder before he kissed the top of her head until they got tired and got up to go to the car before they drove to the coffee shop and ordered two drinks before going home where Stiles dropped his girlfriend off and then drove home .

He got home and was soon asleep on the bed in his room for a while cause he was pretty tired and he slept like a dead man for the time before he got up and found his dad making vegetable soup and when it was time for dinner he sat down and took a piece of bread before dunking the bread into the soup . He took a bite of the bread before enjoying it and kept eating before getting up and getting another bowl of soup . He then put the bowl in the sink before he got anything he needed and went to the den where he played some Halo for a while before getting a new game and putting it into the system where he turned it on and began to play .

The game was Dishonored and so he kept playing for another hour before getting up and headed to the Laptop where he signed in and began to write before saved it and then uploaded it before going to grab something to eat and then go get showered and dressed before going to the Laptop and logged in before reading some more articles about stuff .

Then he grabbed a movie and put it in the Blu Ray player before watching it for a while and eating chips and sipping some soda in a cup. He then was done with his drink before going to read for a while before going to bed as he was tired.


	169. working in the morning and then going out to eat

The next day which was Sunday Stiles was getting ready for work and as he got his shoes on before he was going to work he the got up before heading to the kitchen before grabbing a bagel with cream cheese and ate some before he drove to work where he had some time before he was supposed to go in and so he was sitting down before digging into his bagel before he signed in and began to work for the next few hours till it was time for his break . Stiles signed out before heading to the sandwich shop where he got his coffee and a sandwich before sitting down and eating hsi food while sipping his drink before checking his emails for the next few minutes till it was time for going back to work.

He signed back in before working for the next hours before he signed out and grabbed his paycheck before driving to the house where he went to his room and he got changed into a plaid shirt and blue jeans with sneakers on and his ring and necklace before meeting his girlfriend and friends at the diner . The car parked outside before Stiles went in and checked his phone to make sure it was time before he found his friends and was led there by the waiter who gave him a good menu. He thanked him before he sat down and kissed Lydia who responded back with fervor before they chose their food.

They then gave their drinks and meal order to the waiter who took it down in his menu before going to the kitchen and then Stiles checked his emails before deleting some old ones and then he chatted with his friends about the day so far and they responded with their days as well before their meals came . The waiter put them down before leaving with Stiles taking bites of his burger and then taking some fries and put them in his mouth before asking if the rest of them wanted to catch a movie or something .

Unfortunately they regretfully told him they had stuff to do which was OK with Stiles and so he said that he and Lydia would do something which they agreed to go to the mall for some things they needed . When they were done they paid for their meals and headed to the mall after their friends were dropped off and they parked near the entrance to the mall before going in and heading to the sports store. Stiles then bought some new shirts for when he was working out and then some new shoes due to his other pair getting some tears in them and so he needed some new ones.

He paid for them before he headed to the game store and purchased some new ones like Lego Star Wars Force Awakens and then he bought Dead or Alive 5 before he headed to the bookstore where he looked around before headed to the car and together with Lydia who bought some new shirts and shorts along with some shoes before he dropped his girlfriend off at home and then went to take a short nap for the next few minutes.

He went to the bedroom before falling asleep and he dreamed of a lot of things before he got up and checked his phone before seeing it was almost dinner time . Stiles got up before walking to the kitchen and smelling some eggs and toast being made indicating that breakfast for dinner was being made so he sat down and his dad brought over the plates of eggs and bacon to the table .

Once he was done he saw there was a little bit left so he added some more to the plate before sitting back down and eating his food before getting up and then washing the plate before going to his den and turning on the Xbox for a while . He began to play some Lego Star Wars and got to the middle of the game before he saved the data and then went to play some other games before he saved the data and moved on to the Laptop for some time.

Once he was done with checking his emails he then worked on his written work for the next amount of time before he then uploaded it to his profiles . Then he went to take his shower before going to get dressed before he then saved his work before going to sleep.


	170. Normal routine before going to the party

Stiles was at his locker the next day and he was pulling out the stuff he needed for his current set of classes for the morning and as he put them in his bag he smiled a she felt Lydia's lips meet his cheek and she asked if they could go out that night like to a party or something and he agreed as it was their senior year and he wanted to have some fun . So they went to their classes which went by quickly and soon Stiles was in his lunch period where he was currently getting his food and then about to sit down next to Scott who had his own food near him and once he sat down Stiles pulled out his work before working on his homework and then eating his food at the same time .

Then he was done then he threw out his trash before finishing his work and then the bell rang so Stiles and Scott got up before they walked to their classes with Scott reminding his best friend about his shift at the Vet's office so he couldn't hang out with him later but Stiles was cool about it as he had more time to spend with Lydia . The day was over soon and so the raven haired teen grabbed the books he needed before heading to his car and driving home where he worked on his work for the next few minutes before he put it away.

Then the teen took some time to eat some chips and dip before turning on the tv and watching some old episodes of Game of Thrones and he relaxed since he was kinda tense form all that hunched over. He sipped some of his coke before finishing his chosen number of episodes and then got up before checking his phone for new emails and messages and when he found not that many he went to the den before he logged onto his Laptop and checked his reviews to find he had a good amount of both positive and constructive criticism .

So he read both sides to see that he was liked a lot but he just needed to keep his character's personality's straight and not go all the way to the right or something and so he sent responses saying he would do that before he logged out and then checked his writing for the next hour , Once he was done with that Stiles did some more writing before saving it and then going to get dressed for the party .He walked to his room and opened his closet before checking for a good shirt.

He chose a white Henley shirt over his normal jeans and sneakers with his usual rings for both hand and his necklace that he usually wore for the day but he would switch it up for different days. He then called Lydia to tell her he would be at her place in a while at least one or two hours and this was fine with Lydia who told him to be there when he could before he hung up and then his dad was home and he told Stiles he would be making frozen pizza for dinner which he had bought a few days ago .

The raven haired young man was cool with this so he went to take a nap for a while before getting up and then sitting down while his dad dished out the pizza and Stiles looked at his dad before saying " I'm going out with Lydia in a while will you be OK?" and John nodded before saying " I'm going out with Melissa again so we'll be both out but i'll let you know where i'll be OK ?." Stiles took another slice of pizza before hearing his phone go off and he got up before checking the text.

Stiles smiled before he got up and washed his plate before charging his phone in the car and driving to his girlfriend's place where she was in the car soon enough and they drove to the Party. They went inside before heading to the drink table where they poured each other a cup of soda before sitting down and relaxing for the next few minutes Once they were done with their drinks they got up and had fun talking with their friends and overall having a good time until the night was almost over .

Stiles was grinding his pelvis against Lydia's and they were very lustful and willing to go have fun in another room so they separated before going to the empty bedroom before making out on the bed . Once they were done having their love for each other shown they got up and headed to the car before driving home where they dropped Lydia off at home before Stiles was soon taking his shower and getting dressed before going to make some food for the time . After eating the food he made Stiles then got tired and went to sleep due to having school the next day.


	171. New week of the month

The next weeks went by and Stiles was now in the second week of April and he was currently working in the classroom for his History class working on a test for the class and was doing pretty good on the test and so when he was done Stiles got up before handing it in to the teacher before sitting down and reading some of the book he had in his bag before the bell rang and so Stiles walked to his Lunch period before sitting down and eating his food before working on his homework for the next few minutes . Once he was done Stiles then put his stuff away before he got up and headed to the snack bar to buy a cookie for himself before sitting back down.

Then he was grabbing his books and then directed himself to his classes for the next few hours before he went home and sat down before working on his homework for the time being before he got up and made some fruit with chocolate sauce in a cup before sitting back down and watching some tv while eating his food for a while . Once he was done Stiles got up before he got dressed for work and headed to his car before he drove to the bookstore and parked before going in and signing into the clock for his shift to start.

He began to work for the next few hours before he was done with the first half of his shift and signed out for his break which he headed to the coffee shop for his scone and coffee before sitting down and eating while reading his emails on his phone for a few minutes before it was time to go back . So Stiles headed to the bookstore before signing in and headed back to his routine for the next few minutes before he signed back out .

Then he was headed to the coffee shop for a cookie and some more coffee which he put in the cup holder before the car started up and then he drove home where he parked the car and got out before going to sit down and watch some TV. He turned on the TV and watched some Cartoons for some minutes before getting up and headed to the den before putting his coffee cup on the bookcase where some of his books were and began to play some Xbox for a while and then he planned to go take a nap for some relaxation cause he was pretty tired.

He played some more of Dishonored before going to his feet and headed to the bedroom near the end of the hall. He got up after saving his data and headed to his bedroom before falling asleep and then he set his phone to vibrate if he was to be awoken before sleeping for a few minutes . He was awoken before he checked his phone and saw a few calls from his parents asking if he wanted anything from the store for dinner. He said anything that could be used for sandwiches was good before turning off his call .

He then went to log onto his laptop for a while before it was dinner time and he checked his reviews and emails before going to eat some dinner. He sat down in the kitchen before he made a sandwich out of the materials that were on the counter and then sitting down he dug into the meal before making another one and then when he was done with the meal he washed his dishes before going to play some Xbox for some more time . He put in Halo which he had bought most of the games and so he put in Halo reach before playing the Campaign for the next few minutes

Once he was done he saved his data before he got up and headed to the Laptop before he made some new responding answers to the reviews he had gotten to the previous written work and once he was done Connor got logged onto his emails before checking them and deleting the old ones before he saved his work and then uploaded the newly written work before going to get showered and dressed.

``Then the teen went to the kitchen before making some food and then going to sleep due to being tired.


	172. Stiles and Lydia on a new date

The next day Stiles was going to take Lydia out for another date that night and so after getting showered and dressed the raven haired teen went to make some eggs and bacon before sitting down and eating the meal for the next few minutes before going to the car and driving to school where he parked the car and headed to his locker before going to his class for the first part of the schoolday . Once they first couple of classes were over Stiles headed to the cafeteria where he put his books down before making a tray of a burger and fries along with some iced tea before paying for the meal and then sitting down and digging into the food on his tray before working on his homework for the next few minutes .

Then he ate his food and once he was done Stiles threw his trash out before headed to his next set of classes for the final part of the day . Once the day was over Stiles grabbed the books and other items he needed for his homework and then drove home where he sat down and worked on the harder homework first and then worked on the second part which was easier before he put it to the side and when he was finished he put the work away before going to make a plate of homemade cookies and a coke can. Once he made his plate of food the teen went to watch some tv for a while before he would call Lydia and ask what she wanted to do for the night since he didn't have any work for the day.

When he finished his plate he put it in the sink before grabbing his phone and texting his girlfriend before watching the rest of the show he had on the tv until he heard his phone go off . He got up before checking the text which told him she would want to go to the diner before going for a walk or something and he smiled before responding that he would go see her in a while after he got dressed and went to his bedroom before he changed into a black button down shirt over a t shirt with a raven on it and then he kept his jeans and sneakers before adding his rings and necklace .

Once that was done Stiles headed to his den before playing some Xbox for a while before checking his emails and then working on his writing for the next few minutes before going to his car and driving to meet up with his girlfriend. He smiled as he pulled up to the house next to his and got out before seeing his girlfriend in the porch waiting for him and she hugged him before they got into the car. She had a look of eagerness for the date due to the diner being one of their favorite places for dinner and the possibilities of the activities later on.

He kissed his girlfriend as she came out of the house clad in a black skirt whit a white long sleeved shirt over it and black leggings on under the skirt and black high heels on and so they drove out from the driveway and then went to the diner for some food. They parked the car before going inside and then sat down in the booth that they were shown to before opening their menus and reading them over before choosing their food . It was still warm and the food smelled good which made the two of them hungry .

Stiles chose a turkey and cheese sandwich and some fries for the side before adding a sprite for his drink and then handed his menu to the waitress while Lydia chose her meal of a shrimp scampi with sauce on it before choosing some diet coke for a drink and then handed her menu in , Then they talked about their days so far and sipped their drinks which had been brought over to their table a few minutes ago before they saw their food being placed in front of them . They thanked their waitress before digging into their food and they had a good time so far before they were done with their meals .

Then they decided to get ice cream for dessert . Stiles paid for the food before heading to the car and driving to the ice cream parlor where they ordered their dessert and then sat down with the food. Stiles had gotten Cookie Dough ice cream with gummy bears while Lydia had gotten Chocolate with sprinkles on it and they enjoyed talking about their lives so far while eating their dessert until they were done .

Then they threw out their cups before headed to the car and then drove to the park where they got out and took a short walk for a while before they went home . Once Lydia had been dropped off Stiles had then went to the den to do some writing for the next hour before he then uploaded it to his profiles and then go get showered and dressed for bed . Then he went to drink some apple cider before going to bed .


	173. Working at the job and then working out at the gym before relaxing

The next day Stiles was spending the morning in his job as he was scheduled to work that morning and as he put some of the new books away he saw that it was almost time for his break so he got up before putting the books away and then signing out before going to the sandwich shop where he paid for his food and coffee before sitting down and eating his meal while sipping his drink and reading over his emails before it was soon time to go back . So he signed back in before going to his duties and continued to work for the rest of his shift and when he was done he signed back out before driving to the coffee shop and ordered a new drink before going home where he went to change into new clothes .

Then he was going to get ready for his workout in the afternoon. Stiles and his friends were spending some of the weekends working out and getting in shape so he grabbed his keys and drove to the gym where his best friends were ready for him and they signed in before going to work out for the next two hours . He used the weights for a while before he then went over to the pull up bar and lifted himself up before doing twenty reps for the next few minutes Once he was done Stiles then went to sit down before using the bar and lifted it before putting it down after doing twenty reps.

Then the three teens were done Stiles headed to the locker room before getting showered and dressed before they then drove to the diner and sat down before opening their menus and choosing their meals for the day . The waiter came over to their table and took their meal orders before going to the kitchen and Stiles sipped his drink before he then went to use the bathroom and then came back before checking his emails and then eating some of his burger before the fries were gone into his mouth .

Once the meals were done Stiles and his friends got up before heading to the car and driving home before getting dressed and then going to the mall where they were soon walking around and looking at their favorite stores to see what they wanted to buy. Stiles headed to the bookstore before buying the new books he wanted from the store before going to the clothes store and bought some new clothes before they teens went home . They drove home before stopping at their houses.

Then the other two guys were dropped off and Stiles went home before he parked his car and went into the house . He sat on the couch before he turned on the TV and holding a bag of chips he sat back and watched the new episodes of Supernatural for the next few minutes before he was all caught up with his TV watching and then Stiles headed to the den before playing some Xbox . He turned on the system before he put in Dishonored and played the story mode levels he wanted to play before saving his results .

He then played the Brawl mode where he killed some more enemies before going to his next game which was James Bond Legends where he could play as James Bond and since he liked most of the movies he wanted to get this game . Once he was done Stiles then went to take a short nap before he was going to do anything else and so he fell asleep on the bed before sleeping for the next few minutes before getting up . He walked to the kitchen before seeing what was for dinner.

He was then seeing that there was soup and sandwiches for dinner so he sat down and saw the soup was tomato and so his parents sit down next to home before they dug into the meal. He enjoyed eating the meal before going to his room after washing his dishes and playing some music while reading his books for the next amount of time before going to the den and texting Lydia about the day so far and they had a good conversation before he was asked if he wanted to go over to her house .

He agreed before the two teens were kissing in her room and they separated before they laid on the couch in the living room and listened to some music for a while. Once that was over Stiles then went to the shower to get washed up before going to get dressed before going to have a snack of ice cream and chocolate sauce before he was soon tired and got up before heading to bed.


	174. Final week of April in Beacon Hills

The next weeks went by and the final week of April were soon here with Stiles currently enjoying his day getting ready for the day of school to start . He had been living his life as he wanted to with his grades being good and his work life also being decent as well with many people saying he was a great person to be around and that he did great when he helped them out or when the other workers worked with him during his shifts so he had a great life so far. Anyway Stiles got out of the shower and got dressed in black and red plaid button down shirt that fit him and blue jeans over his grey and black sneakers from Adidas before going to the kitchen and making some eggs and bacon.

He then sat down with his phone charging before he then ate his food and then grabbed his things before heading to school where he parked the car and grabbed his things before heading to his locker and got what he needed for his classes before heading to his first set of classes which went by quickly with him picking up new grades on his homework and handing in his homework from the previous day and once the period was over Stiles was now sitting in his seat in the cafeteria eating his food while working on his homework before he put the work away and then finished up his food before going to use the restroom for a while.

Then once he came back the bell rang with Stiles grabbing his books and headed to his next couple of classes before the day was over . Stiles got his stuff and drove to the gym after working on his homework before signing in and seeing his two best friends waiting for him to start and so they began to use the machines and weights for the next few minutes , Stiles lifted the bar with two twenty pound weights on it before he put it down and growled to himself before switching songs from Set It Off's "Kill The Lights' to Adam Lambert's "Runnin" which was a great song in his mind .

Then he lifted the bar again before doing two more sets of twenty reps before going to use the weights for a while. They then went home before changing and then going to the mall for a while as there was some games and stuff Stiles wanted to get. He went to the gam store before purchasing the deluxe copy of Saint's Row 4 before meeting with his friends who were making plans for where they wanted to go to and the three teens walked to the stores before Scott and Liam bought what they wanted .Then they went to the food court and ordered two sandwiches and a pizza slice .

Connor and his friends were soon enjoying their food while discussing their days so far and what else they wanted or needed to get from the mall and Charlie said he wanted to get some games so they stopped at the books store before Charlie bought his games and then they drove home where they were dropped off at their houses before Connor was soon playing and enjoying the hell out of Saints Row 4 which now had all the dlc on it .

Stiles was then home before working on the last of his homework and then playing the beginning of Saints Row 4 before it was time for dinner. He went to the kitchen before he then saw there was spaghetti and sauce for dinner and he sat down before taking some spaghetti and then eating it while his dad sat down and ate his food as well .

Once he was done Connor got up and went to the Man Cave before he then turned on his Laptop and began to do some writing for the next few minutes. He focused on his writing for the next few hours before saving it and then putting it up on the profiles before he went to go watch some TV for a while before he then went to take his shower and then get dressed.

Then he was going to make some toast with peanut butter and sat down before eating . Then he went to go to sleep due to being tired.


	175. New month of school

The next week came around and it was the first week of may which meant for Stiles it was the final month before the last month of school and so he was working on getting everything ready for college along with enjoying his life . He was currently working on one of his few projects for his final class of the morning in the library before the bell was going to ring and as he put the final paper together he made sure they were in the right order before he stapled them and put them in his notebook before grabbing his stuff and headed to the classroom before handing the stack of papers in and then reading the next chapter of the study guide for a test they had for the class until the bell rang.

Stiles walked to the cafeteria before putting his stuff down and got his usual tray of burger and fries along with a can of soda before sitting down and reading his notes for a test in one of the last classes for the day while he ate his food . He swallowed his fries before seeing Lydia walk into the room with a smile on her face as she had the next period for lunch and so she sat down before kissing his lips and tasting the soda he had been drinking which made her smile and they chatted for a while before the trash on Stiles's tray was thrown out and he walked to get his books before the bell rang with Stiles kissing his girlfriend and headed to his next classes for the next few hours .

The day was soon over and Stiles grabbed his things that he needed for his work before driving home and working on his homework before getting dressed for his job duties he had that day and so driving to work he saw he had a little bit of time before he had to sign in and so he drove to the coffee shop before ordering his usual coffee before sitting down and sipping it while reading a article that interested him on his phone before it was time for work . So he walked to sign in before he began to work for the next few hours and once it was time for his break he signed out before headed to his favorite sandwich shop.

Then he ordered his usual sandwich before sitting down and drinking his coffee before eating his sandwich for the time being . Once he was done Stiles went back and finished his shift in the next few minutes before going to sign out before driving home where he changed into new clothes before going to take a walk for a while before calling his friends and seeing if they wanted to go to the park for a while. They agreed before he told them he would meet them there in a little while before going onto his ps3 and playing some Saint's Row 4 .

Then once he was done Stiles drove to the park before he found his friends wearing their workout clothes as they wanted to get ready for the final weeks of practice and their final race for Lacrosse which they were doing great at as they had a few losses but a few wins as well so they started to run and enjoy their music through their IPhones. Once the three young men finished their running they stretched while talking about the final weeks of school coming up and the face that this would be their final summer so they should enjoy it as much as they could which they all agreed on .

Stiles pulled out a tennis ball and they threw it around to keep their skills up and once they were done they drove to the diner since they could stay out for dinner and as they called their parents to tell them where they would be they soon sat down before ordering their drinks and talking about their love lives so far as the drinks were soon put in front of them . They ordered their meals before the waiter left and they sipped their drinks while chatting about stuff.

The three teens were then pulling their phones and checking if they had any other things to do for the day and only Stiles had to pick up something for his parents but then he was free and then the food came and was placed before them which they thanked the waitress for before eating it . The food was still delicious and then they were soon paying for the meals before driving home where the two other males were soon dropped off and Stiles was soon home playing his Xbox for a while until he would eventually get tired of it.

. He then went to the bathroom and showered himself before getting dressed and then finished his writing before uploaded it to his profiles and then went to bed .


	176. New day of May

The next morning Stiles was driving to school with Lydia in the front and Scott in the backseat and as they pulled into the school both young men noticed the strawberry blonde haired beauty was nervous and so the young man who she was dating asked " You OK Lyds?" and Lydia smiled before kissing him and telling the two teens that she was finding some things in her life a little bit disconcerting but she knows she can get through them with her boyfriend and friends with her which made Stiles and Scott smile before they walked into the school and got to their lockers before grabbing their book and whatever else they needed before heading to their classes for the first part of the morning .

The day went by and Stiles was currently in the library working on whatever projects for his classes both his first couple of classes and his later set of classes and as he was finishing his History paper he put it together before making sure it was in correct order before putting it away in his folder and then saving the work on his flash drive before finishing up any other projects for the period . Once he was done the teen then grabbed his stuff before heading to the next class he had for the day before the bell rang and Stiles sat down in his seat. The day went by and Stiles was soon headed to the lacrosse field as there was going to be a practice game and both Scott and Stiles along with Liam were going to play in it.

So both teens got changed before starting to stretch and once they were done the teens then got into postion before the game started to play . Stiles ran down the field before throwing the ball to his best friend who threw it into the goal and the crowd which included their girlfriends cheered for them and Scott and Stiles fist bumped before the game continued. Once the game was over Stiles and Scott drove to the McCall house with their girlfriends before getting out and going to the back porch to sit down and Stiles had his arm around Lydia's shoulder while she was sitting on his lap .

The raven haired young man asked his girlfriend " You Ok?' and she shook her head before replying " I have a nervous feeling about the future and about our time at college , i hope we can either be together at the same college or at least be able to drive to the one that we attend and potentially see each other" Stiles kissed his girlfriend before replying " I know it's rough but we've made it so far and we can keep going or we can burn out so what you want to do?" Lydia smiled at her boyfriend's words before kissing him and they went to his house where they laid on his bed and listened to some music.

They chose to listen to one of his playlists for a while before they soon got up and headed to the den where they chose a movie and then put it into the Blu ray player before making a bowl of popcorn and sitting down as it started to play. Once the movie was over there was a empty bowl of popcorn and the strawberry blonde haired beauty sitting on Stiles's lap fast asleep so he brought her to his bed and sat down while he stroked her hair and she slept for the next few minutes.

Stiles soon woke her up so she could get home for dinner and she kissed him before driving home where she sat down and got some fresh breath mints in her mouth before sitting down for some steak and veggies with her mom smiling at her happy look on her face. Lydia saw she got a text from Stiles which said "Wanna see a movie with me later'" which made her smile and she accepted. The raven haired man sat down with his dad and they dug into the roast chicken along with some mashed potatoes and veggies for the next few minutes .

Once the meal was over Stiles and his dad washed up the dishes before Stiles drove to the mall after picking up Lydia and they paid for their tickets as they were going to see a movie and they got their food before sitting down and watching the previews. Then the movie started with Lydia had her head on his chest and they relaxed before settling into the seats and watching the film which was a decent movie for the next few minutes .

Once it was over Stiles drove his girlfriend home and then he worked on his writing and uploaded it to his profiles before going to take his shower and get dressed before going to play some Xbox for a while before going to sleep.


	177. final week of may in Beacon Hills

The final week of May came around and Stiles along with his friends and girlfriend were working on both their school and homework while studying for their exams and also working on their jobs and keeping their lives full of fun as well . Stiles got up the current morning and got showered and dressed in his usual plaid shirt and blue jeans with sneakers on before driving himself to the kitchen and making a breakfast sandwich before sitting down and reading a magazine while digging into the meal and once he was done Stiles threw the trash away before grabbing his books and walked to the Jeep before pulling into the Martin's driveway and together with his girlfriend he drove to the school .

Then they were parking the car and then headed to the lockers and then the classes for the next few hours of the day since it was the first few hours of the school day and so they wanted to keep their grades up . Stiles was currently working on a test for his current class before the bell rang and as he handed it in he took out his notebook and read over his notes for the final exam along with the study guide for all the classes he had exams in and once the bell rang Connor drove himself to the lunchroom before sitting down and eating his food while working on his notes for a test he had for his next class after his lunch period .

As he finished eating his meal he threw the trash away before putting his books away and then went to use the restroom for a while . Once coming back to the lunchroom Stiles grabbed his books before he walked to his classroom for the next class and sat down before working on his test after the teacher put it down on his desk and after the test was over Stiles read his book for his English class until the bell rang with Stiles walking to his next few classes and the day was soon over while Scott and Stiles were soon playing some video games in the Stilinski's house for a while before Stiles had to get ready for work .

So he changed into his uniform before driving to the Bookstore where he signed in and began to work for the next few hours. He then went on his break before going to sit down with his sandwich and drink and checked his emails before reading some cool new stories and once he was done Stiles drove himself into his work before signing out and then went to the coffee shop and ordered his usual coffee before also ordering Lydia's coffee and then sat down at her kitchen table before they sipped their drinks and talked about their days.

After drinking their drinks they were soon driving to the mall before sitting down while Lydia tried on new clothes and Stiles checked her out for his private pleasure and Lydia saw this and smirked before she paid for her clothes and then the teens walked to the smoothie place before buying their drinks and then walked around before heading home since Stiles didn't really buy anything but he was there to support Lydia if she needed it . Once they were home Stiles drove home before texting his girlfriend and showing her the muscles he had gained from working out .

This made her smile in lust at this before he then went to play some PS3 for a while . After this Stiles walked to the Laptop before checking his emails and reviews while sending some new ones and deleting the old ones he didn't read before writing for some time before saving it and then headed to the kitchen to see what was for dinner. He saw there was burgers and chips before sitting down and making his own burger before eating it and then making his second one before digging into it while John looked in amazement at his son's ability to eat a lot .

Once they were done Stiles walked to the den before he turned on his Xbox and played some games for a while before turned on his Blu Ray Player and watched some movies for a while before going to work on any homework he had for the day. Once the work was done Stiles checked his writing before finishing it and uploaded it before going to take his shower and then go to get dressed .

He then went to eat a small snack before going to the bedroom and listened to some music before going to sleep due to being tired and exhausted.


	178. New day of School for June

The next day came around and Stiles was getting ready for school and as he put on his sneakers he then went to the kitchen before making his breakfast which was the usual eggs and bacon and as he sat down he read his magazine before digging into the meal and once he was done Stiles walked to where his bag was and then went to sit down in his car before driving to school and then parked in the parking spot he usually chose before heading to his locker and then heading to the first set of classes for the next few hours . He sat down in his first class before taking out his books and putting them on the desk as the teacher came in and the class began to start working on the things they had to do for the class .

Once the first classes were over Stiles was now in his lunch period and he was in the library working on whatever projects and work he had to do for his classes with him sitting in a table looking over a project for his final class of the day and once he saw it was good enough he put it in his folder before putting it away and then working on the last paper he had for the next class before the bell rang and Stiles walked to his next class before the class started and so the day went on with Stiles getting the homework and work down in his planner while finishing up any loose ends in his schoolwork for the day .

He then walked to his locker before grabbing his stuff and drove home before getting the work out of the way and since he didn't have work for the day he decided to go to the mall and see if there was anything he wanted to get so he drove to the mall before parking the car and then got out before heading to the media store . Once he was in the store Stiles found some new movies on Blu Ray before paying for them and headed to the bookstore before purchasing the art of Dishonored 2 .

He then bought the Dunwall Archives as well before going to the food court and ordered a pretzel before sitting down and reading some of his new books . Once he was done he got up before heading back to the house and put his new books away before going to log onto his PS3 and play some for a while and as he kept shooting the zombies in Call of Duty he made sure to answer any other messages and check his emails before going to save his data and then go to the Laptop before logging on and then playing some music while checking his emails.

He saw there were a few from his friends that told him about his writing and he responded to them with the response that he kept trying with new scenarios and other important things in his writing and that he never gives up before he sent it to them and then saved his writing before going to the kitchen and making some frozen bagel bites. Once they were done he sat down and ate them while reading some of his books from his room. After he finished the books he went to put them in his room before going to take a nap for a while .

Then as he fell asleep he put on some music before making himself fall asleep for the next few minutes. Once he woke up he washed himself before he went to see if his parents were home and he found his dad sitting on the couch watching TV for a while before he would be making dinner . They sat down together before watching TV for the next few minutes until Stiles's dad got up and went to start making pasta and red sauce for the next hour . They sat down together before watching TV for the next few minutes until Stiles's dad got up and went to start making pasta and red sauce for the next hour . He watched his dad put the food in the pot along with the sauce and smelled it which made it feel good to him.

They sat down before they spooned out the meal and started to dig into the food for the next few minutes before they were done and Connor got his second portion before eating it again and then went to wash up before going to play some Xbox . . He sat down before playing some Dishonored for the next few minutes until he saved the data and then went to log onto his Laptop before going to check his emails and then send some new emails before deleting the old ones he didn't need anymore .

Once that was done Stiles headed to the writing that he was working on before doing the last bit of it before uploading it to his profiles before going to take his shower and then get dressed. Once he was done Stiles then went to play some more Saints Row 4 before going to bed.


	179. Second week of June in Beacon Hills

The next week came and Stiles was getting ready for his exams and making sure he had most of his work for his classes done so he would be able to be able to graduate with his friends and as he got up that morning he got into the shower he put the water on and started to wash himself while thinking of whatever he had to do for the next couple of days before he was going to graduate which was pass his exams and plan his summer with his friends and lover and he was still thinking this over as he got clad in a black vest and tight white t shirt over blue jeans and his sneakers before adding his usual ring and necklace and heading to the kitchen before making breakfast consisting of eggs and bacon with some toast for the next minutes .

Once he was done Stiles headed to his car before picking his girlfriend up and driving to the school where they parked and went to their lockers . Stiles grabbed his phone and switched songs before picking his books for his next classes up and kissing his girlfriend's lips walked to his first class of the morning while humming the tune of "Kill The Lights" from Set It off's album 'Cinematic's . He sat down and got his books out before the class started and they worked on a quiz for a while before they handed it in and wrote down their homework before going to the next class since the bell rang .

Stiles was soon in his lunch period at the library reading some cool books about the old wars in Britian and Europe which got him some inspiration for a new potential story and so he jotted down some notes before going to the lunchroom and sitting down before kissing Lydia's cheek as the bell rang a few minutes later . The final part of the day was there and so Stiles was driving home after he had gotten his books and was now getting ready for working out for a while as he had the day off from work .So he went to grab some water bottles before driving to the gym where his friends were waiting for him before the teens then signed in.

The three teens went to start their workout with stretches for a while before Stiles sat down and let Liam know it was OK to help him with the bar before he lifted it and did his twenty reps for the next few minutes before putting it down and getting up to use the pull up bar for the next twenty reps until he got tired and got off the bar before went to use the restroom. He came back out and they finished their workout before driving to the coffee shop and ordered their drinks before going home.

Then Scott and Liam were soon dropped off and Stiles was working on his homework and studying for his exams at the same time . He put his written work away before pulling his textbooks and notes towards him and for the next hour studied for his more important exams before going to the kitchen and made some hot chocolate before sitting down and watching the new episode of Supernatural for the next few minutes . Once he was done Stiles walked to the den before turning on the Xbox and the PS3 and began to play some Saints Row 4 on his PS3 for the next few minutes before he saved his data.

Stiles then played some Dishonored on his Xbox before saving that data and then was signed out of his systems before going to log onto his Laptop and checked his emails before sending the new ones he wanted to send before he then read the new ones and then deleted the old ones before logging out and then checking out some new books on Amazon before purchasing some and then doing some checking up on his writing . He saw there was room for improvement with the current part so he added some new parts to his character's dialogue before he then saved the work.

Then he went to go sip some of his drink before going to see what was for dinner . He saw it was Mac and Cheese which was the breaded kind and so he sat down before his dad brought over the food and they dug into the meal while talking about their days so far . He then ate the rest of the mac and cheese since there was a lot of the food in the pot before going to wash his dishes and then go to his car. He sat down before driving to his girlfriend's house and parked in her driveway .

He then went to pick up his girlfriend before they drove to the Ice Cream parlor and ordered two ice cream bowls before sitting down and eating their food while generally being happy for the most part. They then drove home where Stiles dropped off his girlfriend before going to take his shower and then get dressed before playing some Xbox and then he uploaded his writing before going to bed.


	180. Stiles and his friends almost ready to graduate

The next few days came and Stiles was now entering the final day of that week before he would be entering the week where he worked on his exams before graduating and so he stood in the shower before pouring some shampoo on his hair before washing it and then washing his body for the next few minutes and then got his body dosed with some cologne before putting on his red plaid shirt over a black v neck and then blue jeans with sneakers before adding his usual accessories and then sitting down before eating some eggs and toast and making sure he had his books and work stuff which he would get before going to work that afternoon and so he headed to his car before driving to the school where he parked.

He then went to his locker while listening to his music that was playing in his ears .He then was grabbing his books and then talked to his girlfriend about going to the mall for some purchasing of some new things and then spending time in the food court which made the auburn haired beauty happy and she agreed before the bell rang . Stiles and Lydia headed to their classes and the raven haired teen sat down before the class began and the day went on for the next few hours . Stiles was soon sitting down with his food and reading from a book in the cafeteria for the rest of his lunch period when he was asked to come to his Math teacher's room to retake a test due to being somewhere that he needed to be during one of the last weeks.

So he sat down before doing the test . He was soon done and went back to the lunchroom before finishing his food and went to his next classes when the bell rang before going home and working on his homework before going to work for the day. He put on his shirt before driving to the bookstore and sat down in the coffee shop while eating a cookie for the time being and once it was time for work he got up before walking to the bookstore and signing in before starting to work for the next few hours .

He did his usual work routine which was helping out people with what they wanted or need and putting books away while helping out at the register until it was time for his break and so he signed out before walking to the sandwich shop and picked up his sandwich and drink before sitting down and reading his emails while eating his food for the time being.He put in his earbuds and listened to his music for the last part of the break before heading to the job and finishing up his shift before purchasing some new books and then going back home.

Once he was home he took a seat by the couch and watched some Game Of Thrones for a while and then he got up before making some popcorn and watching some Maze Runner for the next hour after taking out the season 1 disk of Game of Thrones and putting it back in the case . Stiles then got up before walking to his game systems and turning on the PS3 before playing some Saints Row 4 for the next amount of time while checking his reviews on his phone and as he killed some aliens he made sure to keep upgrading his character before going to his Laptop and checking his emails for a few minutes.

He then went to check his writing before doing a new chapter for the next few minutes before going to see what was being made for dinner which was burgers and fries so he went to wash his hands before he sat down and the burgers were placed on the plates before Stiles's dad sat down and they began to eat their food. Once Stiles was done with his food he went to get more before sitting back down and eating his second burger before he was done and threw the trash out before going to the den .

Stiles then got ready before driving to the mall after picking up Lydia and they went to look around before finding what they wanted to get with Stiles buying new guidebooks to the Game of Thrones universe and Lydia bought some new boots that she had been wanting before they were soon sitting down in the food court with two sandwiches in front of them from Subway.

They ate their food before walking around some more and then going home where Lydia was dropped off and Stiles went to his bathroom before showering and then getting dressed before playing some Xbox for the next hour before going to bed due to being tired.


	181. New days of exams

The next week came around and Stiles was now taking his exams for the final time in his school career and so he got up that morning of his first exams and went and showered himself before putting on his black Henley shirt and blue jeans with sneakers and accessories before going to make breakfast and then go to school before sitting down in his first exam class and studying for his exam before the bell rang . He was looking over his notes before the bell rang and he put them away before the tests were given out and Stiles picked up his pencil before working for the next few minutes till the period was over . Then Stiles grabbed his stuff before running to his Lunch period where he sat down with his food and then looked over his notes for the next exam for the day until the period was over.

So Stiles then walked to his next class where he sat down and opened his notes for that class until the exams were given out and he put them away before working on the test for the next amount of time that was given. He focused on the questions before he wrote down the answers and then put the paper on the teacher's desk before he left the room and then went to his locker before grabbing his items and drove home where he was soon sitting down on his bed and reading some of his books and notes for his next exams for a while before he then got up and picked up a soda .

Then he went back to the bedroom before turning on some music while he kept reading his notes and checking his work before he was done . Stiles then got up before headed to the kitchen and made some sandwiches and some leftover soup before sitting down and reading some of his emails while eating his food for the next few minutes until he was done and then he washed the dishes before going to his car and drove to the gym after getting dressed where he met with his friends and they began to work out for the next two hours.

Stiles put his ear buds in his ears before working on his arms and then his legs after he stood up and got to the legs machine for the next few minutes before he went to use the restroom and then finished his workout before he and his friends went to take their showers and then go to the coffee shop before sipping their drinks and drive home where they were soon watching some movies for a while before going to play some Xbox until the other two teens went home and Stiles was still playing some Xbox after that . He kept playing his usual games before going to his Laptop and then reading his reviews and emails .

Then he was sending some new set of both Emails and Reviews before he logged out of his reviews and then checked his emails for some that he wanted to see updated before logging out of it . Stiles then did some new amount of writing before he then saved it and then saw there was some things to both change and update so he added some new things before he then saved it again and went to see what was for dinner. He smelled the scent of a roast turkey and then saw there was mashed potatoes and other delicious items so he sat down before he had a plate of food placed in front of him.

Then he dug in and chatted with his parents about the exams and how he thought he did that day . Stiles got up before he made another plate of food before sitting back down and eating for the next minutes before getting up and washing his dishes . He then called up Lydia and asked how she did with her response being that she did pretty well and asked in return how he did and he gave his own answer before going to get dressed as he was going out for the night.

He then was going to the car and then driving to the mall where he sat down in the food court and checked his phone before he answered some new texts and then made a list of what he wanted to get for the night before getting up and walked to the game store . He bought some new games before going to the media store and purchasing new cds before going to the bookstore for some time . He then looked around before finding a few new books and then purchased them before going home where he put his purchases in the den .

Then he went to log onto his Laptop before doing some more writing and then uploading it to his profiles before going to take his shower and then get dressed. After that Stiles went to the kitchen before making a plate of crackers and cheese and then watching some TV before going to sleep.


	182. Exams and Stiles going to prom with Lydia and his friends

The next days went by and Stiles and his friends finished their exams on those days and when it was over they cheered and were now ready to go to prom before graduating . Stiles had gotten his suit and Lydia had gotten her dress plus they had their tickets so they were all set and so they were now driving to school after Stiles had picked her up and as they parked in the parking spot that he always chose he turned to her and kissed her briefly before they walked into the school and went to their lockers. Stiles got his stuff before walking to his first class and the school day began soon . The classes went fast and soon Stiles was now in his lunch period eating his sandwich and drinking some coke while reading one of the Song of Fire and ice books he had bought from the bookstore in the mall.

As he finished it up his friends came in and sat down before they discussed the prom and the fact that they would all share a limo. The bell rang so Stiles got up before he went to his next set of classes for the next few hours before it was time for going home so Stiles drove home and put his books down before working on his homework for the next hour before he went to go to the den before turning on his Laptop and for the next amount of time work on his writing . As he was working on his writing he would add new bits like new characters and bits of dialogue to the written parts he had done already while also putting in new things he was thinking of or had kept in the back of his mind .

Then he was finishing up his final part before he got a text from Lydia which read " I'll be ready at 7:00 will you be picking me up ?' and Stiles smiled before replying ' Of course i will and i hope you look sexy as hell" which made the Strawberry Blonde haired young woman giggle before responding to the text " i will so i'll see you in a while" before the raven haired young man smiled and saved his work . The hours went by and Lydia was soon sitting down and eating dinner for the next hour before he got up from the table and got his cologne on before he got dressed in a black dress shirt and black suit jacket .

Then he was putting on the pants and shoes along with the socks before he added the final part which was the tie and went to see what his parents thought . His dad was clapping his shoulder before he went to go to his car before driving to the house to pick up Lydia then park in the driveway. The young man stood outside the door and knocked before it was opened and his breath was taken every time he saw his girlfriend and lover in her natural beauty even if he was being somewhat biased. He took out the corsage and put it on her arm before looking her over .

Lydia had a white dress with two straps on her shoulder and her feet were in beautiful high heels while she had her boyfriend's necklace on her neck and his ring that he gave her a few days ago on her finger . Her hair was down to her upper back and was wavy yet "Hot" all the same and it made him goggle at her before she was giggling and they kissed before he grabbed her hand and then the sat down in the car before driving to Scott's house where they stood with their friends and took the customary pictures before they all drove to the school and went inside after giving their tickets to the teachers . Once they were in the gym for the prom Stiles was looking around in admiration for the look and feel of it .

The room was filled with the theme for the night which was "Celebrate your time in life " and it was impressive to Stiles who saw the black and white look of the gym. So then the group sat down before Stiles and his friends went to bring over the drinks for his date and their ladies who were appreciative of this as they showed them when the ladies kissed their guy's lips as they placed the cups of punch down in front of them while sitting down and this caused the guys to blush .

They sipped their drinks before eventually getting up as Richard Marx's " Right Here Waiting For You' which was one of Stiles and Lydia's favorite songs and they showed it as they slow danced and shared several kisses before the music switched to a fast type song . They danced for the rest of the night before going home where Stiles and Lydia were soon making out for the next hour before they separated . Stiles took some clothes before walking into the bathroom near the bedroom.

Then Lydia got ready for bed while Stiles was laying on the bed and when she came out they were soon making out again before going to sleep since it was the last day before the next week of graduation.


	183. Final Graduation for Stiles and his friends

The day of Graduation was upon Stiles and his friends and family and so as he got up and went to the shower he undressed while thinking of his future and what he was doing for the next year and possibly beyond it . Stiles was going to his chosen college that had accepted him while learning to be a police officer or possibly a detective and as he died off he was making sure he had done what he had to do for passing school before making his way to his closet and putting on his black Nike workout shirt over blue sweatpants and sneakers before going to his fridge and grabbing a water bottle and working his way to the backyard where he began to stretch and then make his way down the block before running around the area for a while . Once he was done Stiles came back and worked on his stretches again before going to the tree near the house and using it for pull ups and then doing push ups and curls for the next few minutes before going to take some food into his body and then go play video games for the next hour .

As he turned on the Xbox and started to play some Call of Duty he was focused on what he had to do to get through the day until his phone went off and he saw it was Lydia reminding him to be at the school buy 4:00 and so he told her he would be there before finishing his match and then texting Scott to see if his family would be going to the celebration his dad was holding for their group of friends . The raven haired teen who was sitting down with Alison by the living room fireplace watching TV answered back that he and Alison would be going as well and that he imagined Lydia would be going as well which Stiles replied to before they hung up and Stiles finished playing his games before going to his Laptop and updating his status that he was going to be graduated soon and he then checked his emails before he then went to get ready for the graduation ceremony .

He got the shirt and pants on before adding the shoes and robe then going to his car to meet his friends at the school . He parked hid car before meeting his friends and then they got into the cafeteria before talking their friends for the next few minutes before they got in line and began the walk to the gym where they stopped and were told to soon go in . The class walked into the gym before standing in line and the speeches began for the next amount of time until it was soon time to begin the diploma giving out part and soon it was Alison's time to go up so she walked up and got her diploma before sitting down.

Then Lydia and Scott went up to get theirs before sitting down and soon Stiles went up and accepted his before pumping his fist and he smiled before sitting down and the ceremony was soon over . The friends and their families went to the pizza parlor and parked outside before going in and getting a table big enough for all their families .Stiles then sat down next to Lydia and kissed her forehead before their waitress came over and asked what they wanted for drinks and the two couples ordered and so did their families before the waitress walked away.

Stiles was chatting with his dad about his college where he would be going for writing or for something that interested him which his dad was proud of him for getting in and his mom was still quietly crying as she was very proud of her son and his girlfriend for making it this far in the whole high school years . Once the drinks were there Stiles and his friends and family ordered their food before they chatted some more until the food was brought out and they toasted to their future before digging into the food for the next few minutes .

Lydia was eating her food and enjoying the night so far while Stiles was kissing her fingers and forehead before the meals was done and the waiter came to bring them to the kitchen before they were soon talking about other things for the next couple of minutes . Once they were done with their talking they paid for the meal before Stiles and Lydia drove home where they got ready for the club and so they drove to their houses and were soon getting ready. Stiles dropped Lydia off before going to his room when he was home.

Stiles put on a black Henley shirt over black jeans and sneakers while Lydia put on a white spaghetti strapped shirt over blue pants and high heels with her hair the same way it was for the ceremony before they drove to the club where they met up with their friends and were allowed in before ordering some drinks and then sat down before talking about their day so far. Once they were done with their drinks they got up and went to the dance floor before Stiles pulled his girl to his chest and they slow danced to their own beat while the others danced to the song that was playing .

Stiles kissed his girlfriend deeply and told her he couldn't wait for college since they could visit each other and Lydia smiled before agreeing and she told him that she wouldn't find another guy cause he'd enough for her before they danced for a little bit more and then went home to have their own fun. Stiles and Lydia were soon asleep in the bed in his room and were content knowing they would be happy even in college.


End file.
